ALIENTO A VIDA
by LoveHao
Summary: El ser Shaman King lo era todo para él, o almenos antes lo fue. Ella habia logrado cautivarlo,acaso ahora podra ¿enamorarlo?, YohxAnnaxHao. Un capitulo que disfrutaran los amantes del HaoxAnna.
1. CAMBIOS

**Capítulo 1**

**CAMBIOS**

Quien no recuerda aquel día, aquel en que al fin los grandes espíritus dejaron de dar señales, ese día en que el gran Hao Asakura según muchos, por fin se apodero de ellos. Muchas dudas se crearon a partir de ese momento, entre las cuales destacaban preguntas como: ¿dónde estaba Hao?- ya que muchos no creyeron posible el hecho de que el haya muerto-, ¿cuándo se volvería a reanudar el torneo?, ¿Yoh ya era el shaman king? y si no era así, ¿habría pronto un torneo? y ¿en cuánto tiempo?.

Nadie tenía la respuesta a tantas preguntas pero sabían que solo el tiempo se encargaría de responderlas.

¿Y exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?, bueno la verdad es que el tiempo corrió bastante rápido como de costumbre, hasta ahora han pasado ya 4 años, si cuatro largos años desde que el shaman Yoh Asakura jugó con la muerte saliendo triunfador, cuatro largos años en que todos volvieron a reanudar sus rutinas así como sus vidas y como era de imaginarse desde aquel día varias cosas han cambiado, así como la forma de pensar, ser y sentir de nuestros ya conocidos personajes y los cambios fueron …..bueno todo se sabrá a su tiempo.

-Todo se enfoca a esa pensión tan conocida-

Se encontraban habitándola los ahora muy conocidos entre los shamanes como entre las mejores sacerdotisas el gran Yoh Asakura y su prometida Anna Kyoyama. El primero conocido como aquel valiente guerrero que junto con sus amigos shamanes se enfrentaron al demonio del fuego Hao Asakura y por si fuera poco derrotarlo…

Claro que en la mansión no lo trataban precisamente así….

-¿Ya está lista la comida?, muero de hambre.

-Si Anita, ya está lista.

-Bien, aunque tardaste.

-Si el entrenamiento me retrasó – dijo acompañado de su característica sonrisa.

-¿El entrenamiento o Horo.?

-¿Eh?. . . bueno. . . pues ambos – volvió a reír en una forma más nerviosa.

-Ya veo entonces aún siguen con la tonta idea de la fiesta.

-No es tonta, además coincide con nuestra reunión de cada año y este será el primero en que tú estés con nosotros.

-Enserio cada año se reunían -dijo fastidiada-

-Si, lástima que tu no estuvieras aquí.

-Si supongo que me extrañaron mucho -dijo sarcásticamente-

-Sabes que si, ellos en verdad te estiman, así que, ¿qué dices?

-Lo pensare pero ahora mejor vamos a comer.

-Bien.

Ambos empezaron a comer en total y completo silencio

-Por cierto Anna llego esto para ti.

-¿Para mí? , ¿De quién?.

-Es de mi abuela a mí también me mando una.

-Ya veo -dijo ocultando un ligero nerviosismo que se apodero de ella, mientras la tomaba-

La observo por mucho tiempo hasta que Yoh hablo de nuevo.

-Bueno iré a hacer mi rutina después pasare por las cosas necesarias para la cena.

Anna solo siguió tomando de su té.

-Tratare de llegar temprano para no atrasar la cena.

-Porqué -dijo Anna -

-Si

-Porqué .. No .. Encargamos algo de cenar.

-Bueno podríamos. . . . ¿Pero qué? -hablo con sorpresa en su rostro-¿hablas enserio?

-Que, acaso prefieres cocinar.

-No, no es eso, es solo que.

-Entonces no digas nada, ahora ve a entrenar yo recogeré esto -si Anna ya no era tan mala con Yoh- luego los lavas -bueno casi nada-

-Si, regreso pronto -iba a retirarse pero antes de hacerlo- Anita.

-Que quie….-no termino de hablar ya que la acción del joven shaman la hizo callar cuando deposito un beso muy cerca de su boca sin tocar sus labios-

-Gracias -dijo dulcemente-

Anna se quedó un poco sorprendida ante la atrevida demostración de afecto, aun le resultaba difícil el acostumbrarse a las esporádicas muestras de cariño, desde que había regresado Yoh le demostraba un nuevo cambio día a día, su comportamiento era tan distinto al despreocupado e inocente chico que era, y su indudablemente atractivo ahora era más que obvio pues los años de entrenamiento y las facciones más maduras lo habían convertido en alguien totalmente apuesto, sin embargo su esencia era algo que conservaba tan única e intacta como en los viejos tiempos, ahora era cuando recordaba la vez en que lo volvió a ver después de tres años.

Flash back

Vivió con su sensei Kino por tres largos años ya que está decidió que Anna debía aumentar sus conocimientos de sacerdotisa y explotar al máximo sus capacidades, especialmente su mente ya que había notado el gran potencial de la chica, quería tenerla preparada por si el torneo se volvía a reanudar y así Anna esta vez sería más poderosa y ayudaría mas a su nieto. Pero una vez que agoto todos los recursos y técnicas que podía enseñarle pudo darse cuenta que Anna había superado todo cuanto más le pudiera enseñar, fueron años arduos de trabajo para la joven pero definitivamente los resultados fueron másde lo que esperaba.

Así por fin decidió que era hora de que la chica rubia regresara al lado de su nieto después de todo estaban comprometidos y no era bueno que estuvieran tanto tiempo separados, así que preparo todo para que Anna regresara al lado de yoh.

Anna no olvidaría ese día, llego a la estación un poco tarde, era un día frio y en cuanto fue anunciada la llegada a Fumbary tomo su equipaje, bajo sin dar mucha importancia a su alrededor, hasta que escucho una voz, esa voz que tanto quería oír, alzo su vista y ahí estaba, un chico castaño con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que con tan solo verla sabía que todo estaría bien.

Sus ojos brillaron realmente cuando la vio, _cielos estaba hermosa_, camino apresuradamente para darle la bienvenida.

-Anita - estaba a punto de abrasarla quería estrecharla en sus brazos y demostrarle cuanto la extraño pero esa actitud que siempre recordaba de la chica lo hizo reaccionar, solo acorto la distancia lo más que pudo y sonriendo le dijo – bienvenida.

No podía creerlo él era Yoh, definitivamente no lo creía, sí que había cambiado, quería darle un gran abraso sentirlo cerca de ella, demostrarle cuanto le había hecho falta, al demonio lo que creyeran los demás, debía demostrarle todo lo que sentía por el, no sería fácil pero debía intentarlo, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando lo vio acercarse, vio todas las intenciones que el tenia para abrasarla y ella no tenía la intención de evitarlo pues ella también lo deseaba y necesitaba, pero en cuanto Yoh estuvo cerca de ella nada paso, se sentía un tanto rara estaba segura que lo que iba a pasar era algo diferente pero Yoh solo se detuvo y le sonrió dándole la bienvenida, no importaba se conformaba con ver ese rostro que extrañaba, esa sonrisa tan sincera, observo detalladamente ese muy apuesto rostro, era increíble como en tan pocos años el tiempo lograra que se viera tan bien.

-Gracias -_solo eso "bienvenida" bueno Anna cálmate fue tu culpa pensar en que algo más podía pasar_-

Quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos ambos sin querer admitirlo querían grabar en su mente cada milímetro de sus rostros.

-¿Que no piensas ayudarme?-dijo con su tono habitual-

-Claro Anita - dijo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba sus maletas y reía-

Fin de flash back

Si definitivamente Yoh estaba cambiando a un buen físico, además ya no era aquel chico solitario, claro que aun Manta era su inseparable amigo, pero ahora no había chica que no se sintiera atraído por el joven, varias chicas se acercaban a él, el mismo número que salía desilusionada al no ver interés por completo de parte del chico y por saberlo prometido de la joven Kyoyama.

Mostro una ligera sonrisa una vez que Yoh se había retirado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se dirigió a la sala y prendió la tele y comenzó a ver un poco de videos musicales enseguida cambio a las noticias y por ultimo a una película.

Después de unas cuantas horas apago el televisor, bostezo y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió uno a uno los escalones como si le pidiera permiso a cada músculo de su cuerpo para hacerlo, tenia plena intención de dirigirse a su cuarto pero antes de entrar como era su intención se detuvo ante el cuarto de su prometido, la tentación se dejó ver en su ser ya que por mas que no quería hacerlo su mente le decía que entrara, le tomo importancia a su impulso y giro la perilla sin pensarlo mas, en cuando puso un pie en la habitación pudo sentir el embriagante y posesivo aroma que mantenían las paredes, era indescriptible para ella, su cuarto estaba muy ordenado y el peculiar aroma que la envolvía la hacia adentrarse mas a la habitación, tomo un disco de la gran colección del chico,si que le gustaba Bob incluso el cd que ella había tomado era el que ella misma le regalo, al menos sabia un gusto indudable del joven castaño.

Pero. . Acaso ¿él sabía algo de ella? – esa pregunta retumbo por un gran rato en su mente

-Lo suficiente -se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer su pregunta y duda, volvió a acomodar el disco definitivamente no podía negarlo su relación había evolucionado, no lo podía negar solo que el problema era que no como muchos hubiesen querido.

Hace cuanto que no entraba a la habitación, la última vez fue aquella en la que Yoh enfermo y ella administro su medicina aun lo recordaba fue esa misma vez en que ella e Yoh -se sonrojó al recordarlo- fue aquella vez en que Yoh confeso lo que sentía por ella.

_-Toma debes tomar esto._

_-Pero sabe horrible – se quejó como si de un niño se tratara-._

_-Yoh no seas infantil y tómatela te ayudara a dormir._

_-Esta bien -Anna ayudo a Yoh pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello para ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras con la otra mano le daba un vaso de agua-_

_-Gracias Anita._

_-Ahora duerme._

_-Anna._

_-Si dime._

_Yoh tomo la mano de la chica la cual se sonrojo ante tal acto._

_-Es bueno que hayas vuelto, gracias por estar a mi lado._

_-Yoh sabes que . ._

_-Realmente me alegra que seas mi prometida._

_-Yoh yo -Anna acerco su rostro como si de un imán se tratase poco a poco sus labios perdían distancia-_

_-Te quiero mi hermosa Anita -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido-_

_Anna volvió a alejarse al ver que el chico estaba dormido._

_-Tonto -dijo tiernamente y un poco desilusionada ya que casi lo besaba- yo también te quiero_

Hubiera querido que Yoh no hubiera caído rendido por efecto del medicamento -voltio su rostro bruscamente- pero desde ese entonces no pasó nada mas al parecer Yoh no recordaba nada y no mostraba interés en querer decirlo, Anna no sabia si solo fue efecto de delirio o realmente lo sentía es que el no hacía nada por acercarse a ella y esa actitud realmente la confundía, tal vez en realidad solo la estimaba o la tenía al lado por saber que era un obligación que tarde o temprano debía cumplir por otra parte ellos se llevaban mejor platicaban, salían e incluso había veces que lograban cocinar juntos, se divertían.

-Solo eso- dijo ligeramente dolida.

Decidido que era hora de salir de ahí no debía estar más tiempo ya que seguramente Yoh llegaría pronto, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada en pensare eso.

Fue a su cuarto y se mantuvo bajo entrenamiento mental, que últimamente practicaba por orden de Kino era muy agotador pero cada dia controlaba mas su mente y poderes, una vez que ella decidió que ya era suficiente miro su reloj ya era tarde seguramente Yoh ya había llegado y no le dijo nada ya que el sabia que a esta hora ella meditaba como cada tarde así que bajo con la intención de aclarar sus dudas.

Seguramente una vez mas como solía pasar se encontró con el enano cabezón -pensó- estaba comenzando a molestarse trataba de no hacerlo pero era inútil por mas que trataba de pensar en lo positivo de la situación como tener tiempo libre y no ser molestada en su entrenamiento pero lo negativo salía a flote rápidamente, cuando pensaba que ella misma sugirió encargar algo para la cena y todo según ella para pasar tiempo juntos, pero no todo sale como se piensa.

Una vez que estaba en la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomo la mitad de su contenido después lo dejo en la mesa tomo una caja de galletas y saco una y volvió a tomar el vaso al tomarlo vio algo en la mesa algo que había olvidado, era la carta.

Una vez mas ese sentimiento de nerviosismo que tanto odiaba tener apareció, la tomo entre sus manos y la volteo varias veces , decidió que era mejor abrirla en su cuarto, tomo una manzana y subió nuevamente, se encerró nuevamente en su habitación.

Acabo dando la última mordida a su manzana y tiro el resto, por más que quisiera hacer tiempo sabía que debía abrirla así que mejor lo hizo de una vez por todas.

_Hola mi querida Anna , como has estado ya no eh recibido noticias de ti e Yoh, dime acaso la relación ya no va tan bien como me describiste en la última carta._

Se sentía culpable por engañar a su sensei pero debía hacerlo siempre que hablaban de Yoh, Anna guardaba y borraba de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de ello hasta que la propia Kino le prometió no meterse ni tratar de volver a leer su mente siempre y cuando la tuviera al tanto de la relación amorosa entre ellos no por que en verdad quisiera saber todo entre ellos la razón era para ir fijando una fecha para la boda.

Por ello cada vez que Anna recibía una carta no era del todo agradable además de que no le gustaba andar escribiendo cursilerías y demás cosas y sinceramente que se metieran en su vida no era de su agrado. Pero a todo esto porque el repentino l interés de Kino, bien pues todo paso así.

Flash back

Aquella mañana llego Kino a la pensión junto con Yomei, la razón era visitar a Yoh el cual había caído enfermo y se encontraba un tanto delicado .

-Gracias Anna has cuidado muy bien de mi nieto.

-No tiene que agradecer recuerde que yo soy su prometida.

-es cierto y has hecho un buen papel como tal pero hablando de eso como va su relación.

-A qué se refiere- trato de no reflejar su sorpresa ante el cuestionamiento-

-Bueno ya tienen la edad suficiente y creo que ya va siendo hora de que la relación entre ustedes cambie y poner fecha a la boda.

-Pero aún es muy temprano -dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa-

-¿Temprano?, no lo creo o acaso es que el compromiso ya es de tu interés.

-No es eso es solo que.

-Ya veo mi nieto como siempre tan lento ¿no?

-Bueno.

- No me digas seguramente Yoh no ha dado ningún paso o me equivoco.

Anna se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Me equivoco?

Al no ver respuesta por parte de la rubia decidió dar un ligero vistazo a su mente, Kino se sorprendió, su nieto al fin mostraba sus sentimientos, trato rápidamente de ocultar su sorpresa más sin embargo Anna se dio cuenta de lo que hizo e inmediatamente saco a Kino de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento no debí hacerlo más sin embargo me alegro haberlo hecho no tienes por qué avergonzarte es bueno saber que Yoh no es tan tonto como pensaba, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo y descuida no pretendo que se casen aún son muy jóvenes y necesitan más tiempo es solo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocen y no veo cambios pero ahora estoy más tranquila -dijo con un poco de picardía-.

-Sí.

-Bien así se hará, ahora iré a ver a Yoh.

-Por favor no le diga nada de lo que ya sabe.

-Descuida yo no sé nada.

Desde ese día Anna decidió poner una barrera a su mente para que nadie entrara no se arriesgaría a que alguien más leyera su mente.

Fin flash back

Y en efecto en la última carta Anna le dio a conocer a Kino que Yoh y ella seguían muy bien y su relación aun mejor, tuvo que mentir ya que la "relación" no era de noviazgo como Kino suponía sino más bien era de amistad, era una suerte que Kino se fuera el día siguiente.

Siguió leyendo la carta

_Espero que mi tonto nieto no te haga enojar y si algo no anda bien, infórmamelo sobre todo si Yoh no te hace caso como debe, házmelo saber yo hablare con el, se de ante mano que es un despistado y puede arruinar todo lo que logre asi que ten paciencia._

-Anita estas ahí- hablo el castaño tocando la puerta.

Anna doblo rápidamente la carta y la metió en la bolsa de su falda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Puedo pasar -no obtuvo respuesta así que iba a volver a hablar cuando Anna abrió la puerta mirándolo de una forma un tanto molesta-

-Lamento haber llegado tarde pero me encontré con Manta.

-Si lo imagine.

-Siento haber tardado es que me enseño un correo que envió Ren diciendo que mañana llegara -dijo entusiasmado-

-Buenas noches Yoh -su molestia aumento ligeramente-

-Espera Anna no quieres cenar te traje algo.

-No tengo apetito, hasta mañana Yoh -cerró la puerta en la cara del castaño-

Nada marchaba bien no sabía si Yoh era un ingenuo o un tonto que se supone debía hacer la relación era de los dos pero Yoh no mostraba ningún interés además el ya había empezado a vivir su vida tal vez ella solo vino a molestarlo una vez más.

Flash back

_-Hola Yoh buenos días -dijo una chica sonriente que se colgó inmediatamente del brazo de yoh-_

_-Hola buenos días._

_-Dime Yoh al fin podremos desayunar juntos._

_-Bueno es que veras -dijo subiendo una mano a su cabeza-_

_-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día -dijo una chica al ver como alguien se encimaba a su prometido tratando de llamar su atención-_

_-Anna – Se asustó y sorprendió ante la presencia de su prometida._

_-¿Quién es ella?, hay no Yoh no me digas que es tu novia -dijo la chica asiendo puchero-_

_-No ella no es mi novia -sonrió con nerviosismo-_

_-Menos mal Yoh ya me había preocupado_

_Anna esperaba una respuesta más por parte del castaño pero la molesto no oírla._

_-Si, no soy su novia . . . soy su prometida - declaro tajantemente la rubia-_

_-No, eso no puede ser verdad Yoh que no es cierto._

_-Bueno pues veras yo. ._

_Anna se molestó aún más porque simplemente no decía que si._

_Lo miro fríamente y decidió pasar de largo._

Fin flash back.

Si ya no lo dudaría en verdad era un tonto, pero no todo era tan malo con el castaño incluso esa misma vez demostró que podía tener agallas.

Flash back

_Como se atrevía a quedarse callado era un grandísimo idiota, pero ahora que haría, ella no conocía la escuela donde demonios se supone que debía ir._

_-Hola eres nueva ¿verdad?, porque no olvidaría tan lindo rostro, mi nombre el Elliot ¿puedo ayudarte?._

_Era un chico realmente simpático, tenía toda la intención de decir que no pero realmente necesitaba saber dónde estaba su salón además Yoh se había quedado con la resbalosa esa._

_-Busco este salón._

_-Déjame ver , mira qué casualidad está cerca del mío sería un placer poder guiar a una chica tan linda como tú._

_-Anna -interrumpió llamándola por su nombre una voz molesta a espaldas de los chicos-_

_Ambos voltearon._

_-Vamos te llevaré a nuestro salón- hablo un serio yoh-_

_-Lo siento amigo yo te gane, aunque al parecer él te conoce - viendo a Anna - es tu amigo._

_-Él es . . . ._

_-soy su prometido -dijo recalcando las últimas palabras mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia- vámonos_

_El apuesto joven solo sonrió ante el acto heroico del castaño_

_-Nos vemos luego Anna -grito a lo que Yoh solo se molestó más-_

_-No tienes por qué llevarme de la mano -dijo molesta la rubia pues tenía derecho de seguir enojada-_

_-¿Quién era él?_

_-Yo que se lo acabo de conocer._

_-Anna lo siento no fue mi intención no decir nada._

_-Descuida no tienes que decir nada que no te agrade solo por complacerme._

_-No te equivocas, no lo hice porque no sabía lo que tu querías, pero la verdad yo me siento orgullosos de que seas mi prometida._

_Un sonrojo inevitable adornaron las mejillas de la rubia._

_El chico intento besarla pero recapacito y solo dijo._

_-Nos vamos._

_Sí que era lento siempre lo arruinaba y Anna tenía que vengarse._

_-espero que lo que acabas de decir sea cierto sabes que no puedes engañarme._

Fin del Flash back

Y realmente se lamentó no dejarlo hacerlo esa vez ya que después Yoh no volvió a intentar besarla. Kino solo la mantenía presionada buscando respuestas, tal vez Yoh la respetaba y por ello no se atrevía a ser algo mas o quizás le tenía miedo, tantas preguntas surgían y necesitaba respuestas pero ya no tenía mucho tiempo estaba comenzando a creer inútil que ella siguiera intentando despertar algo en el joven shaman y ahora que le diría a Kino.

-_Es tan simple dile la verdad-escucho a su conciencia-_

-Estás loca decirle querida sensei su tonto nieto sigue igual no tiene tiempo para mi y al parecer menos para un compromiso por que no habla con el

-_Sí, eso suena bien._

-Sí y puedo acabar con un atentamente la "desesperada Anna "

_-Si, si suena bien. . . .un momento O.o? DESESPERADA acaso lo estás._

-Por supuesto, no sé qué le diga Kino a Yoh en las cartas que ella manda, el tal vez está más que enterado de todo lo que tuve que inventar y yo soy la que queda como tonta.

-_Entonces por qué no hablas con tu sensei ella te entenderá._

-Si lo entenderá y "obligara" a su nieto a cambiar.

_-perdona no estoy segura pero que no eso es LO QUE QUIERES._

-Claro que no, no quiero tener a Yoh a mi lado, no si es por un compromiso que debe cumplir.

-_Entonces seguirás mintiendo._

-No tengo otra opción.

-_Bien pero cuanto aguantaras._

-No lo sé …. No lo sé.

Caminaba un tanto distraído, Anna volvió a molestarse con él, eso era evidente pero todo era su culpa no debió tardar tanto, era sorprendente ya casi su abuela ponía fecha para la boda y él no lograba un cambio con Anna bueno por una parte ella era ahora como decirlo más accesible y hasta dulce en cierta forma como la vez que fue su cumpleaños y le regalo aquel disco que significo mucho para él pero y el que sabía de ella, no mucho en realidad y cada vez que tenía una oportunidad debía arruinarlo, haciendo que Anna se molestara, es solo que tal vez las presiones no se hicieron para él, no él no era cobarde es solo que aún no sabía cómo actuar claro que quería a Anna simplemente con cada día era más hermosa y cada día la relación tenía un cambio bueno pero había veces que todo se congelaba , pero como fueran las cosas él debía actuar rápido ya que como una vez Ren le dijo Anna era muy bella y cualquiera podría quitársela y eso no lo soportaría debía hacer algo.

La chica rubia se aproximó a su futon y se acostó se dispuso a descansar, volteo hacia la ventana ya que le dio la impresión de haber visto algo pero al no ver nada se relajó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Afuera de la habitación alguien la observaba, unos ojos brillantes que apenas podían distinguirse de entre las sombras se posaron sobre ella, acompañados de una sonrisa que mostraba lo complacido que estaba por haberla encontrado.

-Al fin te encontré Anna. . .al fin . . . mi querida sacerdotisa.

Continuara . . .. . . .

Que tal como ven el primer capítulo. Debía hacerlo, la idea me surgió después de haber visto shaman king de unos videos que me prestaron y al fin hice un fic en el cual ya no es universo alterno espero tener su aceptación y lo continuare muy pronto y esperen no tardare en sacar a mi querido Hao Asakura.


	2. ¿EL COMIENZO?

**Capítulo 2**

**¿EL COMIENZO?**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la pensión en total oscuridad y silencio, sus finos pasos apenas eran escuchados por ella misma, se encontraba totalmente sola sabía que estaba en busca de algo pero lo gracioso es que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que buscaba, el silencio fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando a sus oídos llego una voz que aparentemente pronunciaba su nombre, no podía distinguir del todo el sonido de esa voz, asi que trato de buscar el lugar de donde provenía, bajo las escaleras revisando con la mirada cada centímetro de la casa y nada, volvió a oírla sin duda esta vez venia de afuera estaba segura así que salió pero en cuanto puso sus dos pies fuera de la pensión todo fue cubierto por una densa neblina, no podía ver nada con claridad, cómo pudo camino dudosamente al jardín volteando a todos lados y no lograba vislumbrar nada, permaneció unos segundos inmóvil analizando las cosas pero algo dentro de ella la obligo a voltear nuevamente y para su sorpresa ahí estaba una silueta, no sintió miedo o emoción alguna solo sabia que tenia que ir hacia a él algo la impulsaba a ello, camino un tanto insegura pero con paso lo mas firme aparentemente posible se acerco lo suficiente pero no podía ver más que la silueta.

-Hola Anita -solo se podía ver casi claramente como sus labios se movían-

-¿Yoh? ¿qué pasa?

Él sonrió, sus labios se movieron más las palabras nunca llegaron a los oídos de Anna, no había emitió ningún sonido sin embargo ella actuaba como si lo entendiera, y en respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, él paso una de sus manos sobre el dorado cabello de la chica lo cual produjo un ligero escalofrió en ella, se esforzó por ver su rostro mas no podía por más que lo intentaba.

Y sin poder verlo venir la silueta acorto el espacio existente entre ellos, su rostro estaba tan cerca que casi la besaba, ella alzo su boca en señal de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquel beso pero el volver a oír su voz la hizo detenerse.

-Aun no mi sacerdotisa -dijo dulcemente, se acercó aun más a su oído- aun no -repitió-

Al percibir tal mensaje inmediatamente abrió sus ojos pero para su sorpresa él se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

-Espera Yoh -trato de seguirlo pero repentinamente unas ardientes llamas que emergieron del suelo la separaron de él-

Despertó agitada y ligeramente asustada miro a su alrededor, por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar pero poco a poco se sintió mejor al saber que estaba en su recamara y todo había sido un sueño paso su mano por sus dorados cabellos, estaba realmente agitada así que trato de tranquilizarse y calamar su acelerada respiración, fue tan extraño en su sueño se sintió tan. . . tan bien, una gran sensación placentera fue lo que sintió pero debía olvidarlo ya que solo había sido un sueño y este ya había terminado, no valía seguir pensando en él.

Alguien toco a su puerta llamando su atención, era estúpido preguntar quién era ya que solo una persona podía ser.

-Adelante -dijo después de haberse parado de su futon y acomodarse la yutaka-

-Buenos días Anna ¿dormiste bien? -dijo el apuesto chico castaño-

-¿Que quieres? -dijo con esa habitual seriedad y dirigiéndole una mirada neutra-

-Solo vine a decirte que el desayuno está listo.

-Bien, ahora bajo -dijo volteando rápidamente para ocultar la pequeña reacción que provoco la sonrisa de su prometido en su rostro-

-Bueno te estaré esperando.

Debía admitirlo le gustaba despertar de esa forma, viendo sus brillantes ojos cafés, era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse rápidamente "_demonios Anna desde cuando te volviste tan cursi" _-pensó para si misma, se cambio de ropa y bajo.

La mesa como de costumbre estaba colocada así que se sentó en su lugar tomo su taza de te entre sus manos y dio un sorbo.

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?.

-Si -dijo sonriente-

-Acabaste temprano.

-Si no pude dormir bien y decidí adelantar mi rutina.

-Ya veo.

-Y dime Anna ¿a qué hora nos iremos?

-De que hablas -dijo mirándolo dudosamente-

-Lo olvidaste hoy es la fiesta, hoy regresa Ren.

-No entiendo solo se fue por un mes y por ello hacen fiesta que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-sonrió- supongo que solo buscamos pretexto pero vamos será divertido.

-No, no tengo ánimo para ir.

-Pero.

-Ve tu si lo deseas pero no cuentes con migo

-Vamos Anita por favor -mientras ponía una cara lo más tierna posible-

-Por qué quieres que vaya te divertirás más tú solo con esos tontos.

-Eso no es cierto Anna yo quiero que tu vayas - se acerco para colocar el desayuno de Anna en la mesa y aprovecho el acercamiento para decir- contigo es más divertido -al mismo tiempo que pasaba el plato a un lado de Anna las palabras llegaron en susurro y petición a los oídos de la chica-

Por un momento el corazón de la chica se acelero mostrando un pequeño sonrojó el cual supo ocultar rápidamente.

-¿Que dices? -volvió a cuestionar el castaño-

-Bien pero mas vale que el tonto de Horo no me moleste -dijo parándose y fingiendo molestia-

-Claro lo prometo , gracias Anita eres la mejor -dijo alegremente el shaman sin darse cuenta de que había tomado a Anna de la cintura y sus rostros se encontraban peligrosamente uno frente al otro, era el momento era perfecto una gran oportunidad pero . . .

-Buenos días.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

-Yoh, En donde estas -dijo mientras entraba al comedor-

-Hola Manta buenos días.

-¿Pasa algo? -no obtuvo respuesta- buenos días Anna.

-Que tienen de buenos, enano cabezón.

-Que carácter.

-Estaré en mi entrenamiento mental así que no me molesten -tratando de salir de la cocina lo mas rápido posible - ah y bajare a las 2 espero que ya estés listo a esa hora.

-Si Anita.

-Veo que la convenciste- dijo Manta una vez que Anna se había retirado.

-Si.

Estúpido enano cabezón estúpido Yoh y estúpida suerte y lo peor era que ahora debía ir a esa tonta fiesta, pero después de todo iría por él,.

Se sintió tan raro tener a Yoh tan cerca, pero a la vez tan bien se sintió como. . Como en su sueño- pensó.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o sino no lograría concentrase en su entrenamiento y lo logró pero no por mucho tiempo ya que esa silueta no la dejaba del todo tranquila así que decidió que era mejor ir a tomar una ducha y relajarse, una vez que termino tomo su bata y se la coloco, seco su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo se acerco a su armario y saco de el u vestido volvió a entrar al baño y salio portando el vestido, se dirigió nuevamente al espejo para ver su imagen definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía definitivamente no solo Yoh había cambiado ya que por su parte ella también cambio enormemente, sonrió definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía.

Había elegido ese vestido de una sola pieza era corto y además llevaba unas pequeñas aberturas a los lados dejando ver sus muy bien formadas piernas y a lo contrario de lo que usaba este era de color blanco lo complemento con unas botas del mismo color volvió a la tarea de cepillar su cabello que ahora con el tiempo era mas largo y hubiera terminado esta vez de cepillarlo si no fuera por que sintió esa presencia detrás de ella volteo rápidamente y estaba completamente sola algo llamo su atención desde la ventana así que se asomo y nuevamente no encontró nada.

Qué demonios le pasaba, acaso la estaba comenzando a afectar su situación "amorosa" pensó con gracia.

-Anna estas lista-dijo el joven castaño mientras tocaba a la puerta-

-Enseguida bajo.

Pudo escuchar su voz un poco distraída, como si no pusiera mucha atención.

-Todo está bien.

-Si deja de apresurarme quieres.

-Está bien, te espero.

-¿Ya viene?- cuestiono Manta

-Si ahora baja.

-Bien los esperare en el coche.

-Si Manta - se acercó al refrigerador y saco un poco de jugo de naranja se sirvió en un vaso y dio un sorbo-

-Y el enano cabezón?

-Nos espera haya afuer.. . . .-se quedo sin habla al verla era simplemente la mejor imagen que podía haber deseado ver-

Anna sonrió ligeramente con solo ver la cara de su prometido pudo darse cuenta que su idea tuvo el efecto esperado aunque el no se veía nada mal con ese pantalón negro y su camisa gris.

-¿Qué? -dijo fingiendo molestia- acaso no piensas moverte.

-Claro -dijo titubeando- vamos Manta nos espera afuera.

================================================0================================================

:Y ¿que tal el viaje?

-No fue la gran cosa -dijo el chico de ojos dorados-

-Bueno si sabemos que China no es la gran cosa pero debió haber algo interesante- hablo el chico de cabello celeste.

-Que quisiste decir con eso Pedazo de ..

-Basta Ren -dijo Jun-

Si hermano no empiecen -se unió Pilika-

-Él fue -dijo Horo señalando a Ren-

-Inmaduro

-Lecherin

-Hotorito

-Chinito

-Infantil

-BASTA -dijeron las dos chicas-

-El empezó -volvió a decir Horo a lo que Pilika solo le dirigió una mirada terrorífica que lo hizo callar rápidamente-

-Oigan no creen que Anna , Yoh y Manta han tardado demasiado -dijo Horo después de un rato para tratar de amenizar el momento-

-Ellos a diferencia tuya tienen cosas que hacer

-Mira chinito no me provoques o si no

-O si no que

-Buenas tardes- saludo el recién llegado castaño

-Yoh que bueno que ya llegaron

-Sí, hasta que llegas

-Se nos hizo un poco tarde

-Es bueno verlo nuevamente don Yoh

-Qué bárbaro que no ves que es falda de modales llegar tarde -le dijo Horo-

-No deberías hablar de algo que no conoces -siguió ren-

-Empiezo a pensar que no te agrado

-No enserio como crees Horo si me caes tan bien

-Si lo sabia XD

-Idiota era sarcasmo ¬¬

-Un espasmo O.o?

-Olvídalo

-En fin Yoh veo que decidiste venir solo, no trajiste a tu torturadora -volvió a hablar Horo-

-Eh O.O Horo?

-No me digas esta detrás de miTwT

Yoh solo asintió

: Anna ¿cómo estas?, tanto tiempo sin -dijo volteando tratando de ocultar su error-. . .,. . . . . guau -quedo casi babeando-

-Qué demonios crees que ves

-Nada - moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-

-Anna que gusto volver a verte -dijo Jun-

-Si doña Anna y déjeme decirle que se ve espectacular -si fue Ryo -

-Gracias -con indiferencia-

-Si Anna el blanco te va muy bien -hizo saber la chica peliazul-

-Así es señorita Anna -dijo la chica de rosado cabello-

-Bien ahora que estamos todos que les parece si pasamos al comedor -volvió a hablar Jun-

Después de platicar por un gran rato todos terminaron de comer

-Oigan que les parece un juego de cartas -sugirió Ryo -

-yugi oh -dijo Horo emocionado sacando sus cartas-

-No ese juego tonto -dijo molesto ren-

-Si yo te reto a un duelo -dijo Yoh a lo que Ren solo lo miro con odio¬¬-jijijiij olvídalo

-Olvídenlo yo reparto las cartas -dijo Manta-

-Yo no juego se de ante mano que ganare -dijo arrogante el chico chino-

-Presumido -hablo Horo mientras guardaba sus cartas con tristeza-

Realmente ponía todo de su parte para divertirse era bueno volver a verlos pero definitivamente este tipo de reuniones no eran para ella no lograba entrar en sus mundos ellos y sus pláticas infantiles, Jun con leepailong y Pilika y Tamao con sus cursilerías, vio como estas dos se acercaban a los demás llevando algunas bebidas obviamente la joven aniu quería obtener la atención del joven chino y definitivamente Tamao lo hacía con Yoh

-gracias Pilika -agradeció el joven chino-

-Aquí tiene joven Yoh

-Gracias Tamao, vaya hace rato casi ni te reconozco te ves muy bien así -al fin la chica rosada dejo su apariencia atrás ya que al fin llevaba una falda no muy corta y una blusa pero ambas rosas-

-Gracias joven -dijo roja como tomate-

Los miro con fastidio decidió alejarse aún mas, era el colmo en todo el día recibió halagos de su apariencia e Yoh jamás dijo nada y ahora solo una miradita suplicante y decía todo a Tamao, pero lo que mas le molestaba era darle importancia a eso después de todo en que pensaba no tenia por que importarle tomo su vaso y camino hacia la ventana todo ya estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, suspiro fastidiada dirigió su mirada aun cuadro que llamo su atención.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si realmente es una gran obra de arte expresa mucho.

-Tienes buen gusto para el arte.

-Si eso creo.

-Hay uno que es más impresionante se lo dieron a mí padre hace una semana ven te lo mostrare.

-No te molestes Jun yo..

-No es molestia Anna , ven vamos -la tomo de la mano y ambas subieron las escaleras se encontraba en el inicio del pasillo-

-¿Qué te parece?

-Impresionante -mientras lo observaba maravillada-

-Oye Jun, puedes venir un momento.

-Voy, ahora regreso Anna .

-Si -mientras lo observaba se recargo en el barandal iba a darle un sorbo a su vaso pero este ya estaba vació-

-Toma -le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso lleno-, veo que no te estas divirtiendo.

-Para mí esto es más interesante.

-Si no lo niego.

Quedaron en silencio pero Ren la veía disimuladamente.

-¿Qué quieres? -molesta-

-Yo nada

-Entonces deja de verme

-Acaso ¿te molesta? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Sí, no me gusta que me observen como un fenómeno.

-Ja vamos sabes que nadie te ve como un fenómeno por el contrario, por lo menos empieza a gustarme más el color blanco, además todos lo han dicho creo que solo falto yo, te ves hermosa.

-Te equivocas no todos lo han dicho -menciono susurrando y bajando su mirada al vaso-

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

===================================================0=============================================

-Y dime Yoh como vas con Anna -comenzó a hablar Horo mientras Manta y Ryo seguían viendo cuál de los dos ganaba-

-¿Eh? de que hablas.

-Vaya amigo sigues igual que siempre no se si eres tonto o solo actúas.

-No entiendo O.o?

-Olvídalo ya me contestaste con eso…..vamos me refiero que a pesar de que Anna es igual de gruñona está mucho mejor cada día.

-Oye estás hablando de mi prometida -dijo ligeramente molesto-

-Entonces si te has fijado -divertido por la reacción de su amigo-

-Bueno yo - un indiscutible sonrojo apreció en sus mejillas-

-Si don Yoh definitivamente doña Anna se ve muy linda.

-Admítelo -dijo Manta-

-Si tienen razón -miro hacia donde estaba Anna pero para su mala suerte no estaba sola Ren la estaba acompañando y ambos platicaban amenamente, esto lo hizo molestar ligeramente-.

-Picaron que suerte tienes -volvió a decir Horo mientras miraba a Anna -ToT quiero una novia.

-Si eso creo.

-Crees, vamos Yoh no digas eso sabes que es así -esta vez dijo Manta-.

-Y si no te apresuras alguien podría quitártela -volvió a decir Horo-

-Vamos dejen eso, ahora vengo.

===============================================0=================================================

-Entonces no lo ha dicho.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Y esa fue suficiente razón para saberlo -mientras sonreía al ver a la chica tan ligeramente enojada-, descuida solo es un poco lento, mira creo que vienen por ti.

-Debería importarme -fingiendo ver a otra parte-

Yoh iba decidido ya era tiempo de actuar, pero no logro hacer su gran acto romántico ya que de repente todos se estremecieron al sentir el terrible escalofrió que produjeron esas grandes esencias que se manifestaron al mismo tiempo que un ligero temblor movía la mansión, fue solo cuestión de segundos y así como todo surgió desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ana quedo atemorizada pero no precisamente por lo que acabo de ocurrir de lo cual todos eran testigos algo más llamo su atención en esos momentos y fue el ver a su prometido en esa forma, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación, solo lo observó esperando respuesta a lo que acaba de ver pero al parecer solo ella se percató de tal acto, Yoh apresuro su paso hasta llegar a ella.

-Anna ¿estas bien?

Aún estaba fuera de si, Yoh actuaba como si nada de lo que ella vio hubiera pasado

-Si pero y tu estas bien

-Ahora que sé que no te paso nada si -dijo sonriendo-

-Hay que dulce y cursi pero alguien podría decirme ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO! -grito el chico aniu-

-No grites tonto -dijo Ren enojado- como vamos a saber.

-Los grandes espíritus -dijo la chica rubia a lo que todos voltearon a verla, confundidos-

-Si no hay duda -agrego Yoh-

-Vamos eso no puede ser .. . .. . . o si? -dijo Horo interrogando a Ren a lo cual el solo alzo los hombros-

-Ren -dijo Anna - en donde está tu oráculo.

-Es cierto iré por el.

-No es necesario.

-¿Silver?

Dijeron todos al ver al Apache entrando a la habitación . . .. .

CONTINUARA…

Hola queridos lectores agradezco infinitamente sus reviews en especial:

"Adriannita, Ai-chan4, PiPOcHI, momiji, la lectora" gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y dejar sus opiniones acerca de esta historia, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible en cuanto se viene a mi la inspiración seguiré tratando de actualizar pronto cuídense mucho y espero hay sido de su agrado.

Y a todos aquellos que de cierta forma dedicaron algo de su tiempo para leer esta historia gracias.


	3. EL ANUNCIO

**Capítulo 3**

**EL ANUNCIO**

-¿Silver? -dijeron todos con sorpresa al ver como alguien hacia su aparición desde la puerta principal acompañado de una persona a su lado-

Después de sobreponerse a la impresión todos se reunieron en la sala cada uno con pensamientos diferentes y en completo silencio tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido nadie podía negarlo la noticia realmente los había dejado perturbados. Conforme salían de su estado de impresión el silencio fue rompiéndose

-Entonces si eran los grandes espíritus -dijo Ryo aun sin creerlo, Silver solo asintió-

-Pero . . .. . . . ¿porqué se manifestaron tan bruscamente? -pregunto Jun-

-Aun no lo sabemos lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que el despertar no era obra suya alguien provoco que ellos se manifestaran.

-Y ¿cómo saben eso? -pregunto Pilika-.

-Fácil -dijo kalim- si ellos hubiesen tomado la decisión solo lo hubieran hecho saber con el oráculo sin embargo.

-Estos no sirven -dijo Ren que bajaba las escaleras con el oráculo en sus manos-

-Así es estos no registran ninguna señal, su despertar definitivamente fue algo no planeado-agrego Silver- los grandes espíritus no suelen interrumpir la paz y el orden.

-Entonces quieren decir que algo o alguien los provoco -menciono Manta-.

-Así es -respondió kalim-

-Pero ¿Quién? y ¿Cómo?

-Solo podemos decir que tuvo que ser alguien con poderes inimaginables.

-Pero yo no sentí alguna presencia diferente todas eran iguales cierto -dijo Horo a lo que todos asintieron-

-Cierto por ello solo nos queda pensar que es alguien que tiene poderes similares incluso iguales a los grandes espíritus -volvió a contestar Silver-

-¿Qué? eso es imposible -menciono Ryo -

-Si incluso Hao que tenía al espíritu del fuego tenía una esencia muy diferente -dijo Horo-

-Pero es la única respuesta lógica que hemos encontrado.

-Pero ahora que han despertado que pasara -dijo Ren ignorando los comentarios de los demás-

-Aun no lo sabemos pero en cuanto sepamos algo se los informaremos por medio del oráculo virtual, solo espero que lo que pase no sea nada malo.

Una vez más todos callaron trataban de encontrar una razón lógica pero nadie lo lograba. De repente Yoh se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomo un vaso dando un gran sorbo y terminando con el contenido de jugo llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yoh? -dijo Horo al ver como el chico trataba de mitigar el calor que sentía abanicándose con su mano-

-Si solo que hace mucho calor no creen -dijo algo agitado y ligeramente sonrojado-

-Qué raro joven Yoh la noche es muy fresca -dijo la chica de cabello rosado algo preocupada-

-Enserio, que raro yo siento mucho calor, en fin - dijo Yoh al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento- creo que es mejor irnos -miro a Anna -, al parecer la fiesta termino -esto último lo pronuncio con tristeza- a menos que alguien sugiera algo mejor - esbozo una gran sonrisa-

-Yoh en verdad me sigues sorprendiendo alguien con solo grandes poderes pudo hacer esto y tu actúas como si nada

-Vamos Horo no podemos hacer nada de que nos sirve preocuparnos.

-Sigues siendo igual.

-Vamos es mejor ir a dormir no sirve de nada seguir perturbados o si.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Yoh yo los llevaré -dijo Manta-

-Te lo agradezco amigo, bien entonces buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches.

-Oye Yoh.

-¿Que pasa Ren?

-Seguro que estas bien -pregunto Ren ya que Yoh estaba sudando-

-Descuida solo necesito un poco de aire, hasta mañana.

Una vez que salieron subieron al coche.

-Oye Yoh, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

-No lo sé peque la verdad no tengo idea de lo que esté pasando pero ya lo sabremos a su tiempo.

-En verdad Horo tiene razón siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera.

-Vamos Manta no podemos hacer nada ni Silver sabe que es lo que pasa.

-Pero aun así creo que debería aparentar un poco más de preocupación.

-Enserio, tú lo crees.

-No vale la pena que esté pensando en ello solo pierde tiempo -se dejó escuchar la chica-

-Tú también Anna -exclamo sorprendido el rubio-

-Aun así yo pienso como el joven Manta amo Yoh.

-Calmado Amida pase lo que pase todo estará bien -dijo al mismo tiempo en que veía a la chica a los ojos-

Ella aun lo observaba aún seguía confundida tenías muchas dudas rondando a su cabeza en esos momentos pero Yoh se veía tan tranquilo ahora.

-Bien hemos llegado.

-Gracias Manta - dijo esto ahogando un bostezo-

-Pareces muy cansado.

-Solo lo normal últimamente no eh podido dormir bien- al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos-

-Y ya no sientes calor.

-No, estoy mejor solo tengo sueño,

-Bueno buenas noches Anna , Yoh Amidamaru

-Lo acompaño joven Manta

-Está bien.

Últimamente Amidamaru se pasaba el mayor tiempo en un pequeño templo cerca de la pensión Asakura de vez en cuando entraba a la pensión y pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con Yoh cuando este salía a entrenar o a comprar las cosas para la comida.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir luces cansado.

-Si eso haré.

-Bueno entonces buenas noches Yoh.

-Que descanses .

Yoh lo pensó 2 veces no podía dejar ir así a su prometida debía decírselo.

-Anna -dijo tomando su mano y jalándola hacia su cuerpo- hay algo que debo decirte.

-Dime -se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada ante tal acto de su prometido-

-Solo que no dije lo extraordinariamente hermosa que te vez.

Se sonrojo totalmente no podía evitarlo solo él podía lograr esto en su persona incluso aun con lo que paso el no mostraba estar preocupado seguía mostrando esa sonrisa de niño inocente llena de ternura e ingenuidad que la complementaba.

-Yoh -solo eso pudo decir la chica en un ligero susurro-

Sus rostros se acercaron, hace cuanto que no la tenía tan cerca pensó podía comenzar a percibir el aroma provocador y tentador de su cuerpo sintió su aliento pegar contra su rostro pero el encanto no se consumió como se supone ambos esperaban.

Por su parte la joven rubia abrió ligeramente sus ojos Yoh se encontraba muy sonrojado además de su piel se desprendía mucho calor.

Estaba cerca de sus labios por fin se animó pero para su mala suerte solo sintió la mano de la chica tocando su frente haciéndolo despertar de su trance romántico.

-Tienes temperatura -dijo ligeramente preocupada-

-No yo estoy bien -dijo esto mientras comenzaba a jadear-

-No algo te pasa.

-No te preocupes solo necesito descansar.

-Aun sigues enfermo no es así.

-No lo entiendo estaba bien pero últimamente me siento agotado.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes.

-No quería preocuparte -sintió sus parpados pesados obligándolo a parpadear pesadamente-

-Ven será mejor que descanses un poco.

Ambos subieron las escaleras e Yoh se mostraba más cansado conforme subía llegaron al cuarto del chico y Anna lo ayudo a acostarse en su futón volvió a pasar su mano por la frente del chico y extrañamente la fiebre había desaparecido totalmente pero Yoh aun reflejaba cansancio.

-Bien ahora descansa -dijo dejando al chico recostado mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si lo haré gracias... y .,...Anna

-Dime -la chica volteo a verlo-

-Lo siento. . . . .. . . .. Siempre lo arruino.

-Buenas noches Yoh -y termino por salir-

Estaba preocupada no sabía con exactitud lo que vio pero definitivamente no le agradaba.

-Se encuentra mejor el joven Yoh -ella solo lo vio- lo lamento estaba en el templo pero pude sentir que al joven Yoh le ocurría algo.

-Es natural desde que te convertiste en su espíritu acompañante eres parte de él, descuida ahora está mejor, pero ahora dime Amidamaru desde cuando Yoh esta así, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo se señorita, el amo Yoh de repente está bien y de un momento a otro se fatiga y luego actúa como si nada, tiene una semana desde que lo note, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Supongo que aun no se a repuesto por completo de la enfermedad que le dio.

-¿Y va a estar bien?

-Eso espero, iré a cambiarme.

-No se preocupe señorita Anna yo lo cuidare y si necesita algo yo se lo haré saber.

-Bien.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación, quedo inmóvil por unos segundos no emitió ni un solo ruido, después fue al baño y se cambió de ropa colocándose su yutaka no tenía sueño quería estar a su lado pero el fiel espíritu acompañante de su prometido estaba ya con él, en fin además no podía hacer mucho se sentó en su futon y luego se dejó ir hacia atrás quedando acostada su mirada se perdió entre la oscuridad aun no podía encontrar respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, que sería de ahora en adelante, que ocurriría, fue raro pero pronto toda la tranquilidad y silencio que la rodeaban la hicieron caer en un profundo sueño.

Un ruido proveniente del exterior la hizo despertar, se levantó casi inmediatamente en su mente se formó la idea de que tal vez Yoh estaba afuera y necesitaba algo se asomó y no vio nada todo estaba en total tranquilidad y orden, frunció el ceño iba a entrar nuevamente a su cuarto pero nuevamente un ruido se hizo presente no se asusto así que no teniapor que ignorarlo camino hacia el pasillo, el ruido provenía del cuarto de su prometido, abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Yoh que es lo que estas haciendo - pero para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía- paso rápidamente su mirada por cada rincón sintió un poco de desesperación invadir su ser, pudo ver un pequeño reflejo que venía de la ventana haciéndola asomarse y ahí estaba sabía que era el su presencia era inconfundible, bajo rápidamente hacia el jardín.

-Yoh qué demonios crees que haces y porqué el inútil de Amidamaru te dejo salir - mas no obtuvo respuesta-oye te estoy . . .. . . .. . . .. . -sus ojos se abrieron grandemente no podía ser otra vez la imagen como en su sueño era tan solo la silueta, trataba de ver su rostro mas no lo lograba por mas que se esforzaba lo único que pudo notar fue una sonrisa dibujarse entre esa oscuridad-

-¿Yoh? -dijo insegura-

El solo asintió.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?

-Descuida es solo cuestión de tiempo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo sabrás

No siguió preguntando aunque su cerebro albergara varias dudas solo una de entre todas ellas la hizo caer en cuenta de que algo no era normal en esa platica como era posible que le entendiera a lo que él decía si esta vez ni siquiera movió sus labios como la otra vez sin embargo el mensaje llegaba a su mente claramente como si escuchara su voz la misma que raramente no identificaba.

Pero todo en su mente quedo en blanco cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la caricia que una mano le proporcionaba, alzó la vista rápidamente lo tenia tan cerca que podía ver mas clara su silueta su cálida sonrisa y sus ojos profundamente cafés pero aun así había una sombra cubriéndolo no dejándolo ver por completo nuevamente volvió a la realidad al sentir como la mano en su mejilla se movía haciendo la caricia mas cálida, sentía un calor sorprendente escapar de esa mano empezando a sentirla punzante e incluso quemante obligándola a separarse rápidamente.

El bajo inmediatamente su mano y dio vuelta, _aun no era tiempo,_ comenzó a caminar el viento comenzó a soplar tras el haciendo que los hojas de los árboles cayeran.

-Espera Yoh -pero las hojas una a una prendieron fuego como por arte de magia haciéndola retroceder volvió a buscarlo el ya no estaba-

Despertó bruscamente algunas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y su cuerpo, definitivamente esto ya no era normal y le estaba empezando a cansar. Volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás cayendo de golpe sobre su almohada paso una mano por su frente para refrescar su frente pero en el exterior escucho un pequeño ruido entre el silencio de la noche, salio inmediatamente del cuarto volviendo a escuchar venia de abajo camino y bajo los escalones se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de la pensión vio una luz y se acerco ahora caía en cuenta que el ruido semejaba a una especie de alarma tomo entre sus manos el objeto y ahora sabia porque, se trataba del oráculo virtual el descuidado de Yoh lo dejo la noche anterior en ese lugar al parecer había llegado un mensaje lo leyó y decidió apagarlo.

-Genial llegaste en buen tiempo -dijo no creyendo en su palabras mientras depositaba el objeto en la mesa tomo un vaso de agua y tomo asiento no le importó estar en la oscuridad después de todo esta formaba parte de su ser, además la luna alumbraba lo suficiente para que ella no tropezara con nada, coloco el vaso en la mesa y lo observo como la cosa más sorprendente del mundo dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir -dijo una voz entre la oscuridad-

-¿Eh?, Yoh … que estas…. ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien supongo que solo necesitaba descansar.

Y realmente lo aparentaba pues ahora se veía como si todo el agotamiento y cansancio hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Aun así deberías estar descansando.

-Si es solo que no tenía sueño y decidí venir a tomar algo - se acercó al refrigerador y saco una jarra con jugo de naranja- quieres -ella solo negó con la cabeza, acabo se sirvió su vaso lo tomo y se sentó frente a Anna -

-Nada como un jugo de naranja.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Y… ¿cuál es la noticia? -dijo él -

-¿Eh? De que ha - no termino de hacer la pregunta ya que Yoh le respondió la pregunta cuando dirigió su mirada al oráculo-

-Nada con importancia -tardo en responder-

-Muy pronto eh.

-En los últimos días, aun no dan fecha exacta.

-Bueno amenos espero que no interrumpan las ultimas clases, como crees que sea ahora -dijo con entusiasmo el chico-

Anna quería decirle lo estúpido y tonto que sonaba acaso no lo entendía.

-Supongo que volveremos a formar los mismos equipos aunque ahora con Lyserg.

Tonto, tonto se repetía mentalmente, ella se preocupaba por él y el solo por el torneo.

-Será bueno volver a estar con los chicos.

Ahora si, esa fue la gota que derramo la paciencia de la chica claro cómo pudo olvidarlo eso fue siempre lo que el disfrutaba sus amigos.

-Descuida supongo que muy pronto estarás con ellos y ya estarás feliz.

-Anna - hablo ligeramente preocupado-

-Iré a dormir te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Quedo en silencio cuando la chica se fue tomo su vaso iba a dar un sorbo pero lo volvió a dejar en la mesa no tomo ni una sola gota del contenido del vaso.

-Bravo Yoh lo volviste a arruinar -se dijo el chico castaño en un susurro-

Ycomenzó a subir los escalones para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Continuara .. . . . .. . . . .

No saben cuánto les agradezco sus reviews no hay manera de dar gracias por completo enserio sus comentarios hacen que sea mas fácil el seguir la historia y de ante mano les debo una mega súper disculpa -o.O oh no eso sonó muy estilo Ryo - pero no es mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto es que con la escuela y trabajos y además por desgracia no tengo Internet pues me lo cancelaron y no tenia tiempo ni de rentar una computadora hasta ya me habían dado de baja mi correo casi lloro incluso ya son 3 capítulos mas que ya tengo escritos y según me informaron pronto volveré a tener Internet así que espero ahora si subirlos mas rápido solo les pido paciencia y comprensión yo jamás los abandonare tarde o temprano terminare esta historia lo prometo

Perdón no quiero aburrir con mis explicaciones pero ustedes se las merecían y ahora si

Gracias en especial:

**Diabolo18 **

Muchas gracias y perdona la tardanza espero no dejar mas abandonado esto y ojala haya sido de tu agrado cuídate mucho y esperare tus comentarios y sugerencias y viva shaman king

**momiji**

Muchas muchas gracias si ya me imagino dirás que si en el otro me tarde en este que ya casi no lo sigo pues no no los abandonare gracias y perdona pero ya te di mis explicaciones creedme sufro mucho sin Internet pero espero pronto volver a tener servicio y ojala sigas leyendo esto.

Y tengo que dar doble agradecimiento ya que recibí dos reviews gracias y al fin eh actualizada y un pequeño adelanto pues seria que muy pronto Hao se unirá a esta historia.

Bueno gracias a todos por leer esto y sobre todo por su comprensión espero verlos muy pronto.


	4. UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

**Capítulo 4**

**UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA**

-Entonces ¿por eso llegaste tarde?

-Si en poco tiempo me acostumbre a que Anna me despertara -dijo recostado en su escritorio-

-Tal vez lo intento pero conociéndote nada te despertó y entonces termino por enfadarse y te dejo.

-Si es lo más seguro.

-Bueno debes alegrarte al menos no te despertó como la última vez.

-Con el balde de agua fría- dijo con su típica risa-, si supongo que tienes razón.

-Bueno Yoh debo ir a mi clase después nos vemos.

-Si Manta -bien ahora solo debía buscar a Anna , se paro de su asiento y salió del salón se asomó por uno de los grandes ventanales que daban vista al gran patio de la escuela y casi inmediatamente su mirada se topó con quien buscaba pero para su mala suerte alguien más la acompañaba, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia los escalones-

=========================================0========================================================

-Hola Anna.

La chica solo volteo para ver quien la llamaba pero casi inmediatamente volvió a voltear no dándole importancia.

-veo que amanecimos de mal humor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Eliot?

-Me alegra saber que por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -volvió a repetir irritada-

-Buenos pues para empezar el día me encantaría un beso -bromeo-

Solo obtuvo la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Oye tú preguntaste eso es lo que quiero.

-Si pues ve a pedírselo a alguien más ya que conmigo pierdes tu tiempo -dijo cortantemente y comenzando a caminar-

-No espera en si vine porque necesito algo de ti -adelantándose y poniéndose frente a ella-

-¿Enserio?

-Te sorprende.

-La verdad si. . . .me sorprende que creas que te ayudare -camino dejándolo atrás-

-Por favor -la siguió-

-No

-Por fa, por fa . . . por fa .. . si?

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno pues acompáñame y te lo digo en el camino.

-No, o me lo dices o no voy.

-Bien después de todo sabía que tenia que decírtelo, eh escuchado que eres una excelente alumna y por cierto destacada en deportes y arte.

-¿Y? -dijo molesta-

-Bueno eh terminado mi último cuadro no es por presumir pero estoy satisfecho solo que desgraciadamente la interpretación no es exactamente la correcta con que solo una persona la entienda estaría más que satisfecho.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo entenderé tus locuras.

-Simplemente lo se, que dices ahora ¿me acompañas?

-Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en ver tus "obras maestras"

-Si supongo que tu prometido te tiene ocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno porque al parecer no te deja ni un minuto sola -dijo viendo de reojo como el chico castaño se acercaba-

-Anna podemos hablar?-hablo el castaño dirigiéndose a su prometida e ignorando al otro chico-

-Hola -dijo cínicamente el chico que acompañaba a la rubia haciéndose destacar-

-Hola -dijo disimulando su molestia-

-Lo siento Yoh pero debo hablar con Eliot hablamos más tarde si.

-Pero Anna .

-Yoh -dijo alguien a las espaladas de los chicos-

-Creo que te buscan amigo -volvió a decir Eliot alegre ya que se trataba de una chica y era obvia la molestia en la cara de la chica rubia-

-¿Nos vamos? - dijo Anna -

-Lo siento debemos irnos fue un gusto verte Yoh -dijo recalcando el nombre del chico-

-No, ¡esperen!

No lo negaba estaba evadiéndolo no quería que sus estúpidos sentimientos por el la hicieran cometer cursilerías de las cuales tal vez después se arrepentiría no quería convertirse en un carga no quería obligarlo a corresponderle algo que tal vez el ni siquiera sentía

Caminaron en silencio realmente no se atrevió a interrumpir los pensamientos de la rubia solo hablo hasta llegar al salón de arte.

-¿Problemas con el prometido?

-No creo que sea cosa que te incumbencia.

-Uy entonces es serio el problema.

-quieres callarte ya estamos aquí así que dime ¿cuál es tu cuadro?

-Tienes prisa por verlo.

-No, tengo prisa por irme.

-Entonces no te haré perder mas tu tiempo ven Es este -dijo al tiempo que retiraba una ligera sabana de un marco-

Dirigió su mirada disgustada pero tan pronto lo vio se quedó estática definitivamente no era la primera vez que veía algo así, una oleada de recuerdos y no muy buenos llegaron a ella impactándose en su cabeza.

-Y dime ¿que te parece?

La chica no dijo nada.

-Vaya al parecer te impresiono mucho.

-Puedes .. .. Decirme ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu inspiración?

-Por que acaso es tan extraño.

-Es que es muy . . . . . "diferente" a lo que había visto.

-Si me gusta ser único en lo que hago pero al juzgar estas dándole una interpretación muy interesante te molestaría compartirla.

=====================================================0============================================

-Se te perdió algo -dijo el chico de baja estatura ya que veía la cara de histeria de su amigo volteando de un lado a otro-

-Sí, Anna.

-Muy gracioso pero hablo enserio.

-Y yo también me dejo por alguien más y ahora no se dónde están.

-Por alguien más.

-Si por ese tal Elliot

-A el chico de intercambio, que por cierto es muy codiciado ¿no?

-o.O? eh quiero decir que es un tonto presumido.

-Déjalo, creo que tienes razón.

Bueno pero si Anna te dejo fue por algo ahora que hiciste.

-Por que debes suponer que yo hice algo malo - un ligero rasgo de molestia se escuchó en su voz-

-Porque últimamente solo suele ser eso.

-No tengo la culpa de no pensar como los demás.

-Oye no te enojes conmigo.

-Lo siento Manta es solo que todo cuanto hago y digo al parecer siempre estará mal y empieza a ser molesto, solo soy como soy acaso debo cambiar?

-Yoh

-Olvídalo -sonrió- además seguramente esta en el salón -se retiro dejando a un Manta muy pensativo-

==========================================0=====================================================

-Bueno ahora puedo estar feliz ya que alómenos alguien entendió lo que quise plasmar en este cuadro

-Debo admitirlo, hay que ser muy ciego para no verlo.

-Si pero los humanos suelen ser muy diminutos en sus pensamientos solo comprenden lo que es lógico para ellos, no se atreven a creer en aquello que esta lejos de su imaginación, no se dan la oportunidad de conocer el interior de los demás si no solo las cosas vanas y externas si todos diéramos una oportunidad tal vez entenderíamos las razones que mueven a los demás a ser como son.

De repente esas palabras hicieron que Anna pensara en Yoh "ser como es"

-Si es cierto muchos cometemos ese error - humanos diminutos donde había escuchado eso antes-

-Si y es nuestro deber corregirlo -dijo en un susurro que no logro llegar a los oídos de la chica-

-Veo que aún no le has puesto un nombre ¿has pensado en uno?

-Por supuesto.

-Y ¿cuál es?

===============================================0=================================================

Entro esperanzado de que la chica estuviera sentada en su escritorio molesta pero sin aquel tipo oportuno pero para mala suerte del castaño la chica rubia no estaba en el salón la clase comenzó, no tenia sus sentidos en la clase como podía concentrarse mientras su prometida estaba con ese tipo que desde el primer día que la vio se lanzó sobre ella tratando de llamar su atención y halagándolo como ... como se supone debería hacer el.

================================================0================================================

-No es un nombre un tanto simple.

-Si tal vez pero muy significativo además nada puede describirlo mejor.

-Supongo que tienes razón, bueno debo irme.

-Si creo que es hora de que vayas a ver a tu prometido antes de que piense que te eh raptado y me acabe de odiar además seguramente estará preocupado.

-Si seguramente - o estaría de lo mas feliz con el enano cabezón si eso era lo mas seguro- adiós.

-Si nos vemos ah y por cierto si Yoh no te convence soy excelente candidato a prometido.

Al sonar el timbre indicando el término de la ultima clase se levantó de su asiento Anna no regreso solo esperaba que estuviera ya en la pensión acaso en verdad todo lo que hacia era tan mal ni siquiera sabiacual era su error porque ese cambio de actitud de Anna , en fin ahora solo le quedaría esperar cruzo todo el patio y llego a la gran entrada de la escuela y para su sorpresa la chica de sus pensamientos se encontraba a un lado, acaso lo estaba esperando.

-Nos vamos -dijo ella-

-Claro.

El no tenia la culpa y lo sabía siempre deseo amigos desde pequeño y ahora los tenia quien era ella para prohibirle lo que tal vez ella misma deseaba pero y ella donde quedaba, caminaran un gran tramo en completo silencio al dar la vuelta Yoh se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes espero que ahora si logre traer conmigo el título de shaman king.

Solo lo observo.

-Sería un gran regalo de bodas ¿no?

La chica solo se sonrojo a lo que el chico pudo percatarse y agregar.

-Por fin cumpliré tus sueños.

-Y, ¿qué hay de tu sueño?

-Verte feliz a mi lado ese será mi nuevo sueño -dijo de lo más tranquilo y relajado-

-Hablas enserio -Yoh dio un gran paso lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era lo mismo- Yoh la verdad yo no quiero . . .. . .- no termino de decir lo que quería ya que tenían algunas visitas esperándolos en la entrada de la casa.

-Entonces ya comenzaron a moverse -dijo el chico castaño-

-Si recibimos la noticia en el oráculo hace media hora -agrego el chico aniu-

-Hemos decidido que mañana partimos -menciono el chico de ojos gatunos-

-Bien -dirigió su mirada hacia la joven rubia la cual no produjo ni un sonido en toda la plática y al sentirse observada por el castaño decidió levantarse y retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Iré a mi habitación y más vale -dijo mirando a Horo- que no hagan tonterías como acostumbran.

:¬¬ que me habrá querido decir.

Después de que los demás se fueron de la pensión ambos chicos quedaron solos nuevamente, Yoh se encargó de hacer la comida una vez terminado su labor llamo a Anna , durante la comida no intercambiaron ninguna frase todo volvió a tornarse extrañamente frió

-Iré a mi cuarto.

-Tan pronto.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que. . .

-Y no quiero ser molestada . . ..ah . .. y no me llames para cenar -camino dispuesta a abandonar la cocina-

No se esperaba tanta frialdad por parte de la chica acaso nada le parecía le confeso todo cuanto sentía y solo podía decir eso ni siquiera el ultimo día podía dedicarle tiempo.

-Descuida no tengo intenciones de molestarte y mucho menos quitarte tu valioso tiempo.

-Que se supone que quieres decir -dijo deteniéndose-

-No se mejor dime que se supone que entendiste -volvió da decir en su típico tono de tranquilidad-

-Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirme de una buena vez por todas que pasa no tengo tiempo debo. .. . .

-Si no tienes tiempo para mi descuida lo se pero despreocúpate mañana me voy y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras -dijo levantándose de su asiento y viéndola fijamente-

-Que se supone que quieres decirme -lo reto con su mirada-

-Nada.

-No me vengas con un nada no soy idiota.

-Si lo se Anna no eres idiota y tienes razón lo que quise decir es que una persona se cansa cuando cambia y trata de ser mejor para complacer a otra y el ver que no sirve de mucho llega a cansarlo.

Complacer acaso todo lo que el dijo era solo para complacerla.

No supo porque lo hizo, reacciono tarde al ver que el rostro de su prometido estaba volteada debido a la fuerte bofetada que le dio a lo que el actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno ya no te quito más tu tiempo iré a caminar y ya que no hay necesidad de preparar la cena llegare tarde adiós.

Por un momento se sorprendió de sobre manera definitivamente ese no era el Yoh que conocía -un cambio mas a la lista- se dijo, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo todo su coraje y rápidamente subió a su cuarto tomo algo de su cama y lo estrujo en sus manos no estaba molesta con el si no con ella después de todo era cierto era su ultimo día y actuó como si nada después de lo que el le dijo y lo que mas le enfurecía es que no podía reclamarle pues era verdad pero también debía comprenderla el ser abierta y expresiva no era lo suyo.

Caminaba por las ahora oscuras calles de fumbary nunca se había sentido tan solo y no solo por el hecho de que Manta no estaba como siempre a su lado no debió actuar así pero no se arrepentía después de todo necesitaba hacerlo, se detuvo frente a una puerta tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro a la pensión camino en la oscuridad encaminándose a su cuarto entro a el y cerro tras de si iba a extender su futon para poder dormir pero algo llamo su atención algo que estaba Junto a su futon lo tomo parecía un paquete se acerco a la ventana para poder tener una mejor visión sin prender la luz lo desenvolvió y ahora si se sentía totalmente mal fue como un golpe directo a su estómago, lo sujeto con sumo cuidado dejando revelar un traje de combate indudablemente hecho por Anna.

-Entonces por esto no tenia tiempo.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y acerco la prenda a su pecho

-¿Está bien amo Yoh?

-Amidamaru que haces. . . .

-Lo vi llegar y vi que ya era muy tarde todo esta bien.

-Por fin empezara -dijo disimulando lo que pasaba-

-¿Acaso está nervioso?

-Por supuesto que no es solo que.

-Es por la señorita Anna .

-Si

-Descuide amo Yoh todo saldrá bien -dijo inocentemente el espíritu acompañante sin saber lo que pasaba-

-Sí, lo se.

Después de un rato más decidió bajar a tomar un poco de aire fresco la vio sentada en la entrada de la pensión así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba y se sentó

-Es asombrosa -refiriéndose a la luna-

-Sí , .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . ycuando volverán -no quería tocar cierto tema en común-

-No lo sabemos al parecer solo nos darán un anuncio al llegar al lugar indicado ya que no fue anuncio de pelea, podría ser mañana mismo

-Y ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien.

-Yoh no mientas - dijo molesta-

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada.

-Pero es enserio me siento muy bien.

-No deberías ir.

-Pero y ¿el torneo?

-Y si pasa lo mismo.

-No pasara.

-Pero, si pasa.

-Todo estará bien.

-Por qué demonios debes tomar todo a la ligera -se alzó bruscamente-

-Anna .

-Siempre piensas que todo va a estar bien pero sabes que no siempre es asi.

-Debo hacerlo fui lo mas cercano a shaman king es mi deber.

-Y el deber de ser mi esposo -agacho su mirada-

El chico solo quedo callado camino hacia ella rodeándola y quedando frente a ella.

-Es lo que me hace ir, serás la esposa del shaman king recuerdas.

-No.

-Pero.

-Recuerda yo siempre seré la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura.

Dijo susurrando cerca de sus labios el chico la miro como solo el sabia hacerlo con esa mirada que te hacía creer que todo era tan simple como desearlo.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del moreno y el la rodeo con sus brazos, no quería perderlo el era lo más cercano que tenia a una familia y no quería volver a estar sola no otra vez.

-Me encanto mi nuevo traje, gracias.

-Más te vale que así fuera.

-Lo siento -refiriéndose a lo pasado-

-Descuida ya recibiste lo que merecías

-Si que dolió ToT- dijo subiendo su mano a su mejilla-

No tocaron mas el tema no era necesario ahora ambos sabían que tan importante era el uno para el otro.

Froto sus ojos aun estaba algo adormilada pudo notar rápidamente que se encontraba en su alcoba seguramente Yoh la llevo hasta ahí y ahora que lo recordaba Yoh iba a irse corrió rápidamente al cuarto de su prometido toco la puerta y al no obtener respuesta decidió abrirla sintió un hueco propagarse por su corazón todo estaba tan ordenado era como si su mundo se redujera a nada. Acaso se fue sin decir sin decir adiós.

-Buenos días

Volteo rápidamente para asegurarse de no ser engañada por su cerebro.

-Yoh.

-¿Dormiste bien?, no quise despertarte.

-Pensé que te habrías ido ya

-No lo haría, no sin despedirme de ti.

-Ya tienes todo listo -dio disimulando su sonrojo-

-Si , pero aun hay tiempo que dices quieres desayunar.

-Si tu cocinas.

-Por supuesto.

Una vez en la cocina.

-Cielos esto será muy difícil .. . . ..ahora quien cocinara.

-jejejejej supongo que deberás hacerlo.

El rostro de la rubia solo demostró una mueca de molestia.

-Vamos la última vez que lo hiciste estuvo delicioso Ren piensa lo mismo.

-En buen momento Tamao tuvo que regresarse con la señora Kino.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, no tardan en venir.

-Ya tienes todo.

-A decir verdad solo falta algo.

-¿Que?

El chico se acercó a Anna lentamente bajo su rostro a la altura de ella y sello sus labios con los suyos la chica poco a poco correspondió era inesperado impulsivo e inimaginable pero definitivamente delicioso y adictivo para ambos todo era tan mágico nuevos sentimientos despertaron rápidamente.

-Yoh estás listo -dijo una voz desde afuera-

Ambos se separaron.

-Siempre son tan importunos-dijo Yoh-

-No sabes cuanto.

-Anna te prometo que cuando todo esto termine escogeremos la fecha de la boda.

-Así será.

El chico tomo la tablilla que encerraba a su acompañante.

-Es hora Amidamaru.

-Si amo Yoh, adiós señorita Anna .

El resto del día corrió en completo orden y silencio en la pensión Asakura , el dia se le hizo eterno pero la noche al fin llego. Cielos se sentía tan bien incluso nunca se había sentido así con solo cerrar sus ojos recordaba todo tal y como paso y era suficiente para volver a sonreír. Pero aun con todo ello en todo el día no pudo deshacerse de esa sensación de ser observada pero no le dio gran importancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus sueños fueron de total tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente no pasó nada realmente relevante nunca había estado sola en la pensión ya que ahora Tamao no la acompañaba incluso fausto y Elisa ya tenían mas de dos meses que se habían ido de ahí no tenia miedo a pesar de ser una pensión muy grande después de todo veía y dominaba espíritus que más podía asustarla, tomo su pañoleta y la coloco en su cabello salió de la pensión hace mucho no estaba sola y definitivamente no le gustaba volver a estarlo asi que decidió salir.

Se encontraba en aquel árbol donde estaba la tumba de Amidamaru sabia que su prometido solía pasar incontables noches ahí y ahora comprendía la razón era simplemente tan relajante estar ahí.

Cerro sus ojos dejándose transportar a otro mundo pero la presencia de alguien más la saco de tal trance dejo de fantasear y el ruido proveniente a sus espaldas de una rama quebrarse le aseguro que no estaba sola abrió lentamente sus ojos miro de reojo y al no notar nada fuera de lo normal lo tomo de lo mas normal se levanto y sacudió su vestido y comenzó a caminar hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que ya era tarde el sol ya estaba oculto en realidad no sintió el tiempo pasar.

Camino por aquel sendero oscuro tenia la sensación de no estar sola pero igual no se asusto siguió caminando escucho una vez mas sonidos de pisadas a su espalda definitivamente alguien la seguía volteo pero no pudo ver nada volvió a caminar esta vez un poco mas rápido llego al fin a la pensión cerro inmediatamente la puerta esa sensación de ser seguida no se quitaba, fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿qué quieres? -dijo de lo mas tranquila-

El silencio es lo único que se escucho.

-¿Qué? no vas a responder

Pudo percibir una silueta tras de si volteo rápidamente, en efecto algo o alguien la observaba en un movimiento rápido lanzo su rosario azul para capturar a su intruso pero este rápidamente se libro de ser atrapado y salio por la puerta estaba segura de que se trataba de aquel que últimamente la asechaba aunque esta vez su mirada era menos penetrante y menos pesada tenia que saber quien era y terminar con esto de una buena vez así que lo persiguió corrió lo mas rápido que podía las calles ahora se encontraban desiertas y frías el aire se impactaba con rudeza en su cara pero aun así siguió y sin darse cuenta entro en aquel misterioso lugar un lugar donde no había estado, estaba segura que el llego hasta ese ahí rodeo el lugar con su mirada pero a cualquier lado que volteara solo se topaba con árboles y ramas,…. . . . . lo había perdido, estaba empezando a irritarse respiro hondamente y coloco sus manos en forma de rezo comenzó a concentrarse debía encontrar cualquier forma viviente cerca de aquel lugar, un sentimiento cruzo su mente como flecha sintió una presencia humana cercana pero esta comenzaba a debilitarse y además esa presencia era realmente conocida . .. si . . . .definitivamente era la de Yoh, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encamino inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde emanaba aquel poder, aun corriendo su mente no dejaba de formular preguntas, Yoh había regresado? Había grandes posibilidades ya que el dijo que quizás regresaría hoy y si era asi que estaba pasando cada paso que daba sentía la cercanía de alguien que estaba a punto de morir su presencia se debilitaba cada vez mas, corrió a todo lo que su cuerpo le dio hasta que al fin pudo notar algo a lo lejos y entre la oscuridad se detuvo un poco incrédula por lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Hay estaba, derribado y apoyado en un árbol era evidente no tenia fuerzas se acercó con paso dudoso lo suficiente para poderlo ver mas detalladamente ya que la luz era escasa en ese momento su preocupación aumento al verlo, hay estaba su prometido apenas si pudo ver su rostro ya que la luna en esos momentos estaba oculta por una densa nube, se acerco un poco mas estaba asustada Yoh tenia una marcada mueca de dolor en su rostro y con su mano trataba de detener la hemorragia de su costado inútilmente.

Y justo cuando iba a inclinarse para ayudarlo la voz que escucho la dejo impactada.

-Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda . . . . . .. . . .. . -las pupilas de Anna se dilataron y volteo rápidamente al ver que alguien salía de entre los arbustos a su espaldas- ….Opacho.

-Lo siento señor Hao.

Continuara…..

Que tal un tanto largo espero asi recompensar la larga espera.

Si al fin entra en esta historia el grandioso y sexy Hao Asakura.

MOMIJI MIL GRACIAS YA QUE FUISTE LA UNICA QUE ME ESPERO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y así que te cumplí ya apareció el hermoso y guapísimo de Hao espero seguir contando contigo ya que el siguiente será mas Hao Anna nota-no en una forma muy sentimental.


	5. UNA PRUEBA DEL TORNEO

**Capítulo 5**

**Una prueba del torneo.**

-Ya están listos chicos -dijo Yoh llegando acompañado de Ryo y Fausto-

-Vaya hasta que llegan ¬¬

-Si lo siento -dijo con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual-

-¡Descarado!, cuando alguien dice que lo siente es porque en verdad lo siente -dijo Horo molesto por la enorme sonrisa de su amigo-

-Ah, hablado el señor puntualidad.

-Oye yo si llegue a tiempo.

-Y tendrá que ver en algo el hecho de que se diera desayuno antes de partir.

-Déjame en paz Tao.

-Vamos chicos no peleen la vida esa tan hermosa -menciono Yoh al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al avión para abordarlo-

-Y a este ¿qué le pasa? -pregunto Horo desconcertado-

-Yo que sé.

-Vamos es obvio lo que le pasa a Yoh.

-Ah sí, Pues explícanos Fausto -exigió Horo-

-Bueno solo véanlo esa gran sonrisa.

-¿Y? Yoh siempre sonríe.

-Aun no termino.

-Bien ya no interrumpo.

-Esa postura tan relajante y esencia tan positiva.

-Sigue siendo Yoh.

Fausto solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Está bien ya me cayó.

-Y agregando ese brillo a los ojos y el sonrojo.

-A ya veo -dijoRyo en suspiro y con corazoncitos en los ojos-

-Un momento eso quiere decir que Yoh - Fausto asintió con la cabeza- . .. .. oh Yoh está enfermo.

Caída tipo anime.

-Si que eres ¡idiota!, lo que Fausto quiere decir es que Yoh está enamorado - menciono Ren-

-¿queee? y ahora ¿como se lo explicara a Anna?

-Y que te hace suponer que no se trata de Anna.

-Vamos no lo creo alguien enamorado de Anna , imposible.

-Si pues la última vez que la viste no pensaste lo mismo.

-Quieres callarte picudito -dijo rojo como tomate- además tu que sabes de amor.

-Pues por lo visto más que tu "chico quiero tener una novia".

-¿Qué?, como te atreves.

-Acaso ¿quieres pelear?

=======================================================0===========================================

-Yoh.

-Manta ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vengo a despedirme amigo y a desearles suerte.

-Gracias Manta.

-Y esos dos ¿porque están peleando?

-No tengo la menor idea … . . . .ey chicos ya es hora dejen de jugar.

-No estamos jugando -contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Veo que no estás nervioso Yoh.

-No hay por qué estarlo peque solo será un anuncio.

-Si se que tomas siempre todo a la ligera pero hoy en especial te veo muy feliz.

-Es cierto Yoh nos vas a decir por qué -hablo Horo entrometiéndose en la plática-

-Vamos no se dé que hablan yo . . .

Joven Ren ya está todo listo podemos salir en cuanto usted de la orden.

-Bien ya oyeron es hora de irnos.

-Bueno Manta cuídate mucho.

-Si amigos cuídense y estaré esperando.

Todos abordaron el avión y partieron rumbo a Naha en Okinawa sitio donde según el mensaje de su oráculo encontrarían la forma de llegar al lugar de reunión. Planearon llegar el mismo día pero por algunos problemas durante el traslado hubo retrasos por lo cual llegaron alrededor de la mañana del día siguiente.

-No entiendo porque nos hacen ir si no hay señal de combate.

-Tal vez se han cambiado las reglas del torneo o solamente es para ver quiénes son los que llegaron a cuartos de final -respondió Fausto-

-Entonces tal vez sigamos siendo los mismos equipos no don Yoh.

-Si es cierto.

-Vaya eso es genial.

-Habla por ti al menos no tendrás que soportar al chino pesado de aquí.

-Mejor cállate que dudo que alguien más te acepte es mas no sé si aceptarte por segunda vez.

-Hay si como si pudieras vivir sin mi.

-Será genial esta vez pondremos en alto el equipo de las aguas termales de fumbary doña Anna se sentirá orgullosa.

Con el último comentario de Ryo todos voltearon a ver a Yoh.

-Eh O.o? ¿qué pasa?

-Vamos picaron acaso no nos dirás que hizo Anna para que estuvieras tan contento.

-Bueno es que yo -dijo rojo y con una mano en la cabeza riendo nerviosamente-

-No seas entrometido -reprendió Ren molesto-

-Oye si tú no quieres saber pues . . . . . .

De repente el avión que abordaban presento ligeras turbulencias

-¿Que está pasando? - pregunto Ren por medio de un comunicador a la cabina-

-Joven Ren debemos aterrizar de emergencia - dio alterado el copiloto del avión-

-¿Qué?, ¿porque?

-Estamos dentro de una tormenta de arena.

-Una tormenta de arena imposible si estas zonas no son arenosas.

-Puede verlo usted mismo.

Todos se asomaron por las ventanillas y pudieron observar una fuerte ventisca de arena que comenzaba a cubrirlos obligándolos a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso.

-Pero qué demonios está pasando -dijo Ren impresionado-.

-Acaso será alguna señal de los grandes espíritus -pregunto Horo-

-Muchachos vean esto -hablo esta vez Yoh-

-¿Que sucede?

-Esto no es arena es . . .. . . .tierra- menciono Yoh con un poco de tierra entre sus manos volteando a ver a los demás totalmente confundido-

Decidieron recorrer el lugar Fausto y Ryo se mantuvieron cuidando de los dos pilotos que los acompañaban mientras tanto Yoh, Ren y Horo fueron a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Esto es una locura no puedo ver nada.

-Si creo que será mejor que regresemos.

-Miren eso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y voltearon a donde Horo apuntaba pudieron observar una gran silueta de la cual solo se podía ver su figura gracias a que la gran capucha y capa cubría todo su cuerpo no dejando descubierto ningún centímetro de la persona, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver que desaparecía y aparecía por arriba de ellos lanzando un golpe certero con su espada dirigido a Yoh, fue solo cuestión de segundos en que logro acortar la gran distancia que los separaba.

Yoh recibió el impacto con la espada Harusame ya que realizo la posesión de objetos en cuestión de segundos logrando detener a su contrincante, trataba de ver el rostro de su oponente pero la tormenta de tierra no se lo permitía lo único que pudo notar fue unos penetrantes ojos marrón y al juzgar por la fuerza y lo corpulento que se veía se trataba de un hombre.

-Yoh Asakura te subestime no creí que fueras tan inteligente - dijo una voz totalmente áspera y dando un salto hacia atrás-

No se había equivocado aquel sujeto era un hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Yoh sin bajar guardia-

-Digamos que soy alguien que esta interesado en eliminar a los shamanes inútiles.

-¿Inútiles? .. . . entonces te equivocaste de personas.

-Eso . .. - Dijo tranquilo- estamos por ver - volvió a tomar su espada y apuntarla hacia Yoh-

-Adelante.

-Yoh ¿estás bien? -preguntaron sus amigos acercándose a el-

-Ustedes no se metan esto es solo entre él y yo - dijo su agresor-

-No lo permitiremos -hablo Ren-

-Que no lo permitirán y ¿que piensas hacer para evitarlo?

-Ya verás lo que haremos - se unió Horo-

Los dos realizaron su posesión de objetos y al mismo tiempo atacaron al nuevo enemigo una gran nube de polvo se formo gracias a la explosión resultante de los ataques de los dos.

-Espero que con eso aprendas -mencionoRen-

-Que no debes meterte con nosotros -completo Horo-

-Chicos ¡cuidado!-grito Yoh que se encontraba en el suelo viendo a sus amigos-

Al disiparse la nube de polvo pudieron percatarse de que su oponente no recibió ningún rasguño.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes - dijo al tiempo que dejaba emanar una gran cantidad de poder que hizo que los demás salieran arrojados al suelo-

-Pero si es lo que quieren ustedes también serán probados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con probados? - cuestiono Yoh-

Con un solo movimiento de sus dedos otros dos encapuchados se dejaron revelar ante la tormenta ahora cada quien tenia frente a si a una figura a diferencia del anterior la capucha no dejaba ver ni una parte de sus rostros

-Descuiden trataremos de no matarlos -menciono uno-

-Si también nosotros trataremos -contesto Ren molesto-

-Pues adelante no perdamos tiempo.

Cada uno de los encapuchados comenzó a atacar a Horo y Ren respectivamente al parecer solo realizaban la posesión de primer grado ya que no usaban ningún objeto para hacer su posesión pero aun así podían demostrar que la diferencia de poder era grande.

-¡Horo, Ren!

-Eso ganan por entrometerse, pero no te preocupes tu no quedarás fuera.

Volvió a atacarlo con su espada, por segunda vez Yoh logro detenerlo ambos forcejearon realmente aquel sujeto era fuerte.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

-Déjame en paz.

-Eres muy débil y tu espíritu no es suficiente para derrotarme

-Cállate Amidamaru y yo te demostraremos que no somos débiles

-Enserio ya quiero ver como lo harás -hablo con un tono burlón-

============================================================0===============================================================

-Señorito

-Estos desgraciados se están burlando de nosotros ni siquiera usan una posesión de objetos y están ganando

-Debemos hacer la posesión más poderosa señorito.

-¡Jamás! -limpio de su rostro la pequeña gota de sangre- debemos mostrarles que podemos ganar sin necesidad de hacerlo.

-Pero señorito.

-Deja de hablar y vamos, ataque de la cuchilla dorada.

============================================================0===============================================================

-Realmente esperaba más de ustedes.

-Cállate no tienes por qué recriminar nuestra forma de pelear.

-Eres solo un pobre diablo jamás lograrías si quiera tocarme.

-Te dije que te callaras, KauKauPuriWempe.

-Sonrió- te advierto no me gusta perder mi tiempo y cuando lo hago realmente me molesto.

Se lanzo hacia Horo logrando golpearlo con suma rudeza en el estomago después de esto dio otro golpe en su espalda haciéndolo caer al mismo tiempo que lo aventaba hacia una columna de rocas las cuales se derrocaron cayendo sobre Horo

-Horo Horo estas bien - grito Yoh al ver a su amigo en problemas-

-Que no se te olvide que yo soy tu oponente.

Le dio una fuerte patada a Yoh en la espalda con lo cual el chico cayo de golpe y su rostro se impacto con contra el suelo.

-¡Yoh! - hablo ren-

-No te distraigas -de igual forma len fue golpeado y enviado por los cielos hasta caer de golpe e impactándose en una roca-

-Ren

-Tonto no entiendes que no debes distraerte -volvió a golpear violentamente a Yoh dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo caer-

-Eso les pasa por tontos siempre cuidándose deben de estar atentos a lo que cada uno hace.

-No pedimos consejos -dijo Horo incorporándose-

-Nosotros sabemos cómo peleamos así que ustedes no se metan -también Ren incorporándose-

-Ineptos vamos a ver si en verdad saben lo que hacen.

Cada uno de los oponentes comenzó a atacar de nuevo, Esta vez con más violencia y determinación en terminar la pelea tanto Ren como Horo fueron golpeados múltiples veces.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que sería más divertido.

-Desgraciado no te burlaras de mi -Ren estaba furioso y lastimado pero aun así volvió a incorporarse-

-Si tan solo pelearas como hablas -le hablo con un gran tono de burla-

Con este comentario Ren enfureció logro una posesión de objetos al 100 con lo cual esta vez logro lanzar a su enemigo haciéndolo recibir un gran impacto.

De la misma manera Horo con ayuda de su técnica de cañón de hielo logro congelar a su oponente.

Yoh pudo observar como sus amigos desprendían todo su poder realmente impresionándolo.

-Vaya al parecer tus amigos tienen agallas me pregunto si tu también las tienes.

-Amidamaru- dijo el nombre de su espíritu haciéndolo entender que se preparara para atacar.

-Si amo Yoh.

-Espada fugaz de Amidamaru -este ataque realmente fue dado con un gran poder permitiendo esta vez lograr dañar a su oponente-

Recibió el impacto el chico lo impresiono al fin logro despertar ya se estaba tardando pero por desgracia aun no era suficiente.

-Nada mal, pero se que puedes mejorar.

Lanzo un golpe el cual rasgo el rostro de Yoh.

-Amo Yoh ¿sucede algo malo?

-Lo siento Amidamaru solo me distraje.

-Pero amo.

-Amidamaru te has dado cuenta que esta forma de pelear es muy conocida.

-Si tiene razón amo es como si ya hubiéramos peleado contra él.

-Si lo mismo pensé en fin -sonrió- creo que es hora Amidamaru.

Yoh volvió a atacar esta vez con mayor determinación y con un poder espiritual impresionante esta vez sin dudarlo era obvio había logrado dañar a su enemigo ya que pudo notar como un trozo de su túnica de su brazo era desgarrada de esta forma el combate precipitado termino

-Don Yoh - grito Ryo que llegaba al área de combate ya que pudo sentir la fuerte presencia de los enemigos-

Pero para sorpresa del chico castaño su oponente se levantó no con mucha dificultad demostrando que el daño que recibió no fue tan grande.

-Bien creo que fue muy buena prueba - sonrió-

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿quién eres tú?

Movió sus manos y la tormenta de tierra se termino dejando a todos asombrados

-Descuida pronto lo sabrás por ahora solo puedo decirte que fue un placer conocerte Yoh Asakura y descuida muy pronto volverás a saber de mí.

Y sin decir mas y no dar oportunidad a que le preguntaran desapareció al igual que los otros dos enemigos.

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios fue eso? - al fin Horo hablo-

-Lo que sea, será mejor regresar al avión ya -dijo Ren molesto por los resultados-

Ambos Junto con Ryo regresaron al avión subiendo rápidamente sin dar razones a Fausto de lo sucedido, Yoh llego unos cuantos pasos tras ellos al voltear Fausto pudo ver a su amigo ligeramente adolorido.

-Yoh ¿que sucede?

-Estoy bien -dijo colocando su mano en el centro de su pecho- no es nada Fausto.

-Tu salud no ha mejorado cierto.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie no es necesario.

-Pero Yoh, tú debes.

-Estaré bien solo es repentino mira ya pasó.

-Bien no diré nada pero más vale que te cuides o al primer problema no me quedare callado.

-Descuida no abra necesidad.

-Pero amo.

-Estoy bien amida no te preocupes -dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de animar a su espíritu acompañante-

-Ey que están haciendo debemos irnos.

-Si ya vamos.

El resto del viaje después de haber puesto al tanto a Ryo y Fausto de lo sucedido nadie hablo es mas el silencio duro hasta que bajaron del avión Ren dio indicaciones para que el piloto y copiloto los esperaran, aun caminaron un poco hasta por fin llegar al lugar donde ya aguardaban por ellos.

-Veo que al fin han llegado -saludo con gran cortesía-

-Si pues hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser por las pruebas que nos pusieron.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó viendo un poco lesionados a Ren Horo e Yoh-

-Si de esos raros sujetos, en vez de prueba parece que querían algo más.

-No entiendo ¿de qué sujetos hablan?

-Vamos Silver estamos hablando de aquellos que nos pusieron como prueba para calificar al combate.

-Pero nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso incluso solo los citamos para que estuvieran presenten en el anuncio en el cual dimos a conocer que los grandes espíritus aun no han dado señales desde el día de en que se manifestaron.

-Pero y esos sujetos dijeron que habíamos pasado la prueba, ¿entonces de que hablaban?

-Si no será que es una prueba y ustedes no estaban enterados.

-Por supuesto que no nosotros somos los jueces -contesto kalim molesto-

-Además ustedes por ser los mas cercanos en el ultimo combate pasarían automáticamente.

-No puede ser entonces. . . .¿quién demonios eran ellos?. . . . . . .

En un gran cañón se puede observar a unas personas encapuchadas

-Es mucho más débil que él -menciono el primer encapuchado-

-Si pero tiene un gran espíritu eso es lo que lo ayuda -se escuchó hablar con voz áspera y sus ojos marrones brillando con gran interés al mismo tiempo que tocaba la herida de su brazo-

-Y adema ellos pueden ser de buena ayuda -dijo el segundo encapuchado-

-Si pero no es suficiente razón, algo grande se acerca y no es conveniente que tengan esos poderes tan miserables -se incorporó una voz aparentemente de mujer-

-Descuida -sonrió y quito su mano de la herida- nos encargaremos de ellos.

Continuara. . . . .

Siempre ando diciendo que no tardare en actualizar por ello mejor ya no lo vuelvo a escribir de ante mano una disculpa pero ojala esta vez haya sido solo por que no tenia Internet pero para mi mala suerte fue por algo aun peor una de esas cosas que todos sabemos que existen pero pocos queremos conocer en fin dejemos las cosas tristes les prometí no dejar esta historia y pues aquí sigo.

SweetAngel91 jejeejjeje- sobra decir que es mi risa nerviosa- mi primera amenaza de muerte +o, pero yo se que no hablas enserio verdad O.o, bueno gracias de igual forma espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y no te olvides de tu review y ahora prepárate para seguir leyendo, y si no es mucha molestia también espero tu opinión del otro capitulo.

Momiji

No todo menos morirte quiero reviews de momiji por mucho mas tiempo por ello voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido y para no hacerte enojar ni mucho menos una amenaza de muerte pues sigue leyendo espero este sea de tu agrado y el otro capitulomas y claro espero tus comentarios.

coolwater

perdónToT lo que menos quería era que se formaran ojeras en tus ojitos por no dormir pero enserio que cuando leí tu comentario si iba a actualizar solo que por cuestiones de la vida no pude - ya vez desgraciadamente no podemos manejar las cosas que queremos- pero espero poder compensar tu desvelo y por fa deja tus comentarios tanto de este capitulo y si no es molestia del otro espero los disfrutes y lo siento.

Sunomo

Jajajjaja arruinarlo no vamos dale una oportunidad lo que trata de hacer es poner emoción en este fic pero ya veremos que pasa mas adelante gracias por segur esta historia y espero poder seguir contando con tigo

Bueno cuídense mucho y disfruten la vida que créanme a veces esta nos demuestra de la forma mas dolorosa que nada es seguro.

Y gracias por no abandonarme.


	6. HAO, ¿VIVO?

**Capítulo 6**

**Hao, ¿vivo?**

-Es mucho más débil que el -menciono el primer encapuchado-

-Si pero tiene un gran espíritu eso es lo que lo ayuda -se escuchó hablar con voz áspera y sus ojos marrones brillando con gran interés al mismo tiempo que tocaba la herida de su brazo-

-Y adema ellos pueden ser de buena ayuda -dijo el segundo encapuchado-

-Si pero no es suficiente razón, algo grande se acerca y no es conveniente que tengan esos poderes tan miserables -se incorporó una voz aparentemente de mujer-

-Descuida -sonrió y quito su mano de la herida- nos encargaremos de ellos.

====================================================0===============================================

Mientras tanto en Fumbary.

-Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda . . . . . .. . . .. . -Las pupilas de Anna se dilataron y volteo rápidamente al ver que alguien salía de entre los arbustos a su espaldas- Opacho.

-Lo siento señor Hao.

Las densas nubes que cubrían su rostro se disiparon rápidamente como por arte de magia dejando ver el rostro del joven.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente no podía disimular la sorpresa que le causaba Hao estaba. .. vivo

-No dices nada -se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo aun presionando su mano contra su costado-

La chica rubia no pronuncio ningún sonido.

-Vaya ni siquiera la primera vez que nos vimos demostraste tanta sorpresa -dijo con su típico tono de tranquilidad y cinismo-

-Esto no puede ser tu estas. . . ..

-Muerto -mientras se acercaba ligeramente a la chica- porque todos tienen tan buenos deseos para mí -volvió sentir su herida punzar obligándolo a presionar con más fuerza-

Por un momento su sorpresa fue reemplazada por algo mas en sus pensamientos bajo su mirada después de ver como el rostro del chico mostraba dolor y pudo percatarse que el estaba muy grave.

-Señor Hao está bien.

-Vámonos de aquí.

-Pero la señorita Anna puede ayudarlo.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa aunque lo intentara dando un ligero paso hacia atrás a lo que el chico de cabello largo sonrió.

-No creo que este muy dispuesta a ayudar ¿verdad? -pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa- vámonos.

Comenzó a caminar el primer paso lo dio con algo de inseguridad pero recobro el equilibrio rápidamente.

No, no lo entendía se supone que Hao debería estar muerto, Yoh lo derroto y el murió no? Bueno no había pruebas de esto pero tampoco de lo contrario, no hasta ahora. Pero ahora después de tanto tiempo volvía a aparecer no sabía que debía hacer, por alguna estúpida razón el verlo así le causaba una sensación un tanto rara no debía pero tampoco podía dejarlo así algo muy dentro de ella la obligaba a hacer algo, por un momento pensó que tal vez estar tan cerca de alguien como Yoh la había afectado ya que era obvio el pensar que si Yoh fuera el que hubiera encontrado a Hao no lo abandonaría, no sabia como actuar acaso estaba alucinando necesitaba estar segura comprobar que era Hao, aunque quisiera no cabía en su cabeza el gran Hao Asakura y su espíritu de fuego .. . . .. . un momento si el estaba ahí pero no era nada de la última imagen que obtuvo de él, ahora estaba herido como nunca lo vio incluso ni en esa gran pelea y sin su gran e imponente espíritu de fuego a su lado, tal vez realmente solo necesitaba ayuda.

Repentinamente el chico de cabellos largos se desvaneció y sin pensar en lo que hacía Anna apresuro su paso hasta llegar a él, fue como un movimiento magnético como si alguien dentro de ella la moviera sin que pudiera poner resistencia alguna, además tenía dudas y no pretendía quedarse con ellas.

-Aun no te vas no necesito ayuda.

-Deja de moverte o perderás sangre.

-Acaso no escuchaste no necesito. . . . .

-Ey tú - dijo ignorando completamente a Hao- me vas a ayudar o te quedaras parado.

El pequeño Opacho se aproximó para realizar lo que la chica le indicara.

-Quita eso enseguida - dijo señalando el poncho de Hao el cual tenía algunos rasguños y quemaduras-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Quieres guardar silencio trato de concentrarme.

Anna concentro su mente al máximo parecía que el aire fluyera más detenidamente a través de sus manos después sobre puso su mano sin hacer contacto con la piel del shaman haciendo que la herida se cerrara solo un poco y dejara de sangrar.

La miro más que incrédulo desde cuando Anna podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez que la chica termino se apartode el completamente y comenzó a caminar, con lo cual Hao se incorporó quedando de pie.

-Pretendes quedarte parado todo el día , . . . . Vamos – ordeno moleta la rubia.

Solo la miro aun se mantenía asombrado hace mucho tiempo no había visto algo similar solo alguien más podía hacer lo mismo acaso. . . .

-Tus heridas se han cerrado pero no será suficiente.

-Y eso que.

-Sígueme.

-¿A dónde?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y camina.

-Y ¿por qué debería obedecerte?

-Porque si me haces perder tiempo te arrepentirás.

-Se supone que debería estar temblando ahora.

-No, se supone que deberías callarte y caminar.

-Tú, ayudarme no pensé que te importara tanto.

-Oye no te adelantes yo no hago esto por ti . .. . lo hago por él - viendo a Opacho-

-Así que te preocupas más por él que por mi-enfrento la mirada de Anna colocando su rostro muy cerca- debería ponerme celoso.

La joven chica en ningún solo momento se intimido ante el acercamiento no complacería a Hao viéndose vulnerable y sorprendida.

-Solo espero que así deje de seguirme.

-¿Seguirte? - dijo dirigiendo una mirada de cuestionamiento al pequeño Opacho el cual no supo que decir-

La chica comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo vas o te quedas.

Seguir a la rubia por qué no después de todo que podía perder, camino detrás de ella la chica le llevaba una considerable distancia.

-Oye podrías caminar más rápido.

-Cielos creo que estaba mejor herido y solo-bromeo.

Anna solo decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando con lo cual el chico estaba mas que satisfecho.

Entro a la pensión.

-Traeré algunas cosas, siéntate y tu acompáñame.

Tomo asiento y con sus profundos ojos oscuros recorrió la pensión tanto tiempo llevando el apellido Asakura y nunca vivió como tal pero tampoco iba a hacer una rebelión por cosas materiales tan estúpidas ya que era solo cuestión de esperar esta vez todo cambiaria.

-Señor Hao.

Volteo para encontrarse con un afligido Opacho que llevaba las manos llenas de vendas alcohol y demás cosas.

-Te dio eso ¿para mí?

-Sí, me dijo que lo curara con esto y que ella bajaría después.

-Entonces no se atreverá a curarme -sonrió- lo suponía.

Se sentía agotado Junto al pequeño niño hizo todo lo posible para vendar sus heridas las cuales eran menores a la que Anna había curado.

-¿Ya terminaron?

-Si gracias por preocuparte.

Lo ignoro.

-Supongo que sabes cocinar- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño.

-Claro Opacho siempre cocina para el señor Hao

-Es bueno saberlo ahí esta la cocina haz algo -ordeno, con el cual el pequeño niño solo obedeció -

-Vaya sí que sabes cómo tratar a tus invitados - dijo con una infantil sonrisa-

-Te diré hay de invitados a invitados.

-Si eso pensé

-Y ahora me dirás ¿qué es lo que paso?

-Pues digamos que aún hay quienes no aceptan mis ideales -dijo con falsa resignación y tono burlón-

-Así que no piensas decirme la verdad.

-¿Que te hace pensar que miento?

-No soy idiota, así que te sugiero que no me subestimes de todos los shamanes que existen ninguno pudo dejarte así claro a excepción de Yoh y tal vez Ren

-Tanta fe tienes en el eh . .. . . .. y hablando de él, ¿en dónde está mi hermanito? y ¿Por qué no viene a saludarme?

-Creí que ya lo sabias

-Así que ya se ha ido vaya esta vez no pierde tanto el tiempo es bueno saberlo.

-Y ¿por qué no has ido?

-Necesito un oráculo el ultimo quedo desecho gracias a mi hermanito -dijo en un tono de reproche-

Anna pensó que obviamente esa era la excusa mas tonta que pudo haber dicho Hao además de que no obtendría todo la información tan fácilmente al menos no por el momento, se sentía un poco mareada y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle así que opto por no seguir con más preguntas.

-Iré a ver si ese inútil ha terminado.

Se rindió rápido pensó Hao mientras veía como la chica se dirigía hacia la cocina obviamente su respuesta no le había agradado .Después de unos minutos un indescriptible y repentino cansancio se apodero de él haciéndolo dormir en el sofá.

-Vaya no se ve tan mal- dijo viendo lo que el pequeño había cocinado.

-Al señor Hao le gusta lo que Opacho cocina.

-Si supongo, por cierto será mejor que le lleves algo a ese inútil.

El pequeño niño entro a la sala tardo un poco pero enseguida regreso con todo lo que llevaba.

-¿Qué? no quiso.

-El señor Hao se ha quedado dormido.

-¿qué? -_que ni pretenda quedarse a dormir, ahora vera_-

Lo iba a despertar inmediatamente pero al llegar y verlo tan tranquilo y profundamente dormido enseguida se detuvo, por Kami Sama cualquiera que lo viera ahora juraría que de Yoh se trataba por aquella compostura calmada que reflejaba su rostro, no podía negarlo era tan parecido en esos momentos a su prometido no solo por el hecho de ser gemelos era algo más su rostro tranquilo y sin ira lo hacían ver tan inofensivo, inconscientemente tomo una manta que se encontraba en el sillón.

-¿Lo va a despertar?

Opacho se encargó de romper el encanto haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-No, pero no significa que quiera que se quede - aventando la manta a la cara de Opacho- ven a la cocina necesito hablar contigo.

El pequeño tapo a su amigo y alcanzo a Anna en la cocina.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Lo siento Opacho no puede decir nada sin la autorización del señor Hao

-Le guardas mucha fidelidad, entonces no me lo dirás.

-Sabes que puedo obligarte- sentencio con una mirada amenazante- . .. . . . Pero ni así hablaras ¿verdad?

El pequeño no dijo nada.

-Hao e Yoh tienen algo en común.

-Eh?

-Un amigo cabezón inútil, iré a mi habitación puedes quedarte con el pero mas les vale no molestarme.

-Gracias señorita Anna.

Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su alcoba entro en ella y cerró la puerta, no podía dormir tan confiadamente, no estaba loca hizo algunos conjuros sabia que en situación normal no serian nada para Hao pero con lo herido que estaba no habría problema, además necesitaba descansar realmente se sentía cansada pero aun después de esto permaneció gran tiempo despierta no había respuesta en su cabeza para todo lo que ocurría, Hao vivo? Definitivamente nadie le creería, aun ella no lo creía pero lo que la confundió enormemente fue la actitud que ella tomo, ayudar al que estuvo a punto de asesinar a su prometido no era algo muy cuerdo, tal vez llevarlo a la pensión era el error mas grande que podía haber hecho y se arrepentiría pero ciertamente algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así, además el hecho de pensar que su prometido siempre quiso ver a su hermano con vida ya que estaba decidido a decir que Hao no era malo si no que escogió un camino equivocado, esa razón la hacía sentirse un poco menos culpable, a los pocos minutos quedo dormida pensando ahora en su prometido.

Se encontraba bajo aquel árbol donde estaba la tumba de Amidamaru estaba de pie, a su espalda unos pasos se podían escuchar alguien se acercaba, volteo rápidamente para comprobar que se trataba de cierto joven castaño

-Yoh - dijo cuando al fin lo tuvo cerca- has regresado.

-Así es Anita ya quería verte te extrañe.

-Pero.

Yoh solo se acerco poco a poco a ella bajando su rostro e inclinándolo para poder tener un contacto con los labios de la chica, ella poco a poco cerro sus ojos al ver a su prometido tan cerca esperando el dulce roce su sus labios sintió como el chico depositaba una de sus manos en su cuello jalándola suavemente hacia él.

Sintió la calidez de la mano al contacto con su piel pero en cuestión de segundos esta resulto mas fuerte y ardiente obligándola a abrir sus ojos al mismo tiempo que retrocedía ligeramente.

-Veo que aun no es tiempo -dijo el chico con resignación y tristeza-

La imagen siguiente era hasta cierto punto traumática pues era como si las sombras devoraran a su prometido, que demonios pasaba aquí.

Volvió a abrir sus enormes ojos negros pero esta vez solo le revelaron su habitación, aun se encontraba acostada, con un poco frustración paso una de sus manos por su frente ypudo notar que esta vez no sudaba ni estaba alterada. Se levanto y dirigió al baño abrió la llave de la regadera, se quito su yutaka y sujeto su largo cabello dejando su cuello descubierto, se coloco debajo de la regadera y el agua comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, no acababa de captar el significado de su sueño se encontraba tan pensativa con su mirada clavada al piso viendo como las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra el, que no sintió como el agua repentinamente comenzaba a elevar su temperatura y levantando vapor a su alrededor era como si su sensibilidad no respondiera pero al ver el vapor que la rodeaba dejo de estar tan concentrada que sintió un ardor inmenso en su cuello al sentir como el agua casi hirviendo caía en el, se quito rápidamente y cerro la llave no sin antes maldecirse así misma, abrió la puerta del baño dejando salir el vapor y respirando con dificultad.

Nunca había perdido conciencia de sus actos como ahora y eso la alteraba

-Eres una torpe-se auto regaño.

Al sentir arder su cuello y su espalda busco un poco de ungüento en su cajón pero no encontró nada asi que bajo a la cocina en busca de algo que mitigara su dolor quizás algo de hielo.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una hielera se acercó al fregadero y comenzó a sacarlos.

Regreso a la realidad al sentir como alguien tras ella deslizaba sus manos por su cintura apresándola contra su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Anita -hasta ese momento recordó que Hao estaba en la pensión-

Continuara . .. . .. .

Eh - al fin dos capítulos que les pareció espero que les haya gustado en verdad cada día quiero más a Hao jejejejj y esperen la continuación hay Hao para rato, cuídense mucho y espero saber algo de ustedes muy pronto.


	7. ¿UN SUEÑO?

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Un sueño?**

Sus pupilas se dilataron al recordarlo, volteo como una leona furiosa como se atrevía a tocarla ese pedazo de . . .

Volteo de golpe al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe certero y seguro contra el rostro de su acompañante pero para su mala suerte el chico resulto tener mas reflejos y logro esquivar el golpe con lo cual ella perdió el equilibrio, él notándolo la tomo de ambos hombros equilibrándola, aumentando mas la furia de Anna , alzo violentamente su rostro con el fin de reclamarle y fue cuando noto el sorprendido y porque no decirlo un poco atemorizado rostro del castaño.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte -dijo soltándola-

-¿Tú?. . . .quiero decir - sacudió su cabeza- ¿que haces aquí Yoh?

Obviamente era una locura llegarle de sorpresa a Anna de esa manera pero pensó que con las despedida tan romántica, bueno solo creyó que tal vez se sorprendería al verlo pero lo planeo todo mal.

-Todo termino antes de lo planeado y pues -noto a su prometida un poco nerviosa- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada solo no te esperaba tan rápido -contesto tratando de recobrar su postura-

-Ya veo - dijo un poco desilusionado, al parecer no estaba muy contenta con su regreso-

Pudo notar la desilusión en los ojos de su prometido pero no podía hacer nada ese grandísimo tonto la confundió, vio como Yoh se dirigía con sus cosas hacia la sala . . . . ._un momento se supone que Hao estaba ahí,_ no lo pensó dos veces camino rápido y antes de que su prometido abriera la puerta por completo.

-Yoh.

-Dime. . . .

La rubia lo tomo de un brazo jalándolo hacia si volteándolo por completo y plantándole un beso.

Yoh abrió sus ojos enormemente este recibimiento le gustaba mas, le extraño el rápido cambio de pensar de su prometida pero correspondió el beso tan pronto pudo.

-Y eso -pregunto un poco sonrojado y aparentemente con un poco menos de aire en sus pulmones-

-Bienvenido -dijo al igual que su prometido totalmente sonrojada-

-Ven vamos -la tomo de la mano y termino por recorrer la puerta-

"Demonios" pensó Anna se supone que esto es lo que debía haber evitado sus instintos la dejaron perder el control de la situación ahora como iba a explicarlo, vio cómo su prometido abría la puerta, sintió un sudor frió recorrer su espalda pero el alivio llego rápido al notar que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-Anna ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien? - pregunto al ver la mirada atemorizada y preocupada de su prometida-

-Claro por qué lo preguntas.

-Pareces preocupada, ¿todo está bien?

-Quieres dejar de preguntarlo ya te dije que si.

-Bien no te molestes es solo que me preocupas.

-Estoy bien .. . ahora estoy bien - al mismo tiempo que miraba a su prometido-

-Sabes hay algo que debo decirte -dijo de una forma cariñosa-

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Anna acercándose a Yoh podía imaginarse lo que su prometido diría pero quería escucharlo-

-Hola - se asomó alguien- ya se lo dijiste.

La sacerdotisa solo volteo a ver a Yoh casi amenazándolo con la mirada.

El castaño comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte los chicos han venido conmigo .. . Pueden quedarse ¿verdad?

-Así es Anna solo para que no nos extrañes y dime que hay de comer . .. . acaso interrumpí algo - ya que Yoh y Anna estaban cerca y la chica en bata de baño- oh amigo vaya recibimiento - dijo totalmente sonrojado ya que la bata de Anna estaba ligeramente abierta-

-Oye Horo -le reclamo molesto su amigo y rojo como tomate-

-Iré a cambiarme y tu - volteo amenazadoramente-

Horo se quedó estático esperando el fuerte golpe que seguro seguiría-

-Haz algo de comer - dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras dejando a Yoh sorprendido y a Horo agradecido por no ser golpeado-

Subió rápidamente al cuarto, no tenía tiempo para discutir con Yoh sobre la llegada de sus idiotas amigos, incluso había dejado el hielo para su espalda derretirse, luego se preocuparía por curar su quemadura ahora había algo mas importante y eso era encontrar a Hao no se arriesgaría a buscar cuarto por cuarto ya que Yoh podría sospechar.

Trato de ver disimuladamente algunas habitaciones, al no encontrar nada entro a su habitación cerrándola con pasador volvió a concentrarse respiro profundo y realizo los mismos conjuros con los cuales la noche anterior descubrió la esencia de Hao reviso espacio por espacio la ventaja de buscar en un área limitada ayudaba, todo parecía estar en perfecto estado una venita se dibujó en su frente, pudo reconocer 5 esencias-el enano cabezón, el troglodita cabeza de puas, el adicto a la leche, el rarito fuera de moda - falta decir a quien se refiere- y Fausto, Yoh le debía una gran explicación ….. un momento e Yoh no estaba con ellos sintió una ligera presencia en el jardín acaso era Yoh y justo cuando sus pensamientos se centraron en el castaño sintió una esencia un tanto anormal, concentro sus sentidos definitivamente no era Yoh ya que la presencia era un poco pesada, si no estaba equivocada era Hao.

Salió rápidamente ignorando la presencia del jardín y para su sorpresa esa esencia extraña provenía del cuarto de Yoh, no podía ser que hacia Hao ahí, entro lo mas cautelosamente posible, al parecer la habitación estaba vacía, recorrió lentamente sus mirada por cada rincón de la habitación que estaba parcialmente iluminada ya que las gruesas cortinas no estaban corridas.

-Estabas buscándome -dijo una voz tras ella-

Giro rápidamente y pudo notar al chico que pronunciaba esas palabras oculto entre las sombras de la habitación por un momento se quedo petrificada acaso estaba dormida esas imágenes eran semejantes a su sueño, parpadeo para poder despejar su vista pero su acompañante se acercó mas y ella pudo toparse con el chico castaño, su estupefacción fue mayor al notar que se trataba de Yoh nuevamente.

Se quedó sin habla que demonios estaba pasando estaba segura que la esencia que sintió era la de Hao.

-Anna ¿estás bien?

-Si solo vine por que . ..

Por un momento la imagen de Yoh setorno borrosa por lo cual tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con confusión, Yoh al notarlo tomo rápidamente a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Anna luces cansada, que sucede.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para toparse con el ahora claro rostro de su prometido, paso rápidamente sus ojos por el percatándose y asegurándose de que no estaba confundiéndose al hacerlo noto que el chico no llevaba camisa, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de ella obligándola a apartarse rápidamente

Estaba acostumbrada a verlo con la camisa abierta pero nunca sin ella y entre sus brazos

-Estoy bien solo bien por qué . .. . .

Un sonido de algo que rompiéndose termino con la tranquilidad de la chica.

. Solo vine a decirte que como se te ocurre dejar a esos tarados solos, será mejor que te apures y bajes a cuidarlos.

-Si pero cómo te sientes.

-Ya te dije que bien ahora ve.

Salió azotando la puerta, bien ahora si no entendía nada estaba segura que la esencia de Yoh de hace tan solo dos días era otra, podía jurarlo o acaso estaba tan cansada que ya no podía distinguirla aunque el no encontrar a Hao la confundía mas, acaso todo fue un sueño uno de los casi reales sueños que tenia últimamente, volvió a entrar a su alcoba debía cambiarse.

Mientras abajo.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

-Bien ahora si todos a comer -menciono Horo dejando el ultimo platillo en la mesa-

-Solo espero que sepa mejor de lo que se ve-Hablo Ren aunque el mismo pensaba que todo se veía realmente exquisito-

-Hay mira quien lo dice el único inútil que no sabe para qué sirve un sartén.

-Lo dices por celos ya que yo no necesito saberlo usar.

-No, lo digo porque realmente eres un inútil para tu información todos aquí presentes cocinan menos tú.

Ren observo a sus amigos los cuales solo afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Bueno eso es por qué puedo pagar para que personas como tu cocinen.

-Si pero eso no te quita lo inútil.

-Idiota.

-Inútil.

-Haragán, al menos yo no estoy de mantenido.

-Acaso quieres pelear.

-Cuando quieras.

-Quieren callarse los dos -determino una muy molesta Anna que entraba al cuarto- tu deberías pagar alguna vez lo que comes- dijo dirigiéndose a Horo.

-ToT

-Y tu deberías cocinar alguna vez- esta vez vio a Ren.

-Pero . . .

-Pero nada, ahora no quiero más escándalos quedo claro.

No se sentía bien y esos haraganes no ayudaban, aun se encontraba mareada insegura no encontró ninguna señal que le indicara que Hao estuvo en la pensión con lo cual solo le quedaba la posibilidad de que todo fuera causa de uno de sus constantes, tortuosos y casi reales sueños.

-Vaya Horo Horo esto esta delicioso - dijo feliz Manta-

-Al menos sirve para algo.

-Algo que en ti lo dudo.

Solo vasto que Anna los mirara para que guardaran silencio nuevamente.

Aun la imagen de Hao haciendo acto de presencia repentinamente la perturbaba, pero todo indicaba que el no estaba ahí incluso que nunca estuvo ahí acaso fue un sueño después de todo últimamente no sabia como distinguirlos que tal si ahora tan solo era un poco diferente pero solo sueño, no podía negarlo no lo descartaba tan rápidamente ya que definitivamente era muy real, aun trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica.

Yoh no podía dejar de ver a su prometida era obvio que algo le pasaba y tenía que investigar de que se trataba.

-Por cierto Anna -se atrevió Horo a decirle-

-¿Qué? - contesto indiferente-

-No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, el guiso que preparaste sabe muy bien.

-Entonces cocinaste Anita-menciono dulcemente su prometido-

Anna solo miro el rostro de su prometido unos segundos después dijo un seco "si" no tenia idea de que hablaba ese tonto de Horo y de igual manera no le importaba, decidió levantarse después de haber probado ligeramente la comida.

-¿No terminaras de comer? - pregunto Yoh un poco preocupado-

-Estoy satisfecha, estuvo delicioso -y se retiró-

Ante ese comentario Horo solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa.

-¬¬ no te lo creas lo dijo solo por ser amable -menciono Ren-

-¬¬ ardido.

Entro a la cocina tomo un vaso y sirvió algo de agua sentía su garganta seca, tomo todo el contenido de un solo sorbo, bajo pesadamente el vaso al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la mesa " el guiso que prepare" pronto imágenes y frases vinieron a su cabeza _al señor Hao le gusta lo que Opacho cocina,_ no podía ser acaso entonces lo que paso no fue . .

Una vez mas las imágenes frente a ella se tronaron borrosas obligándola a dar un paso en falso.

-Oye estas bien - dijo un chico tomándola ligeramente de la cintura-

-No te entrometas - dijo Anna empujándolo y saliendo de ahí-

-Vaya carácter -menciono disgustado el chico del norte y salió de la cocina después de tomar una jarra de jugo-

Durante la tarde todos se instalaron en sus habitaciones tomaron un baño y decidieron relajarse.

Ya en la noche todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

-Y quienes eran ellos -cuestiono la rubia-

-No lo sabemos pero definitivamente son grandes shamanes.

-Lo que no entiendo es como pudieron herirte solo a ti -dijo ya que Yoh tenia una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla y en su abdomen esto lo vio cuando entro a su cuarto-

-Bueno pues supongo que me distraje –rio mientras nerviosamente pasaba su mano por su cabello-

-Si pues no me convences tendrás que entrenar mas.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Así aprenderás a no distraerte y no quiero excusas.

-Bien - dijo resignado Yoh-

-Y entonces a ustedes también los atacaron.

-Si y realmente se burlaron de nosotros -menciono Ren que se encontraba recargado en el marco de una ventana-

-Ciertamente ellos lograron dañarnos fuertemente y nosotros solo pudimos hacerles muy poco daño.

-Y entonces kalim ni Silver saben nada -cuestiono Manta-

-No nada.

-Pues pienso que lo único que pueden hacer es entrenar por el momento, todo esto es muy extraño no pueden darse el lujo de confiarse o los resultados podrán ser peores.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente pero poco tiempo después fue roto por el ligero golpeteo de la puerta proveniente del exterior. A diferencia de otras veces Anna decidió ir a abrir.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Quién es Anna? - pregunto Yoh a sus espaldas-

Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

Nuevamente en el comedor.

-Así que la señora Kino quiere verme.

La chica de cabello rosado solo asintió.

-Y porque mi abuelita te mando.

-Bueno al parecer los asuntos que la señora Kino debe tratar con la señorita Anna son de suma importancia tanto que creyó inconveniente tratarlos por teléfono y además recibí la orden de quedarme aquí y ayudar en todo lo posible para que ustedes se dedicaran a entrenar . . . además yo me ofrecí gustosa - dijo la chica sonrojándose ligeramente-

-Pues gracias Tamao pero aun así es muy raro no te parece Anna.

-Seguramente solo quiere saber como voy con mi entrenamiento nada si importancia iré a acosarme ya y espero tengas todo preparado para mañana a primera hora - dijo amenazante a Manta-

-Si Anna .

Y Anna salió del comedor sin decir nada mas.

sabía perfectamente la única razón por la cual Kino mando a Tamao y era porque lo que debía tratar con ella era algo muy importante y obviamente delicado, tan delicado como para tomarse la precaución de no tener a Tamao entrometiéndose, después de todo la última vez que estuvo con el señor yomei Tamao y Manta estaban escuchándolos sin su autorización.

La pensión quedo en silencio minutos después pero Anna como muchas veces mas no podía dormir "una noche más" pensó con fastidio si seguía asi en poco tiempo tendría ojeras aunque de eso a seguir teniendo sueños raros no sabia que elegir, ahora se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa con una taza humeante de leche en sus manos.

-Aun sigues con insomnio - hablo una relajante y dulce voz-

-Por lo visto tu también.

-Si bueno a decir verdad vine por agua, Anna ahora me dirás que te pasa -dijo sentándose al lado de ella-

-Yoh ya te dije . . ..

-No digas que nada Anna desde que llegue estas muy rara.

-Bien te lo diré, es solo que últimamente no eh podido concebir mi sueño mi mente juega tetras que no entiendo y realmente los ejercicios de dominio mental son exhaustivos - no tenía intenciones de buscar excusas tontas-

-Mi abuela está exigiéndote demasiado.

-No, no se qué sea, anteriormente podía dominarme al cien por ciento supongo que hay algo que estoy haciendo mal.

-Y tienes idea del por que te cito urgentemente.

-Ya te lo dije lo mas seguro es que sea por mi entrenamiento.

-tal vez deba dejarte descansar.

-No yo puedo con esto.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto - dijo determinantemente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba-

-Entonces - dijo Yoh levantándose y colocándose detrás de ella- deberías descansar - después atrajo el cuerpo de Anna hacia el suyo para recargarla en su pecho la chica rubia no supo como reaccionar ante tal actitud del chico, Yoh paso una de sus manos por el cabello de Anna haciendo que esta temblase ligeramente – realmente no quiero que te enfermes- sintió una tranquilidad invadirla tan pronto – me preocupas mucho Anita- su sonrojo no pudo esperar mas en aparecer, realmente se sentía tan bien.

-No soportaría que algo le pasara a ustedes, realmente mis amigos son todo para mi y tu . …. ..

Con este comentario la taza de Anna derramo un poco de leche.

-auch- se escuchó el quejido de Yoh haciéndolos separarse- ¿Estas bien?

-Si debo irme tengo que dormir algo antes de partir, buenas noches Yoh.

-Pero . . .. . -Suspiro derrotado-que descanses.

Definitivamente a su prometido no se le quitaba lo idiota como podía decir cosas tan estúpidas como esas le dolía que se supone que quiso decirle que ella era solo una amiga para el o que ni si quiera entraba en el lugar en que le preocupaba acaso se le olvido que ella era su prometida.

Al día siguiente ya todo estaba preparado Manta llego temprano con un coche el cual llevaría a Anna .

-¿Estas segura?, puedo acompañarte.

-Ya oíste lo que dijo tu abuela tu debes entrenar.

-Si pero.

-Yoh debo irme ya así que adiós -dijo cortantemente aun estaba molesta-

Se despidió de los demás y subió al coche.

Yoh se aproximó al coche.

-Anna cuídate mucho y ayer no pude acabar de decírtelo realmente mis amigos son todo para mi pero tu Anna además de ser mi amiga eres mi prioridad.

Con estas últimas palabras el coche comenzó a moverse, era un tonto pero era su tonto, almenos gracias a Yoh ahora podía ir a ver a su sensei mas tranquila y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Poco tiempo después el coche de la familia oyamada paro frente a una gran puerta perteneciente a la mansión de la familia Asakura bajo y camino hasta la entrada principal de la mansión camino por algunos pasillos sabia perfectamente a donde dirigirse, una vez mas frente a una puerta se detuvo hasta que oyó una aprobación para continuar.

-Pasa Anna .. . . . . . . toma asiento por favor.

La chica tomo asiento frente a su sensei.

-No espere que llegaras tan rápido.

-Se cómo conseguir transporte rápido.

-Dime Anna como ha estado tu entrenamiento ya dominas más tu mente.

-Si eso parece.

-Entonces te es mas fácil concentrarte.

-Eh tenido algunos problemas últimamente.

-Será importante atender eso cuanto antes.

Con ello solo pudo ver la mirada extrañada de la chica.

-Bien Anna te he llamado ya que hay algo que debo tratar contigo es algo acerca de mi nieto.

-¿Pasa algo con Yoh?

-Él está perfectamente pero no me refiero a él me refiero a Hao.

La sorpresa no pudo dejar de reflejarse en su rostro entonces Kino ya lo sabia.

Continuara . . .

Próximo capítulo más Hao

Coolwater

Perdón tal vez ahora si te deje mucho tiempo y las ojeras se notaran o tal vez ya no lo esperaste tanto no te culpo pero enserio los profesores solo piensan en ellos son unos malvados en fin pude darme un descanso y por fin actualizar y el capitulo siguiente según mis cálculos lo subo máximo en dos semanas espero sea la próxima jejej cuídate mucho y espero saber alguna opinión de tu parte.

Criskizuna-Pues muy pronto contestare tus dudas si se esta poniendo muy raro y Anna muy pronto revelera la imagen verdadera de sus sueños no te lo pierdas

Navigo-O.o, Ohhhhhhasi que ahora si estas registrada pues bienvenida a navigo y gracias a momoji no me abandonas y eso me hace seguir escribiendo realmente te agradezco que puedas dedicarme algo de tu tiempo y te prometo ya que como tal vez el próximo año estaré muy ocupada por grandes cambios pues tratare de avanzar lo mas pronto en los próximos meses y tal vez acabar mis historias asi que los capítulos los tendré que subir mas seguido, bueno cuidate mucho y espero leer tus opiniones.

Dewa mata


	8. UN TRATO

**Capítulo 8**

**Un Trato**

- Pasa Anna .. . . . . . . toma asiento por favor.

La chica tomo asiento frente a su sensei.

- No espere que llegaras tan rápido

- Se cómo conseguir transporte rápido

- Dime Anna como ha estado tu entrenamiento, ¿ya dominas más tu mente?

- Si, eso parece,

- Entonces te es más fácil concentrarte.

- Eh tenido algunos problemas últimamente.

- será importante atender eso cuanto antes.

Con ello kino solo pudo ver la mirada extrañada de la chica.

- Bien Anna te he llamado ya que hay algo que debo tratar contigo es algo acerca de mi nieto.

- ¿Pasa algo con Yoh?

- Él está perfectamente pero no me refiero a el me refiero a Hao.

La sorpresa no pudo dejar de reflejarse en su rostro entonces Kino ya lo sabia.

- Dijo Hao? -acaso kino ya lo sabía, su rostro mostró una sorpresa la cual no pudo esconder-

- Si sé que te sorprende tanto como a mí, veras mi nieto no murió en el último combate como todos pensamos, como él nos lo hice creer.

- ¿Yoh lo sabe?

- No hasta ahora solo Yomei, el padre de Yoh tu y yo somos los únicos.

- ¿Y que se supone que aremos?

- Bueno, pues hay algo que me preocupa mas que el simple hecho de que Hao este vivo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Anna recuerdas la enfermedad de yoh.

- Por supuesto pero que tiene que ver.

- Bueno que al parecer ya sabemos cuál es la causa.

=============================================================0==============================================================

Caminaba a paso más que tranquilo el clima era cálido y refrescante seguramente ya lo esperaban pero definitivamente causar una buena impresión no era su intención y mucho menos algo que le importara.

- Así que el gran Hao ira con su familia -se escuchó una voz burlona a lo lejos-

- Así es y no recuerdo haberte invitado -se detuvo y contesto sin voltear-

- Y me privaras de ver sus caras de sorpresa no creí que fueras tan malo.

En la boca de Hao se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Solo espero que no seas tan impulsivo y termines por calcinarlos.

- Conociendo a esas sabandijas trataran de aniquilarme antes que yo a ellos.

- Y tendremos contacto mientras.

- Tal vez no pero prepara todo hasta que llegue el momento.

- Bien -y desapareció dejando a Hao continuar con su camino-

=============================================================0==============================================================

- Entonces esa podría ser una razón. No puedo creerlo es imposible.

- Es una teoría pero aun así no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Aun asi Yoh debe saber que Hao está con vida.

- Y lo sabrá yo misma haré que venga pero por el momento lo que importa es lo que tu harás, esta por demás decirte que no será fácil pero confió en que lo harás.

- Y podría decirme "ya" que es lo que se supone debo hacer.

- Ahora no,… él ha llegado.

- ¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar luz a la habitación.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras pasa y toma asiento-Hablo Kino.

- Vaya imagine un recibimiento más familiar.

- Déjate de bromas y toma asiento.

- Y luego se quejan del por qué los nietos no visitan a los viejos.

Sonrió al ver lo ligeramente molesta que quino se puso, giro un poco su vista para toparse con unos ojos negros penetrantes haciéndolo sonreír más ampliamente, camino y se sentó frente a Anna.

- Pensé que los asuntos que trataríamos serian FAMILIARES - dijo recalcando la última palabra y sin dejar de observar a la rubia-

- Si lo dices por Anna te recuerdo que ella muy pronto será de la familia.

- Es cierto lo olvide es la prometida de mi hermanito. . ..es una lástima que solo así Yoh consiga pareja.

- No hables así de tu hermano -menciono Kino molesta-

- Pero yo pensé que aspirabas a ser la esposa del shaman king, caso eso ya no te importa - dijo ignorando a kino-

- Claro que si y lo seré tenlo por seguro.

- Si claro pero y que dirá yoh cuando lo dejes por un título.

- Yoh será el próximo shaman king.

- Yo no tendría tanta confianza Anna.

- Y yo no sería tan ingenuo Hao

- BASTA -grito Kino molesta por ser ignorada-

Ambos voltearon su vista para ver a una enojada Kino.

- Sabes perfectamente que no te cite aquí para esto Hao

- A decir verdad no se siquiera que estoy haciendo aquí y lo siento pero aunque sea una reencarnación aun no pienso como anciano.

- Quieres dejar de ser tan irrespetuoso.

- Y por qué debería mostrar respeto por ti - en todo momento hao contestaba a la defensiva pero en tono de suma tranquilidad-

- Porque ante todo soy tu abuela.

- Que extraño que ahora lo recuerdes cuando tan solo hace unos años entrenaste gente para aniquilarme - vio a Anna-

- Ya me dejaras hablar.

- Acaso te estoy tapando la boca.

Kino tuvo que controlarse ella sola era obvio que hao disfrutaba haciéndola explotar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo Kino, más calmada mirándolo detenidamente-

- No creo que sea algo que te importe.

- Hao por un demonio quieres dejar tu actitud tan arrogante.

- Y tú quieres dejar esa farsa de que te importo no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo anciana habla ya.

- Sé que mi nieto no te aniquilo.

- No enserio - dijo por de la forma más sarcástica que podía-

- Pero logro dañar tu esencia por lo cual tu control sobre el espíritu de fuego es débil.

Hao mostró una mueca de desagrado.

- Veo que no me equivoco y además puedo ver que tienes alguien que te cuide - dijo señalando sus vendas-

Anna sintió un pánico invadirla como reaccionaria su sensei si se enteraba de que ella lo ayudo.

- Suelo ser irresistible -dijo de forma soñadora logrando con este comentario que anna quisiera golpearlo-

- Te propongo vivir con la familia Asakura.

Dijo de repente la señora Kino logrando que tanto Hao como Anna se sorprendieran.

Hao comenzó a reír abiertamente.

- Vivir con ustedes? por qué haría tal tontería.

- Porque tendrías todo aquello que te fue negado.

- Si no lo necesite por mucho tiempo que te hace pensar que ahora si.

- Porque al parecer tus aliados te abandonaron y tú solo no puedes hacer mucho.

- Ve al grano por qué no mejor me dices porque estas tan interesada, ¿enserio crees que así podrás cuidar a yoh?

Kino no escondió su sorpresa Hao había leído su mente.

- Crees que teniéndome a su lado no lo matare - pregunto Hao divertido por la situación-

Kino se alivió al menos Hao no sabía todo.

- Vale la pena intentarlo -contesto aliviada Kino-

Hao se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos después sonrió.

- Olvídalo - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la habitación-

- No me dejas alternativa Hao.

Kino conjuro a una gran cantidad de almas todas en contra de Hao, el chico se vio rodeado pero no sorprendido solo pudo verse en su rostro una mueca cínica y egocéntrica.

- No seas tonta anciana te advierto que si te mato no me importara.

Después de decir esto la señora Kino cayó de rodillas al suelo y todas las esencias conjuradas desaparecieron.

- Sensei -dijo anna acercándose rápidamente a ella-

- Y así quieren convencerme -menciono en un tono de sufrimiento-

- Como te atreves -dijo anna molesta-

- Ella comenzó por que siempre me culpan - dijo burlonamente-

Un pequeño dolor en su vientre lo hizo detener.

- No te confíes Hao soy anciana pero no inútil.

- No voy a convertirme en un ser tan repúgnate como ustedes.

- Y no te pido que lo hagas solo te pido que intentes ser un Asakura.

- Estas consiente en que no puedes confiar en quien puede calcinarte - dijo al momento en que de su palma emanaba una pequeña flama y la acercaba a su rostro-

- Es un riesgo que deberemos tomar además si aceptas confió en que no lo harás.

- Y que te hace confiar en ello.

- Bueno esa es la razón por la cual Anna está aquí.

Hao miro nuevamente a la rubia la cual oculto muy bien la sorpresa por las palabras de Kino.

- Ya te dije que odio los rodeos que quieres decir.

- Primero dime si aceptas.

- Y que si no lo hago.

- Pongámoslo así Hao si aceptas te doy mi palabra de que ningún Asakura te dañara si quiera hará el intento. . . . .. . . .una oferta tentadora para ti.

- Y acaso tu palabra debe valer algo.

- Por mi prestigio y honor te lo prometo hao.

- No sé qué es lo que realmente planeas anciana pero más te vale cumplir ya que la próxima vez no tendré más lastima por ti.

- Debo tomarlo como un si.

- Bueno eso depende de tu discípula, no estoy seguro que ella pueda contra mi pero si lo logra aceptare mi derrota, en pocas palabras ella tomara el riesgo yo no respondo si termino venciéndola en tu propio juego.

- Créeme Hao con la forma en que Anna te confrontara no podrá perder.

- Si claro.

- Bien pues nos veremos dentro de 5 días será el tiempo suficiente para que ella este preparada y para que mi nieto yoh llegue aquí, si es que no te molesta.

- No a decir verdad quiero ver a mi estúpido hermanito.

- Entonces así será Hao, nuestro trato queda hecho, puedes ocupar una habitación de la mansión si lo deseas.

- Como digas anciana - y asi Hao se marcho por fin-

- Que fue lo que quiso decir.

- Ya lo sabrás Anna ahora solo puedo decirte que para lo que vamos a hacer es necesario aprender algunas cosas así que mañana empezaremos.

- Es que yo.

- Dijiste que aceptabas ayudarme.

- Lo se pero quiero saber de qué manera.

- Ya te dije ya lo sabrás.

- Pero.

- Hasta mañana Anna.

La dejo sola y con la palabra en la boca, estaba confundida, sorprendida y muy enojada se levantó y salió del salón subió a la que ya era asignada como su habitación ahora su equipaje ya estaba ahí, camino de un lado a otro con su mente en blanco después de estar así por algún tiempo su furia aumento mas. Salió de su cuarto furiosa camino fuera de la mansión Asakura no sabía cuál era el papel que ella jugaba ahora según las decisiones de Kino, ni el por qué no le decía nada y mucho menos sabía nada del entrenamiento, pero lo único que realmente sabia es que estaba harta y furiosa ya que una vez más tomaban decisiones por ella.

- Ellos no son mis dueños -bufo furiosa la rubia-

- Tienes razón no lo son.

Anna volteo rápidamente para toparse con quien menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

- Aun sigues aquí.

- Oye, ella me invito a quedarme.

- Genial entonces te veré mientras pasen los 5 días.

- Te molesta?, y yo que pensé que ya nos llevábamos como cuñados, además quería decirte algo.

- Que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada que decir.

- Vamos no te alebrestes, solo quería agradecerte por lo de la otra noche, no pude despedirme esa vez.

- Vaya no creí que tuvieras modales -dijo refiriéndose a la forma en que trato a Kino-

- Claro que los tengo solo no veo por qué usarlos con inútiles como ellos.

- No son inútiles.

- Claro que lo son si no, no dependerían de los demás.

- Y si piensas eso porque aceptaste.

- Porque nada será más divertido que hacer sus vidas un infierno, es bueno tener pasatiempos.

- Estas .. Loco.

- No, no lo estoy solo tengo intereses diferentes a los tuyos, pero dime si te molesta porque aceptaste.

- Eso no te importa.

- Si supongo que no quieres admitir que lo hiciste por mí.

- Ni lo sueñes.

En todo momento Hao mantuvo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, poco a poco esta desapareció.

- Sea como sea cuídate ya que no por ser la protegida de mi abuela y prometida de Yoh estas a salvo de mi- sentenció al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a Anna-

- No te tengo miedo.

- Es bueno saber que no me temes pero no te confíes de tu suerte "Anita" -enfatizo con burla la última palabra, se separó por completo y camino desapareciendo entre la espesura de los árboles- te veo en la cena.

- Idiota - dijo molesta Anna-

De ante mano Anna sabia que iban a ser una semana muy pesada con Hao en la mansión.

Continuara . . . . .

coolwater

Entonces si te gusto mi otro capítulo ToT gracias no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus comentarios y pues eh aquí una respuesta a tu pregunta hao al fin hace su aparición y pues con esos 5 días junto a Anna esto será divertido jajajajjajaja, pasando a otra cosa así que tratas de ya no dormir tan tarde ¬¬ entonces te dormías tarde? jejej pues bien como veras ahora no me tarde tanto solo espero que este capítulo llene las expectativas y pronto volveré a actualizar pero claro debo ver respuesta a mis capítulos ya que esta vez solo tu me dejaste review.

Navigo

No podía faltar agradecerte a ti, mi querida navigo, estaba empezando a creer que me abandonabas ToT, que tal el capítulo y para el siguiente capítulo prometo más acción y emoción.


	9. UNA PEQUEÑA SEÑAL

**Capítulo 9**

**Una Pequeña Señal**

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Anna -saludo Yohmei saliendo del comedor su rostro parecía algo incómodo-

Detrás de él, salió inmediatamente Kino.

- Buenos días Anna será mejor que desayunes lo más rápido posible no debemos demorarnos tanto para empezar tu entrenamiento "entre más pronto mejor "- dijo en tono como amenazando a alguien más-

- Si, lo sé.

- Bien en cuanto termines harás el ritual de purificación y después me alcanzas en el salón principal de entrenamiento.

- Como ordene.

- Bien yo me adelanto.

Kino salió del cuarto casi automáticamente, no dejo si quiera que se escuchara replica por parte de Anna solo ordenó y se limitó a saber que todo se cumpliría.

No pudo evitar enfadarse pero debía controlarse y sobre todo evitar que leyeran su mente volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente y pudo encontrarse con un despreocupado Hao tomando un poco de té.

En cualquier otra situación hubiera salido mejor de ahí pero sabía perfectamente que era como darle gusto a ese tonto, así que se dirigió a su lugar se sentó pudo ver que en la mesa había algo de té y algunos panecillos al vapor lamentablemente tamao no estaba presente ya que con ella el desayuno sería totalmente diferente, tomo la tetera y sirvió un poco de té en su taza.

Después de un rato de silencio se dejo al fin escuchar comentario proveniente de Hao.

- No piensas decir buenos días.

Ella dio un sorbo a su té y lo ignoro completamente.

- Y yo que te espere para desayunar -menciono burlonamente-

- Pues no te lo pedí.

- Vaya doblegas rápido tu carácter - volvió a sonreír-

Volvió a ignorarlo dirigió su mano a la cesta de panecillos pero hao se adelantó y la extendió ante ella, lo miro enojada no necesitaba que el tuviera atenciones con ella

- No creí que fueras tan educado acaso quieres ganarme para no salir lastimado -dijo burlándose de él y tomando un panecillo-

Hao soltó una carcajada.

- No, solo para demostrarte que tu orgullo no sirve con migo.

Se molestó, el sí que sabía cómo actuar ante el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

- Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme.

- No, por el momento no.

Anna se levantó furiosa.

- No terminaras de desayunar -volvió a burlarse-

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica ya que salió del lugar totalmente molesta y sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Creo que no - tomo el ultimo panecillo y se lo llevo a la boca- ella se lo pierde.

Maldito hao, maldita suerte y maldito destino el suyo, porque ahora tenía que soportarlo, demonios si no lo hubiera ayudado no tendría que estar pasando por esto, desde ese dia no lo había pensado pero ahora después de pensarlo sabia que no tenia respuesta a su pregunta " porque lo ayudo" no entendía pero si trataba de recordarlo había algo que la motivo a hacerlo cuando lo vio hubo algo dentro de ella que…..

- Tan pronto has terminado -menciono Yomei-

- No tenía mucho apetito además no quiero perder mi tiempo.

- Bien es bueno no perder tiempo.

- Si ahora mismo haré el ritual de purificación.

Se cambió se colocó su yutaka e inmediatamente salió a las afueras, se coloco debajo de la cascada una semejante a la que se encontraba en el monte Ozore, extrañamente el agua estaba congelada mas de lo que tendría que estar y comenzó con su ritual de purificación debía dejar su mente en blanco los primeros minutos fueron fácil pero rápidamente varios pensamientos lograron colarse en su mente y la hicieron perder concentración se dio cuenta al sentir el punzante frío calando sus huesos una vez mas su concentración se vio alterada y realmente esto la molestaba , volvió a concentrar su mente si no lo hacia el fuerte frió que recibía la haría terminar por caer en una hipotermia volvió a sentir su cuerpo regresar a una temperatura estable sin darse cuenta lentamente las gotas de agua dejaron de sentirse en su cuerpo entreabrió ligeramente su ojo para poder darse cuenta de la razón por la cual ya no sentía tal roce, tuvo que abrir los dos inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que estas estrellaban en algo antes de llegar a su cuerpo, quiso poner atención a lo que pasaba pero la presencia de alguien mas y el sentimiento de ser observada volvió a ella después de tanto tiempo, volteo rápidamente y no encontró nada mas que una alta inestabilidad mental y una segura caída, el golpe de su cuerpo al caer al agua fue duro su cuerpo se hundió haciéndola tragar un poco de agua pero logro salir a flote, tocio sacando el exceso de agua de sus pulmones, demonios como pudo haber pasado eso, "que demonios le estaba pasando".

Pequeños charcos de agua iban siendo formados a su paso, se detuvo detrás de la puerta y volvió a esperar a la aprobación para pasar.

- Adelante….ahora si estas lista.

- Si -contesto secamente-

Anna se cambió de ropa antes de comenzar.

- Bien entonces es hora, mencionaste que has tenido problemas con tu concentración.

- Nada con importancia solo eran distracciones por parte de Yoh y sus amigos.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si.

- Bien siendo así lo primero que harás será uno de los ejercicios de concentración que te eh dejado veré que tanto lo dominas.

Y así fue anna se colocó en el centro del salón comenzó a hacer una clase de rezos y en solo cuestión de segundos entro en trance Kino por su parte la miraba fascinada, esa chica había avanzado mas de lo esperado ya que no tardo nada para alejar sus pensamientos de su cuerpo, parecía fácil pero eran años de concentración y anna solo le tomo meses, el siguiente paso fue que Kino atacara con demonios mentales que introducía a la mente de anna pero la concentración de la chica era tal que Kino no podía lograr romper tal estado mental, sonrió, al parecer esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo esperado pero aun así volvió a formar un demonio el cual pudo enfrentarse a anna sacándola del estado de concentración.

Respiro agitada ya que en su mente un verdadero combate era llevado a cabo.

- Lo hiciste bien pero aún falta perfeccionarlo por ahora sigue practicando yo debo atender un asunto mas.

Volvió a concentrarse ella misma podía sostener combates en su mente sin necesidad de kino ella misma podía crear a sus propios demonios y así fue sostuvo unos rápidos combates por mas que se esforzara en crearlos y darles movimientos propios terminaba por eliminarlos rápidamente.

Sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer toda su columna espinal ya que alguien se encontraba tras ella trato inútilmente voltearse ya que los fuertes brazos de alguien se lo impedían al ser abrazada sintió el respirar de alguien tras ella acaso un demonio pero se impresiono mas al oírlo hablar.

- Cálmate no te haré daño sabes que soy incapaz.

Sintió el aliento de alguien pegar a su cuerpo y era igual a la voz anterior aquella que aun parecía tan conocida pero extrañamente no escuchaba.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Acaso no lo sabes, claro que sabes quién soy yo.

- Yo solo sé que tú. . .

Ahora extrañamente ya no luchaba por liberarse de esos brazos pues la sensación era agradable.

Este solo sonrió al ver como la chica cedía y rendía entre sus brazos.

- Acaso no me extrañabas -menciono provocativamente-

- Yo . . .. . .

- Anna . . ..anna

Salió de su trance.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Es lo que quiero saber haz practicado mucho tiempo no crees.

- Mucho tiempo pero si solo llevó .. . .- callo al mirar el reloj de la pared pasaron 2 horas pero si ella solo sintió pasar un par de minutos-

- Se que para ti dos horas no es nada pero realmente creo que ya no es necesario este tipo de prácticas para ti.

Estaba desconcertada otra vez esos sueños, pero un momento no eran sueños ya que esta vez no estaba durmiendo además esta vez lo sintió aún más real que de costumbre.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no es nada.

- Bien quiero que me acompañes.

- ¿A dónde?

- No preguntes ya lo sabrás.

Caminaron a un lugar sumamente retirado de la mansión en todo este trayecto ni Kino o Anna hablaron cada una tenía en que pensar sobre todo Anna que aun no entendía lo que había pasado.

- Hemos llegado.

Miro a su alrededor notando lo espectacular del lugar incluso había una cascada mucho mas grande que la que había en la mansión asakura era semejante a la que se encontraba en el monte Ozore

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?

- Bueno eh notado que tu control mental es bueno por lo que ahora creo prudente que empieces practicando tu poder de telequinesis.

- Pero soy una sacerdotisa y. . .

- Y no debes limitarte a lo que se debe dominar tienes gran potencial puedes hacer mas anna además confió en que esto será fácil para ti.

- Bien lo haré.

; La razón por la que te traje hasta aquí es porque considero que para tener un mejor control y entrar en contacto con el estado físico de algún objeto debes tener un ambiente fuera de interrupciones además que tu contacto con la naturaleza ayudara de mucho.

- Y usted estará aquí.

- No con lo que has dominado confió que esto será mas fácil te llevara tiempo controlarlo pero tu sabrás el camino y marcaras tus propios limites.

- Esto es necesario para enfrentarme a Hao.

- No no lo es pero es bueno en caso que lo necesites .. . Ahora me marcho en cuanto creas que es suficiente regresa a la mansión.

Kino se marchó y la dejo sola, no sabía como empezar además como concentrarse después de la no muy agradable experiencia que tuvo en la mañana, aun así ella era una sacerdotisa y tenía prohibido tener ese tipo de experiencias con sus sentimientos sería mejor empezar a olvidarlo o esto solo arruinaría su entrenamiento.

Kino regreso y con lo primero que se topo fue con un hao acostado en el césped.

- No creí que cuando le ofreciera mi casa lo aceptara - dijo pensando-

- No creas que me quede por ver tu lindo rostro -hablo sin abrir su ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios-

- Eres igual de holgazán que Yoh

- No tienes por qué compararme con ese insecto por que no mejor vas a molestar a tu discípula por cierto donde esta, puedo ver que no en la mansión - dijo incorporándose-

- No creo que sea algo que te importe.

- Si en eso tienes razón.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A cualquier lugar, aquí se respira un ambiente muy desagradable.

============================================0======================================================

- Hey amigo ven a ver la tele.

- No deberíamos hacer lo que anna nos dejó encargado.

- Vamos yoh no seas aguafiestas aun hay tiempo para que tu torturadora regrese, deberías aprovechar el tiempo.

- Esta bien horo pero si anna se enfada cuando regrese será tu culpa.

- Si sisi ahora ven vamos a ver la tele.

Desde lejos la chica de cabello rosa no podía dejar de observarlo, la señorita anna si que tenia suerte el joven yoh no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un segundo.

Escucho como tras ella alguien mas aclaraba su garganta obligándola a voltear.

- Joven ren ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Lo mismo te pregunto.

- Bueno yo solo venia a ver si se le ofrecía algo al joven yoh o a ustedes -quiso componer al darse cuenta de lo obvio que se escuchaba-

- Pues a mi no gracias pero tal vez a yoh si, por que no le preguntas -hablo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa-

- Eh bueno yo.

- Ey ren te estas tardando. .. ¿Tamao?

- Ella venía a ver si se le ofrecía algo a Yoh.

- No que yo sepa, ey yoh te habla Tamao.

- Si dime Tamao.

- No joven Yoh yo solo venia preguntarles si deseaban algo pero me han dicho que no asi que me retiro.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo el castaño-

- ¿Eh? -la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no entendió nada-

- Porque no ves la tele con nosotros.

- No joven yo no . . . .

- Vamos tamao ven esta vez anna no te regañara - dijo alegremente Horo-

Ren sonrió no era correcto jugar con esa chica pero en verdad no pensó que sus dos amigos fueran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta.

==================================================0================================================

Otra vez estaba sola acaso Kino pensaba que la mejor forma de entrenarla siempre seria al estilo ermitaña, pensaba en como estaría Yoh seguramente con sus estúpidos amigos perdiendo el tiempo, cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que llego a la pensión por primera vez, sonaba cursi pero extrañaba a ese castaño era irónico pensarlo la entrenaron como sacerdotisa privándola de los sentimientos mas geniales que podía sentir, estaba de acuerdo que mas pequeña eso fue lo mejor ya que tanto odio no haría mas que volverla loca pero aun asi le asignaron a alguien para formar una vida y poco a poco ese entrenamiento se fue al diablo ya que al fin conoció lo que era querer a alguien y tener sentimientos.

Paso toda la tarde tratando de dominarlo y aun no podía si quiera mover una piedrita, llego cansada a la mansión asakura el trabajar con la mente resultaba ser mas exhaustivo que el ejercicio físico. Agradeció no toparse con nadie después de todo no tenia deseos de hablar, no tenia apetito solo se dirigió a dormir, no tenia muchas fuerzas para cambiarse así que solo se dejo caer sobre su futon y quedo dormida, poco después sintió una corriente de aire entrar y colarse por todo su cuerpo con mucha pesadez se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana seguramente estaba abierta y así fue no recordaba cuando la dejo abierta pero ahora no quería si quiera pensar así que la cerro inmediatamente.

En cuanto la cerro un calor inmenso se apodero de ella, sintió su temperatura subir rápidamente, desabrocho su blusa y la dejo caer, entro al baño abrió la llave y enjuago su cara, salió e iba a dirigirse a su futon pero alguien se lo impidió alguien que se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana que ahora nuevamente estaban abiertas.

- No quise despertarte sabes -menciono sin voltear su rostro-

- Tu otra vez -dijo a la silueta aun no revelada claramente ante sus ojos-

- Pero ahora me es más difícil controlar el calor que provoca mi alma.

- ¿Tu alma?

- Pero descuida pronto lo controlare y entonces al fin podremos estar juntos.

- Pero si en la mañana tú.

- Lo sé, por ahora es mejor para ti comunicarme cuando estas en trance -hablo parándose-, por qué . . Por lo que veo puedo lastimarte -dijo haciendo a un lado el cabello de la chica, sorprendiéndola ya que en solo un segundo ya se encontraba tras ella-

Se separó tan pronto sintió sus manos sobre su cabello.

- No se qué demonios quieras decirme pero dime quien eres ¡contesta!

- Mejor te dejo descansar -dijo ignorando su orden- lo necesitas.

Una vez mas la imagen no era clara solo pudo notar gracias a la cercanía que los unía un pequeño mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y este era bastante largo.

- Hao? -pregunto petrificada-

- Anita no tienes por qué confundirme tu sabes quién soy -sonrió-

Rápidamente el se encontraba detrás de ella nuevamente.

- O a menos pronto lo sabrás -dijo en susurro muy cerca de su oído-

Despertó agitada "no otra vez" dijo pasando su mano para limpiar su frente pues estaba empapada de sudor, miro alrededor la ventana estaba cerrada nada fuera de lo normal a acepción de la blusa que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, acaso ¿no fue un sueño?

Se levanto, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, ahora la habitación estaba mas iluminada pues ya eran las 6-21am se dirigió al espejo que estaba cerca hizo a un lado su cabello y pudo notar en el reflejo una quemadura, la misma que hace un día se había provocado y ahora ardía nuevamente.

Unas lágrimas inconscientes de desesperación brotaban de sus profundos ojos oscuros.

- ¿Que está pasando?

Se aterro al ver que la marca que había en su cuello tenía la ligera forma de una mano.

Continuara. . . .. . .. .

Marina Acero

Te encanto enserio ññ que bueno una lectora de este fic se agrega bueno espero que sigas leyendo los adelantos y claro dejes tus muy preciados reviews, y es bueno que mi fic te haya motivado a leer fics de shaman king ojala leas los otros son universos alternos pero igual ojala te des un tiempo, gracias y cuídate mucho

Coolwater

Oh por dios tengo un gran compromiso contigo ya que siempre te tendré no te preocupes en estos días la inspiración ah llegado a mi y pues ten por seguro que tendrás mucho que leer cuídate mucho y un abrazo grande feliz año nuevo.

Navigo

Me estaba empezando a preocupar pense que no lo leerías pero ya que aquí esta tu review pues aquí un nuevo capitulo espero te guste, cuidate mucho y un fuerte abrazo feliz año no tomes mucho ¬¬ eh solo un poquito para formar ambiente jejeje disfruta la maximo lo que queda de año y que el proximo venga con muchas sorpresas y bunas noticias, feliz 2007

Y a todos en general les deceso en verdad que el año que viene sea mejor, cuídense mucho y no tomen tanto ¬¬ .. . . solo lo suficiente XP

Y solo quiero agregar eh notado que hay muchos que leen este fic ojala al fin se decidan y dejen su opinión o almenos saber si hay quienes todavía lo siguen por los que lo siguen no se preocupen continuare pero con mas reviews me prometo a actualizar mas rápido.


	10. NUEVOS ENEMIGOS

**Capítulo 10**

**Nuevos enemigos**

Paso rudamente su mano por sus ojos, había caído en un momento de debilidad y desesperación pero no pretendía quedarse en el. Ya se encontraba vestida, salió de su habitación no sin antes ver su rostro en el espejo por última vez, debía revisar que no hubiera ninguna señal de lágrimas en sus ojos.

No quería estar más tiempo en su habitación y ciertamente dormir era una idea muy mala, como era de esperarse se topó con Kino que solo dijo que fuera a desayunar antes de irse.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía apetito y debía encontrar una solución a su locura ya que no podía ser cierto, quiso deshacerse de toda idea de lo que había pasado y convencerse de que todo era producto de su imaginación y cansancio pero por desgracia por mas que quisiera convencerse era inútil, todo indicaba lo contrario, llego al mismo lugar donde estuvo el día anterior pasara lo que pasara debía saber quien era el, y solo había una forma en sus sueños el no podrá entrar mientras no cayera en ellos y en su mente mientras no entablara un trance estaría a salvo, ahora la única salida era combatirlo hay mismo y la única forma seria desarrollando mas su control mental, después de todo la idea de kino le serviría de algo.

Comenzó a concentrarse mas logrando al fin eliminar la energía y las fuerzas gravitatorias de la roca que trataba de mover lográndolo, era pequeña pero era un gran adelanto estaba ciertamente desesperada y en lugar de tomarlo con calma se precipito esta vez intentando con algo mas pesado dando no muy buenos resultados.

=================================================0=================================================

Caminaba hacia su habitación con la mirada baja, tratando de poner todos sus sentidos en caminar ya que estaba mareada y cansada, quería disimular su cansancio y dolor pero el haber subido esos escalones solo produjo que sus heridas se abrieran mas comenzando a sangrar, su mirada se tornaba borrosa y por si fuera poco no pudo evitar tambalearse por consecuencia de la fuerte punzada proveniente de su tobillo obligándola a sostenerse de algo o mas bien de alguien

- Buenas noches -saludo cínico ante la actitud fría pero apenada de la rubia-

Quito rápidamente su mano.

- ¿Que te paso?

- Nada que te incumba.

- Primero violas mi espacio personal y luego por si fuera poco te enojas.

- Créeme no quise hacerlo.

- Bien acepto tu disculpa.

- Eso no fue una disculpa.

. Si ya dije que la acepto.

- No tengo tiempo para esto.

Trato de apurar su paso pero era mas que obvio que no era una tarea fácil.

- Que fue lo que te ocurrió -dijo al ver la expresión de dolor de la chica y una pequeña gota de sangre en el piso proveniente de su pie-

- Ya te dije que no es nada que te importe.

- Veo que estas poniendo empeño con tal de desacerté de mi -menciono de forma burlona impidiendo el paso de Anna-

- Hasta que dices algo cierto -reto al chico encarándolo-

- -Sonrió más abiertamente- tómalo con calma si "mueres" antes no será tan divertido.

- Idiota -dijo pasando a un lado y azotando la puerta de su cuarto-

No tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en el idiota de Hao, una vez dentro suspiro aliviada levanto ligeramente el pantalón que vestía y un marcado rasgo de dolor se dibujo en su rostro tenia un poco desgarrada su piel estaba realmente desconcertada y agotada. Aun la forma en la cual se daño se reproducía constantemente en su cabeza.

Flash back

Estaba totalmente dispuesta a mover esa gran roca que se encontraba frente a ella, logro concentrarse y moverla ligeramente volvió a cerrar sus ojos unas gotas de sudor frio recorrían su frente realmente se estaba esforzando, concentro su mayor capacidad de su mente y logro levantarla aun sorprendida y agotada abrió sus ojos para satisfacerse a si misma al ver los resultados pero nuevamente un calor agobiante y la esencia de alguien mas en el mismo lugar la desconcentro haciendo que la gran roca saliera de su control cayendo de golpe y rodando hacia ella, gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivarla pero no por completo ya que en la maniobra su tobillo fue lastimado, aun en el suelo reviso rápidamente el lugar cerciorándose que estaba completamente sola trato de pararse pero el dolor punzante la hizo caer y notar que estaba herida, volvió a cerrar sus ojos respiro profundamente se incorporó y a paso lento tomo su camino a la mansión Asakura.

Fin flash back

Estaba cansada pero no estaba dispuesta a dormir, no hasta tener una solución inteligente, permaneció despierta como toda una sacerdotisa podía aguantar periodos prolongados sin dormir, después de todo así fue su iniciación aun así para lograr no estar cansada debía hacer mínimo una conexión espiritual es decir entrar en trance pero por ahora aun no estaba preparada.

Volvió a concentrarse y realizo un movimiento de manos alrededor de su talón logrando sanarlo pero dejándola mas agotada y aun fatigada solo espero la luz de un nuevo día.

Para su buena suerte esta vez no había nadie en la mesa tomo asiento y sirvió nuevamente una taza de té, necesitaba con urgencia energía y por ahora solo los alimentos podían dársela, sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo todos los panecillos que estaban en la mesa.

- Té y panecillos, vaya desayuno sabes deberías cocinar algo ¿no?

Su suerte se acabó ya que Hao había entrado en la habitación Anna decidió ignorarlo.

Sonrió cínicamente como solo él podía, Anna solo controlo sus emociones para no golpearlo o mandarlo al diablo, Hao se limitó a acercarse a ella y arrebatar el vaso de jugo que Anna ya había servido.

- Veo que alguien tiene mucha hambre.

Tomo por última vez un sorbo de su té se incorporó y camino dispuesta a irse.

Una vez más gano pero aun así no paso desapercibido el semblante cansado de la rubia, pero lo que realmente le importo lo suficiente como para llamar su atención fue que la chica caminaba ya sin problemas esto lo hizo recordar algo y era cierto tenía algo que preguntarle.

===============================================0===================================================

Suspiro hondamente antes de comenzar cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, a pesar del cansancio que tenía le resultaba sumamente fácil ahora controlar su mente, volvió a abrir sus oscuros ojos para poder ver el resultado de su esfuerzo lanzo fuertemente una pequeña roca la cual logro incrustarse en un gran y viejo árbol sonrió triunfante todo era tan fácil incluso ella misma se impresiono más su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentirse observada.

Mantuvo la tranquilidad se inclino y tomo una roca, al incorporarse no fue necesario que la lanzara solo determino el lugar del origen del ruido y con su mente pudo lanzarla en dicha dirección, el resultado fue un aturdido conejito escapando de aquel lugar,

-"solo era un conejo"- se dijo a si misma con un bufido de molestia.

- Nada mal.

Volteo rápidamente y pudo ver al castaño a sus espaldas.

- Pobre lo asustaste- dijo el chico.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Pero dime esa utilidad le darás a tus habilidades a espantar animales y destruir la naturaleza.

- No mi propósito es destruir sabandijas.

El dejo escapar una carcajada.

- En verdad no sé como Yoh manejara a una prometida como tu.

- Ese es su problema no tuyo ahora dime qué demonios haces aquí.

- Siempre eres tan alebrestada con migo, creo que no te caigo bien.

- Al fin usas tu cerebro, pero no me cambies el tema te pregunte que . .

- Shufff-dijo silenciándola-

- Oye no me . .. .. .

Hao se apegomas al cuerpo de Anna y en susurro le dijo.

- Así que tenemos compañía.

- De que diablos hablas yo . . -se sorprendió y sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en aquel lugar-

- ¿Qué, Apenas lo descubriste?

Anna lo miro desconcertada.

- Creo que si -susurro Hao-

- Al fin te encontré.

Unos brillantes y filosos picos de hielo fueron lanzados directamente a las espaldas de Hao el cual volteo lentamente y a escasos centímetros de su rostro estos se deshicieron por completo.

La figura delgada solo sonrió.

- No esperaba menos de ti -se escucho una fina voz aparentemente de mujer-

El solo se mantuvo callado observando a su nuevo acompañante.

- Que? No piensas decir nada -poco a poco desvió su mirada hacia Anna la cual se encontraba tras Hao- Veo que interrumpo, pero pensé que todos tus aliados te habían abandonado al menos una sigue siéndote fiel.

- De que hablas yo no soy nada de él y mucho menos su aliada y no se quién eres tu pero. . .

- Basta no tienes porqueirritarte . .. . . sabes por que si no eres su aliada tu comportamiento da mucho que desear porque lo admito es bastante lindo - mientras guiñaba uno de sus profundos ojos azules-

Anna alzo una ceja molesta Hao solo se limito a oír y observar.

- Que diablos tratas de insinuar?-volvió a replicar la rubia-

- Nada, nada no te exaltes y no lo ocultes es obvio.

- Nada es obvio y olvida tus tontas indirectas por que. . .

- Suficiente -grito al fin molesta- no tengo tiempo para esto no pensé que fuera necesario involucrarte pero tu te lo buscaste.

Lanzo nuevamente unos finos picos de hielo con los cuales ataco a Anna, la rubia esquivo fácilmente todos al menos eso creyó ya que uno fue directo a su mejilla.

- Espero que con esto aprendas que no debes involucrarte.

Hao solo se limitaba a observar la situación esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

- Gran error.

Con un curioso movimiento de manos Anna logro que la atmosfera se tornara más pesada el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente después con gran facilidad logro que algunas piedras flotaran y atacaran a su enemiga.

- Eres buena - menciono sonriendo frente a ella- . . . . . .. . . pero -desapareció ante los ojos de la rubia y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella- no debiste involucrarte.

Anna volteo rápidamente para enfrentarla pero solo se encontró con unas dagas de hielo que terminaron por clavarla en una gran roca cerca de la cascada también dirigiendo algunos golpes al delgado cuerpo de la rubia.

- No era nada contra ti pero así no interrumpirás.

- Te arrepentirás no puedes hacerme esto a mi- dijo totalmente cansada y empapada en sudor-

- Chica con carácter -dijo ignorándola completamente y dirigiéndose a hao- buena decisión, es una lástima que debas morir.

- Quien eres y que pretendes -la interrumpió Hao con un semblante totalmente calmado-

- Que seriedad acaso eso es todo lo que piensas preguntar?- dijo en forma juguetona-

- Contesta ¿que pretendes?

- Quise conocerte.

- Aun no contestas mi pregunta.

- Que, que pretendo, Acaso no es obvio estoy aquí para -acerco su rostro al del chico- eliminarte.

- Pues créelo no será tan fácil -dijo al mismo tiempo que una llama incandescente ardía alrededor de ellos.

- Pero tampoco tan difícil - movió rápidamente sus manos apagando el fuego y siendo rodeados por vapor.

- Veo que no eres un simple shaman inútil.

- Viniendo de ti creo que es un cumplido pero no es suficiente razón para salvarte.

- Has hablado demasiado por que no empiezas a enseñarme algo de lo que tanto dices que harás.

- Bien si es lo que quieres.

Cito unas palabras que solo ella misma podía escuchar mientras Hao solo esperaba pacientemente los movimientos de su oponente pero en solo segundos se vio cubierto y encerrado por un gran bloque de agua, su actitud tranquila no cambio ni por un segundo su mirada fija y manipuladora se clavo en la chica, una ligera mueca de cinismo se vio reflejada en sus labios. Rápidamente la aparición del espíritu de fuego hizo que toda agua a su alrededor se consumiera.

Nuevamente no podía esperar menos, miro analizando al espíritu de fuego era justo lo que quería ver era imponente y poderoso tal como lo recordaba.

- Ya fue mucho juego por hoy es hora de eliminarte sabandija- exclamo Hao.

- Así que no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer pues no te preocupes yo te enseñare.

Velozmente una columna de hielo cubrió su mano y fue tomando poco a poco forma hasta convertirse en un Kamayari con la cual con alta determinación ataco a Hao dispuesta a herirlo, el chico solo esquivo los golpes, al principio fue tarea fácil pero la chica aumentaba su velocidad de ataque considerablemente y no se detenía ante nada.

- Que no ibas a enseñarme algo -menciono con una sonrisa torcida- ahora veras espíritu de fuego es hora de comer.

- Lo siento pero no pretendo ser alimento de nadie.

Dio un gran salto hacia atrás coloco sus manos en varias posiciones de una forma realmente rápida.

- Reclusión.

Al instante el espíritu de fuego se vio encerrado en una cristalina pared de agua.

Ella sonrió.

- Ahora todo será más divertido - dijo divertida-

Volvió a atacar a Hao el cual estaba un tanto distraído por lo sucedido, el impacto dio directo a su cuerpo con lo cual unas gotas de sangre se dejaron escapar.

- Pondré las cosas más parejas -menciono la chica deshaciendo su posesión-

- Acaso estas tratando de burlarte de mi.

- No, no sería capaz pero si sigues igual de patético será inevitable.

- Sabandija te arrepentirás -grito enfurecido aumentando su poder espiritual- espíritu de fuego.

- Es inútil acéptalo.

Sin embargo se impresiono ya que la fina cárcel que lo encerraba comenzaba a fragmentarse.

"Es imposible se supone que el no tenia tanto poder . . ..lo subestime".

Y antes de que lo pudiera impedirlo fue capturada por las garras del espíritu de fuego.

- No deberías distraerte tanto - menciono con cinismo el castaño-ahora siente la furia vamos espíritu de fuego calcínala.

Un marcado rasgo de dolor se mostro en su cara acompañada de un pequeño lamento.

"No, el debería estar mas débil" se atrevió a retar con su mirada al chico con lo cual pudo percibir su agotado rostro. Sonrió "esta llegando al máximo de su energía"

En pocos segundos después percibió el cambio y desequilibrio en el poder espiritual del chico.

- Ya es hora -su cuerpo fue cubierto por agua haciendo que las garras del espíritu de fuego fueran menos incandescentes a cada segundo-

- No puede ser -menciono Hao agotado-

Poco a poco el cuerpo del espíritu del fuego fue siendo cubierto por agua Hao se vio forzado a destruir su posesión.

- Me impresionaste pero al fin y al cabo todo termino como pensé viendo lo patético que te has vuelto.

Sin dar previo aviso golpeo rápida y acertadamente el cuerpo del chico con su kamayari.

Por su parte el castaño se mantenía difícilmente de pie había agotado mas del poder que debía y definitivamente no estaba nada bien, su mirada se tornaba borrosa pero no era nada en comparación con el punzante y quemante dolor que oprimía su pecho alzo una mano colocándola sobre su pecho, mientras trataba con dificultad volver a retomar aire y llenar sus agotados pulmones.

Aun adolorida pero ahora ya libre Anna fijo sus oscuros ojos en Hao estaba mas que agotado, por un segundo la imagen de yoh cuando respiraba con dificultad bloqueo la mente de la rubia la imagen le era tan familiar que la paralizo por completo produciéndole un terrible escalofrió, tal vez kino podía tener razón y si era así debía hacer algo o yoh podría morir.

- Ellos me dijeron que iba a ser difícil. . . casi imposible pero no fue así y creo que nos evitaremos mucho trabajo eliminándote -sonrió- y yo tendré ese placer.

Formo un pequeño pico de hielo.

- MUERE.

Y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza del fatigado chico.

- Nunca te enseñaron- Hablo anna mientras el pico de hielo mágicamente se detenía.

-Que nunca debes descuidarte de tus enemigos sobre todo si no los mataste o podría voltearse la situación.

Volteo el pico y lanzo hacia la chica que por mas rápido que se movió se incrusto en uno de sus brazos.

- Imbécil no te entrometas o te. . .

- O me eliminaras - dijo desafiante mientras enmarcaba mas su sonrisa-inténtalo.

Totalmente enfurecida se lanzo en contra de Anna esta vez la gran masa de agua en su mano tomo forma de espada.

- ¡Muere!

La rubia no se inmuto ni por un segundo una gran oleada de agua salió disparada de la cascada que se encontraba cerca haciendo que la chica saliera disparada contra un árbol a causa de la fuerte presión del agua sobre su cuerpo.

Confusa y aturdida se incorporo el golpe fue muy duro rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la rubia la cual parecía tan calmada la había subestimado sin embargo pagaría caro su intromisión.

- Bien así que la rubiecita no esta tan lastimada como parecía -trato de aparentar calma-

- Asi como la habladora no es tan fuerte como decía.

- ¿Que? Ahora veras insolente.

Rápidamente su poder espiritual volvió a tomar forma de Kamayari lanzándose violentamente hacia Anna.

La rubia se mantenía a la defensiva ciertamente no sabia como detener a su oponente ya que ella no tenia ninguna clase de arma ni siquiera cargaba con su rosario.

Esquivaba cada golpe con perspicacia.

- Pensé que lo defenderías pero eres tan tonta que ni siquiera realizas una posesión - rio- no debiste entrometerte.

Volvió a lanzarse hacia anna esta vez sus movimientos fueron mas rápidos, por mas que la rubia trataba de esquivarlos esta vez salió lastimada ya que uno de sus brazos fue herido y por ultimo fue lanzada con un golpe dentro del lugar donde caía el agua de la cascada, como pudo se incorporó.

- Sabia que no durarías mucho.

Respiraba agitada debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya, respiro profundo por última vez cerro sus ojos concentrándose y de repente los abrió estos destellaron un gran brillo y furia reflejados.

-Asi que aun quieres mas esta vez seré mas rápida así que no tendrás oportunidad -dispuesta a lanzarse nuevamente ante la rubia tomo posición de pelea pero esta vez no pudo moverse-

- Que demonios - miro rápidamente hacia sus pies- no puedo moverme.

- Sorprendida.

- Mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme.

- Dicen que la mente es mas fuerte que el cuerpo ahora veo que es verdad.

- Su mente - volvió a mirar sus pies- no . . .. . no es eso.

La mirada fija y profunda de anna la hacía irritar mas.

- Porque tu empeño por ayudarlo - grito furiosa al sentir como su cuerpo entero perdía movimiento-

- Solo tengo mis razones y estas no son de tu incumbencia.

- Estas en un error te arrepentirás.

- Tal vez pero si no lo hago tal vez también lo haga.

- Te arrepentirás y de eso me encargare.

Con un poco de dificultad logro mover sus brazos.

- Tu no puedes ganarme niña no puedes compararte conmigo-agrego.

- No puede ser -la sorpresa de anna no tardo en visualizarse en su rostro-

- No deberías sorprenderte tanto. . . . . eran obvios los resultados , veremos que tan poderosa puede ser tu mente.

Un remolino se formo en medio del agua rodeando a la rubia y perdiendo así de vista todo a su alrededor.

- Demonios -estaba cansada y agitada sentía cada vez mas como sus fuerzas se agotaban no podía si quiera moverse y el respirar era cada vez una tarea más difícil-

- Lo siento no fue nada personal - estaba a punto de cerrar por completo la boca del remolino que provoco pero un poder sobrenatural la hizo estremecer-

Miro impresionada como el chico de cabello castaño se incorporaba.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? . . . ..¿cómo obtuviste esa esencia?

- -sonrió- no vale la pena decírtelo de todas formas vas a morir.

Una fuerte ráfaga se desprendió de su cuerpo producida solo con su poder espiritual la cual hizo que la chica saliera volando y desasiendo por completo el remolino con lo cual anna cayo de golpe en el agua y para su suerte en un lugar donde no estaba tan profunda pero aun asi totalmente inconsciente.

- No . . . .- dijo cortadamente y totalmente devastada- no puedes ser -por primera vez en toda la pela sentía miedo hacia el chico, vio sus penetrantes ojos con un brillo aterrador y con sed de venganza, esta vez era definitivo que perdería hasta la vida -

Camino con seguridad hacia la chica esta vez los papeles habían cambiado.

- Asi que alguien iba a morir hoy ¿no? -sonrió cruelmente -

Pero al dar un paso mas se detuvo completamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la copa de un árbol.

- Tienes suerte al parecer hoy no morirás -volvió a decir el castaño-

Hao solo miro como el cuerpo de la chica era rodeado por una espesa tormenta de tierra y desaparecía.

Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el árbol y pudo ver unos brillantes ojos marrón desaparecer.

- Así que ya han empezado- hablo para si mismo el castaño-

Quedando sólo, se encamino hacia el cuerpo de la rubia la cual poco a poco cobraba un poco de conciencia.

- No te acerques.

El castaño al estar justo frente a ella se inclino acercándose mas.

- No me toques -volvió a replicar la rubia-

- Me hiciste un favor y no me gusta deberle nadie -dijo ante el adolorido y cansado cuerpo de la chica- no creas que algo que me guste.

- No te necesito . . . .. . . aléjate de mi- dijo tratando de incorporarse-

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres - le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar- te veo en la mansión.

- Te odio-fueron sus últimas palabras de Anna antes de volver a caer inconsciente-

Continuara. . .

Delia

Jajajaj trato de hacer lo que puedo ojala y sigas pensando lo mismo sobre mis fics mil gracias.

Susive L.

Y yo te las contestare, y créeme te sorprenderás de saber las respuestas cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

En verdad perdona la tardanza y como veras ahora uno a un personaje mas para tu curiosidad pero con la promesa de ahora si no tardarme mas por fa solo espera muchísimas gracias.

Evilgoddesssaiyajin

Pues vamos a dejarte con la duda por mas tiempo pero prometo esta ves no será mucho ok cuidate y muchas gracias.

Coolwater

Muchas gracias y es bueno siempre contar contigo en verdad te lo agradezco y pues aun te daré mas dudas jeejej en verdad ARIGATO.

Cagallisan

ToT en verdad me siento alagada y espero que por haber tardado no haya perdido a una gran fan como tu en verdad mil gracias.

Sunomo.

Y habrá mas de yoh anna hao cuando yoh llegue ya falta cada vez menos jejejej te gustara te lo garantizo muchas gracias por esperar.

Kimiyu

Muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Mia

Gracias y perdona la tardanza pero al fin aquí esta.

Kharlie

Jejej lo hare espero esta vez haber escrito mejor y por fa házmelo saber si es que no fue asi mil gracias por la sugerencia.

MariadeAsakura

En verdad gracias tu review me dio valor a seguir ya tenia el capitulo pero pensé que ya no había muchos que lo siguieran muchas gracias y espero no desilusionarte.

EN VERDAD MIL GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE ANIMEN A DARME UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD POR AQUÍ SE QUE TARDE UN AÑO PERO POR FA COMPRENDANME FUI MUY DURA PERO EH REGRESADO Y ESTARE POR GRAN RATO.

NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO SEA DE TRIUNFOS Y DESEOS REALIZADOS.


	11. ACERCAMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 11**

**ACERCAMIENTOS**

- Así que control mental -dijo con esa voz ronca y reseca penetrando con la mirada a su acompañante-

- Te equivocas -contesto molesta-

El solo la interrogo con la mirada

- No sentí mi mente bloqueada más bien sentí como si algo me detuviera -dijo mientras veía molesta las pequeñas heridas que aun sangraban ligeramente-

- ¿Algo? pero dijiste que no había nadie más que ellos dos y él no fue

- Así es

- ¿Entonces?

- Quieres decir que eso no te dice nada

- Es tas insinuando -pregunto un tanto alterado- que . . .

- Así que aquí estas (dijo una voz aparentemente femenina uniéndose a la conversación)

- Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar

- Sabes bien que tu responsabilidad es probarlos no hacerte la fuerte

- Y es lo que hice solo cumplí con mi misión

- Pero no cuando estuviera acompañado -dijo otra voz-

- Esa chica no es ordinaria te daño mucho

- No es para tanto yo me distraje

- Si, tanto que casi te elimina

- Fuiste totalmente irresponsable no debías atacarlo aun -volvió a replicar la voz femenina-

- Lo se, lo sé no tienes por qué recordármelo

- Pues no lo haría si tú no lo olvidaras a cada segundo

- No entiendo porque tanto escándalo tu dedícate a cuidar del que te fue asignado que por algo te toco ese ya que es obvio que eres más débil

- Pero al menos yo no sería tan fácil de derrotar

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que oíste -y salió de la habitación-

============================================0=====================================================

Poco a poco los ruidos a su alrededor se intensificaron, una fuerte tormenta se desataba a su alrededor, podía sentir la ventisca helada recorrer todo su cuerpo y unas cuantas gotas escurrir sobre él.

Abrió lentamente los ojos todo estaba totalmente oscuro, sentía tarea difícil el mover un solo musculo pero trato de intentarlo con más fuerza y logro al fin incorporarse, se sentó observando a su alrededor, pudo notar que se encontraba en su alcoba pero no recordaba nada de cómo llego ahí.

- Al fin despiertas

Se sobresaltó ante la voz que escucho y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de su cuarto, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y entonces fue cuando al fin pudo notar una silueta que al parecer se negaba a acercarse a ella.

- Tú me trajiste aquí -pregunto hasta cierto punto molesta sin dar importancia e incorporándose al mismo tiempo se dirigió hacia la ventana

- No

- Si es así, ¿Qué haces en mi alcoba? -volvió a replicar molesta-

Las cortinas que se mantenían cerradas y oscureciendo totalmente el ambiente fueron abiertas de par en par por la fría ventisca que entro de golpe, golpeando su rostro y haciéndola sentir un ligero escalofrió, sus profundos ojos negros se fijaron en la furia de la tormenta que se desataba en esos instantes

- Contesta -ordenó molesta, mientras recorría las cortinas-

-Me preocupaste. . . . . . . .Tenía que estar a tu lado -dijo tras ella-

Sus ojos se tornaron incrédulos, a cada segundo sus sentidos se agudizaban mas tanto que al fin logro darse cuenta de que esa no era exactamente la voz de Hao

- Tú -trato en vano voltear ya que los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban se lo impedían-

- Veo que al fin me reconoces

Sintió como apoyaba su mentón en su cuello tratando de aspirar su aroma y por más que quisiese moverse su propio cuerpo le rogaba por que no hiciera tal intento, haciéndola sentir mal y vulnerable.

- Como es. .. qué . . .estas, si yo no... (No podía articular ni una sola oración completa por más que quisiera no podía)

Aun capturada en sus brazos su mente luchaba por encontrar lógica, no estaba dormida esta vez podía jurar que era todo tan real, todo se sentía tan real y tan . . . bien ya que ahora extrañamente y por primera vez sentía un calor impresionante emanar del cuerpo de su acompañante pero esta ocasión no sentía que su cuerpo sufriera de alguna quemadura incluso se podía decir que esta vez era placentero tenerlo cerca.

- Veo con gusto que tu poder ha aumentado

- Yo- trato de completar una oración pero aún le resultaba difícil

- Sin embargo, tanto a ti como a mí nos falta mucho

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No vuelvas a intentar no tener contacto con migo ya que eso te debilita más, por ahora puedes estar tranquila por un tiempo no me veras

Quería empujarlo lejos y liberarse de ese abrazo replicar quizás pero ni un solo musculo cedía ante sus peticiones.

Poco a poco al estar entre sus brazos un cansancio inexplicable se apodero de ella sus ojos se cerraron sin chistear sentía como toda la energía de su cuerpo se estabilizaba ya ni siquiera le importaba pelear contra él y mucho menos mirar su rostro solo sintió como era cargada en brazos y poco después como era recostada sobre su futon.

- Lo último que quiero es dañarte

Una vez que la recostó se separó de ella lentamente

Trato inútilmente mirarlo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, su mirada se tornaba borrosa luchaba por enfocar la imagen frente a ella pero le resultaba a cada segundo más difícil, sintió una de sus cálidas manos recorrer sus mejillas.

- Ahora solo descansa ya nos volveremos a ver

- NO -suplico-, te EXIJO saberlo -pretendió ordenar pero poco a poco volvió a suavizar su voz- Necesito saber quién eres

- Pero Anna. . . Tú sabes quién soy

Con su mirada cansada pudo ver unos profundos y dulces ojos cafés idénticos a los de Yoh al igual que la misma dulce y contagiosa sonrisa, últimamente Yoh amarraba su cabello en una coleta justo como en este momento ( sonrió por un segundo) no podía dudarlo más, era su prometido solo él podía hacerla sentir así, al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo sintió como la energía fluía en sus venas y una tranquilidad invadió su ser rápidamente, solo con él había podido sentir algo semejante.

Se aventuró por fin a levantar una de sus manos y lentamente depositándola sobre la mejilla del moreno acaricio su suave piel hasta llegar a su oreja pero en esa acción un mechón de cabello se liberó de la cabellera del chico cayendo sobre su rostro, nuevamente el pánico se apodero de ella al percatarse que ese mechón de cabello era demasiado largo

Fijo nuevamente su mirada en el chico frente a ella, parpadeo pesadamente y al abrir sus ojos una imagen más clara le era revelada, se topó con un rostro muy conocido el cual mostraba una mirada desconcertada y ahora con toda claridad podía ver que se trataba de. . .

=============================================0=====================================================

_- Te odio- sentencio antes de caer inconsciente-_

_- Tu tampoco me simpatizas del todo -dijo más para sí que para la chica ya que ella estaba inconsciente-_

_Se detuvo lentamente y dirigió su mirada al cielo las densas nubes cubrieron rápidamente el cielo, esto solo podía significar algo y él sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de nada bueno unas pequeñas gotas mojaron su rostro miro de reojo el cuerpo de la chica (sonrió) " por qué presiento que te molestaras por esto"_

_Camino y se inclinó ante ella terminando por tomarla entre sus brazos_

_-¿Que misterios encierras Anna?_

_Y camino bajo la lluvia con la chica en brazos, hubiera deseado poder haberse trasportado en el espíritu del fuego pero después de su combate a cada minuto se sentía más débil no podía arriesgarse a hacer una posesión y fallar torpemente en el intento además como si fuera poco el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho se hacía más insoportable._

_Además por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo si utilizaba al espíritu del fuego la anciana se daría cuenta de su presencia y ciertamente no le gustaba que le interrogaran con tantas preguntas._

_Al llegar a la mansión de los Asakura ya se sentía un poco mejor así que utilizo un poco de su poder para llevar a anna a su habitación sin tener que atravesar toda la mansión, miro su cuarto al parecer la chica había tenido prisa en la mañana por salir de su habitación ya que todo se encontraba ligeramente desordenado y el futon para su suerte se encontraba extendido, la coloco en él y decidió marcharse pero antes de salir una ventisca helada lo golpeo por la espalda, volteo y vio como las cortinas se elevaban y se agitaban violentamente, pudo notar como la lluvia de hace unos segundos ahora se convertía en una tormenta,_

_Aún era temprano y las densas nubes daban un aspecto fúnebre a la tarde, camino hacia la ventana dispuesto a cerrarla pero unas palabras provenientes de los labios de la rubia lo detuvieron no entendía lo que decía por lo cual se atrevió a acercarse más, miro su rostro el cual se veía como si ella estuviera ligeramente alterada poco a poco pudo notar como este se relajaba, al parecer su sueño ahora era más agradable._

_Ella volvió a hablar apenas si pudo entender algo que le sonó como: "necesito saber", se acercó un poco más a ella para poner más atención a sus palabras sin embargo la chica abrió sus ojos y eso no era para nada bueno para él. La miro un poco más atento, su mirada se encontraba perdida como si sus ojos carecieran de brillo se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir como la chica depositaba su mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola pero no duro mucho ya que noto como ella parpadeaba rápidamente y al juzgar por su mirada ahora si tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que hacia._

- HAO

- Acaso esperabas a yoh -dijo en burla al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella- y yo que pensé que al fin te llegaba a simpatizar

- Pero – en verdad estaba sorprendida -tu. .

- Si ya se me odias – la interrumpió-y todo eso pero ciertamente anna ( dijo ya lejos de ella, guardo silencio pues la chica estaba totalmente asombrada)

- Veo que no te esperabas encontrarme

- ¿Tú me trajiste?

- Te lo dije no me gusta deberle favores a nadie

- ¡Vete de aquí!

- Pero

- ¡AHORA!

- No

Lo miro rencorosamente

- Hoy en la mañana fui a buscarte porque necesito explicaciones y por ahora al menos creo es justo que me digas porque estas tal alterada y –sonrió- por que la actitud cariñosa

- El tenerte en mi habitación es suficiente razón para alterarme -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana clavando su profunda y aterrada mirada ya que nuevamente volvía a ver la tormenta ante sus ojos-

- Acaso ahora si me temes -dijo cínico y burlón- y lo demás

- Olvídalo no fue algo que hubiera querido hacer

- ¿Enserio? Lástima yo si me hubiera acostumbrado a que lo hicieras

- En tus sueños

- No,.. en mis sueños serias más complaciente -sonrió con malicia-

Le dedico una mirada gélida y volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana,

Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta agrediéndolo se dirigió hacia ella y se recargo en el marco de la ventana.

- Si te hubiera dejado ahora estarías más que enferma, deberías agradecerme

- Pues gracias

Él la miro incrédulo

- Ahora vete

- Mmm de esa forma haces que me den ganas de regresarte a donde estabas

- Oye tú me ayudaste porque quisiste yo jamás te lo pedí

- No eres para nada una persona muy agradecida

- Agradecerte y que se supone debo agradecerte- lo miro tajante y elevando ligeramente su voz- el hecho de que por tu culpa una loca me lastimara y casi me matara

- Vamos gracias a quererme ayudar tuviste un mejor entrenamiento, tu sola no hubieras podido conseguir uno semejante

- Aclaremos algo yo jamás lo hice por ayudarte, lo hice por hacerme lo que me hizo y creo que a todo esto tu eres el que me debe respuestas quién demonios era ella te exijo me lo digas

- (Sonrió) a sí que tú también quieres respuestas bien las tendrás después de que tu contestes mis preguntas - ella lo miro molesta- y creo que no estás muy dispuesta, será mejor que te cambies o te enfermaras

- Y desde cuando te preocupo tanto

Hao se acercó más a ella, se inclinó quedando frente a frente y a escasos centímetros separados.

- Te lo había dicho me interesas, pero no te confundas lo que no quiero es que estés enferma y no me enfrentes con todo tu poder y lo que más me importa es que no me contagies ya que vivo aquí y estar cerca de un enfermo no es de mi agrado.

Sonrió triunfante una vez más había ganado ya que era por más obvio que eso la haría enojar.

Sin embargo Anna sonrió para sorpresa de Hao.

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes si esa es la solución para tenerte lejos

Y sin decir ms la rubia salto de la ventana hacia afuera

- Que se supone que haces

- Ya no me debes nada así que lo que ahora haga no te incumbe, además como veras fue inútil lo que hiciste

- Es cierto

Para la sorpresa de anna el también salió

- Pero me debes respuestas -a diferencia de la rubia ninguna gota de agua mojaba a Hao- y si quiero obtenerlas antes de que te enfermes creo que este es el momento, así que al parecer hoy dormiremos hasta tarde . .. bueno depende de ti.

- Si pues lo siento por ti ya que por hoy no pretendo decirte nada

Se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que esa chica era testaruda y necia, solo iba a perder su tiempo.

- Entonces hablamos mañana

- Pero

- A quien quieres sorprender, tú haces rituales en situaciones más extremas que estas, "esto" para ti es una simple brisa.

Se molestó pues el idiota de hao tenía razón

- Así que cuando termines de jugar entra, que descanses .. . ANITA

Lo aceptaba, aceptaba que Hao había ganado pero no del todo después de todo ella no hablo, miro nuevamente hacia el gris cielo poco a poco desde que se atrevió a salir las gotas bajaron su intensidad al principio se sentían como duros golpes a su cuerpo pero ahora ya eran como una ligera brisa, pero aun algo más mantenía ocupados sus pensamientos y solo recordarlo hacia que subiera su temperatura y por cursi que sonara que su corazón se acelerara. Aquel acercamiento que había tenido era más de lo que podía manejar.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de girarla dio un último vistazo, la miro desde lejos aún se mantenía bajo la lluvia, esa rubia sí que era única como alguien así podría ser la prometida de su no muy agraciado en inteligencia hermano, pero ni la rubia era lo que le importaba más bien las cosas que podía hacer eran las que lo mantenían intrigado como diablos podía hacer todo eso, solo recordaba a alguien capaz de hacerlo y era la idea más tonta que tenia

- Pero, quién eres Anna

Continuara…

Si, si ya se otra vez me tarde pero es que enserio la inspiración no falta lo que falta es tiempo jejeje como verán en este capítulo no hay mucha acción sin embargo es solo un puente para llegar a ella jejejej lo prometo más peleas y misterios próximo capítulo y por ahora solo me resta decir

Badada

Gracias y al fin eh regresado espero que aun sigas leyendo mi fic ya que aun tengo mucho por dar jejej así que espero siga gustándote

Annaxhao true love

Pues ahora si hay indicios jejejej pero con el tiempo puedo darte gusto no se todo depende de los reviews eh así que espero sigas apoyándome y apoyando esta pareja y yo hare lo que pueda y gracias jejejejje y eso de las 15 veces ToT gracias es bueno saber cosas como esas

MariadeAsakura

Jejej mil gracias y espero no aburrirte con la espera y pues ya tengo adelantos del otro así que ojala y no tarde mas esta vez oki cuídate y muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto bueno eso espero

Mesic

Si como que no adelante mucho en cuestión de que va a pasar o quienes son pero como dije esto es un puente para lo mejor jejejeje así que espero me tengas paciencia y pueda yo contar contigo cuídate mucho y ojala te haya gustado

Evil goddess saiyajin

SIP y para el próximo cap. Pues mas acción solo para complacer tus gustos por la acción pero aun asi espero este te haya gustado ojala y cuente con tu opinión una vez mas

Kioyama Asakura

Gracias que bueno que te animaste por leer mi fic y aun mas por dejar tus comentarios gracias y espero seguir contando con ellos y que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

Kimiyu

Jejejjejej gracias y bueno por ahora regrese con algo un poquito mas calmado pero espero aun asi sea de tu gusto y para el próximo espero darte más de lo que te gusta acción si limite muchas, muchas gracias

ASHLEY

Gracias y así lo hare.

Itako no Nardi

Jajajaj si tienes razón cualquiera que atreva a dañarlo no me cae tampoco nada bien pero aun así hao termino muy kawai ganando jejej ojala y este capítulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca tu review.

Kioyama Asakura

Qué bueno que llego tu review por qué es lo que me motiva a seguirle pensando en cómo continuar así que gracias y ojala no se te olvide dejarme uno ahora.


	12. EL PODER DE LA NATURALEZA

**Capítulo 12**

**EL PODER DE LA NATURALEZA**

- Lo que el imposible para uno, se convierte en un gran logro con el apoyo de todos.

- Como son débiles necesitan la ayuda de los demás.

Volvió a lanzar un golpe el cual Yoh contrarresto con ayuda de Harusame.

- Al mantenerse unidos afrontaran el reto por agotador que sea-

- Solo es conveniencia…..estoy en lo correcto -grito furioso pues la paciencia ya no existía en el-

- Por eso nunca serás aceptado-

Ambos atacaron con toda su fuerza, el choque de sus ataques se fundió en una gran explosión.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de poder ver algo, se encontraban temerosos ante los posibles resultados, después de que las densas nubes producidas por la explosión se disiparon pudieron distinguir una figura la cual rápidamente identificaron, incrédulos pudieron percatarse que se trataba de Yoh.

- ¿Lo logro? -menciono un asustado Manta-

-Yoh -dijo Anna preocupada-

- En verdad, ¿Pudo derrotarlo? -pregunto Horo más para sí mismo que para los demás-

- ¿Elimino a Hao? - pregunto un incrédulo Lyserg-

- ¡Yoh lo logro! -Manta corrió alegremente al alcance de su amigo- Yoh, amigo lo lograste-

El joven Asakura no se sentía nada bien por lo que acababa de ocurrir y su semblante demostraba lo poco feliz que se sentía.

- Lo siento Hao -dijo en un apagado intento de hablar-

- En verdad lo sientes -se escuchó una voz en tono por demás burlón a espaldas de Yoh-

Los ojos de Yoh se dilataron ante la impresión.

- No puede ser -volteo para cerciorarse que sus oídos no mentían-

Del suelo emergía el imponente espíritu de fuego con Hao en su hombro

- Enserio creíste que podrías derrotarme con una técnica tan miserable,-paso su mirada sobre todos los demás que miraban con miedo e incrédulos- ¿Qué? No me digan que ustedes también lo pensaron,-cerro sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa- debo felicitarte Yoh . . en verdad lograste hacerme enfadar.

- Ese maldito sigue con vida -grito Horo-

- Entonces ¿realmente se apodero de los grandes espíritus y ahora es invencible?

Hao dirigió su mirada hacia el atemorizado enano, aun preguntándose como ese entrometido podía estar ahí.

- Por mucho que odie contradecirte debo decirte que no es así Manta -nuevamente la tranquilidad se dejaba escuchar en su tono de voz-

- ¿Qué?

- Los grandes espíritus aun no son míos,-sonrió- bueno al menos no por completo, digamos que solo una pequeña parte de ellos es mía ahora.

- Una pequeña parte -repitió Manta con temor- eso no puede ser.

Hao sonrió ampliamente ante los atemorizados rostros de los demás.

- Silver, Kalim ¿de que habla? -pregunto Ryo-

- Es verdad Hao aún no se apodera completamente de los grandes espíritus -respondió Silver-

- De haberlo hecho ya nadie de nosotros existiría -completo Kalim-

- Pero no se preocupen ya que ahora pretendo realmente apoderarme de ellos -una sonrisa cargada de crueldad se dibujó en sus labios-

- No si nosotros lo impedimos -menciono Horo al mismo tiempo que él y los demás tomaban posición de ataque-

- ¿Impedirlo? Enserio no han aprendido nada, nunca lograran derrotarme, porque ustedes siguen siendo unas sabandijas estúpidas.

- ¿Cómo diablos nos llamaste?

- Acaso eso te molesta Ren Tao, si hubieras aceptado mi proposición serias alguien no un inepto y débil como ellos.

- ¡Hao! -grito Yoh molesto-

- Es mejor que te quites de mi camino,-lo miro con desprecio- acéptalo no puedes evitar lo inevitable, además ya me canse de jugar es hora de ponerse serio Yoh -ironizo el nombre de su hermano-

El espíritu de fuego golpeo a Yoh haciéndolo salir disparado y estrellándose contra el piso.

Fausto y lyserg corrieron para tratar de ayudar a su amigo.

- Infeliz como te atreviste -menciono un molesto Ryo-

- No se entrometan basuras.

Las llamas que emano el espíritu de fuego no permitieron que los demás se acercaran mas.

- Ahora espíritu del fuego no tengas piedad, es tiempo de conseguir la omnipotencia.

El espíritu voló a toda velocidad hacia la gran columna de almas y por segunda vez logro entrar en ellos esta vez Hao también entro.

- No, ¡Hao espera!

- Al fin -rio-. .. . .. al fin serán míos.

- Noooooooo.

Yoh trato de detener a Hao pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo paralizo.

==================================0=====================================

- Nooooooo.

Repetía incansablemente mientras sostenía su pecho, el dolor fue tal que rodo sobre su futon adoptando una posición fetal, el sufrimiento aumento al punto que lo hizo despertar, su frente estaba cubierta por un sudor frio, apretaba sus dientes con mucha fuerza pero así como el dolor se apareció rápidamente dejo de sentirse.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose en su futon tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido sabia que todo había sido un sueño pero también estaba consciente de que el dolor que sintió no lo fue y esa era la razón más grande para preocuparse ya que últimamente se hacían mas frecuentes, trato de pararse pero un calambre que se irradio a todo su pecho lo hizo titubear, subió sus brazos presionándolos contra su cuerpo tratando de mitigar el ahora más pequeño dolor que sentía, una vez pasado por completo el dolor, trato de recordar su sueño pero extrañamente solo recordaba pequeñas fragmentos de él, por más que se esmerara en recordar no lo lograba y ahora que lo analizaba mas. . . . . que fue exactamente lo que paso en esa pelea, cansado de intentar recordar se dejo caer de golpe sobre su futon y trato en vano volver a dormir.

====================================================0=============================================

Había podido descansar muy bien ya que como **él **se lo prometió no había vuelto a presentarse, apenas el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición y ella ya se encontraba sentada frente a su sensei.

- Hoy has venido temprano-

- Necesitaba respuestas-

- Bien entonces pregunta-

- Al fin me dirá como se supone derrotare a Hao. Ambas sabemos que él es muy fuerte y yo. .

- Acaso, ¿te estas acobardando?

- Claro que no es solo que . . ..

- Yo no entreno cobardes Anna y lo sabes.

- También sé que Hao es un shaman y yo solo una sacerdotisa como se supone que voy a ganarle si desde el principio estoy en desventaja.

- No eres una simple sacerdotisa Anna al igual que Yoh tuviste acceso a la bitácora mágica y has aprendido muchas técnicas de combate o me dirás que estoy en un error

-…..

- Solo falta perfeccionarlas ya que me eh dado cuenta que has estado practicándolas.

- ¿Usted lo sabe?

- Por supuesto con solo ver la tonicidad que ha tomado tu cuerpo es suficiente, sin embargo debes tomar en cuenta que la fuerza no es de suma importancia cuando te enfrentes a Hao, ya que tus técnicas y paciencia deben compensar tu "desventaja".

- Aun así Hao tiene al espíritu de fuego y yo. .

- Y tú a tu mente

- ¿Que?

- En solo 3 días lograste dominar tu enlace mental me has superado y te has superado a ti misma, desarrollaste un poder que no creías tener, además él no es nada en comparación a lo que alguna vez fue.

- Se equivoca el sigue siendo superior - dijo recordando la forma en que combatió el día anterior-

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo….solo estoy segura de que así es -trato de disimular-

- Aun si lo que dijeras fuera verdad debemos hacer hasta lo imposible y no te preocupes es por eso que Yoh estará presente, no podemos arriesgarnos pero comprende que en la situación actual Yoh no puede hacer mucho.

- Entiendo –contesto más resignada-

- Hay algunas técnicas que has tenido oportunidad leer en la bitácora mágica y que se te serán de gran ayuda así que Anna lo único que necesitas es practicarlas.

- Y ¿cómo se supone que lo hare?

Y sin dar más aviso dos imponentes figuras aparecieron detrás de la rubia atacándola.

Apenas si pudo esquivarlos, como se atrevía Kino a atacarla sin previo aviso, más su sorpresa aumento al ver de quien se trataba.

- Silver, Kalim ¿qué hacen aquí?

- La señora Kino nos ha solicitado.

- ¿Qué?. . . pero eso quiere decir que. . . -Volteo rápidamente para ver a su sensei esperando alguna explicación-

- Tarde o temprano ellos lo sabrían no podemos ocultar nada a los grandes espíritus que tal vez ya lo sepan-sentencio Kino-

- Entonces lo saben -volteo nuevamente a ver a los 2 apaches-

- Si y debo confesar que jamás creí que fuera asi.

- Aunque también es inútil ocultar que teníamos nuestras dudas respecto a los resultados.

- Ellos ayudaran a tu entrenamiento -hablo Kino- y no te lo tomes tan a la ligera Anna ya que ni mi nieto y sus amigos saben que tan fuertes son ellos.

La rubia solo paso su mirada de su sensei hacia ellos.

- Bien -sonrió- entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Silver sonrió ante el valor de la chica en definitiva nunca terminaría de admirarla.

=============================================0=====================================================

Había corrido apenas 15 kilómetros

- Pasa algo malo Yoh?

-Eh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Manta?

- Has estado muy distraído desde la mañana.

- No es nada solo no pude dormir muy bien eso es todo -dijo ahogando un bostezo-

- Seguro porque además de eso estas más lento que de costumbre.

- No es nada Manta solo. .. . . Manta recuerdas exactamente lo que paso en la pelea que tuve con Hao.

- Que si recuerdo bien . . . claro ¿acaso tu no? Fue muy difícil pero después de todo lograste vencerlo y . . . . ah entiendo es eso lo que te tiene así

-¿ Eh?

- Aun te sientes culpable por haber terminado con él

- Manta -dijo muy serio- tú crees que él . . . bueno tu sabes, que él. . .

- No lo sé Yoh no puedo asegurar nada, pero debes dejar de sentirte culpable después de todo tenias que hacerlo.

-En verdad ¿tenía que hacerlo? - pregunto en susurro-

Un reflejo de culpa se dibujó en su rostro por más que quisiera saber que hizo lo correcto su propia conciencia no lo dejaba.

- Yoh amigo

Yoh se percató del afligido rostro de Manta así que decidió no seguir con ello además por más que odiara aceptarlo era cierto estaba mas lento de lo acostumbrado y ahora no tenia ganas ni de seguir pensando.

- Olvídalo Manta sabes creo que no terminare con mi rutina en verdad tengo sueño mejor regreso a la pensión, ¿vienes?

- No amigo creo que mejor me voy directo a mi casa

- Bien entonces cuídate Manta

===============================================0==================================================

- En verdad aprendiste técnicas muy valiosas Anna Kyoyama -menciono Silver ligeramente golpeado-

. Gracias pero no necesito que me lo digan - la chica se mostraba un tanto agitada-

- Solo dijo que habías aprendido técnicas muy valiosas -hablo Kalim desapareciendo y apareciendo cerca de ella- no que las hayas dominado.

- ¿Qué? -solo tuvo tiempo de protegerse con sus brazos para no ser golpeada, aun así el impacto en sus brazos dolió-

- Si en verdad esperas derrotar a Hao no debes dudar ni por un solo segundo -agrego Silver-

Silver con ayuda de su espíritu acompañante Silver wing voló atacando a la chica rubia, ella logro esquivar su ataque pero las alas sumamente filosas pasaron muy cerca de su rostro con esto cortaron por suerte solo una porción del cabello de la chica.

- Cállate yo sé lo que hago.

- Entonces demuéstralo.

Kalim con su posesión de hoz negro volvió a embestir a la rubia.

Se encontraba agotada a pesar de haber podido descansar bien no le había sido suficiente, estaba empezando a caer en un estado de desesperación pues para su mala suerte Kino tenía toda la razón, esos 2 eran más fuertes de lo que podían aparentar, aun así debía guardar la calma ya que si llegaba a alterarse perdería toda concentración y por lo tanto todo su control mental, una idea llego rápidamente a su mente y recurrió a algo que no tenía pensado sin embargo obtuvo buenos resultados

- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Qué quieres que lo demuestre?

- No puede ser

Kalim se sorprendió al ver su posesión detenida por un gran espíritu rojo.

- ¿Aun están bajo tu poder? -pregunto Silver-

Tanto Zenki como Koki se encontraban protegiendo a Anna.

- Pero yo pensé que. . .

- Que Hao había quitado todo mi control sobre ellos . . . entiéndanlo soy la gran sacerdotisa Anna - sonrió- ni Hao puede detenerme.

Ordeno que sus 2 espíritus atacaran

Kalim y Silver pudieron sentir el gran poder con el que contaban esos 2 espíritus y sabían perfectamente que la rubia les había otorgado ese poder, el poder de Anna era tal que ya ni siquiera necesitaba de su rosario para poder invocarlos y dominarlos.

- Aun así no es suficiente -Silver reto molesto a la chica- y creo que ya es hora de terminar.

Con ayuda de todos sus espíritus formo su posesión mas poderosa denominada cañón del tótem apuntando hacia una tranquila y relajada itako y sin pensarlo más disparo su ataque.

==================================================0================================================

Se encontraba ejercitando y practicando con su espada, estaba aburrido y no encontró mejor distracción que entrenar, para su suerte Horo se había ofrecido a acompañar a Tamao y Ryo por las compras de la comida.

En su mente una conversación que lo empezaba a molestar se repetía una y otra vez.

_Una vez que se dio el aviso, Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban platicando en una cafetería con sus demás compañeros que también habían llegado ._

_- Entonces eso paso -dijo ligeramente incrédulo un chico con cabello verde-_

_- Vaya pue esos tipos si que estaban hablando enserio, basta con ver lo mal que los dejaron - hablo otro chico de piel morena y cabello afro-_

_- Lo más raro es que Silver y Kalim no saben nada de ello._

_- Pues debe ser un shaman muy poderoso y que además de todo maneja muy bien a los elementos de la naturaleza._

_- A que te refieres con eso chocolatín- cuestiono Horo_

_- No es nada que cualquier otro shaman no sepa no basta tener un buen control con tu espíritu acompañante si además de ello sabes conectarte con la naturaleza es decir combinar tu poder con los elementos que está te brinda tú mismo puedes utilizar cualquier campo de batalla a tu favor._

_. Es decir como Horo Horo? -agrego un curioso Fausto- _

_- Asi es, él cuenta con un espíritu de la naturaleza que además de todo es un espíritu de hielo - dijo mirando a la pequeña koloro- esto le ayuda a poder dominar uno de los estados del agua y si el dominio y vínculo con su propio espíritu fuera más fuerte podría llegar a dominar por completo un elemento como el agua._

_Todos miraban y se mantenían callados ante la seria explicación del chico al no oír ningún comentario el prosiguió._

_- Se supone que como shaman puedes llegar a controlar algún elemento y esto fusionado con tu espíritu te permitirá desencadenar un gran poder pero a decir verdad solo pensé que un shaman como Hao podría hacerlo .. un shaman que logro manipular a los 5 elementos. . . . . . . un shaman que supo comprender y dominar el poder de la naturaleza._

_- Pero esos tipos lo han logrado ya que ahora que lo pienso el logro sobrellevar la pelea solo utilizando la tierra como medio sin embargo nunca nos enseño a su espíritu acompañante - comento al fin Yoh-_

_- Aunque es molesto admitirlo, eso solo demuestra lo atrás que nos hemos quedado - dijo Horo un tanto preocupado-_

_Ren solo observo a Horo por muy molesto que le pareciera ahora veía que tan fuerte podría llegar a ser ese chico y el dominio de su espíritu quizás le otorgaba la ventaja que lo haría a él estar muy lejos de su nivel._

==================================================0================================================

Una fuerte oleada de molestia y por qué no decirlo de celos se apodero de Ren

- Como diablos - apretó fuertemente sus dientes y puños- ¿como diablos puedo manejar algún elemento de la naturaleza?

- Para que pierdes tu tiempo pensándolo eres tan patético que nunca lo logaras - una voz relajada pero irónica se dejó escuchar-

Sus pupilas se dilataron al oír esa voz, volteo rápidamente para visualizar a una persona que se encontraba recargada en un árbol, pero no era cualquier persona por la voz supo que era un hombre con unos penetrantes ojos dorados y un rostro que no podía ver gracias a la capucha que su túnica tenia, también pudo percatarse que este tipo era mas alto y menos robusto que el otro con el que Yoh había peleado.

- ¿Quien diablos eres tu? . .. . . . habla -exigió al mismo tiempo que acortada la distancia y apuntaba con su espada hacia el cuerpo del sujeto-

- Mmm eres explosivo . . .. . debo admitir que eso me agrada .. . sin embargo.

Tomo la espada de Ren con las manos sin temor, la técnica fue tal que se la arrebato sin sufrir ningún daño a pesar de que le espada contaba con un filo superior a la de cualquier otra espada la aventó hacia el cielo y con rapidez la empuño quedando nuevamente detrás de Ren pero esta vez con la espada apuntando al cuello del chico chino.

- No dejas de ser patético.

- Señorito - su espíritu hizo rápidamente su aparición-

- Miserable no me subestimes.

Ren hizo uso de sus técnicas de artes marciales haciendo volar la espada de un golpe y librándose por completo de su enemigo.

- Bien, el uso de las artes marciales siempre será una ventaja pero lamento decirte que conmigo tu ventaja no se aplica.

El sujeto encapuchado también demostró su tenaz forma de combatir dando golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Ren.

- Señorito por favor haga la posesión déjeme ayudarle.

- Será mejor que le hagas caso.

- ¡Jamás!. No hasta que tu uses una posesión.

- Bien pero no digas que no lo advertí.

Materializo su foryoku en un Bo sorprendiendo al chico de ojos gatunos.

- Ese maldito se niega a hacer una posesión.

Mantuvieron una pelea por algunos minutos y era obvia la diferencia de resistencia y no era precisamente Ren quien ganaba.

- Si sigues solo esquivándome esto se tornara aburrido además . . .

Guardo silencio pudo percatarse rápidamente de que alguien se aproximaba

- Veo que es hora de terminar con esto, agradece que soy amable, te daré una demostración de lo que es combinar mi furyoku con la naturaleza.

Y sin mas volvió a atacarlo.

- Demuéstrate poder del rayo.

Junto con su ataque varios rayos se dejaron caer sobre Ren.

Yoh noto la gran cantidad de furyoku que estaba siendo utilizada y corrió hacia donde sentía ese poder lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego solo pudo presenciar como el cuerpo lastimado de su amigo caía directo al suelo.

-REEEEENNNNNNNN

====================================0=====================================

- Agradezco que hayan podido ayudar a Anna -dijo Kino-

- No tiene que agradecernos como apaches es nuestra obligación ayudar en lo mas posible a terminar con Hao.

- Los resultados al final fueron lo que esperaba.

- Su discípula es realmente poderosa, y la técnica que utilizo para vencernos no es algo que cualquier shaman pueda hacer.

- Lo se.

- Por favor despídanos de ella.

- Porque no lo hacen ustedes, ¿hay algo que quieras decirles Anna?

- ¡Si! -dijo Anna con una gran aura roja a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban de coraje al mismo tiempo que señalaba su cabello- ¿como te atreviste a hacerme esto?

- O.o? eh yo bueno Anna tu sabes - trato de caminar lo mas rápido que pudo- debíamos tomarlo enserio, yo no quise . . .. . . .yo . . . .. .

La siguiente escena que se pudo presenciar fue una Anna menos molesta y un pobre Silver despidiéndose junto a su amigo Kalim y en su mejilla una marca roja en forma de mano y una satisfecha Kino sonreía.

La rubia se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión Asakura ahora con un nuevo cambio en su cabello.

- Debemos hablar con la señora Goldva Anna, así que siéntete con la libertad de descansar hoy, me demostraste que estas preparada sea cual sea la prueba que se te dé y confió que el resultado será satisfactorio.

- Estaremos de regreso más tarde, cuídate -dijo Yomei entrando junto con Kino en un taxi-

==================================================0================================================

La rubia se dirigía hacia su cuarto, en su mente solo se encontraba el llegar ahí y poder hacer algún tipo de conjuro que la ayudara ya que aunque trataba de aparentar realmente ya no podía con el agotamiento que sentía, pero para su ya mala suerte se topó con Hao

- Tuve que desayunar solo ya que no te dignaste a presentarte.

Anna trato de ignorarlo y pasar de largo.

- No cabe duda que Silver como apache es una vergüenza, te resulto fácil verdad.

Solo lo miro y trato de apresurar su paso.

- Es una lástima que durante el proceso de derrotarlo no hayas salido intacta -dijo tomando un mechón del ahora mas corto cabello de la rubia-

- No me toques.

Subió su mano con la intensión de alejar la mano del shaman sin embargo este capturo su muñeca y en un movimiento rápido la acorralo contra la pared al mismo tiempo que acercaba ligeramente su rostro al de ella.

- Pero sabes la verdad es que así te queda mejor -pudo percatarse de lo agotada que estaba ya que no tenia fuerzas ni para intentar escapar de la prisión en que la tenia- enserio así queda mejor pues no te molestara tanto a la hora de combatir.

Anna maldijo a su cuerpo por haber experimentado 2 reacciones ante sus palabras la primera fue el muy ligero sonrojo que ocasiono el "así te queda mejor" y el segundo por no ocultar su enojo por saber que se refería a que todo era por la pelea cuando esto ni siquiera debía importarle, junto las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia y lo empujo, trato de salir con su orgullo intacto mas el siguiente acto de Hao la hizo no poder hacerlo.

No se percató cuando el chico se adelantó a ella, solo sintió como la abrazaba y como su cuerpo respondía de forma favorable ante la energía que el cuerpo de él le transmitía, los ligeros moretones y heridas que tenía desaparecieron y su agotamiento era cada vez menos, cuando se sintió nuevamente renovada y salió de su estado de sorpresa empujo más fuerte al chico sin dejarlo terminar por completo con lo que él hacia.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

- Solo ayudándote como tú lo hiciste -contesto sin prestar mucha atención al reclamo de la rubia-

- No tenías por qué tocarme.

- No solo cure tus heridas también estabilice tu poder espiritual así que necesitaba algún tipo de contacto para eso- dijo como si fuera muy lógico y sin darle mucha importancia-

- Aun así no tenías que abrazarme - su fría mirada llena de coraje mostraba lo molesta que estaba-

- No, pero supuse que así tu orgullo estaría herido y seguirías odiándome por lo tanto nada te detendría para sacar tu poder la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño tonto quieres, no necesito ayuda y menos de ti.

- No tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo por esto, solo lo hice porque no quiero ningún tipo de ventaja ante ti, además tal vez es mi forma de agradecer que hayas sido la única capaz de compartir aunque sea el desayuno conmigo ya que como veraz ninguno de ellos se ha dignado a hacerme compañía.

- No creo que te haya importado, te has molestado en alejarlos con tus comentarios cuantas veces puedes.

- Y ¿acaso contigo ha sido diferente? -esta declaración dejo sin palabras a la chica-, en fin aun tienes el resto del día, veamos que tanto mas puedes hace.r

Y sin más el chico se alejó dejándola completamente sola.

Continuara…

Que tal les gusto el capítulo? espero con esto poder conseguir su perdón por no actualizar rápido pero este año mi propósito es acabar todos mis fics aunque talvez ya no me lean aquellas personitas especiales que antes me seguían ToT aun así seguiré, claro agradezco mucho mucho a:

Kioyama Asakura- ah que terror como que te mueres naaaa y ahora yo sere la culpable ToT no se se aun visites mi historia pero enserio no volveré a hacerlo este año la inspiración me llego y pienso aprovecharla

Lemon Pie Lover- jejej see se vio cute la escena no? No se de que se enoja Anna yo encantada de despertar y toparme con Hao jejejejje cuídate y gracias

ASHLEY- gracias y espero no estar perdiendo el toque que te gusto de mi historia

Mesic- gracias mil gracias y ojala si sea siga contanto contigo a pesar de mi mala conducta de no actualizar rápido

Maria_de_Asakura- gracias por las palabras y tomare en cuenta tu consejo, mil gracias

Rukia Kurosaki-Chan- y yo espero que tu me sigas leyendo, gracias

Ayame Asakura- gracias y perdona la demora

Patrick A'Sakura- soy mala jejej aclarando y lo se lo se no lo vuelvo a hacer enserio cree en mi palabra, jajajaj Elliot tiene mucho que ver jajajjajajaj ya lo veraz gracias y ojala siga gustándote mi historia

No tengo perdón pero aun asi me gustaría que me dejaran un review si es que aun cuento con ustedes gracias y prometo no abandonar mas mis historias.

A Y AL FIN PROXIMO CAPITULO LA GRAN PELEAAAAAAAA


	13. UN COMBATE PRECIPITADO

**Capítulo 13**

**UN COMBATE PRECIPITADO**

_-¡Demuéstrate poder del rayo!_

_Sus dorados ojos reflejaban cada rayo que se dirigía hacia él, su paralizado cuerpo no le permitió hacer mucho por evitar el daño y antes de caer por completo hacia el suelo sintió a su espíritu acompañante proteger su cuerpo para aligerar la caída y la voz de su amigo que era testigo de su derrota._

Se encontraba despierto desde hace ya algunos minutos, pero aun no se animaba a hacer ningún movimiento, solo mantenía su mirada fija en un punto de la habitación, alzo sus brazos para poder apreciar mejor la gravidez de sus heridas, eran solo algunas quemaduras que ardían ligeramente, su espíritu acompañante se encontraba en completo silencio.

-¿En donde se encuentran los demás?

- Todos están abajo, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, están muy preocupados será mejor que les avise que ha despertado.

- Primero dime que paso después -le costó trabajo pronunciar las siguientes palabras- de que yo perdiera.

- El joven Yoh llego muy molesto. . . trato de buscar alguna respuesta enfrentando a su agresor, pero él no tuvo interés en contestar a su reto, dijo que solo tenía interés en usted después de eso desapareció. . . . . . Lo siento señorito no pude protegerlo yo….

- Sus movimientos -interrumpió tajantemente-

-¿Eh?

- Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos como lo es un rayo.

- Señorito.

- Esos imbéciles se están esforzando por dejarme ver como un inútil.

- No diga eso usted le dio buena batalla solo..

- Solo que… -bufo molesto-¡dilo! solo que termine siendo un debilucho -se incorporo de golpe-

- Pero bocchama eso .. .

- Ingrato, has despertado y no tuviste la delicadeza de avisarnos -menciono un molesto chico de cabello azul entrando a la habitación-

- Y tú no aprendes aun lo que son los modales verdad- dijo ya que Horo no toco la puerta antes de entrar.

- Tú no cambias les diré a los demás que ya despertaste.

Aun molesto pero ya más relajado decidió bajar, se dirigió sin detenerse hacia donde sabia estaba su amigo, lo observo, Yoh se encontraba tan tranquilo acostado en el césped sonriendo sin ninguna razón aparente mientras disfrutaba del fresco aire a su alrededor

- Que bueno que tus heridas no fueron tan graves -dijo sin abrir los ojos y al saberse acompañado-

- Actúas como si esto en verdad no te preocupara.

- Me preocupa pero -se incorporo y quedo sentado- al parecer no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Y lo dices tan tranquilo.

- Sabes bien que no es algo que este en mi resolverlo, por ahora solo nos queda esperar, a decir verdad me aterra mas el hecho de saber que en unas horas debo partir a Izumo-dijo con su característica risa-

- Y que me dices del resultado tan patético que diste, ¿acaso no te importo?

- Y en verdad ¿a ti te afecto tanto?

- Y me lo preguntas, se supone que el furyoku de un shaman aumenta cuando tienes experiencias cercanas a la muerte, como yo la tuve-menciono con un poco de molestia- y aun así no pude hacer nada contra Hao, en este tiempo eh entrenado y practicado mis técnicas creyendo haber obtenido más poder pero ahora un maldito miserable del cual ni si quiera rostro conozco me hace sentir como una maldita cucaracha.

- Aun así no veo por qué te afliges tanto -volvió a decir tranquilo-

- Pero. . . .

- Pensé que habías entendido que las peleas no solo determinan el resultado, también determinan tu poder de aprender de ellas, tu mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero, además en tu combate anterior hiciste poco uso de tu fuoryoku y en este por lo que me conto Basón solo utilizaste tus propias formas de ataque y defensa, eres un shaman no tienes porque desvalorar la ayuda que tu propio espíritu puede brindarte.

Con estas palabras Yoh logro aligerar un poco la tensión que había.

- No niego que Basón es un gran espíritu y que la forma de conectar su alma y mi cuerpo ha mejorado sin embargo. . . soy yo el que esta quedándose atrás, como espíritu Basón solo puede hacerse más fuerte si yo lo hago y ni siquiera soy capaz de sobrellevar una estúpida pelea.

- Y es solo eso lo que te preocupa o también influye cierta información que Chocolove nos dio.

Ren entendió que en verdad Yoh era más analítico de lo que creía.

- Y ahora me dirás que eso a ti no te importa.

- Mentiría si te digo que no me importa, sin embargo hay algo que me importa más ahora y es la similitud de poder de esos tipos y Hao.

- Lo sé al pelear contra este tipo pude sentirlo.

- Y eso es lo más preocupante, ahora ya son 2.

- Es cierto al parecer se multiplican como cucarachas.

===========================================0================================================

Aun estaba recargada sobre la puerta de su habitación, no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿qué diablos había sido eso?, esa transmisión de poder espiritual la había experimentado antes, ese calor al que su cuerpo respondía de forma tan satisfactoria, esa misma sensación que juraría solo Yoh podía transmitirle, pero que tan solo un día antes alguien más se la había transmitido, la sensación fue idéntica a la que ahora había tenido, era como haber vivido un deja vú solo que ahora sabia con claridad que era Hao de quien emanaba esa energía, ese maldito se había atrevido a burlarse de ella, nadie jugaba con su orgullo y Hao no sería la excepción, frustrada y molesta no hizo más que dejarse caer sobre su futon, no podía asegurar que podía derrotar a Hao con todo lo que sabía hasta ahora pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que en unas cuantas horas no lograría ningún otro avance.

- Estúpido Hao.

Mientras se encontraba acostada una idea loca cruzo su mente la cual descarto casi de inmediato sin embargo tan pronto la descarto volvió a su cabeza, es que simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, las similitudes y todos esos eventos raros coincidían con sus tontas alucinaciones y con la aparición de Hao, no . . . no podía ser era tonto pensarlo. . . o ¿no?

No podía preguntárselo abiertamente era obvio que Hao lo negaría, y Aun mas se arriesgaba a quedar como una loca con mucha imaginación ante él, salió de su futon y camino hacia el centro de su habitación ahora que esa loca idea se había metido en su cabeza solo podría sacarla descubriendo de una vez por todas quien era él, cerro sus ojos y concentro su mente cuerpo y alma entrando en trance por unos minutos pero su tarea de hacer algún tipo de contacto con él era inútil pues no tenía idea de cómo hacer contacto con alguien que aún no estaba segura si era solo una alucinación, un demonio o algo peor si era Hao, le molestaba pero la única forma de contactarse con él era si él lo deseaba, no quería admitirlo pero estaba a su disposición y eso solo la enfurecía.

Quisiera o no el único que podía responder a sus preguntas era Hao y no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo, se levantó y salió de su habitación, su sensei podría odiarla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero la verdad es que no le importaba, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida, recorrió el gran jardín asegurándose de que la presencia de Hao no estaba dentro de la mansión y se adentró hacia el bosque que se encontraba enfrente de la residencia Asakura, después de avanzar varios pasos se detuvo y se atrevió al fin a hablar.

-Es mejor que salgas de una vez ...HAO!

-Me buscabas -dijo detrás de ella-Anita-susurro su nombre al oído-

La chica rubia no reflejo sorpresa ante el atrevimiento del castaño

- Es inútil seguir perdiendo más tiempo -declaro tajante la rubia-

-¿Eh? -su rostro mostro una intriga eminente-

- Necesito respuestas Hao, y sé muy bien que la única forma de obtener la verdad es derrotándote.

-Pues si lo logras tendrás las respuestas que quieras al fin que yo también deseo lo mismo, pero no te confíes ya que soy yo quien pretende ser el único en preguntar -dio por terminada la charla y estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero la siguiente declaración de Anna lo hizo detenerse-

- No es necesario posponer algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar.

- Vaya cuanto valor - sonreía mientras caminaba alrededor de Anna hasta quedar frente a ella- Dime Anna ¿cuánto más puedes impresionarme?

- Ahora sabrás cuanto más puedo Hao

Se desato una fuerte ráfaga de viento alrededor de Anna agitando su cabello pero manteniéndola con ese temple serio e inexpresivo, unos cuantos movimientos más y Anna ya se encontraba protegida por Zenki y kouki.

Hao miro con cierto grado de fascinación, Anna en verdad tenía carácter y decisión, al parecer estaba determinada a llegar hasta el final en esta confrontación sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, pero si creía que podía vencerlo con sus shikigamis entonces era más ingenua de lo que creía.

- Acaso no has aprendido que la misma técnica no funciona conmigo y aun mas si es que la primera vez no funciono -sonrió con ironía-

- Ytú no has aprendido a no subestimarme.

Para sorpresa de Hao el demonio azul lo ataco, sin embargo este como era de esperarse no le causo ningún rasguño.

- Si es así como planeas vencerme pierdes tu tiempo, ¡espíritu de fuego!-el imponente espíritu apareció al lado de Hao- al parecer es hora de darle una lección a Anna.

La chica rubia mantenía su tranquila e inexpresiva mirada, después de todo ahora no había vuelta atrás.

- Espíritu de fuego ¡ataca!

Hao lanzo un ataque directo e irrefutable hacia Anna, el golpe tuvo efecto pero no hacia la persona que iba dirigido, el golpe dio directo en el shikigami azul haciéndolo pedazos.

- Uno menos, dime Anna después del siguiente ataque como planeas defenderte.

- Eso es algo que no debería importarte.

-Es verdad, para que preguntarlo cuando puedo verlo.

Volvió a atacar decidido a terminar con el otro shikigami pero para deleite de Hao esta vez Anna recibió el golpe.

Sonrió abiertamente en verdad Anna había aprendido técnicas muy útiles pues el golpe se nulifico y no causo ningún daño.

-Así que nulificacion de furyoku, una técnica bastante compleja debo decir

- La misma técnica que utilizaste con Zenki.

==============================================0=============================================

Las miradas de varias chicas se posaban rápidamente sobre él conforme avanzaba, es que simplemente era difícil no hacerlo, sus hermosos y sexys ojos color rubí que contrastaban con su piel blanca y su alborotado cabello de curiosa combinación de plateado con negro, todo en conjunto con su personalidad fresca y tranquila, coqueteaba aun con su sonrisa mas casual, portaba muy bien el uniforme de su escuela y en su mano derecha llevaba su portafolio el cual descansaba sobre su hombro.

Las clases habían terminado y ahora se dirigía hacia su hogar, un periodo de vacaciones largo estaba por comenzar, pudo notar una presencia muy cercana a él, sin dar mucha importancia siguió con su camino, salió de la escuela por completo y camino hacia un barrio solitario.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia él con intensión de herirlo.

El portafolio que llevaba cayó de golpe y logro romperse en dos gracias al filoso ataque que recibió.

Unos brillantes ojos plateados miraron de cierta forma complacida al ver el resultado de su ataque. Una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo y plateado al igual que sus ojos salió de su escondite.

Alzo su mirada y pudo ver al chico que se mantenía de pie sobre la barda de ese edificio viejo al mismo tiempo que este la miraba fijamente.

- Que clase de forma de decir hola es esa-dijo el chico en reproche-

- Tienes que venir con nosotros es hora.

- No sé qué pretendes pero sabes bien que no iré.

- Debes unirte a nosotros.

- En verdad no entiendes, pensé que había quedado claro que no lo hare.

- Es tu deber.

- Mi único deber es no abandonarlo.

- No puedes hablar enserio.

-Créeme nunca había dicho algo tan enserio como esto.

- No puedes vender tu alma a ese maldito.

- Deja de hablar así de él, quieres.

-Porque lo defiendes

- No es de tu incumbencia y ahora sabes mi respuesta así que puedes decirles a los demás que no me interesa su oferta.

- Sabes que eres el más débil, si nosotros queremos podemos forzarte a hacerlo.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que no lo harán -dio un salto quedando de espaldas a la chica-es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo al fin y al cabo yo no soy uno de ustedes.

-Elliot

El chico volteo hacia el joven que gritaba su nombre

-¿Que sucede Ritsuka?

-Ufff-dijo tomando aire-creí que no lograría alcanzarte, el entrenador está preguntando por ti, hay algunos cambios para el partido de mañana.

- Bien, es mejor que vea de que se trata vamos.

- Si.

Y ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la escuela, la chica de cabello plateado lo veía retirarse desde su escondite, sabía que no lograría convencerlo pero valía la pena intentarlo, esperó hasta perderlo de vista y desapareció del lugar

===============================================0============================================

Mantenía fija su mirada en el cuerpo del shaman de fuego que se encontraba en el suelo. Su semblante demostraba lo fatigado que le estaba resultando pelear contra Hao, su respiración se encontraba ligeramente acelerada al igual que su pulso.

Se levanto sin mucho trabajo, de su frente escurría un poco de sangre hacia uno de sus ojos pero a pesar de estar herido no demostraba ningún signo de fatiga

- Que pasa Anna ¿acaso ya te cansaste?- sacudió su ropa y limpio la sangre de su rostro-

Aun cansada y sin mostrar la sorpresa que obtuvo al verlo tan tranquilo y sin daño eminente solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente "eh perdido".

-En verdad quisiera saber lo que piensas,- la miro con una sonrisa escrupulosa y burlona- hacerlo normalmente para mí sería fácil pero por una extraña razón contigo no puedo podrías decirme ¿por qué?

La rubia no contesto solo mantuvo la penetrante mirada de Hao.

- Y dime Anna ahora vas a decirme cual es la verdadera razón de adelantar la pelea, acaso temías demostrar tu verdadera forma- se acerco lentamente a ella-

-No digas tonterías, no se dé que hablas.

- Sabes bien de que hablo, no te arriesgaste a estar frente a Kino y eso es por una razón, porque aún te esfuerzas en ocultar quien eres . . .Anita-acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella y termino por pronunciar de una forma provocativa su nombre-

- Deja de llamarme así, no te tomes tanta confianza.

Molesta alzo su mano para abofetearlo sin embargo Hao la tomo de ambas muñecas y la acerco más hacia su cuerpo.

- Eh gastado demasiado reiyoku con esta técnica solo por ti.

- Sabia que no podía lograr dañarte, te has estado protegiendo con ese tipo de posesión todo este tiempo.

- Y tú te has encargado de repeler todos mis ataques, la técnica de hechizo de reflejo es muy buena, fue una de las mejores y más exhaustivas técnicas que cree.

Anna estaba molesta ante la mirada analítica de Hao.

- Y como creador debes saber que conozco su punto débil.

- Y si lo sabes por qué no lo utilizas - lo miro directamente a los ojos en forma retadora-

-Porqué, - libero una de las muñecas de la sacerdotisa dejando su propia mano libre para poder ahora tomar el mentón de la chica acercando mas su rostro al suyo-extrañamente no quiero hacerte daño.

Una vez más. . . .Una vez mas Hao estaba hartándola con sus estúpidas explicaciones, y sus infantiles acciones, seguramente quería humillarla otra vez, pero no se lo permitiría, con su mano libre pudo convocar y ordenar que kouki atacara, esta vez Hao recibió el golpe liberando por completo a Anna.

- Bien - sonrió- si así lo quieres - su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión molesta y con una intención de atacar-¡espíritu de fuego!

El espíritu de fuego brillo intensamente y de el emanaban incandescentes llamas las cuales encendieron algunos de los árboles del bosque.

Era hora de tomar una decisión o admitir su derrota porque en definitiva ya no tenía más poder ni si quiera para detener sus ataques, al parecer no tenía ninguna otra alternativa que recorrer al último recurso que le quedaba y que por una estúpida razón pensó que no llegaría hasta este punto, trato de concentrarse lo más rápido que podía antes de que Hao la atacara sin embargo poco a poco sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies se movía cada vez con mayor intensidad al grado de ser difícil mantener su equilibrio, un fuerte y ensordecedor rugido se esparció por todo el bosque

-¿Qué demonios sucede?

Volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Hao, el cual gracias a su espíritu se mantenía suspendido en el aire, sus miradas se cruzaron y duro lo suficiente para que Anna notara la marcada mueca de dolor del shaman y su estado ahora extrañamente mas agitado, su esencia se sentía más débil, Anna se sorprendió ante lo que presenciaba, el gran e imponente espíritu poco a poco se desvanecía y dejaba de presenciarse claramente, Hao alzo una mano oprimiendo su pecho y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al parecer estaba pasando por un estado de completo dolor y por si fuera poco la gran figura del espíritu de fuego desapareció por completo asegurando la directa caída del castaño al piso.

Nuevamente ese sentimiento de protección invadió su ser, trato de correr e intentar aligerar la caída de Hao pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impedía.

-Lo lamento pero la situación se salió de mis manos.

Las pupilas de Anna se dilataron ante la impresión.

-Pero si tú eres. . .

Sintió como el la apresaba entre sus brazos, y un sentimiento de impotencia y temor la invadieron por completo, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil ante la sorpresa pues aun el cuerpo de Hao se mantenía frente a sus ojos, comprobando que su opresor era otra persona. La misma persona que tiempo atrás la atormentaba en sus sueños.

-No pretendo dañarte pero ahora necesito de ti.

Después de estas palabras Anna sintió como su cuerpo era despojado de la poca energía que aun tenia al grado de perder el conocimiento y quedando inconsciente en sus brazos.

El chico de cabello largo se incorporo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, su cabello se agitaba por el fuerte viento a su alrededor el mismo viento que causaba que las llamas se extendieran por todo el bosque. Sus ojos reflejaban las grandes e incandescentes llamas.

-Demonios Yoh, me estas causando más problemas de los que esperaba- declaro molesto para si mismo.

==============================================0=============================================

Llego a Izumo antes de lo planeado gracias a Ren y el chofer particular de la familia Tao que lo había llevado, estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de la residencia de sus abuelos pero en cuanto sintió esas 2 esencias que al parecer sostenían un combate, salió del vehículo disculpándose con el chofer y corriendo por los atajos que él conocía hacia la mansión Asakura.

-Joven Yoh ¿qué sucede?

-No lo sé Amidamaru pero al parecer Anna está en peligro

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cruzo la mansión de sus abuelos y se encamino hacia el bosque, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa de encontrar todo cubierto por llamas incandescentes.

-Esa niña insolente se atrevió a retarme con esto -dijo una voz de una mujer mayor-

-Abuela-volteo para poder ver que sus abuelos se encontraban a poca distancia de el-¿qué está pasando? y ¿porque Anna está ahí adentro?

- Has llegado antes Yoh- agrego su abuelo- debemos ayudarla, Anna está en peligro

-Eso ya lo sé- contesto un poco alterado- pero que es lo que suce . .. . . .

Todos escucharon el fuerte rugido que el viento se encargaba de esparcir paralizándolos y sorprendiéndolos, ante el temor de la gran esencia que expresaba su molestia, conjunta por ese gran movimiento tectónico de la tierra.

- Amo Yoh- el espíritu noto inmediatamente el dolor en su amigo-

-Yoh ¿qué sucede?

El menor de los Asakura cayó de rodillas por el fuerte dolor que se irradio de su pecho a todo su cuerpo.

-Demonios. . .no otra vez - se levanto tan rápido pudo y limpio el sudor que corría de su frente-

-Yoh ¿estás bien?

-No pasa nada abuelo yo solo. . .debo ir por Anna.

Con mucho esfuerzo y aun con dolor Yoh se dirigió hacia ese muro de fuego con la intención de atravesarlo, sin embargo no hubo necesidad ya que conforme esa persona que pudo divisar avanzaba hacia él, el fuego a su alrededor se consumía, Yoh no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban pues esa persona tenía en sus brazos a su prometida.

-No puede ser-

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Yoh el solo sonrió.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte. . . hermanito.

Continuara. . . .. . .

Qué tal si llegaron hasta esta parte entonces no lo hice tan aburrido, jejej y por lo tanto ojala se puedan tomar otros cuantos minutos y dejar su review, oki yo mejor me apuro mientras con mi otro capítulo, de ante mano gracias y nos estamos leyendo

Mil gracias a-

Huio- Gracias y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado

HaoAsakura-ToT tu ultimo fic me alentó ya que entonces contare aun contigo ¿verdad?, lo lamento si tardo mucho pero siempre que trato de subir mi capitulo algunas ideas bombardean mi cerebro y empiezo a escribir y corregir algunas cosas ya que tengo toda la idea de la historia pero a veces el conectarlas es lo que me lo dificulta, sabes que acepto gustosa tus sugerencias y en verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempo y escribirme todos esos reviews que en verdad alientan tanto

OKI y esta historia se encuentra en construcción.

Una disculpa a todos los que han dejado sus valiosos reviews, no es que no desee contestarles pero eso lo hare en el capitulo 16 por que por ahora estoy reeditando el fic y no quiero alterarlo mucho a lo que escribí en cada uno de los capítulos originalmente, aun así saben que gracias a su apoyo sigo en esta tarea de seguir con el fic, que estén muy bien y ya vamos acercándonos a la recta final, gracias por su apoyo.


	14. VERDADES

**Capítulo 14**

**VERDADES**

-Así que ¿no acepto?-pregunto con voz ronca un corpulento hombre que vestía una túnica-

-No- respondió molesta una chica de cabello plateado-

-Era de esperarse - se unió a la plática un chico de ojos dorados- después de todo el es un simple. . .

-¡No lo digas! -grito molesta la chica-

-Tal vez solo no utilizaste la suficiente influencia - agrego una mujer de ojos azules también cubierta con una túnica-

El chico de ojos plateados sonrió y dijo:

- Supongo que tu si lo hubieras convencido

-Por supuesto cuando no entienden con palabras lo hacen con solo derramar un poco de sangre.

-No te atrevas -agrego furiosa la chica de cabello plateado-

-Y que si lo hago.

-¡Basta!- dijo el sujeto de ojos marrón- ese idiota solo arriesga nuestra situación, si él llega a enterarse puede tomar ventaja.

-Y que se supone que haremos, ellos son muy débiles ni siquiera ese tipo llamado RenTao pudo causarme un rasguño.

- Es verdad Hao es muy fuerte no sabemos como planee atacar pero su fuerza a aumentado increíblemente desde la ultima vez, aun no ha logrado tomar las almas más poderosas que encierran los grandes espíritus, pero si no nos movilizamos y lo intenta otra vez no dudo que lo logre.

-En estos momentos su poder es muy inestable -agrego la chica de ojos azules- pero no por ello deja de ser tan fuerte, a pesar de haber salido lastimado cuando peleo contra ti ahora que yo combatí contra él , no le cause el mayor daño.

-No veo por qué se preocupan tanto por Hao-se unió una quinta voz-

-¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ustedes robaron algo que por derecho me pertenece y pretendo recuperarlo

-De que hablas ¿quién eres? -exigió respuesta la chica-

-Eres un oficial del torneo, tu eres Nichrome ¿cierto?- pregunto el de ojos dorados-

El chico solo sonrió

-Ahora soy algo más que un simple oficial.

Y en un rápido movimiento Nichrome se encontraba a espaldas de la chica de cabello plateado ejerciendo fuerza con su brazo sobre el cuello de la chica que trataba en vano de liberarse.

-Traidor miserable como te atreves -recrimino molesto el chico de ojos dorados-

-No puedes hacer esto, eres un oficial.

-Te equivocas ve bien sus ojos -aseguro mirando con molestia los ojos sin brillo y perdidos del chico- el solo esta siendo manipulado.

El chico solo se carcajeo.

-Que perspicaz… pero no por eso rápido.

Nichrome alzo su mano libre, en su palma apareció un haz de luz blanca que poco a poco tomaba la forma de una esfera rodeada por una ventisca de aire. Extrañamente la chica de cabello plateado comenzaba a debilitarse.

-¡No!, No te atrevas a hacerlo

Molesto y cegado por la ira el chico de ojos dorados se dejo ir contra Nichrome en plan de ataque, sin embargo un pico de hielo que apenas el pudo esquivar paso a su lado dirigiéndose directo hacia la chica de ojos plateados. A Nichrome le dio apenas tiempo suficiente para dejar caer a la chica y esquivar el ataque.

-Pero qué demonios - reclamo el chico de ojos dorados-

- Recuerda pase lo que pase - dijo la chica de ojos azules- no podemos permitir que nos arrebaten nuestros poderes.

-Y no te parece demasiado tarde para eso -una mueca burlona se reflejo en los labios de Nichrome- lo olvide para ustedes "pase lo que pase" significa sin importar matar a los suyos- sonrió despiadado viendo el cuerpo de la chica de cabello plateado que se encontraba en el piso-

-Pero también significa sin importar matar a un oficial.

El corpulento hombre ya se encontraba frente a él atacando con su espada, Nichrome logro escapar a su ataque sin embargo un fuerte rayo cayó sobre su cuerpo.

=============================================================0==========================================================================

La sonrisa burlona de su hermano, la molestia de su abuela ante lo que ella llamaba un reto por parte de Anna, esa esencia sumamente poderosa, el dolor punzante en su pecho, todo ello conjunto con ese paisaje consumido por el fuego, ,y el poder de Hao para extinguirlo en solo segundos, eran tantas las imágenes que se reproducían en su mente, pero aun así entre todas esas situaciones solo una sobresalía y se repetía constantemente al grado de irritarlo y esa era la de Anna inconsciente en brazos de Hao.

-Amo Yoh creo que es mejor que se calme -dijo después de ver como Yoh caminaba de un lado a otro una y otra vez-

-¡Que me calme! como puedo calmarme Amidamaru, cuando nadie se digna a decirme nada - contesto ligeramente molesto-

-Pero amo .. . . .

- Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu espíritu -menciono Yohmei entrando en la habitación-

-Abuelo, ¿qué sucede?, ¿desde cuándo ustedes sabían que Hao está con vida? y ¿por qué Anna estaba peleando con él?

-Eso es algo que ella podrá contestarte. . . ha despertado si es que quieres verla, las demás respuestas te las diré después.

-Pero. . ..-Libero un suspiro, sabia que no iba a obtener mas de el por ahora- bien.

-Amo Yoh creo que es mejor que vaya solo

-Entiendo. . . gracias Amidamaru

Camino a paso rápido, tenia solo dos metas en mente: el saber cómo estaba Anna y la razón por la cual estaba combatiendo con Hao, salió rápidamente encaminándose hacia la habitación de Anna pero en su camino se topo con quien menos pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? -cuestiono con una voz sumamente relajada para el gusto de Yoh-

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Acaso ¿me crees capaz de hacerle algo?-se burlo-

El silencio del chico castaño solo fue acompañado por una mirada molesta.

-Mmm supongo que fue una mala pregunta.

-Desde cuando estás aquí y porque razón peleaste con Anna- trato de no hacer caso al raro sentido del humor de Hao-

-Porqué debo responder preguntas que le corresponden a ellos.

-Porque soy yo quien te las exige.

El subido tono de voz de Yoh llamo su atención ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.

-Tú me exiges -camino hacia el- desde cuando tanto carácter Yoh. . . al parecer al fin estas madurando. .. . pero dime esta es la forma de recibirme, donde quedo todo ese remordimiento que decías tener por asesinarme.

-Ahora no estamos hablando de eso Hao, además. . . .

-Tu sabias que no había muerto ¿cierto?-caminaba alrededor de Yoh analizándolo-

-Siempre tuve mis dudas pero . . .

-Pero eres tan estúpido que nunca te atreverías a aniquilar a tu enemigo-sonrió- eso es lo que te hace tan débil.

-Tú no eres mi enemigo.

-Y entonces por qué ahora me miras como uno - se detuvo frente a él retándolo con su mirada-

-Ciertamente no te perdonaría el que la lastimaras.

-Como si tu perdón me importara.

-Y ¿qué harás ahora?

-Porque mientes . . ..eso no es lo que te importa en este momento - lo miro fijamente descifrando sus pensamientos-

- Es verdad tú sabes lo que en verdad me importa ahora.

- Deja de hacerme perder tiempo, mejor ve y comprueba que no la lastime.

- Bien - camino dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo a espaldas de Hao- ah y Hao

-¿Si?- contesto sin voltear a verlo-

-Gracias por ayudarla, -se apresuro a completar- Aun no se si tu lo ocasionaste, pero al menos se que la sacaste de ahí.

-Solo gracias -lo miro de reojo- pensé que la vida de Anna valía mas.

-Por supuesto que lo vale - volteo de golpe a ver a su hermano-

-Entonces pruébalo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Anna no peleo contra mí por convicción propia, y si quieres respuestas concretas creo que es mejor que le preguntes a la anciana.

La mirada confusa de Yoh basto para que Hao volviera a sonreír.

- Espero verte pronto hermanito - y sin decir más Hao desapareció-

=======================================================0===================================================================

Su habitación estaba oscura gracias a la hora que ya era, se encontraba de pie recargada en la ventana de su habitación viendo como poco a poco el cielo era surcado por muchas estrellas.

La impotencia, la desesperación y muchos sentimientos más estaban agobiándola si él no era Hao entonces quien era.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos cálidos brazos que aprisionaban su cuerpo, con lo cual la chica logro reaccionar tratando de librarse de esa prisión.

-Tranquila soy yo.

-¿Yoh? -volteo topándose con la cara de su prometido- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?.. ¿como es que . . . .

Se quedo sin palabras al sentir como el castaño la estrechaba entre sus brazos confortándola, se sentía tan bien Yoh era el analgésico a su dolor de cabeza, pero la pregunta de cómo ella llego a su habitación y como es que no tenía ningún rasguño o quemadura por el paisaje que logro ver antes de caer inconsciente no la dejaba en paz.

Se había arriesgado a que Anna se molestara por lo que acababa de hacer mas no podía evitarlo. El sentir la reacción de temor de Anna al atreverse a tocarla y lo ligeramente vulnerable que se veía le dio por entender que en definitiva su prometida no estaba bien.

-En verdad me preocupe cuando te vi inconsciente haya afuera, me asuste no quería que nada te pasara, con todas esas cosas raras que pasaron y todo ese fuego, si no hubiera sido por. . . .

-¿Por?

- . . . . ..

-Yoh ¿cómo llegue a mi habitación?

-Bueno yo te traje

-Tú me sacaste del bosque

Dudo en contestar sin embargo tarde o temprano Anna lo sabría

-No. . . .no fui yo . . . fue Hao

Anna trato de ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, entonces Yoh ya sabía todo.

-Anna ¿qué sucedió?

-No lo recuerdo bien, solo me acuerdo de un dolor punzante en mi cabeza mi control mental se altero y después todo se volvió borroso -mintió -

-Y ¿porque peleabas contra Hao?

-Yo. . . .-Trato de esquivar la interrogante mirada del castaño-

- Quiero la verdad Anna.

La verdad era algo complejo e ilógico hasta para ella que se supone debía contestarle cuando ciertamente parte de la verdad era que todo lo hacia por él, sin embargo el solo ver el rostro afligido y ligeramente molesto del castaño la hizo dudar en seguir ocultando la única verdad que ella conocía.

-Yoh la verdad es que . . ..

-Si en realidad quieres saber la verdad es necesario que esperes- dijo la voz molesta de Kino-

-Abuela.

-Por ahora hay algo más importante que debes hacer, han venido a verte y tu padre desea hablar contigo.

-¿Quien ha venido?

- Ve a la sala principal y lo sabrás.

- ¡Me niego a hacerlo!-refuto molesto el castaño-por que todos se empeñan en ocultarme las cosas y en especial tu abuela.

- No hay nada que ocultarte Yoh solo que hay cosas con mayor importancia, que debemos atender queramos o no, así que por favor apúrate y no nos hagas perder mas tiempo.

Yoh volteo para ver a Anna la cual volvió a obtener su temple sereno y serio.

- Será mejor que te apresures y vayas . .. yo los alcanzo en unos minutos.

- Esta bien pero luego hablaremos y no aceptare ninguna otra interrupción-dijo en indirecta hacia Kino- y claro que también espero hablar contigo abuela.

Y sin más el castaño salió de la habitación.

-Se puede saber ¿qué intentabas hacer?

La chica rubia solo trato de no doblegarse ante la molesta Kino.

-El merece saberlo.

-Tu actitud realmente me deshonra Anna.

Anna solo mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus quejas.

- Primero traicionas mi confianza enfrentándote a Hao, y además dando un resultado que jamás imagine y que no creo que tu tampoco creyeras y ahora además de todo tratas de hablar con mi nieto sin mi consentimiento.

Anna solo desvió su mirada molesta.

-Y tu Hao-dijo dirigiéndose al castaño que ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación- pensé que teníamos un trato

-Y lo teníamos, yo cumplí mi parte derrotándola.

-Y quien me asegura que así fue, ustedes dieron su palabra de pelear en 5 días y hasta donde yo se Hao hoy es el cuarto, pero no puedo culparte cuando la única que fallo aquí es Anna.

La molestia de la rubia se vio reflejada en lo fuerte que mordió su labio para no hablar y la fuerza que ejerció sobre sus puños.

-No deberías decir eso,-sonrió- la mayoría de las veces si el alumno falla es por qué el maestro fallo primero - dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia que ahora lo observaba-

-Esta plática aun no termina, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, hay cosas de mayor importancia, les sugiero que vayan a la sala si es que quieren saber a lo que me refiero.

-Yo solo vine a decirte que cumplí con mi parte y como tú has de saber no pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí- sentencio Hao.

- Haz lo que te plazca.

Y así Kino Salió más que furiosa por la actitud tan atrevida de Hao.

Esperaba que él también se retirara pero al parecer Hao esperaba algo, , ¿un gracias?, tal vez, pero definitivamente no lo recibiría por que eso lo enaltecería rápidamente y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-No tenias que ayudarme.

-Tenía que hacerlo -dijo sonriéndole provocativamente provocando una ligera incomodidad en la rubia- pero no te equivoques siempre que haya razón para hacerla enfurecer lo hare, en pocas palabras lamento desilusionarte pero esta vez no lo hice por ti.

- Bien al menos esto se acabó y ya no tendré que soportarte -dijo tratando de salir de su habitación-

Sin embargo Hao alzo su brazo bloqueando la salida.

- Disculpa pero hasta donde se, hicimos un trato -miro de reojo a la rubia-

-Trato que queda nulo ya que ninguno de los 2 gano.

- Permíteme recordarte que yo saque tu cuerpo inconsciente del campo de pelea.

-¿Y? tu habías caído inconsciente primero.

-En verdad crees que podías ganarme - esta vez se paro frente a Anna bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta-

-No lo creo estoy segura.

- Supongo que solo otra pelea te haría hablar . . .. ..sin embargo con Yoh cerca no sería tan emocionante, sobre todo por que tu no estarías dispuesta a que Yoh sepa sobre ese misterioso poder que encierras cierto.

- Deja de decir tantas tonterías y quítate de mi camino -ordeno molesta-

Hao dio la vuelta aparentando irse, pero solo cerró la puerta de la habitación con los 2 dentro de ella.

-Lo siento pero esta vez no pretendo irme hasta que contestes todas mis dudas.

-Estás loco te eh dicho que te quites de mi . . .. . . .

-Sé lo que has dicho - comenzó a caminar hacia ella al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía- pero no pretendo obedecerte, eh ocultado mi esencia Anna pero si lo deseo puedo dejar que Yoh se entere que estoy aquí contigo - trato de acorralarla pero Anna al ver sus intenciones actuó mas rápido-

-Y crees que eso me importa- lo hizo a un lado y camino directo hacia la puerta-

-Te importara.

Acto seguido Hao tomo a Anna de la muñeca deteniéndola y sin darle tiempo a ella de voltear con su otra mano hizo a un lado su cabello rubio y acerco su boca al oído de la rubia.

- Veo que mi hermanito es muy cariñoso

Molesta la joven Itako solo respondió dando un codazo en el costado del cuerpo de Hao haciéndolo soltarla al mismo tiempo que caía apoyándose en una rodilla, Anna no pudo ocultar su sorpresa tratando de ocultar con su cabello esa marca que anteriormente había visto en su cuello.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -dirigió su mirada molesta hacia él-

- Dudo mucho que Yoh te haya hecho eso.

-No te entrometas

- Dime -volvió a ponerse de pie- en verdad ¿Yoh te hizo eso?

- Déjame en paz -volvió a dirigirse a la puerta abriéndola dispuesta a salir de ahí-

-Sé que Yoh no lo hizo y si no quieres que le diga que su preciada prometida tiene una hermosa marca será mejor que empieces a decirme que pasa.

-Acaso es esa una amenaza -volteo a verlo-

-Me refiero que habiendo reunión familiar Yoh quedaría muy mal si digo algo que de alguna forma no podrás negar.

-No te atreverías.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder y tu Anna.

Hao solo la observo esperando su respuesta.

-Bien entonces que Yoh se entere- dijo Hao pasando a un lado de Anna dispuesto a ir a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Espera! Si quieres respuestas las tendrás pero no a expensas de meter a Yoh en algo que no le corresponde.

-Entonces en realidad no fue el - sonrió- lo imagine, Yoh no es tan apasionado como yo suelo serlo -rozo con su mano la mejilla de Anna-

Ella solo retiro con brusquedad su rostro haciendo al chico enmarcar aun mas su sonrisa.

- Es mejor que empieces a hablar, ya es hora de que me digas toda la verdad- sentencio nuevamente Hao.

-De que verdad habla Hao, Anna?

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron al escuchar la voz molesta de su prometido a espaldas de ella.

Continuara…

Vamosssssss se sincer contigo, no merezco que dejes un review? XDD XDD

Que tallllllllllllllll! No seque les pareció pero eh decidido que debo empezar a revelar los grandes misterios que esta historia tiene y pues decidi empezar por los misteriosos encapuchados, ya en máximo 2 capítulos revelare la identidad de la persona que asecha a Anna, okidoki sin mas que reportar me despido no sin antes claro a gradecer a-

Snoopyter- tratare de ayudarte y no te cueste tanto admitir un HaoxAnna, y gracias espero te unas a seguir este fic hasta el final oki, prometo ir aclarando poco a poco todo y disipar las confusiones.

M- gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te siga gustando.

HAOASAKURA-ToT en verdad eres un fiel seguidor o es seguidora? Mmmm la verdad ya me dejaste esa duda, que Hao mide 1,67 enserio? M m mm *¬* perfecto justo la estatura que busco en un hombre jejejje claro que otro pequeño detalle que busco es que sea de carne y hueso u_u!... en fin gracias por todos y cada uno de tus reviews y respecto a tus criticas espero estar haciéndolo mejor mi trabajo, sobre Miki pues ya verás por que no estaba presente en el siguiente cap, Opacho en el siguiente capítulo y Manta mmm pues este la verdad no quise meterlo es muy acosador con el pobre Yoh y pues decidí mejor mandarlo lejos ejjejejejj.

Annita Asakura- gracias eh notado que has leído mis demás fic es un honor que los leas gracias y espero seguir haciéndolo bien.


	15. UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE HERMANOS

**Capítulo 15**

**UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE HERMANOS**

-Ya llegue -dijo anunciándose el chico-mmmm ¿en dónde están?

Un fuerte ladrido se escuchó por toda su casa seguido de muchos más que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

- Ven aquí travieso -dijo inclinándose y abriendo los brazos-

Un hermoso perro color negro corría agitado y contento hacia sus brazos, derribándolo. Una sonrisa sincera conjunta con una mirada cálida apareció en el rostro del chico.

- Tranquilo lucky, tranquilo.

-Es bueno que ya hayas llegado - menciono una voz aparentemente de niño- es tarde.

-Lo siento tenía que terminar con unas cosas, y ¿cómo se portó?

-Muy bien el señor Hao estará contento de que haya sanado a la perfección.

-Eso es por qué has hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Ah Opacho le agrada mucho lucky -dijo el pequeño al momento que acariciaba al labrador-

-Hao te felicitara por el gran trabajo que has hecho Opacho y tal vez hasta se ponga feliz ahora que lo veamos

-Eso quiere decir que ya es hora.

-Así es - su rostro mostro una seriedad repentina- la hora ha llegado.

===========================================================0===============================================================

Desde un principio no tuvo la intención de marcharse de ahí, intento acercarse un poco más a la habitación de su prometida, pues no quería que su abuela la manipulara de alguna manera, sin embargo su ardua tarea de espiar fue interrumpida.

- Si tu abuela se entera de que sigues aún aquí, te golpeara

- Pues si alguien se dignara a decirme que pasa no tendría por qué hacerlo-

La respuesta de Yoh fue tan neutral que logro sorprenderlo.

-Y tú puedes decirme ¿dónde estabas? y ¿por qué no la ayudaste?- volvió a preguntar Yoh en tono serio y sin voltear a verlo

- Bueno yo - miro hacia varios lados, apareciendo varios signos de interrogación a su alrededor-

- Eso es porque Mikishisa ha estado con nosotros desde que Hao trato de tomar a los grandes espíritus otra vez.

- Silver ¿qué haces aquí?- al fin el chico volteo.

- Es un gusto volver a verte Yoh.

Ya en la sala.

- Entonces Hao volvió a intentarlo, ¿Cuando fue eso?

- Recuerdas esa noche en la mansión de Ren Tao.

- La misma en que al igual que ahora se sintió ese temblor, la noche en que los grandes espíritus se manifestaron.

- Así es, esa noche Hao trato nuevamente apoderarse de ellos.

- ¿Qué? Y ¿qué sucedió?, y por qué ustedes no nos dijeron nada.

- Porque nuestra misión era que nada se descubriera, fue un fenómeno repentino que afecto no solo a los shamanes sino a todo Japón, como oficiales uno de nuestros deberes es ocultar la presencia de los grandes espíritus haciéndolo parecer un fenómeno natural, poniendo pruebas donde originalmente no las hay, Hao resulto muy lastimado la última vez que combatió contra ti así que su poder no fue tan peligroso sin embargo no lo esperábamos así que los responsables de impedir su objetivo fueron los 4 guardianes, me refiero a los 4 grandes espíritus elementales.

- Los espíritus elementales.

- Se refiere a las 4 esencias sagradas – trato de explicar Kino- mientras entraba al cuarto.

- Lo sé– interrumpió Yoh- agua, rayo, tierra, viento y . . Fuego.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- cuestiono Yomei.

- No lo sé. . . solo estoy consciente que en nuestra última batalla con Hao sucedieron cosas que aún no están claras en mi mente.

La mirada analizadora de Silver no se despegada del desconcertado rostro de Yoh "en verdad lo está recordando".

- Pero fue arriesgado Hao pudo robar un espíritu más.

- No sabemos mucho de lo ocurrido y obviamente Hao no quiere compartir esa información con nosotros, se encontraba muy herido cuando lo encontramos pero no pudimos hacer nada ya que inmediatamente desapareció junto al espíritu de fuego.

- Anna ¿sabe todo esto?

- No tenía por qué saberlo- hablo restando importancia Kino.

-La obligaste a pelear contra Hao, pudo incluso perder la vida y me dices que no tenía por qué saberlo- su molestia ya era muy enmarcada.

- Así que Anna ha hablado.

- No, no fue Anna, fue Hao quien hablo y también me dijo que tú tenías las respuestas a mis dudas.

- Ese engreído como siempre tratando de desafiarme, debes saber que yo no la obligue, puedes preguntarle.

- Bien – se levantó molesto y camino hacia la salida –eso es lo que haremos-

======================================================================0=====================================================

- ¿Nichrome?- interrogo el chico de ojos gatunos.

- Así es, alguien o algo lo hirió dejándolo en un estado muy grave- contesto Kalim

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Los individuos o peor aun el individuo que haya sido solo tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era el de apoderarse de los espíritus naturales.

- ¿Los espíritus naturales?- pregunto Ryo.

- Es el grupo al que perteneció el espíritu de fuego cierto – agrego Ren.

- Así es pero afortunadamente no lo lograron.

- Entonces por eso se sintió ese movimiento tectónico- pregunto Fausto.

- Así es, tratamos de que Nichrome nos dijera algo, pero al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que paso.

- Y sospechan de alguien- pregunto sorprendió el chico de cabello celeste.

- Hay un solo enemigo capaz de hacerlo y hay algo más que nosotros los oficiales les hemos ocultado y eso es el que Hao sigue con vida.

La sorpresa no tardo en reflejarse en cada uno de los rostros de los shamanes.

-Que Hao ¿está vivo?

-Pero cómo . .. . si Yoh.

- Es obvio que el no logro aniquilarlo.

- Ese infeliz se tentó el corazón, debí imaginarlo- bufo molesto Ren.

- Pero las cosas no solo terminan ahí.

-Hay más.

- Con la noticia de que Hao está vivo y con todo lo que está sucediendo, los grandes espíritus han tomado una decisión.

Un ligero sonido proveniente del lugar donde estaba Fausto los hizo estremecer, Fausto solo tomo aquel aparato leyó y sonrió.

-Y al parecer su decisión nos implica nuevamente

===========================================================0==============================================================

Estaba ligeramente molesto no importaba lo que pasara solo quería saber la verdad, camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su prometida, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta por lo que pudo escuchar rápidamente hablar a su prometida acompañada de una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

-Yoh no es tan apasionado como yo suelo serlo – hablo tocando la mejilla de la chica.

Esas palabras lo congelaron y tan solo al ver como Hao se atrevía a acariciar la mejilla de Anna lo sorprendió, ¿qué sucedía ahí?

Ella solo retiro con brusquedad su rostro haciendo al chico enmarcar aún más su sonrisa.

- Es mejor que empieces a hablar, ya es hora de que me digas toda la verdad

-De que verdad habla Hao, Anna.

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron al escuchar la voz molesta de su prometido a espaldas de ella.

-Yoh- volteo tan rápido la voz de su prometido llego a sus oídos y solo pudo ver el molesto rostro del castaño que no despegaba su mirada de Hao.

- Acaso no te han dicho que no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas- ironizo Hao.

- No estoy para bromas Hao, quieres decirme a que verdad te refieres.

-Acaso yo me meto en tus asuntos.

-¡Anna!- el chico interrogo con su molesta mirada a la chica.

La itako estaba tan fuera de si que hasta la mirada de Yoh llego a intimidarla.

-No piensas decir nada- pregunto nuevamente con ese tono de voz que reflejaba molestia.

- Creo que es una hora poco oportuna para hablar Yoh- volvió a hablar Hao

-¡NO!, Anna que es lo que están ocultando- tomo sin controlar su fuerza el adolorido brazo de la chica, con lo cual un rasgo de dolor se reflejó en su rostro, sorprendiéndola ya que Yoh la interrogaba como si ella fuera la única culpable en todo esto.

Hao se sorprendió ligeramente ante la reacción molesta de Yoh y la forma tan prepotente en que le hablaba a la chica sobre todo cuando el sabia lo mucho que la respetaba y temía.

- Toda la verdad que quiero es la misma que tu Yoh,- se atrevió a hablar al mismo tiempo que tomaba con su mano el brazo de Yoh ejerciendo un poco de presión así evitando que su gemelo siguiera lastimando a la rubia- es decir quiero saber por qué Kino la orillo a pelear contra mi.

- Eso es todo- pregunto con duda y ligeramente sorprendido ante la acción de su hermano por defender a su prometida.

- Acaso crees que hay más.

- Si es así eso es algo que al parecer ambos queremos saber, pero prefiero que sea enfrente de mi abuela si no te molesta- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- No puedo perder más tiempo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ya que no dejare a Anna aquí contigo.

-Acaso son celos lo que percibo Yoh- sonrió arrogante y retando a Yoh con su mirada-

- Solo te aviso que Anna se va conmigo ya que necesitamos hablar sin ningún rodeo, y eso implica a mi abuela, Silver y a ti.

-Y de que hablaremos Yoh, de que tu familia estaba enterada de mi existencia hace más de lo que Anna sabia y que tanto a tus idiotas amigos como a ti se lo han ocultado.

La sorpresa se reflejó rápidamente en la mirada de la rubia.

-Es eso de lo que quieres hablar.

- De eso y de lo que sucedió cuando trataste de apoderarte de los grandes espíritus hace tan solo pocos días.

- Así que ya lo sabes- amplio su sonrisa.

- Necesito respuestas Hao y las necesito ya, que sucedió y que fue esa esencia que sentimos hoy.

- Pensé que te habías vuelto más perceptivo, esa esencia fue la de los 4 espíritus naturales.

- Sé que fue de ellos pero quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

- Y por qué asumes que debo saberlo.

- Pensé que lo sabias todo,- sonrió con cierta frialdad- no eras tú el profeta de nacimiento.

Hao solo enmarco más su sonrisa

- En verdad has cambiado Yoh.

- Así es Hao ya no soy el mismo idiota y por lo tanto ya no permitiré que me sigan engañando, ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y Anna.?

Ante su pregunta la rubia se sintió molesta engañada e insultada.

-Me refiero a que no soporto saber que me oculten algo- trato de corregir sus palabras.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, pero no veo porqué me reclamas tanto cuando la única utilizada aquí fue ella- observo inquisitivamente a la molesta y aturdida itako que se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hao, Yoh cayó en cuenta de la verdad, el estaba ligeramente más enterado pero el rostro de Anna reflejaba que ella no sabía nada, había peleado contra Hao sin saber nada.

-Anna yo . . .

-Sal de mi habitación

-Pero.

- ¡SALGAN DE MI HABITACION AHORA!

Hao cerro los ojos ligeramente al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, ahogando un suspiro de frustración, después se dirigió a la salida pero cuando paso al lado de Anna se detuvo, al sentir su mirada analizándola ella alzo la vista topándose con los ojos serenos del chico.

-" Aun me debes respuestas"

Anna se sorprendió pues Hao había permitido que Anna leyera sus pensamientos.

-Hasta mañana Anita- hablo arrogante y salió de la habitación.

Con esa simple confianza de su hermano Yoh enmarco su molestia.

-Desde cuando se llevan tan bien.

Si pensó que Yoh no podía irritarla más estaba equivocada acaso estaba dudando de ella, su estúpida familia la habían metido en esto y ella era a final de cuentas la mala en la historia.

- Sal de mi cuarto Yoh.

-Pero Anna.

- Si quieres escucharme hablare mañana, hoy no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

- Lo siento es solo que todo esto ha sido muy difícil de asimilar.

- Y crees que para mí fue fácil.

- En verdad lo siento- trato de buscar los labios de su prometida sin embargo esta solo le señalo la salida.

- Hasta mañana Yoh- hablo con un tono tan sumiso que parecía que suplicaba por estar sola.

- Hasta mañana Anna.

=====================================================0=================================================================

-Espera Hao- grito mientras corría para alcanzarlo

-Y ahora qué quieres.

- Hao por favor necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

- En verdad eres bipolar Yoh, dime que es lo que quieres saber.

-Por favor Hao, si algo llegara a pasarle a Anna, no perdonaría el que tú me ocultes algo que pueda dañarla.

- Acaso debo tomarlo como una amenaza-

- Es solo que . . . .

- Tengo hambre. . en esta maldita casa nadie se preocupa por alimentarme, tal vez si me invitas algo de comer pueda comenzar a hablar.

- Bien- por primera vez Yoh volvió a sonreír- vamos.

=====================================================0=================================================================

Se sentía débil, herida y utilizada, pero no sabía de qué se sorprendía, desde pequeña Kino solo la manejo para bien propio y de los Asakura y al no tener familia no le parecía nada mal el tener un objetivo aunque este fuera ajeno, pero siempre disponían de ella y esta vez fue el colmo le había ocultado la verdad y la acusaba de ser ella la única que fallo, y peor aún se había encargado de ponerla a ella como la mala cuando ella misma aun se cuestionaba sobre lo que hacía, pero lo que más le dolía era el que Yoh la tratara con indiferencia cuando ni siquiera le dejo explicar que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Siempre eh sido solo una herramienta para ellos.

-Eso es porque aunque son shamanes siguen siendo unos humanos estúpidos - hablo una voz entre la ahora oscuridad de su habitación.

- Pero tú – el pálido rostro de la chica reflejo su gran sorpresa.

- No quise dañarte, pero tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

Y sin más una pequeña esfera rodeada por un campo de viento que aumentaba poco a poco su tamaño apareció frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia,

-Pero ¿que. . . - y antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta la pequeña esfera reventó y unas ráfagas de aire se dirigieron con rapidez hacia su cuerpo penetrando en sus brazos, dejando unas insignias en sus brazos que brillaban con intensidad.

- Esto es lo único que faltaba para poder estar juntos- dijo caminando hasta quedar frente a ella.

Aun de pie y ligeramente aturdida sintió como el poso una de sus manos en su mentón al mismo tiempo que alzaba su rostro.

Su vista se tornaba borrosa pero en poco tiempo logro enfocar bien a su acompañante.

-¿Tu? – su sorpresa era tal que juraba incluso sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo– ¿Silver?- . . . . . ..Pregunto con cierta duda y temor.

El solo sonrió y se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de la chica que caía inconsciente ante él.

Continuara. . .

Que tallllllllllllllllll se lo esperaban pues debo confesar que yo tampoco, °u°jejeje una gran sorpresa viene después de este capitulo.

HaoAsakura- como puedo agradecer a tantos de tus reviewsToT! En verdad me quedaría corta con los agradecimientos puesto que además de fiel seguidor me alientas a continuar, contestando a algunas de tus preguntas no mi nombre no es ANI, mmm de hecho no se por que lo pensaste o.O?, que tu hermana también lee el fic, muchas gracias en verdad me animan tanto a seguirlo ya que como veras son pocos los que me dejan comentarios pero aun asi seguire con esto hasta terminar, ahhhhh y prometo actualizar pronto y como una petición de tu parte cumpliré muy especialmente con el anhelado HaoxAnna y descuida a pesar de lo que puedas pensar todavía hay intrigas y grandes sorpresas, cuídate mucho, mucho y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.

Ml- mil gracias y ya viene el HaoxAnna lo prometo, gracias y cuídate.


	16. UN VIEJO OPONENTE

**UN VIEJO OPONENTE**

-Ella está dormida- hablo Yohmei mientras entraba a la habitación- tal vez solo este débil por la pelea- tomo asiento junto a los demás.

- No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que pudo pasarle?- hablo un consternado Yoh- cuando estuvimos con ella se veía cansada pero no al grado de perder el conocimiento.

Confeso el castaño mientras dirigía una mirada de incertidumbre hacia su gemelo el cual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana y ajeno a la plática.

-Ustedes- grito molesta Kino dirigiéndose a los castaños- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, se supone que ibas por ella Yoh y por qué Hao aún seguía ahí.

- Bueno- bacilo Yoh en seguir con su explicación-

- Tu discípula se negó a venir-hablo Hao- ya sabes, la educaste bien- una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios- es toda una obstinada.

- Anita estaba cansada- dijo Yoh molesto ante las palabras de su hermano- ella solo quería descansar.

- Aun así, lo único que no entiendo- hablo Hao- es ¿por qué estabas en su habitación?- esta vez dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia Silver.

- Necesitaba hablar con Yoh- dijo tratando de evitar su mirada- mi presencia en este lugar tiene una razón y es la de informar a Yoh de las nuevas decisiones de los grandes espíritus, pude sentir la presencia de ambos en la habitación de Kyoyama, así que por eso fui a buscarlo ahí...el resto ya se los he dicho.

-¿La nueva decisión?- pregunto Yoh, desviándose del tema.

- Así es Yoh, los grandes espíritus han decidido que se debe escoger al Shaman King lo más pronto posible, no podemos perder tiempo, solo los shamanes capacitados y que se crean con el suficiente valor se presentaran mañana, el siguiente paso a seguir mañana mismo lo sabrás.

- ¿Y en donde se supone que será el punto de reunión?

- Si no hubieras actuado tan infantil tan solo hace pocos minutos, hubieras oído toda la información- hablo Kino- eres tan inconsciente que ni siquiera llevas tu oráculo contigo.

- Será aquí en Izumo- la interrumpió Hao- ¿no es cierto Silver?

- Así es- contesto molesto- Ya que ustedes son los principales en llegar hasta los grandes espíritus y obtener el acceso a ellos, supongo que fue algo así como una consideración de los grandes espíritus hacia ustedes, además todos los shamanes han sido notificados y como dije, solo los seleccionados por los grandes espíritus se presentaran, el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la siguiente ronda aun es un misterio para nosotros los organizadores.

- Así que todo vuelve a empezar- hablo Yoh sin ocultar su intranquilidad.

- No deberías preocuparte- hablo un tranquilo Hao- incluso deberías considerar el presentarte, porque tú y tus estúpidos amigos no podrán hacer nada, después de todo esta vez los resultados son irrefutables, yo seré el próximo Shaman King y esta vez tengo la palabra de que ningún Asakura intervendrá para evitarlo- dijo mientras miraba a Kino – no es así "abuela".

Kino tuvo que tragarse su molestia ante las palabras de Hao, pues en verdad ella había dado su palabra.

-¿De qué habla Hao, abuela?

- Yoh no intervendrá en tu camino para detenerte- dijo ignorando la pregunta de su nieto- pero no puedes quitarle el derecho a luchar y tener el privilegio de ser el próximo Shaman King.

- Sigues siendo astuta anciana- dijo con una satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios- bien como dije antes no pretendo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo así que nos vemos mañana hermanito- y salió de la habitación

- Creo que es hora de que al fin hablemos abuela- hablo Yoh una vez que Hao abandono la habitación.

- Bien yo debo irme- hablo Silver poniéndose de pie- Yoh, te has vuelto un shaman muy poderoso confió en que darás lo mejor de ti, toda la información sobre mañana está en tu oráculo, sé que lo harás bien solo confía en ti.

- Gracias Silver.

Silver salió inmediatamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión Asakura, pero antes de lograr salir una voz lo detuvo.

-Y no hay frases de apoyo para mí- escucho una arrogante voz a su espalda-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao?

- Solo la parte de la historia que omitiste ahí adentro.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Hablo de esa peculiar esencia en la habitación de Anna y no vale la pena negarlo tú sabes de lo que hablo.

- Estoy consciente de que no puedo mentirte pero por lo mismo sé que sabes que no te oculto nada, yo en verdad sentí la presencia de Yoh y la tuya y en cuanto entre, solo la encontré a ella, debo confesar que la mirada perdida y temerosa es algo que nunca creí ver en rostro de Kyoyama- hablo Silver.

- Es muy raro que hayas sentido mi presencia, cuando yo me encargue de ocultarla, pero lo más raro es que no mientes- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Pero no hablaba de eso yo me refería a esa extraña presencia que sentiste **antes** de entrar a la habitación de Anna.

Silver se mostró ligeramente sorprendido ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Yo – dudo en continuar- yo jamás había sentido esa esencia en ningún shaman que hubiera conocido durante el torneo, pero pude sentir un sentimiento de dolor y venganza muy fuerte en ella.

- Los grandes espíritus están muy impacientes por tener un dueño, que hay de eso.

- Tu deberías contestármelo, ¿qué pretendías manipulando a Nichrome?

- ¿Manipularlo?

-Acaso me negaras que querías capturar a uno de los espíritus naturales otra vez, y esta vez utilizando el cuerpo de Nichrome.

- En verdad ustedes los apaches son unos ineptos-Silver mostro una mueca de molestia ante las palabras de Hao-si hubiera querido hacerlo jamás lo hubiera hecho manipulando a alguien con tan bajo poder como Nichrome y lo sé porque yo conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, en verdad me ofende que mi sangre corra por tus venas y ni así sepas nada de cómo funciona mi mente.

- No es algo que me alague compartir Hao, pero si no fuiste tú ¿quién fue?

- El mismo que manipulo tu cuerpo tan solo hace minutos- declaro con mucha tranquilidad-

- ¿Que yo fui manipulado?,¿ pero de que hablas? yo no. . .

- Después de que sintieras esa extraña esencia no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?

- Es verdad- dijo muy consternado- todo lo que sucedió en el lapso en que me dirigí a su habitación y cuando la vi con esa mirada llena e temor me resulta difícil de recordar- apretó sus puños- pero jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla.

- Si estabas siendo manipulado no importa lo que tu quisieras, pero no creo que sus intenciones fueran las de lastimarla.

- Aun así como dije nunca había conocido a un shaman con esa alma tan lastimada y atormentada.

- Es muy normal pues tú no lo conociste como yo,- dijo caminando y pasando a un lado de Silver-esa esencia pertenece a un viejo conocido- lo miro de reojo- un Asakura que aún trata de entrometerse en mis planes.

- ¿Un Asakura?

- Solo una esencia tan poderosa como la de él puede confundirse con la mía- sonrió- hasta ahora había logrado ocultarla muy bien, es obvio que está cansado.

- Entonces ¿sabes quién es?

Sin contestar Hao siguió con su camino.

-¡Espera, Hao!

- Tengo asuntos que resolver Silver y por tu propio bien no metas tus narices en ellos.

Y sin más el cuerpo de Hao desapareció entre llamas de fuego.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

En cuanto despertó trato de incorporarse y encontrar algún indicio de donde estaba y tan pronto se supo en su habitación una sensación de intranquilidad la invadió de golpe, su pecho empezó a moverse en una forma rítmica y rápida pues su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, rápidamente descubrió sus brazos para poder buscar las marcas luminosas que recordaba habían quedado después de ese extraño ataque que su cuerpo había recibido, pero no obtuvo nada.

_-Era Silver-_ susurro aun insegura, su molestia se vio reflejada en lo fuerte que sus puños arrugaban la sabana con que estaba tapada.

Lo había visto, no había duda, era él, ese maldito apache era el causante de todo, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que aun habiéndolo visto, lo dudaba, pues su esencia no era la misma a la que conocía, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y debía hacer hasta lo imposible por descubrir que era.

En un rápido movimiento se levantó de su futon y para su propia sorpresa ya no sentía envarado su cuerpo, incluso algunos de los raspones y golpes que se había hecho con anterioridad ya no estaban presentes.

-"_No podemos confiar más en ella"_

En cuanto la voz llego a ella se asustó y volteo rápidamente para buscar a la persona que había hablado a sus espaldas, sin embargo estaba totalmente sola.

_-"Traiciono mi confianza, pudo poner en riesgo a mi nieto"_

Otra vez esa voz, mas esta vez pudo saber perfectamente a quien correspondía, aun con ese ligero dolor de cabeza se atrevió a salir de su habitación, más comentarios negativos hacia su persona se dejaron escuchar en su mente, llego hasta el cuarto en donde Kino solía hacer oraciones.

La luz de la habitación estaba prendida así que cautelosamente se asomó y justo como pensó Kino se encontraba ahí, estaba sentada y completamente sola, mas no hablaba, todo lo que Anna escuchaba y llegaba tan claro a su mente eran los pensamientos de Kino.

_-No creo poder volver a confiar en ella._

Aun perturbada se alejó lo más que pudo y salió de la mansión Asakura.

Aún era de madrugada y la ligera brisa que acompañaba a la noche caída sobre su cuerpo. No sabía porque en estos momentos se encontraba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y no sabía por qué miles de voces entraban a su mente sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

-Cállense- se detuvo y hablo aparentando dar una orden- cállense- repitió elevando su tono de voz- BASTA- esta vez grito tan fuerte sintió su garganta arder.

Se dejó caer de golpe sobre el fresco pasto, mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba, sentía colarse en su cuerpo miles de emociones que no podía controlar.

Dolor, miedo, desesperación y miles de emociones negativas seguían incrementando su mal estado.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando? – se preguntó a sí misma con temor.

-Es normal que no controles todo el poder que te he otorgado.

Fijo su oscura mirada en la persona que se hallaba frente a ella.

-Tu otra vez.

- Estoy fatigado y no podré hacer mucho por ayudarte- dijo inclinándose y sonriendo de una forma tan tranquila-

La quijada de Anna titiritaba ante el frio y la sorpresa de ver el rostro gentil de la persona frente a ella, un castaño de edad aparentemente mayor a ella la observaba, un castaño tan idéntico en carácter y rostro a . . .

-¿Quién eres tú?- apenas si pudo completar la pregunta.

El amplio su sonrisa.

-Pero aunque yo no pueda ayudarte, sé que él si lo hará.

-¡Anna!- pronuncio una inquietante voz a espaldas de la chica.

Volteo tan rápido escucho su nombre en labios de alguien más y en cuanto volvió a voltear para ver al castaño frente a ella, el ya no se encontraba, nuevamente una sensación de inquietud y miedo se apodero de ella y los pensamientos negativos volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, al grado que casi sentía que estallaba.

-Basta – dijo subiendo ambas manos a su cabeza sujetándola con tal fuerza que si seguía así terminaría por lastimarse a sí misma.

La persona que había pronunciado su nombre camino hasta quedar frente a ella, su mirada se tornó primero incrédula pero poco a poco fue reemplazada por una protectora, miro el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica frente a él, el cual se veía tan indefenso que no pudo más que inclinarse hasta quedar a su altura y depositar sobre sus hombros la sudadera que él llevaba puesta y sin pensarlo más se atrevió a abrazar el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

En cuanto Kyoyama sintió el atrevimiento del chico trato de negarse a recibir tal acción por parte de él y lo empujo, mas solo fue un vano intento en separarse de él por qué realmente no logro apartarlo.

Aun sin separarse por completo de ella la ayudo a levantarse y se aventuró a incrementar la fuerza de su abrazo, esta vez ella no se opuso pues por mucho que odiara admitirlo en cuanto él la abrazo sintió como todas esas voces en su cabeza desaparecían y de alguna manera se sentía protegida, algo que realmente ahora necesitaba.

-¿Que es todo esto?- habló Anna tratando de sonar serena - ¿y por qué él te conoce?- alzo su vista perturbada y la deposito sobre los ojos de su acompañante- ¿porque él te conoce. . . Hao?

Al sentirla su cuerpo ligeramente más tranquilo y escuchar la pregunta de la joven rubia despego un poco su cuerpo del suyo, y mirándola a los ojos con un poco de consternación contesto:

-Por qué él fue el Asakura que hace años logro. . . asesinarme.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

No podía negar que se encontraba temeroso, después de que Kalim les indicara que el torneo se reanudaba no dejaba de sentir una inquietud recorrerlo, incluso estaba casi consciente de que era miedo lo que ahora albergaba en su corazón, había tenido un sueño bastante estresante razón por la cual ahora se encontraba corriendo y no le importó que desde temprano una ligera lluvia empapara su cuerpo, aun así siguió corriendo, ya había recorrido algunos cuantos kilómetros y aun no lograba apagar sus ansias, corrió un poco más pero tan pronto se sintió cansado dejo recargar su mano sobre un árbol al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que su respiración se regularizara.

Cerró sus ojos y rápidamente escenas de su sueño tomaron presencia en su cabeza.

_- Pero no se preocupen ya que ahora pretendo realmente apoderarme de ellos -una sonrisa cargada de crueldad se dibujó en sus labios-_

_- No si nosotros lo impedimos -menciono Horo al mismo tiempo que él y los demás tomaban posición de ataque-_

_- ¿Impedirlo? Enserio no han aprendido nada, nunca lograran derrotarme, porque ustedes siguen siendo unas sabandijas estúpidas._

_- ¿Cómo diablos nos llamaste?_

_- Acaso eso te molesta Ren Tao, si hubieras aceptado mi proposición serias alguien no un inepto y débil como ellos._

_- ¡Hao! -grito Yoh molesto-_

_- Es mejor que te quites de mi camino,-lo miro con desprecio- acéptalo no puedes evitar lo inevitable, además ya me canse de jugar es hora de ponerse serio Yoh -ironizo el nombre de su hermano-_

_El espíritu de fuego golpeo a Yoh haciéndolo salir disparado y estrellándose contra el piso._

_Fausto y Lyserg corrieron para tratar de ayudar a su amigo._

_- Infeliz como te atreviste -menciono un molesto Ryo-_

_- No se entrometan basuras._

_Las llamas que emano el espíritu de fuego no permitieron que los demás se acercaran mas._

_- Ahora espíritu del fuego no tengas piedad, es tiempo de conseguir la omnipotencia._

_El espíritu voló a toda velocidad hacia la gran columna de almas y por segunda vez logro entrar en ellos esta vez Hao también entro._

_- No, ¡Hao espera!_

_- Al fin –rio con arrogancia-al fin serán míos._

_El grito desgarrador de los grandes espíritus se dejó escuchar nuevamente._

_- Ese miserable, esta vez lo lograra- dijo un temeroso Horo._

_- Debemos ir- sentencio el chico de ojos dorados._

_- Pero Ren, hemos perdido, no podemos hacer nada._

_- Si sigues pensando tan patéticamente no lograras nada- le reprocho el chino._

_- Pero. ._

_- Todo estará bien- trato de aparentar tranquilidad, mas Horo pudo percibir el miedo en los ojos de su amigo Yoh- además no podemos permitir que Hao termine con todas nuestras personas queridas, el no solo terminaría con los humanos sino que también pretende terminar con todos los shamanes que no estén a su nivel o no acepten idolatrarlo, debemos hacerlo por ellos- esta vez su mirada demostró más determinación-_

_- Es verdad- dijo Horo- no podemos rendirnos._

_- Entonces vamos- volvió a hablar Yoh con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, mientras todos asentían-_

_- No perdamos tiempo- grito Ren._

_- Pues vamos pue- hablo Chocolove al mismo tiempo que los invitaba a subir a Mick._

_- No hay tiempo que perder- hablo Fausto mientras se subía a Elissa._

_-Es hora de demostrarle a Hao nuestro verdadero poder- esta vez se unió Lyserg._

_Y ayudados con los espíritus de estos tres shamanes todos se dirigieron hacia la gran pila de esencias. Tan pronto cruzaron ese gran resplandor se encontraron dentro de lo que aparentemente parecía un limbo._

_-Pero ¿qué es esto?_

_- Estamos dentro de los grandes espíritus._

_- Pero que sucede._

_Poco a poco ante los desconcertados ojos de los shamanes todo tomo forma de mesetas._

_-Pero que rayos es esto._

_-Ineptos, en verdad se pegan como sabandijas- hablo con repulsión- ustedes no están preparados para todo esto, en verdad son tan diminutos._

_-Hao._

_-Todo lo que han hecho ha sido inútil, fui el primero en llegar ahora solo les queda observar cómo me son cedidos los poderes de los grandes espíritus._

_-No, si podemos impedirlo._

_-Bien, inténtenlo, los estaré esperando- dijo caminando hacia lo que parecía una cueva-pero primero tendrán que combatir contra ellos._

_- ¿Qué?- hablo un consternado Horo al mismo tiempo que veía como varios apaches aparecían en la entrada de la cueva._

_-Silver- Pronuncio Yoh con inseguridad el nombre del apache frente a él._

_-Kalim- dijo Horo-¿Que sucede?_

_-Nuestro deber como apaches es impedir que alguien más además del elegido por los grandes espíritus pase- hablo con resignación Silver-_

_-Pero de qué hablan, están locos- grito un molesto Ren._

_- Al ser el primero en entrar a este territorio sagrado Hao tiene el derecho de ir por los grandes espíritus._

_-Aun así- agrego Silver con una sonrisa- si ustedes nos derrotan podrán ganar el derecho de proseguir e intentar quitarle este derecho._

_-Bien- dijo un tranquilo Yoh caminando y colocándose frente a los demás- si no hay otra manera entonces, adelante._

=======================================================================0===================================================================

Después de ello sus recuerdos sobre su sueño eran nulos. Mas el sentimiento de temor, desesperación y valor eran tan reales como juraría lo eran sus recuerdos.

-Esto es más que un sueño- hablo para sí mismo.

- Claro que lo es- hablo una voz frente a él.

- ¿Eh?- expreso ligeramente asustado-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo viendo a la chica frente a él.

- Yo, Horo, - sonrió-soy esa parte de tu sueño que aún no logras recordar.

-¿Qué?

- Pero descuida- amplio su sonrisa- hoy mismo recordaras todo- y sin decir más se dejó ir en contra de Horo atacándolo con su Kamayari.

Trato de esquivar su ataque más ella logro dañar su mejilla.

-Dime- dijo a espaldas de Horo- ahora me recuerdas.

-No sé de qué hablas- volteo para enfrentarla- jamás había conocido a una mujer tan engreída en toda mi vida.

-Eso es mentira-se burló- porque tú al igual que yo conoces a Anna- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ah Anna?- hablo con sorpresa,_ ¿esa chica conocía a Anna?_

Pero la chica volvió a atacar esta vez hiriendo un costado del chico y seguido de estos varios golpes más fueron a parar al cuerpo de Horo hasta dejarlo agotado en el piso.

La sonrisa de satisfacción ante el adolorido cuerpo del chico no se dejó esperar en el rostro de la chica, más la sorpresa rápidamente se apodero de su rostro.

-Ella no es engreída – dijo Horo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- solo es un poco obstinada- trato de sonreír.

La chica solo le dedico una mirada molesta, a lo que Horo agrego.

-No sé por qué siento que empiezo a recordar quién eres- dijo tratando de sostener su sonrisa- bueno es decir tu verdadero tú, KOROLO- grito el chico y poco después su pequeño espíritu apareció junto a el- creo que es hora de poner a prueba nuestra nueva técnica- tan pronto dijo esto el pequeño espíritu se encargó de concentrar a su alrededor las gotas de agua que aún se encontraban en las hojas de aquel árbol.

-Aun así el recordar no te hace ganar-

La chica trato de impedir el ataque que Horo le preparaba pero para su sorpresa este la detuvo al congelar su mano y la Kamayari que había en ella.

-No suelo pelear contra mujeres, pero si en verdad no me das otra opción.

-Descuida nuestra pelea se va a dar, aunque no vale la pena que sea ahora- dijo mientras el hielo de su mano se volvía rápidamente agua- y quizás nos enfrentemos más pronto de lo que pensamos- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de ahí- nos estamos viendo Horokeu Usui- y sin más la chica desapareció de su vista.

-Pero que rayos- expreso mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto-

Su espíritu se posó a su lado sin entender nada al igual que él.

-Es mejor irnos Koloro- dijo poniéndose de pie- debemos ir a Izumo y si no nos apuramos es seguro que Ren nos dejara.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

Aun se encontraba sentada frente a él, y aun no podía alejar esa sorpresa que había causado la declaración del castaño.

-Entonces él es. . .

Hao solo asintió.

Un momento más de silencio acompaño a esta pregunta. Hao mantenía su vista fija y atenta en ver los colores del cielo mezclados con el rojizo y amarillento sol que hacia su presentación, se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir como la rubia se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe- hablo con rudeza al mismo tiempo que le aventaba la sudadera que hasta hace unos momento calentaba su cuerpo, más se arrepintió al sentir el fresco de su cuerpo conjunto con la humedad de su ropa.

- Yo puedo ayudarte.

- No necesito tu ayuda, se cuidarme sola.

Sin embargo Hao tomo su brazo para impedir su huida.

-Esta vez no estás sola- hablo con un cariño reflejado en sus ojos.

- Los Asakura se han entrometido demasiado en mi vida, como veraz lo último que necesito es que tú también lo hagas.

El chico solo suspiro y de una forma ligeramente agresiva jalo el cuerpo de la rubia para poder envolverlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-"_No sé en qué momento fue pero el deseo de protegerte no se puede alejar de mi"- pensó el castaño._

- No puedo permitir que regreses en ese estado- trato de esbozar una sonrisa- todos se alarmarían e inevitablemente todos se entrometerán una vez más, además el control de tu empatía está aniquilándote y si no logras centrar tus propios pensamientos en algo más, puedes volver a recaer.

- Y que puedes hacer para evitarlo- para sorpresa de Hao esta vez Anna hablo con un tono que pareciera pedir ayuda.

_-_ Creo tener una manera de hacerlo.

Y con la arrogancia característica del joven Asakura, Hao se aventuró a tomar el mentón de la chica mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y depositaba un suave, dulce y delicado beso en los labios de la rubia.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

Azoto la puerta de su habitación tan pronto entro a ella, esta era la última vez que un Asakura se atreviera a pisotear su orgullo como él lo hizo.

-Maldito Hao- gruño con molestia, sin embargo poco a poco una de sus manos se posó en sus labios y al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

"P_ero qué diantres había hecho_". No había podido moverse desde que ella se alejó molesta de él y no podía dejarse de preguntar el por qué él había hecho lo que hizo.

-Todo está listo- dijo una voz varonil a espaldas del shaman de fuego.

- Bien, el día ha llegado.

- ¿Eh? Hao- dijo el chico llamando la atención del shaman-¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto ahora frente a él y con una mueca entre incredulidad y burla al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo el rostro del castaño.

El shaman de fuego solo subió su mano a su roja mejilla.

-Nada que te incumba- comenzó a caminar- vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

=======================================================================0===================================================================

-Entonces es verdad- hablo ligeramente aturdida la rubia mientras sostenía un viejo libro que mostraba una foto, la cual revelaba la imagen de un castaño de edad mayor a la de ella- todo este tiempo fuiste tú. . . YohKen Asakura.

Continuara. . . .

OK ¿se lo esperaban? . .. por qué esta vez yo sí XD, siempre pensé en Yohken Asakura, pues encaja mucho con el cambio radical de mi fic, pero la cosa no quedara ahí pues con un punto clave más las cosas serán tan claras como el agua, mil perdones por no haber actualizado pronto pero por ello trate de no cortar tan rápido este capítulo y hacer uno largo, obvio aún faltan más capítulos yo calculo unos 3 o 4 y después llegaremos a la culminación de esta historia, y ahora agradecimientos a :

L: es cierto parecía haber cierto interés de Silver por Anna, pero creo que todo se basa en admiración ante su fortaleza, pero que tal eh, te hice dudar, bueno hasta yo dude, en fin espero te haya agradado igual este cambio radical, que como todo tiene un porque, cuídate mucho y gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia.

Hao Asakura: Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que has dejado, algunos me han hecho reír tanto y como ni te imaginas, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas que pudiste tener de este capítulo, se que querías que Hao fuera el asechador, pero si lo hubiera sido Anna no podría enamorarse de quien prácticamente la hizo sufrir y además quien iba a consolarla, pero te digo un secreto, todavía hay una verdad a media en este fic pronto sabrás de que se trata y tal vez te guste, ahhh y por cierto gracias por recomendar mi fic, un saludo especial a tu hermana ( que tan peque es). Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide felices vacaciones y espero que las estés disfrutando mucho, cuídate y ya sabes que como siempre agradezco todo tu apoyo y paciencia para escribir todos esos lindos reviews. Y descuida aunque tu amigo lea mi Fic y le gusta esta bien por mi, jejej cuidate mucho, bye.

lk. Ml: Amas mi historia ToT me siento alagada, yo amo el que me dejes tu comentario, gracias y espero este te haya gustado.

JOL: gracias por esperar mis actualizaciones, espero seguir contando contigo.

Mcds: ¿tu favorito? Mil gracias, son por comentarios como estos y los de los demás que han dejado que es placentero seguir pegada al teclado escribiendo, gracias.

cristi92: como dije Cristi lo seguiré hasta acabar perdón si no puse previo un agradecimiento ante tu apoyo a esta historia, pero ya vez al fin me puse al corriente despus de actualizarla y bueno el romance apenas empieza.

Joimp: gracias por decir que amas mi historia, ahhhh esto me hace tan feliz, gracias.

Mol: mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Katty Rose: gracias y espero seguir contando contigo de ahora en adelante ya falta cada vez menos para terminar.

Lonely Athena: y el momento surgió jejej AnnaxHao, ese castañito va a sufrir, gracias por unirte a mi Fic.

Mmmm tengo una duda algunos de los que están aquí me dejaron review pero con diferente Nick ¿?.

Ok mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y todos ellos que me agregaron como autor o historia favorita pues igual muchas gracias es halagador.

Cuídense mucho y de ahora en adelante me centrare en terminar mi fic y tratare de ya no tardar tanto en mis actualizaciones. Y que tengan felices vacaciones. Y nos leemos pronto.

Y claro yo también seguiré esperando sus reviews.


	17. AMISTAD

**AMISTAD**

Ya llevaba algunas horas en ese viejo y oscuro templo, el mismo lugar en el que años atrás había logrado dominar a Zenki y Goki, sin embargo al parecer su propósito de encontrar respuestas en ese sitio era inútil.

Tomo otro de los muchos libros que se encontraban ahí y al igual que los demás que había leído solo hacían referencia a Hao, algunas memorias pertenecientes a otros miembros de los Asakura solo describían a Yohken Asakura como una persona tranquila, pacífica y de buen corazón, lo cual a estas alturas le resultaba contradictorio.

-Sí, era tan pacifico entonces por qué demonios hace esto- hablo para sí misma mientras tomaba algunos pergaminos.

Comenzó a leer con un poco más de interés, algunas líneas de texto hacían ahora referencia a Matamune, un Bakeneko, ante la incredulidad que mostraban sus ojos volvió a leer el párrafo con más detenimiento, en este se hacía mención sobre la poderosa combinación que logro vencer a Hao hace 500 años pero lo mas sobresaliente era la extraña relación que se mencionaba entre Matamune y Hao, la rubia no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le resultaba enterarse de aquellas cosas, pues ciertamente ella solo conocía una parte de esta historia.

-Entonces Matamue era . . .

-¿Qué haces aquí Anna?- hablo una indiferente y fría voz a sus espaldas.

Tan pronto escucho la voz sus sentidos se alteraron en especial por el tono recriminatorio que Kino utilizaba.

-Los Asakura encierra grandes misterios- hablo con simpleza- solo quería saber un poco más sobre la familia a la que se supone pertenezco.

- ¿Y has encontrado lo que buscas?

-Eh encontrado más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo hay información sobre un Asakura que se omite en todos estos textos.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- YohKen Asakura.

- No hay mucho que saber de él, más que fue el encargado de terminar con Hao.

-Nunca mencionaron que era un familiar directo de Yoh.

- Ahora lo sabes- hablo restando importancia.

- ¿Y qué hay de Matamue?

-Veo que eres rápida buscando información, que hay con ese gato terco- hablo con un ligero tono de melancolía- acaso no lo recuerdas, fue el mismo que tu asesinaste.

Ante tan fría declaración Anna quedo sin palabras.

-O ya olvidaste, que el entrego todo su poder a mi nieto para poder acabar con el Oni Gigante que tu creaste.

- Nunca me hablo sobre el hecho de que Matamue era protegido de Hao hace mil años.

- Y en que te sirve saberlo, además hay cosas que solo le conciernen a los Asakura y pretendo que sigan así- dijo mientras arrebataba de las manos de la rubia el viejo pergamino.

- Entonces Yoh lo sabe.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en esto Anna?

- Desde que me di cuenta de que la confianza no es un sentimiento mutuo.

- Si lo dices por lo que sucedió . . .

- Lo digo porque yo solo estoy viviendo con una verdad a medias, y porque con cada cosa que hago sin poner objeción es obvio que no es suficiente para demostrar mi lealtad a los Asakura.

-Por unos pequeños detalles te crees con la autoridad de reclamarme, te crie y enseñe todo lo que conozco creo que lo mínimo que merezco es fidelidad y respeto.

- Es fácil ganarlo pero difícil mantenerlo.

-Esa nueva actitud tuya es demasiado insolente Anna, pero hablaremos después, ahora te sugiero que dejes todo esto y vayas a despedirte de tu prometido.

- ¿Despedirme?

- Hoy se reanuda el torneo, el mismo torneo que determinara de una vez por todas al futuro shaman king- declaro y ante el silencio de la rubia dio por terminada la plática, sin embargo. . .

- Iré con el- declaro de golpe.

- NO, no podemos arriesgarnos a que de alguna forma interfieras en su pelea, además después de tu pelea con Hao tu débil situación no servirá de mucho y haberte desmayado solo comprueba lo que digo.

Para Anna resulto más que obvio que Silver les había contado sobre lo sucedido.

- Nada de eso pasara- dijo tratando de no contradecirla totalmente- además como su prometida creo que es mi deber estar a su lado.

- No trates de volver a pasar por encima mío Anna- advirtió con molestia- no voy a permitir que desobedezcas una más de mis órdenes y más aun no voy a arriesgarme a que seas un estorbo para mi nieto. Además recuerda "las buenas mujeres esperan en casa".

El dolor, el coraje y la impotencia corrieron como veneno por sus venas, sin en cambio la rubia decidió que era suficiente humillación para un solo día, así que juntando todas las fuerzas que incluso no pensó tener se tragó su orgullo y coraje.

-Usted es mi sensei y no pretendo desobedecerla esta vez.

- Eso espero- y sin pretender agregar o escuchar nada mas Kino se dirigió a la salida- ahora haz lo que te dije.

Temor. . .

Ese viejo sentimiento que Kino había apartado de ella desde pequeña, esa dolorosa sensación que Yoh poco a poco hizo que desapareciera, algo que hace años no sentía y tan solo pocas horas atrás había invadido todo su ser sin poder evitarlo y que ahora nuevamente volvía a resurgir, temor al sentirse sola nuevamente y sin protección.

Era por más obvio que su sensei estaba molesta, era claro que Kino no perdonaría el que ella tomara el control de su vida y no perdonaba ninguna de sus impulsivas acciones, llego a pensar por algún instante que todos esos pensamientos negativos y sensaciones de molestia que salían de Kino la noche anterior habían sido solo producto de su imaginación más su frio tono de voz acompañado de sus hirientes comentarios solo demostraban la realidad, la misma realidad que le mostraba la mirada acusadora y las palabras recriminatorias que Yoh le dirigió, pues con sus estúpidas preguntas solo demostraba que al igual que su abuela ya no confiaban en ella.

Dejo ahogar un suspiro mientras acomodaba algunos de los libros que anteriormente había hojeado, más un pequeño cuadernillo compuesto por muy pocas hojas llamo su atención, estaba maltratado y algunas partes de la tinta ya se habían borrado sin embargo legible aun, al parecer era un diario, Anna no pudo ignorar la sensación de que esas viejas hojas podrían disipar algunas dudas así que sin perder tiempo salió de ahí sin detenerse hasta llegar a su recamara.

Después de guardar en un lugar que considero pertinente el viejo diario salió en busca de su prometido.

Toco la puerta con un poco de duda y rápidamente escucho la cálida voz del chico autorizando su entrada en la habitación.

-Veo que tienes todo preparado.

- ¡Anna!, ¿cómo estás?

- Solo fue cansancio- mintió- ya estoy mejor.

- Me alegra.

- Tu abuela me ha dicho todo.

- Pretendía decírtelo, pero no estabas en tu habitación- hablo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas- después de lo que te paso no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿En dónde será?

Yoh tomo el oráculo y lo extendió para que Anna pudiera tomarlo.

- Esta vez se encargaron de marcar que es estrictamente para shamanes- agrego el moreno.

-Sabes bien que aunque no sea participante puedo estar presente.

- ¡NO!- declaro en tono brusco, lo cual sorprendió a la chica- no creo que sea prudente y no creo que estés en condiciones.

- ¿Que tan débil crees que soy?- hablo ligeramente ofendida.

- De que hablas, nunca eh creído que seas débil y la prueba está en que aceptaste enfrentarlo sin importar lo que pasara. Sin embargo yo soy el sucesor de los Asakura Anna y se supone que el detener a Hao es mi obligación.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir molestia obviamente Kino aún se empeñaba en ocultarle las cosas a su nieto, sin embargo ella no tenía ni el valor ni el derecho a perturbar los pensamientos de Yoh sobre todo ahora que necesitaba estar totalmente concentrado para el torneo. Ella se encargaría de decirle todo pero le daría tiempo para hacerlo sin interferir en su destino.

- Es mejor que te apures, tus idiotas amigos han llegado y están esperándote en la entrada.

- ¿No vienes a saludarlos?

- Para que fingir que quiero verlos, además . . . creo que odio las despedidas.

Trato de salir sin embargo el castaño tomo su mano atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo.

- Pase lo que pase prometeme que no volverás a dejar que decidan por ti, y mucho menos si es tu vida la que arriesgan- beso la frente de la chica- Eres su discípula mas no su herramienta.

- Descuida eso ya lo había decidido, cuidate.

La mirada consternada del chico no se despegó de ella mientras la veía salir de la habitación, sabía que su prometida ocultaba algo sin embargo confiaba en que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Tomo sus cosas y una vez que se reunió con sus amigos partieron del lugar.

=================================================0===================================================

Comenzaba a oscurecer, aún era temprano pero las nubes se encargaban de dar un aspecto aún más sombrío a la noche, sintió unas gotas caer sobre su cabeza, genial al parecer el clima hoy tampoco la ayudaría mucho, sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, así que acomodo su impermeable y continuo con su camino.

=================================================0==================================================

-No hemos podido encontrar a la señorita Anna- hablo una preocupada Tamao.

- Desde que llegamos no le eh visto- agrego Manta.

- No importa- hablo con indiferencia Kino- ahora retírense quiero estar sola.

Se adentró nuevamente al templo donde horas atrás se encontraba la chica rubia.

-¿Y ahora que pasara?- pregunto Yohmei-

- Ella solo busca respuestas, confió que en cuanto las encuentre sabrá cómo manejar esa información.

=================================================0===================================================

Una aldea similar a la antigua aldea apache se revelo ante sus desconcentrados ojos, pero a diferencia de la primera vez en esta ocasión se encontraba prácticamente desierta.

-Acaso llegamos tarde- bromeo Horo.

- Ciertamente son los últimos en llegar- hablo un apache a espaldas de ellos.

- ¡Radim!- saludo Yoh- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- ¿Acaso lo conoces Yoh?- pregunto Fausto.

- Veo que por ahora eres el único que me recuerda, aun así dejemos las presentaciones para después, ahora es importante no perder tiempo- agrego Radim mientras indicaba que lo siguieran-

Caminaron entre lo que parecían unas viejas ruinas una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva se detuvo.

- Por favor sigan por esas escaleras- hablo apuntando hacia las escaleras que parecían llevar a un lugar muy profundo- el camino y las antorchas los guiaran por el camino correcto.

Todos caminaron como se les fue indicado, las escaleras y paredes encerraban un ambiente demasiado oscuro y hostil, aun así se adentraron hasta toparse con un corpulento apache esperándolos en la entrada de una habitación.

- Al fin llegan.

- Tu eres Magna, ¿cierto?-Esta vez hablo Ren.

- Me da gusto saber que no me olvidan. Pasen los demás esperan por ustedes.

En cuanto cruzaron el lumbral de la puerta pudieron vislumbrar siluetas totalmente familiares. Estas pertenecían a Lyserg y Chocolove.

-Yoh al fin llegan.

-Hola-dijo ligeramente sorprendido - chicos ¿ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí?

- Todos ustedes están aquí por la misma razón- se dejó escuchar Goldva mientras entraba en compañía de otros apaches- y esa razón es que ustedes han sido elegidos por nosotros como los shamanes capaces de convertirse en los legendarios guerreros elementales, claro- sonrió con cierta ironía- solo 4 de ustedes podrán serlo.

- ¿Guerreros elementales?, ¿de qué hablan?

- Señora Goldva creo que al fin llego el día en que ellos deben recordar todo- hablo una chica de cabello azul entrando a la habitación.

-No puede ser- hablo Horo con voz temblorosa y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

-¿acaso la conoces?- interrogo Ren.

Tan pronto la chica sintió la penetrante mirada de Horo sobre ella, esta solo le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo, provocando el marcado sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del ainu y la molestia de su pequeño espíritu.

-Ella es la chica con la que pelee ayer.

- Enserio- hablo con burla Ren- es ella quien te gano.

- ¡Ella no me gano!- reclamo el chico aún más rojo.

- No deberías subestimar a tu amigo cuando tu quedaste en una situación peor- hablo con arrogancia un chico de ojos dorados.

Ren solo apretó su mandíbula ante tal humillación.

- Miserable-Gruño con molestia mientras apuntaba con su espada.

Yoh solo se interpuso ante él evitando una segura confrontación.

- Sé que la pelea entre nosotros será inevitable- hablo relajado el castaño- pero serían tan amables de presentarse y decirnos que es lo que se supone tenemos que recordar.

- Quienes somos no es tan importante como lo que deben recordar – dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados- pero descuiden yo les ayudare a que sea fácil hacerlo.

Y después de esas palabras un cegador resplandor rodeo toda la habitación, absorbiendo por completo a los shamanes.

=================================================0=================================================

Realmente comenzaba a molestarse, estaba segura que este era el lugar indicado pero y si lo era por qué demonios no podía ver nada y mucho menos sentir ninguna esencia conocida.

-Eso es por qué aun tu poder como shaman sigue alterado- se dejó escuchar una voz muy conocida.

- ¿Y quién rayos te crees para leer mis pensamientos?

- No es mi culpa el que no pudieras evitar que lo hiciera, el que estés tan distraída te hace una presa fácil.

Anna pretendió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino.

- ¿Piensas seguir dando vueltas en círculo como lo has hecho hasta ahora?

- Y a ti que te importa.

- En lo absoluto- una sonrisa adorno sus hermosos labios- la verdad es que aún no me canso de verte.

- Idiota- hablo mientras reanudaba su camino.

-La aldea está al lado contrario de donde te diriges.

- Bien ya que no dejas de entrometerte, te ordeno que me digas donde están todos- casi grito mientras se giraba a verlo.

- Esa es forma de hablarme después de lo que sucedió- hablo de forma seductora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica- pensé que ya habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación.

- Entre tú y yo no existe más relación que la de aborrecimiento.

- Yo no te aborrezco- hablo en tono inocente y juguetón- es más, hasta podría decir que me atraes.

- Deja de provocarme Hao- encaro de golpe el rostro del chico.

El chico solo amplio su sonrisa.

-Anna, aquí la única que provoca a alguien eres tú – susurro de forma sensual en el oído de la chica mientras la acorralaba aún más-

No podía negar que la situación le afectaba pues no dejaba de evocar una escena en particular con ese castaño.

-Hey Hao, todo está listo para . . .-cayo tan pronto vio a la chica - ¿interrumpo?

- ¿Elliot?- pregunto una asombrada Anna.

- ¡Anna!- se apresuró hasta quedar frente a la chica y sin darle tiempo a impedir su efusivo saludo, abrazo a la chica- que gusto volver a verte-

Ante la forma tan natural en que Elliot saludo a la rubia, Hao no pudo evitar cuestionarlo con cierta molestia en su voz.

-¿Se conocen?

- Digamos que Anna y yo compartimos un pasado en común- hablo con cierto tono de insinuación lo cual como solo él quería, provoco la notoria molestia de Hao- es una larga historia.

- Es solo un loco que conocí en la escuela- declaro indiferente la rubia, mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad de su lado.

- Y Anna si sabe cómo resumir la historia- soltó con desilusión Elliot.

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones- declaro el castaño- debemos irnos.

-¿Irnos?

- O acaso pretendes quedarte en medio de la nada y mojarte aún más- pregunto Hao molesto y caminando sin esperar respuesta.

- Vamos apurate Anna- hablo Elliot tratando de agarrar la mano de la chica.

Y como era de esperarse la chica se adelantó a su movimiento retirando bruscamente su mano.

-Quieres decirme ¿qué demonios haces aquí y por qué conoces a Hao.?

- Creí que era obvio- hablo con tranquilidad- porque al igual que tu, soy un shaman.

============================================================0=======================================

Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía una antigua base militar, era bastante amplia, triste y lúgubre, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un buen refugio.

Tomo un poco de té tratando de serenarse sin embardo no podía dejar de molestarle la actitud del chico frente a ella, el cual se mostraba totalmente ajeno a la situación.

-¿Donde esta Hao?

-Tenia cosas que resolver -sonrió- es un tipo muy ocupado.

- ¿Por qué nunca pude darme cuenta de que eras un shaman?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene importancia, igual no creo que hubiera cambiado en algo el que lo supieras antes.

- ¿Y por qué aliado de Hao?

- ¿Y por qué no?

-¿Acaso no conoces nada de él?

- Conozco lo suficiente como para estar aquí- dio un sorbo a su té- dime Anna, tú ¿lo conoces lo suficiente como para seguir dudando de él?

- ¿Y en donde están todos los amigos de Hao?- dijo tratando de evitar contestar la pregunta del chico.

- Yo no tengo amigos- declaro una fastidiada voz a espaldas de ella-

- ¿Ya terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer?- pregunto Elliot.

El chico castaño solo ignoro la pregunta mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si te refieres a esos cobardes que se reusaron a continuar a mi lado, seguramente se están escondiendo como las cucarachas que son, sería mejor que estuvieran muertos, pero ya me encargare de ellos, los humanos y los shamanes inútiles como ellos desaparecerán tan pronto sea el Shaman King.

-Y los únicos seguidores fieles a Hao están ya dentro de las ruinas de la aldea- agrego Elliot-

- Seguidores- pronuncio despectivo- solo son una bola de miedosos, la única razón que los mantiene ahí es el temor a ser asesinados, algo que inevitablemente sucederá, solo es cuestión de que su propio miedo termine venciéndolos.

Elliot solo se concentró en seguir degustando su té sin atreverse a mirar a Hao.

-"_Después de todo, los amigos son solo enemigos que aún no te han atacado_"- agrego el castaño con un ligero toque de nostalgia.

Anna no pudo evitar ver a Hao con cierta incredulidad marcada en su rostro él hablaba de la amistad como algo tan podrido y vil, que incluso le causaba pena el que Elliot estuviera presente.

Después de ello ninguno de los 3 chicos volvió a hablar.

La noche era muy silenciosa para su gusto, inspecciono ligeramente el lugar en el que se encontraba, el paisaje era deprimente y el ambiente lo era aún mas pero nada en comparación con lo que ahora agobiaba su mente.

Subió uno a uno los oxidados escalones hasta llegar a la terraza, la luz de la luna lograba colarse repentinamente de entre las nubes, tomo asiento mientras abrazaba sus piernas tratando de dar calor a su propio cuerpo.

-Aun despierta- Anna decidió no contestar y continuo con su ardua tarea de ver el movimiento pasivo de las nubes- supongo que es la primera vez que duermes en un lugar tan poco acogedor.

- No es el lugar lo que no me deja dormir, más bien es la compañía- declaro con temple frio y tono acusador.

El castaño mostro una espontánea sonrisa.

-O la falta de ella- hablo entre dientes, en forma de insinuación.

La chica prefirió ignorarlo.

- Y por qué no viniste con Yoh y sus estúpidas sanguijuelas.

- Esas "sanguijuelas" son sus amigos, no lo olvides.

- Como olvidarlos si los tiene pegados las 24 horas del día, al menos esta vez el enano no podrá colarse.

- No te sorprenda verlo, la amistad de Manta e Yoh es más grande de lo que crees.

-Ese es el problema principal de Yoh- declaro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la chica- la devoción por sus amigos solo lo hace más débil, la amistad que tanto profana es un sentimiento tan innecesario.

- No deberías hablar así de algo que involuntariamente has conocido.

Hao clavo su extrañada mirada en las pupilas de la chica. Volvió a sonreír mientras al igual que Anna dirigía su mirada a las nubes.

-Te has dedicado a informarte, aunque si querías saber más de mí solo debiste preguntar.

- No seas tan arrogante, digamos que yo solo buscaba información pero hasta en eso tuviste que entrometerte.

-A resultado muy doloroso el que Yoh me lo recuerde cada vez más- hablo ignorando el comentario de la rubia- El oversul de su espada es impresionante, Matamue hizo un buen trabajo al instruirlo.

- ¿Él fue tu único amigo?

- Al menos el único con pulso- una frágil sonrisa apareció en su boca.

- No te pareció un poco cruel la forma que hablaste frente a Elliot, después de todo el sigue contigo y no creo que en estos mil años te hayas acostumbrado a la soledad.

- ¿Y por qué no?, tú la conoces ¿no?, tú conoces esa punzante soledad que te deja el tener mucho poder, el soportar las miradas de miedo y odio que con el tiempo dejan de importante pero no por ello dejan de ser inexistentes, y el conocer sus oscuros corazones llega a ser tan cansado que solo deseas aniquilarlos, _el dolor de tu odio y ser odiado_, tú lo entiendes por que al igual que yo has vivido con la causa más importante de la soledad "el Reishi".

- La visión del alma- susurro la rubia.

- Y al final del día, la soledad es el único sentimiento acogedor que te queda.

La luz de la luna solo enmarcaba aún más la tristeza reflejada en las pupilas del castaño, mientras los rubios cabellos de la chica se encargaban de ocultar su rostro, en un rápido e impulsivo movimiento Anna se incorporó de golpe.

-Buenas noches Hao- hablo en el tono más frio que Hao hubiera oído.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, esperando oír las pisadas de la chica alejándose sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir la cálida mano de Anna sobre su hombro y aun más oír su voz en un tono tan cálido que irónicamente le congelo el alma.

-Al menos en esta vida. . . no volverás a estar solo, dulces sueños Hao.

- Dulces sueños . . . Anna.

Y bajo el manto de la noche y el brillo de algunas estrellas Hao no pudo evitar sentir en su pecho renacer un viejo sentimiento muerto.

-Amistad quizás. . .- susurro con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara. . .

Apoco no dan ganas de apapachar y querer aún más a Hao.

Un lo siento no es suficiente pero al menos ayuda, jeje eh tardado tanto pero entre vagaciones y lecciones de manejo que me hacían regresar tan nerviosa y cortándome la inspiración pues no pude actualizar pronto.

Este capítulo estuvo en mi mente aun antes de escribir mi Fic, pues siempre vi a Hao como alguien incomprendido, es cierto que es un piromaniaco y que quiere matar a medio mundo cosa que apruebo si me hace uno que otro favorcito (jejej) naaa miento solo que una niñez solitaria ,mas mil años de vida solitaria pues como que tenían que repercutir ¿no?, en fin espero haber tocado alguna fibra de sensibilidad y haber logrado explotar lo suficiente el lado dulce y tierno de Hao, cuídense mucho y ahora si gracias a:

**Ml: **Gracias aunque la actualización no es tan rápida como se planea aun así espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Cristi92**: un poco más tranquilito el capítulo, pero te juro debía hacerlo así pues Hao se merece también un momento en que pueda compartir un poco de esa amarga soledad, ya más peleas en el próximo capítulo.

**Hao Asakura**: Tu como siempre haciéndome reír con tantas cosas, gracias, se que esta vez logre desesperarte y terminar con tu paciencia, en verdad eso de para que pides reviews si no vas a actualizar llego a hacer eco en mi cabeza ToT que cruelllllll… naa pero supongo que es lo justo, pero pues te juro que a veces si hay periodo de inactivación entre mis neuronas jejejje, por cierto el beso fue el comienzo, el conocerse el trayecto y el enamorarse será el final (uy que profundo) saludos a tu peque hermana y sobre tu pregunta a mi Facebook pues debo serte sincera y espero me creas, no tengo cuenta en Facebook antes tenia pero decidí darla de baja así que sorry pero pues no tengo y la verdad no me quedaron ganas de crearme otra, cuidate mucho y espero que las amenazas ya no lleguen a mi.

**Emanuel Asakura**. Vaya la familia Asakura que bien, jejej eso de que Hao me deja cartas de amor pues no creo mas las ultimas fueron amenazas, en fin gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar tus lindas palabras sobre mi fic

**Annamg**: yo creo que como tu hay miles a las que Hao nos a creado un trauma pues es tan apuesto sexy y también tiene su lado tierno e inofensivo que te dan ganas de abrazarlo como a un osito de peluche, jjeje gracias por tu aporte y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Fire Meiden De Asakura**: es que creo que resulta simplemente imposible no amar a Hao es que es tan mmm . . . pues tan Hao o sea tan perfecto jejej, gracias por dejar tu review.

Gracias por seguirme aunque tardo un poco (bueno, bueno mucho) pero eh aprendido mi lección eh notado como algunos de mis seguidores como era obvio me abandonarían por la gran pausa que deje en actualizar y los comprendo, pero por lo mismo reitero que no dejare este fic otra vez por tanto tiempo y mucho menos sin terminar, cuídense y gracias por su apoyo.


	18. SOLEDAD

**SOLEDAD**

_Corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sus cuerpos agitados y lastimados ahora solo demostraban las marcas de lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta ahí._

_- Demonios, no vamos a lograrlo- hablo un desesperado Horo._

_- Tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos rendirnos ahora—agrego Fausto._

_-Recuerda lo que dijo Goldva,- reitero Lyserg- todo esto tiene un procedimiento, Hao debe encontrarse aún en el periodo de pseudo-muerte, está puede ser nuestra última oportunidad._

_- Y una vez que estemos ahí, como rayos se supone que lo vamos a impedir, estamos más cansados que antes- replico nuevamente Horo. _

_-Desde un principio sabíamos que esto pasaría- se unió a la plática el castaño- pero el entrenamiento que hemos tenido al pelear con ellos y el descubrir el poder oculto que ni siquiera sabíamos que poseíamos, lo justifica, cuando Hao despierte estaremos ahí para impedir que el ritual se concluya, no podemos permitir que se fusione al 100%._

_- La puerta- señalo Chocolove una entrada que se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos - lo hemos logrado._

_Una mezcla de felicidad y miedo se apodero de ellos, pues ciertamente era el último paso, todo lo que sucediera después de atravesar esa puerta era decisivo. Sin embargo el sonido de la alarma proveniente de cada uno de los oráculos termino con sus últimas esperanzas._

_-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Bufo molesto mientras que al igual que los demás leía el mensaje en el oráculo._

"_Qué diminutos son"_

_Sus pupilas desteñidas solo mostraban el miedo que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo._

_-No puede ser- Hablo Ryo._

_- ¿Y ahora que, Yoh?- cuestionaron todos mirando el pálido rostro de su amigo._

_- ¿Así serán las cosas?- hablo para sí mismo el castaño-¿En verdad ahora. . . nada tendrá solución?_

_- Hemos llegado hasta aquí- agrego con molestia Ren- al menos quiero ver lo fuerte que es Hao._

_- Todo lo que hemos pasado para nada._

_- No lo acepto- para sorpresa de todos Horo era el que hablaba ahora- mi pasado ha sido miserable, no permitiré que ese maldito haga de mi futuro algo aún peor._

_-¿Futuro?- se escuchó a sus espaldas una voz totalmente sarcástica - ustedes al igual que nosotros no tienen futuro, todo ha sido decidido, ellos ahora le pertenecerán a Hao._

_Para desconcierto de los Shamanes era Goldva la que hablaba. _

_-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer aún-reclamo histérico Horo._

_-Solo aceptar nuestro destino, es el final, Hao ha despertado y una vez que el ritual de Kami Oroshi concluya y todos los grandes espíritus sean llamados, Hao lograra la omnipotencia, ya no queda ninguna esperanza._

_- Pues mientras no le pertenezcan, me seguiré negando a que todo se resume en esto- se incorporó una voz a la plática- sobre todo porque aún hay algo que podemos hacer._

_-¡Silver! ¿Qué intentas hacer?- reclamo molesta Goldva._

_-Lo que debimos hacer desde un principio._

_- No puedes- prohibió molesta- va en contra de todas las reglas del torneo, ¿acaso vas a traicionar a los grandes espíritus?_

_-Las reglas fueron rotas desde que Hao decidió poner fin al torneo, nosotros los apaches cumplimos con nuestra tarea de proteger la entrada al santuario del rey, y ellos nos han derrotado, estos shamanes han demostrado la fortaleza de su espíritu y por lo tanto tienen derecho a impedir que el ritual se complete, la última vez que intente apoderarme de uno de los espíritus naturales fue inútil, mi poder como shaman era miserable pero ahora los propios espíritus lo han decidido así._

_- ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?- el pánico domino por completo el rostro de Goldva- ¿y cómo pudiste sacarlos del infierno?_

_Detrás de Silver aparecieron los entes de los espíritus naturales._

_-No eh sido yo el responsable, pero ciertamente ha sido decisión de ellos._

_Los jóvenes shamanes miraban incrédulos a los grandes espíritus frente a ellos._

_-Su dominio y combinación de sus tácticas de batalla con el correcto uso de su furyoku es de admirarse- hablo Silver dirigiéndose a los shamanes- y aún más admirable la forma en que pudieron combinarla con los elementos que se encontraban presentes en las plantas que recorrieron, son precisamente esos factores los que hacen de ustedes los guerreros elegidos para fusionar sus almas con las de ellos._

_-Pero de que estas hablando Silver._

_-Para usar a los 5 espíritus naturales se debe tener un poder correspondiente, de esta forma han sido ustedes los 5 elegidos. El trueno, que seguirá siempre al taoísmo (Ren), La lluvia sagrada que otorga agua ilimitada (Horo), El águila símbolo azteca desgarra el viento con sus alas(Chocolove), Solido como la tierra da nacimiento a las plantas y crea el metal (Yoh) y fuego quien consume y lo destruye todo._

_-Espera un momento- interrumpió con sorpresa Horo-con eso quieres decir que. . ._

_Y sin responder, el espíritu de fuego hizo presencia ante los incrédulos ojos de los shamanes._

_-Pero como es que. . ._

_-Hao renuncio al espíritu de fuego- explico Goldva- después de todo él va por el poder supremo, y a pesar de que ustedes sean elegidos para ser los 5 guerreros, los espíritus naturales son solo los espíritus acompañantes de Hao, como comprenderán es inútil lo que tratan de hacer._

_-Inútil o no – hablo Ren con su característica arrogancia- es nuestra última arma y vamos a usarla._

_-Don Yoh- hablo un muy herido Ryo- con la última batalla que pelee resultare inútil al tratar de pelear con ustedes._

_-Entiendo Ryo._

_-Yo me hare cargo de él, Yoh, ciertamente tampoco quiero ser un estorbo._

_-Te lo agradezco Fausto._

_-Esos idiotas- hablo en susurro Goldva una vez que los jóvenes shamanes se dirigían a la puerta del santuario- solo están adelantando su inevitable muerte._

_Se adentraron en lo que era el santuario del rey, su mirada inquietante se mantenía en alerta, a cada paso que daban._

_-Llegan tarde- camino a paso calmado hasta quedar frente a ellos-veo que has conseguido nuevos amigos- se dirigió al espíritu de fuego con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- ¿Vienen a implorarme misericordia?_

_-Aun no es tarde Hao- hablo su hermano ignorando su frívolo comentario- han sido mil años de soledad, ¿en verdad estás interesado en pasar otros 500 de igual manera?_

_-Insolente- hablo molesto-a diferencia de ti prefiero la soledad a la incompetencia, son tan estúpidos que arriesgan su vida por razones que ni siquiera comparten, los humanos han existido por décadas y cada una es peor que la anterior, todos y cada uno de ustedes comparten mi ideal solo que sus absurdos pensamientos de creer que podrán cambiarlo los detiene, en verdad son unos ilusos._

_-Es verdad-se incorporó a la plática Horo- yo no apoyo la destrucción que le han dado a la naturaleza, pero no me creo el indicado para juzgarlos._

_- Eso es porque eres tan mediocre como ellos, el débil siempre será derrotado Horokeu Usui, tu al igual que yo has sido lastimado por esos seres inferiores y lo has permitido por ser un cobarde, yo les ofrezco un mundo mejor, piénsenlo, las cosas no tienen que terminar así para ustedes._

_Sin poder evitarlo cada uno de los shamanes dio importancia a las palabras de Hao._

_- Deberían aceptarlo de una vez por todas yo eh ganado, y agradezcan mi misericordia hacia ustedes, les otorgo la oportunidad de vivir en este nuevo paraíso, es una oferta que no deben rechazar._

_-En verdad me parece algo muy triste- se dejo escuchar Yoh._

_-¿Qué?- reclamo molesto Hao._

_- Un mundo destinado a muerte y caos no es mi idea de un mundo feliz, sería demasiado depresivo y aburrido- hablo relajado-además te equivocas si crees que solo peleamos por los humanos, además debo confesar que al igual que a ti, tampoco me agradan mucho, la verdadera razón que me conlleva a estar aquí, es la oportunidad de vivir la vida que tengo a mi gusto, has aniquilado tanto a humanos como shamanes, dime Hao, ¿cuál es la garantía que nos ofreces?_

_- Porque mientes- indago ligeramente exaltado- aun sigues teniendo compasión por esos seres inútiles y solo buscas protegerlos, sabes bien que no vale la pena tratar de engañarme._

_-Es cierto- sonrió al ser descubierto por su hermano-pero siento más compasión por ti, no quisiera que renunciaras nuevamente a la oportunidad de tener una vida, 500 años de poder absoluto, solo te dejaran más dolor, en verdad suena deprimente._

_-Deja de compadecerte de mí-grito molesto-odio tu lastima, y odio aún más tu maldita actitud de misericordioso, si no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo entonces ¡MUERE!_

_Un furioso Hao se dejó ir en contra de Yoh, una serie de golpes pararon en el cuerpo del castaño provocando que saliera disparando y cayendo de un solo golpe al suelo._

_Yoh se incorporó de forma lenta pero antes de lograrlo por completo, un incandescente haz de luz termino por atacarlo._

_-¡Yoh, cuidado!_

_Las miradas perturbadas de todos se posaron en el lastimado cuerpo que cayo inerte delante de ellos._

_El castaño no pudo evitar sentir como la rabia y el pánico lo invadían de golpe, al ver a su amigo herido frente a sus pies. _

_-¡Chocolove!_

_Tan pronto todos sus amigos lo rodearon el joven afro trato de no perder su humor._

_-Vamos pue, quiten esa cara que solo es un rasguñito- trato de bromear aun con la gran y profunda herida que lo había prácticamente atravesado, más un tosido lleno de sangre, lleno de pánico nuevamente a los shamanes. _

_- Miserable- el peli verde hizo posesión del espíritu de fuego- te calcinare por completo, pagaras por todos tus pecados Hao._

_- En verdad son tan patéticos- solo basto que Hao expulsara un poco de furyoku para que el shaman saliera disparado-_

_-Espíritu del agua, oversul,Gran montaña congelante- fue el ataque de Horo hacia Hao._

_-Espíritu del trueno, oversul, explosión de trueno de nueve dragones._

_-Fue suficiente- se deshizo de su mueca de fastidio para sonreír de forma sanguinaria -mi oferta ha expirado._

_- No te perdono Hao- las pupilas desteñidas del menor asakura solo denotaban la ira que contenía- espíritu de la tierra, oversul Atracción._

_Hao también lanzo un ataque el cual provoco un gran impacto al colisionar con el de Yoh, haciendo que los dos shamanes salieran expulsados por el fuerte choque de poderes._

_-¡Yoh!,¿estás bien?_

_Los shamanes quedaron impactados al ver la forma en que el joven castaño tenía la frente llena de un sudor frio y con ambas manos tratando de mitigar el dolor que aparentemente le quemaba el pecho y la forma tan desesperante en que se quejaba causaba escalofríos._

_Hao por su parte también mostraba una mueca de dolor en su rostro y su descubierto pecho revelaba una gran herida que sangraba. Mas al verse amenazado y en desventaja de número de oponentes, controlo su dolor e intento atacar nuevamente, sin embargo el quejido proveniente de la columna de los grandes espíritus denotaba la molestia de los mismos._

_Ante los ojos incrédulos de los shamanes la columna de almas era cercada por una ráfaga de fuego y mientras la pila de almas comenzaba a desvanecerse, las incandescentes luces que comenzaron a emanar de ella le daban un aspecto apocalíptico, un rugido que resonó en todo el cielo y el destellante trueno que cayó en medio de la columna provocaron una eclipsante imagen, todo apuntando a una inevitable explosión._

_-No- se giro molesto Hao tratando de acercarse a la gran columna- no pueden irse._

_-Hao, - llamo desesperado a su hermano-no lo hagas si te acercas, morirás._

_-Desgraciado no permitiré que arruines mis planes- la furia poseyó por completo a Hao y comenzó a atacar a los demás shamanes, sus golpes eran tan cargados de odio que eran dirigidos con la intención de matar._

_El primero en caer fue Horo, siguió Ren y Lyserg, en un intento desesperado de Yoh por ayudar a sus amigos ataco a Hao pero este ataque provoco que el mayor de los castaños saliera proyectado hacia la columna segundos antes de que esta estallara por completo._

_===================================================0=============================================================_

-Es por eso que ustedes se nos hacían conocidos- hablo un perturbado Lyserg mientras dirigía su insegura mirada a los apaches frente a ellos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que hubiéramos olvidado todo eso?

- Solo los grandes espíritus son capaces de controlar sucesos tan importantes como esos, ellos removieron los recuerdos de sus mentes, pero al parecer su poder fue mas grande ya que ustedes comenzaban a sospechar ¿cierto?

- Después de todo la idea de que todo se hubiera quedado así como así era ilógica- ironizó un fastidiado Ren.

- ¿Y qué hay de Hao, el también ignoraba todo esto?

- NO, Hao sigue siendo superior en ese aspecto,

-Por eso no confía en nadie- interrumpió un consternado Yoh-aun siendo su hermano fui el causante de que él tal vez muriera.

-No podías evitarlo, el casi mata a Chocolove- hablo Lyserg tratando de confortarlo.

Con este comentario, todos voltearon a ver al chico mencionado.

-De hecho él si murió- declaro Goldva- pero creo que es algo que tú podrás contarles mejor Saigan Sati.

Los shamanes solo dirigieron su mirada a la dirección en que Goldva miraba, una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón entraba en la habitación.

-Ahora que han recordado, creo que es justo presentarnos-hablo con una encantadora sonrisa- él es Ozan – hablo mientras presentaba a el shaman de ojos marrón-Komeri- la chica de cabello plateado hizo una reverencia - Mamy- esta chica de cabello azul sonrió y guiño de forma coqueta uno de sus profundos ojos azules-Jackson- el chico de cabello y ojos dorados permaneció sin moverse- y mi nombre en Saigan Sati, yo al igual que ellos pertenecemos al grupo de los Gandhara.

-¿Los Gandhara?- exclamaron todos con duda.

- Ustedes son un grupo de monjes budistas, como al que pertenecían Nyorai y Fudo- comento chocolove-¿no es así?

- Tan bien informado como siempre-sonrió- me alegra ver tu memoria está regresando Chocolove, es bueno saber que me recuerdas.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo- hablo la chica de cabello azul- él te debe la vida.

====================================================0==========================================================

Ya llevaba algunos minutos sentado en ese lugar, su apacible mirada solo se mantenía ocupada en contemplar la forma violenta en que las hojas de los arboles eran movidas por el viento.

- U_n elemento tan capaz de arrasar con todo a _su paso- pensó.

La fuerte ventisca helada pego de lleno contra su rostro, pero lejos de molestarlo, está solo lo refresco.

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto el chico de ojos color rubí a espaldas del shaman de fuego.

- Al menos eh logrado dormir.

- Me alegra saber que la plática "amistosa" que tuviste en la madrugada sirvió de algo.

- No recordaba que fueras tan entrometido- hablo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Solo trato de mantenerme informado.

- Pues debiste informarte primero- dijo volteando y retándolo con su penetrante mirada- sobre las graves consecuencias de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

- No es necesario que me amenaces-declaro despreocupado- ¿acaso crees que no soy consciente del gran poder que encierras?, además yo solo estaba preocupado por Anna, en cuanto la vi contigo, supe inmediatamente que ella estaría bien- declaro con simpleza y confianza.

-Tú y ella tienen algo en común.

- ¿Un atractivo único?

- Al igual que ella te esfuerzas en ocultar quien eres- declaro sin rodeos- pero además. . . nunca han demostrado temor hacia mí.

- No podría temerte Hao, después de todo tu solo le has dado una oportunidad de vida, a alguien que solo deseaba morir- dijo con un dejo de dolor.

- Tu situación no era en nada diferente a toda esa bola de idiotas que decidieron seguirme, yo solo les brinde la oportunidad de ser más fuertes, su temor siempre fue causado por sus propias limitaciones y esto solo los hizo débiles- su mirada mostro desilusión- solo perdí mi tiempo, a final de cuentas desde un principio estuve solo.

- Sentirse solo y estar solo son cosas muy diferentes, además no crees que le estas restando crédito a Opacho.

- Sigo siendo un monstro para él, aunque por alguna estúpida razón su débil corazón cree que yo eh cambiado.

- Es tan solo un niño, y tú eres todo lo que tiene.

- La dependencia es solo producto de la debilidad y la inseguridad.

-También del cariño de un buen amigo y el miedo a perderlo, estoy completamente seguro que él solo quería evitar que tu lastimada alma sufriera más.

- Tanta indulgencia me asquea- hablo ligeramente irritado- entiéndelo la amistad es un sentimiento inútil e innecesario, si sigues pensando como ellos solo te convertirás en alguien débil y vulnerable.

- Sabes. . . hay algo más en lo que me parezco a Anna.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella al igual que yo, no es capaz de juzgarte por todo aquello que hiciste, y la prueba está en que solo desea poder alejar toda esa soledad de ti.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- cuestiono con un poco de incredulidad.

- Esa chica puede ser fría y reservada, pero su mirada que es el reflejo exacto de su alma no la deja mentir y la forma en que ayer te miro me lo dijo.

La bondad en las palabras del chico de ojos color rubí en ningún momento dejo de ser sincera y Hao lo sabía, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo.

-Es hora de desayunar- agrego Elliot sonriendo- iré a despertar a Anna.

Tan pronto escucho al chico retirarse, se levantó con fastidio de su lugar, mantuvo clavada su castaña mirada en el chico que se adentraba a la base, algo en él no estaba bien, era tan simple y pacifico que le recordaba incluso a su hermano, pero sus ojos a diferencia de los de Yoh mostraban un cansancio inexplicable, como si todas sus experiencias a su corta vida lo aniquilara desde adentro, intento más de una vez leer su corazón, sin embargo no obtenía más que dudas. Y el recordar las estúpidas palabras cursis que decía lo fastidiaban al grado de solo querer contradecirlo.

Camino hasta llegar al comedor, un bufido de molestia escapo de su boca, una vez más ese maldito había logrado hacerlo pensar en sus estúpidas e inservibles ideologías de amistad, pero por ahora – pensó al ver la comida puesta en la mesa- al menos lo soportaría con tal de tener comida decente en su mesa.

Escucho las rápidas pisadas del chico al descender los escalones, obviamente Anna se había reusado a desayunar con ellos.

-¿Acaso nuestra queridísima visita, no nos hará el honor de desayunar con nosotros?- sonrío con burla más al no tener respuesta fijo su mirada en el preocupado rostro del chico.

-Hao debes venir pronto- hablo con temor en su voz- Anna no reacciona.

Una inexplicable sensación dio vuelco a todo su ser y sin pedir más explicaciones camino a paso rápido al cuarto de la chica.

====================================================0=========================================================

- Entonces el nivel de Chocolove es aún mayor al de Ren- dedujo Horo, a lo que los profundos ojos gatunos de su amigo se dirigieron rápidamente a observar la reacción de Sati- después de todo el a diferencia de Ren si murió.

-Debo admitir que tu observación es muy acertada, ahora el furyoku de su amigo es por mucho mayor al de todos ustedes.

Los shamanes no pudieron evitar sentir sentimientos encontrados al escuchar esta declaración.

-Sin embargo es algo que no les debería importar- se unió el chico de cabellos dorados- después de todo es solo cuestión de que también mueran para alcanzarlo.

- Puedes dejar de actuar así- lo cayo molesta la chica de cabellos plateados.

- Por muy cruel que suenen las palabras de Jackson, esa es la única forma de lograrlo, en ustedes esta ese gran poder que recibieron, sin embargo al parecer esta vez no conocemos las verdaderas intenciones de Hao y los métodos que utilice para obtener a los grandes espíritus, esa vez no tuvimos tiempo, pero si ahora logran aumentar su furyoku, su fusión con los espíritus naturales sería perfecta, deben tener en cuenta que como miembro de un grupo budista que solo cree en la armonía y la paz no es algo que les pediría sin saber que es totalmente necesario.

- Situaciones inesperadas requieren medidas inesperadas, ¿no es así?, -hablo Ren con voz firme y semblante duro.

- Sabia que sería fácil convencerte.

-Solo tengo una duda- hablo Yoh- ¿qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Solo deben recuperar a sus espíritus, y para ello deberán derrotar al guardián que custodia a cada uno de ellos, en pocas palabras solo deben derrotar a Enma Daioh, Izanami, Anubis y Mefistófeles.

-Un momento, eso quiere decir- hablo un hasta ahora callado Amidamaru.

- Asi es Amidamaru, solo deberán hacer una corta visita al infierno.

Y sin dejar que ellos reclamaran, la joven de cabellos marrones empezó a cantar alguna clase de rezos que hicieron que los shamanes cayeran inertes al piso.

Un joven de piel tan morena como la de Chocolove apareció al lado de Sati.

-Es hora.

- Así es, por favor ayudalos en todo lo que puedas.

========================================================0=====================================================

Tan pronto los dos chicos entraron en la habitación, la penumbra de esta los devoro por completo, el dolor, la inseguridad y el temor que emanaba de la lastimada alma de la chica era incluso algo tan denso que los shamanes podían sentirlo.

Ambos dirigieron su incrédula mirada hacia a la joven sacerdotisa que se encontraba de pie al centro de la habitación, la cual desde que los chicos habían entrado no realizaba ningún movimiento.

El castaño no pudo evitar molestarse, acaso esa testaruda chica había intentado contactar a YohKen, sin importarle exponer su vida.

-Anna, esta. . .

Hao alzo la mano en señal para que el chico guardara silencio, el amo del fuego camino con paso seguro hacia la rubia rodeándola hasta quedar frente a ella, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el demacrado rostro de la chica y sus desteñidas y muertas pupilas clavadas en el piso, no respondía ni realizaba ningún movimiento, era como si su alma estuviera vagando en algún lugar del inframundo.

-Anna- llamo con voz suave, mas al ver como la respiración de la chica disminuía su ritmo y esta no despertaba de su trance, una indescriptible sensación lo poseyó al grado de alterarlo- ¡Anna!- hablo con más fuerza y ante los nulos resultados su furia aumento-¡ANNA!- tomo con ambas manos los hombros de la chica sacudiéndola ligeramente y tan pronto esta dirigió su apagada y desconcertada mirada a él, sintió una ligera sensación de alivio, trato de hacerla salir completamente de su trance pero antes de poder lograrlo su cuerpo recibió un duro y hueco golpe logrando derribarlo y hacerlo casi caer al suelo.

- ¡No me toques!- grito molesta.

-¿Pero que rayos crees que . . .

No termino su reclamo al ver como la chica se dejaba caer de rodillas y tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras con desesperación y coraje gritaba- ¡Alejate!, no me toques, no me lastimes. . . ya no más.

El castaño se quedó perplejo al oír las palabras de la chica, ¿lastimarla?, ¿pero de que rayos hablaba?, pero antes de poder volver a dirigirse a ella, el grito de Elliot lo hizo reaccionar.

-Hao, ¡cuidado!

El chico de ojos color rubí protegió del golpe al desconcertado castaño, eh inmediatamente Hao descubrió al culpable del golpe que había recibido, un Oni gigante con una sanguinaria mirada y una demoniaca imagen se encontraba frente a la rubia. El Oni sangraba de una de sus extremidades debido a que el ataque de Elliot logró lastimarlo. Volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia la rubia, la cual seguía oprimiendo su cabeza con desesperación, más el rojo líquido que recorría su brazo lo hizo estremecer.

-Ahora veras maldito- grito con furia Elliot mientras empuñaba su espada.

-D E T E N T E- grito alarmado el castaño- si atacas a ese demonio, puedes matar a Anna.

- Que has. . .- el joven trato de cuestionar la declaración del shaman, mas el Oni aprovecho la situación para golpear y mandar lejos al chico, estampándolo en una de las paredes de ese gran cuarto.

Hao camino por segunda vez hacia la chica, el gran Oni golpeaba de forma sanguinaria al shaman sin embargo este no recibía ningún daño.

- _La técnica de nulificación de furyoku_- dijo en susurro para si mismo Elliot al ser testigo de las habilidades del amo del fuego.

Era la mejor técnica que podía emplear para evitar lastimar a la chica, sin embargo un dolor que literalmente comenzaba a quemar su pecho lo hizo retroceder, al mismo tiempo que recibía un fuerte ataque que paro en su frente haciéndolo sangrar.

-Maldición Yoh- dijo para si mismo- has escogido el momento menos oportuno para visitar el inframundo.

- ¡Basta!- grito la desesperada rubia, mientras un sudor frio recorría toda su frente.

- Anna, despierta, tu puedes controlarlo- grito el castaño.

- Callate, tú no sabes, estoy sola en esto, no puedo, ya no puedo. . .

Las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de los oscuros ojos de la chica como producto de la desesperación, quedaron retenidas en sus ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos del Asakura estrechar su cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado testaruda- hablo en susurro a su oído, mientras seguía soportando los duros golpes del oni en su cuerpo- cuando entenderás que no estás sola-

Sintió su corazón detenerse y sus mejillas arder ante las sutiles palabras del castaño.

El Oni desapareció por completo ante los sorprendidos ojos del ligeramente trastornado chico de cabello plateado, después de esto, el joven de ojos rojizos decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, después de todo la vulnerabilidad no eran las mejores facetas que esos 2 supieran experimentar.

Dolía. . . y el dolor era muy grande, todo su orgullo se veía nuevamente pisoteado por él y sin embargo por muy molesto y hasta frustrante que fuera lo necesitaba, y no tenia la mas minima intención en alejarlo. El abrazo duro poco más de algunos segundos y la sensación era tan placentera que ambos chicos rogaban por que se convirtiera en minutos.

Una vez que aun en contra de sus deseos separo de su cuerpo el ahora más tranquilo cuerpo de la rubia, clavo sus castaños ojos en los de la chica que ahora contenían un brillo peculiar.

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo la rubia tratando de sonar convincente.

- Yo no tengo prisa – dijo acompañado de una sonrisa juguetona- ¿y tú?

- Estas sangrando- hablo mientras su mirada mostraba ligera preocupación, y este gesto por muy simple que pareciera termino por desmoronar lo poco que quedaba del altivo orgullo del shaman.

- Y tú estás- hablo mientras acercaba su rostro al sorprendido rostro de la joven y de forma delicada tomaba con su mano el mentón de la chica- hermosa.

No supo por qué no lo evito, no supo si quiera porque a estas alturas no lo había abofeteado, ni míseramente tenía idea del por qué lo estaba disfrutando, más de lo único que estaba consiente ahora, era de la forma en la cual sus traicioneros labios correspondían de forma complaciente a los suaves roses provenientes de los labios que el joven Asakura le estaba otorgando.

Sintió como el chico se separaba ligeramente de ella, abrió lentamente sus oscuros ojos, los cuales inmediatamente se toparon con la sonrisa traviesa y la mirada deseosa que él le dirigía, bajo su apenada mirada, al menos estaba segura que esta vez se sentía apenada mas no humillada, la paz y la estabilidad de sus emociones habían sido devueltas.

Volvió a estremecerse y sentir su cuerpo temblar ante el atrevimiento del castaño, el cual se había tomado la confianza de recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero no me golpees- hablo en broma- pero estoy fatigado.

Al principio su estúpida excusa no era algo muy creíble, el gran amo de fuego ¿fatigado? Pero hasta ahora la joven rubia caía en cuenta en lo agotador que pudo ser para el shaman gastar furyoku para no lastimarla y por si fuera poco transmitirle un poco de este para que ella se repusiera de su propio cansancio y heridas.

La forma en que se escuchaba la tranquila respiración del chico y aún más la tranquilidad en su rostro la mantuvo hipnotizada al grado de no fijarse en el momento en que su mano separaba un mechón de cabello que tapaba la herida que el chico tenía en la frente.

-Auch –se quejó entre sueños el joven shaman como si de un niño pequeño se tratase a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-

Una sensación de frio se extendió a todo su cuerpo conjunta con una desesperante intranquilidad al saberse embelesada por las masculinas facciones de Hao Asakura.

Continuara. . .

Esta vez mi única y verídica excusa ante mi tardanza no fue nada mas ni menos que la faltante inspiración, la verdad me costo llegar hasta este cap. pero al final de la semana las ideas fluyeron incluso para el siguiente capitulo, jejej espero no desesperar tanto ante la no muy continua actualización.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews a:

**Ml**: Gracias, pues si HaoxAnna es tu favorito espero este capitulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas, cuidate mucho y espero que tengas lindo inicio de semana.

**Hao asakura**: Mi querido Hao, que puedo decirte mas que trato de apurarme, pero la imaginación juega trampas muy crueles con mi falta de inspiración, aun asi agradezco el que no dejes esta historia, con respecto al capitulo anterior supongo que todos hemos pasado por esos momentos en que nos sentimos solos, y algunos otros en que solo deseamos estar solos, en fin cuidate mucho y sabes que cada que actualizo pienso en no desilusionarte con las actualizaciones, bonito inicio de semana.

**KYOYAMA**: Muchas gracias por esas hermosas palabras de apoyo, ahora seguiré trabajando en la actualización.

**Boris**: "Viejo y traicionero amigo" jejej esa frase lo describe todo, jeje te la voy a robar gracias y espero disfrutes el cap.

**Kimyco**: Gracias por el gran apoyo, y pues espero poder contar con este, y veo que mis otras historias también te han gustado, gracias, cuidate.

**Carlos**: ohhh un hombre más que se une a la lista, jejej cuidate y muchas gracias.

**Zok**: y a mi me gusta que te guste jejej gracias.

Puffff pues lo eh logrado, ahora empezare con el no. 19


	19. ALMA

**ALMA **

Recostada sobre su futon y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación es como dejo pasar las últimas horas desde que había despertado, y es que simplemente le resultaba inevitable dejar de analizar más de una vez su actual situación, la cual solo podía volver a considerar patética.

Ya ni siquiera lograba recordar la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron horas antes, incluso ahora ignoraba por completo el factor que la llevo a esa situación de vulnerabilidad, tan solo lograba recordar como el dolor y temor penetraron en ella provocando una situación tan asfixiante como dolorosa mismas sensaciones que se juró no volver a experimentar y que en esta ocasión se sintieron tan frescas como cuando era pequeña, sin embargo lo más frustrante era haber sido presa de la desesperación cayendo conscientemente bajo la protección del castaño, situación que comenzaba a convertirse en algo tan frecuente como_ agradable_.

Se giró con molestia tratando de adoptar una nueva posición para descansar como si con eso pudiera reprimir sus pensamientos y lejos de lograrlo, solo pudo maldecir a su estúpida curiosidad.

"Por qué diablos tuve que saberlo"- pensó al tiempo que sacaba el pequeño diario que se encontraba debajo de su almohada, las viejas memorias que días atrás había encontrado en el templo de la mansión Asakura, el autor se había tomado la libertad de describir y profundizar de una forma tan minuciosa como increíble la personalidad bondadosa y gentil del shaman dueño del espíritu de fuego, algo totalmente irónico como contradictorio tomando en cuenta que el escritor había sido el mismo traidor que condujo a su amo a la muerte hiriendo no solo su alma si no también su único voto de confianza ante una posible amistad.

_Algunos amigos pueden ser tan volubles como crueles_- pensó para sí misma.

Apretó ambos puños al mismo tiempo que evocaba en sus pensamientos la mirada afligida que el castaño le mostro en su conversación "amistosa" de aquella noche, ahora sus palabras cobraban tanto sentido que lastimaban, después de todo era la misma mirada de decepción y odio que ella albergo en sus ojos por mucho tiempo- sonrió con ironía- y el rencor en sus palabras era el mismo que ella aun guardaba ante los imborrables recuerdos de esos fríos y corrompidos pensamientos humanos.

Mordió su labio con algo de frustración pues solo basto recordar el rostro varonil del atrevido castaño para que en su fastidiado cerebro las escenas de lo sucedido se repitieran una y otra vez. Nunca había sido débil y ahora cada parte de su ser era atormentado por sensaciones nuevas que emanaban como si de algo inevitable se tratase y un temor ante sus posibles sospechas la hizo actuar.

Se incorporó de golpe tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de su brusco movimiento.

-Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo se alisto y tomando sus pocas pertenencias abandono la habitación dispuesta a irse. Tan pronto se aproximó a la entrada principal una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de él?- hablo el chico de cabello plateado.

-Por qué lo preguntas, es obvio que no quiero hacerlo y eso te incluye a ti.

El chico sonrió ante la franqueza y frialdad de Anna.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo así, sabes bien que si decides irte él no va a detenerte.

- Hablas como si me importara lo que él quisiera o no hacer.

-Al menos deberías comer algo, después de lo de ayer seguramente estas débil, fue un día entero en el que no saliste de esa habitación.

- No soy tan débil como piensas.

- No es lo que quise decir, solo- ahogo un suspiro- ojala consideres despedirte de él, después de todo no ha parado de preguntar por tu estado de salud, obviamente le importas y. . .

-Debo encontrar a Yoh- corto sin ánimos de seguir escuchándolo.

- Yoh tiene mucha suerte, pocos somos los que tenemos a alguien que se preocupe por nosotros, pero es normal que lo hagas él es un gran chico-dijo ignorando el tono molesto de la chica- es una lástima que no me considere un amigo ahora- volvió a sonreír- porque no lo piensas, podría ser una comida de despedida, tampoco es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida ya que después de todo al final tú decides.

- Y mi decisión es no seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Y sin dar lugar a que el chico siguiera hablando salió abandonando la base.

Sus pasos eran apresurados y firmes más un ladrido seguido de una risa espontanea fue todo lo que necesito para dejar a un lado su altivo ego y voltear.

Fue como un golpe, un golpe totalmente aceptable a su pecho, no pudiendo evitar que su mirada se tornara ligeramente atraída e incrédula y no era para menos después de todo la imagen frente a sus ojos era digna de admirarse.

El chico de cabellos castaños tenía una venda en el brazo derecho y una bandita en su rostro cubría la herida de su frente, mas no era la apariencia ligeramente afectada lo que captaba su atención más bien era la actitud relajada y pasiva lo que le impedía dejar de verlo, la forma juguetona en que el chico sonreía al ser derribado por el precioso perro negro daba una apariencia inocente y la forma en que dejaba que jugara encima de él lo hacía ver cariñoso, _"acaso esta era una broma estúpida para su ya perturbada cabeza"._

-Se llama lucky- hablo Elliot nuevamente a espaldas de la chica- Hao lo adopto hace unos meses

-Claro- se dejó escuchar una burlona y arrogante voz femenina- si por adoptar te refieres a que lo salvo de una muerte vil y cruel.

Anna volteo tan rápido el molesto timbre de voz llego a sus oídos, la dueña no era más ni menos que la chica de cabello azul.

- Veo que tenemos visitas indeseables- apunto la molesta chica viendo a Anna.

- Kanna- reprimió Elliot- no deberías . . .

- No entiendo por qué el señor Hao se molesta tanto en desperdiciar tiempo en ti.

-¿Que pasa Kana acaso estas celosa?- reto con burla Anna- lamento decepcionarte pero para Hao no soy tan indeseable como quisieras.

- Sigues siendo tan odiosa.

- Y altanera como la última vez- se incorporó otra chica de ojos verdes- Mary no entiende el interés del señor Hao por ti.

- No tienen por qué poner tanta atención en ella- hablo la joven pelirroja - después de todo al parecer ella ya se iba- apunto burlona- además yo solo vine a ver al señor Hao- y sin más la ocurrente chica paso de largo en dirección al castaño. Las otras dos chicas la miraron con recelo y caminaron tras ella.

Ni siquiera se molestó en evitar seguirlas con la mirada pues por más que quisiera negarlo deseaba ver la reacción del "señor Hao" ante esas chicas.

-Lo siento ellas suelen ser muy directas en sus palabras- trato en vano disculparse el chico.

- Y crees que me importa.

Elliot no perdió tiempo en interpretar la mirada concentrada de la rubia, que obviamente miraba con molestia a las 3 chicas mientras Hao les sonreía de forma demasiado amistosa para su gusto.

La mirada inexpresiva de Anna se clavó en el masculino rostro del Asakura el cual rápidamente volteo a verla dedicándole una dulce y espontanea sonrisa, provocando un apenas apreciable sonrojo logrando por consecutiva vez molestarla, sintió estremecerse cuando dedujo las acciones del shaman que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella.

-Yo me largo de aquí- dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue precisamente este factor lo que ayudo a que su fatigado cuerpo se estremeciera y tambaleara, un mareo inexplicable la hizo casi caer de no ser por el apuesto shaman que la tomo entre sus brazos.

- Te dije que estarías débil.

- Callate- comenzó a jadear y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- deja de hablar como si fueras alguien que pudiera ordenarme.

- Pero Anna. . .

- Acaso no la escuchaste- hablo divertido- deja que alguien tan obstinado como ella se encargue de esto.

Y ante las sorprendidas miradas de todas las chicas incluyendo a Anna, el chico de ojos rojizos no pudo oponerse ante la forma posesiva en que Hao arrebataba de sus manos el fatigado cuerpo de la rubia.

Su estado de alerta ni siquiera fue activado, no pudo anticiparse a sus movimientos como tampoco había podido decir nada, mas era consiente de como Hao la cargaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, tan pronto logro articular palabra, reclamo ante tan atrevido acto.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces?, bajame ahora mismo o si no.

- Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, es obvio que nada de lo que digas me detendrá, así que mejor ahorra energías y guardate todas esas amenazas.

- Y crees que voy a obedecerte, tu nunca lograrías silenciarme y te exijo que..

No pudo a completar su amenaza gracias a que el chico detuvo su acción de subir los escalones mirándola peligrosamente.

-Tengo más de mil maneras de silenciar tu boca Anna-sonrió coqueto- pero solo una que quisiera probar.

La mirada lasciva con que dirigía su mirada hacia sus labios la hizo entrar en un estado de pánico, pues sabía que ese imbécil sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Bien decidido Anita- sonrió y término por subir los escalones.

Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación Hao bajo con cuidado a la joven sacerdotisa.

- Le diré a Elliot que traiga un poco de comida a tu habitación- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta por completo la voz molesta de Anna lo hizo voltear.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- amenazo molesta- te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo parecido a lo que has hecho, vas a arrepentirte.

- Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, además hasta donde yo sé, no eh hecho nada malo.

- ¿Eres idiota o solo aparentas serlo?, una cosa es que disfrutes humillándome a solas, pero no tienes derecho a hacerlo frente a ellos.

La primera mirada del chico fue desconcierto con una mezcla de sorpresa "¿humillarla?"

-Deja de tener una mente tan cerrada Anna, yo solo quiero ayudar.

-Pues entonces ayudame permaneciendo lejos de mí.

- Es que acaso- rio con malicia mientras se inclinaba a escasos centímetros de la chica- te es tan difícil mantener tu compostura cuando estoy cerca.

Un tenue sonrojo se marcó en las pálidas mejillas de la chica tanto por el acercamiento del chico como por sus palabras. Pero para sorpresa de Hao esta le sonrió de forma victoriosa.

-Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como cuando te conocí- acerco su rostro para retarlo cara a cara- alejate de mí IDIOTA- y sin más azoto la puerta en la cara de Hao, logrando que este sonriera ante la valentía que le mostraba.

=========================================================0===================================================

Sabía que era inútil seguir aparentando valor, aun mas cuando su reflejo mostraba solo a alguien débil y exhausta y si en verdad quería encontrar a Yoh y dar fin a esa confusa y desgastante situación debía enfrentar a Hao lo antes posible.

Pero ante todo su cuerpo reclamaba energías así que lo primero que debía hacer era alimentarse, cosa que se negó a hacer a pesar de que Elliot llamo a su habitación más de una vez.

Calculó serían más de las 6 de la tarde puesto que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, salió sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido y bajo a lo que parecía la cocina, un plato con comida extrañamente caliente se encontraba en el puesto que días antes ella había ocupado.

-¿Acaso llevas calentándolo más de una vez?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Por mucho que te moleste, él me dijo que bajarías- la miro esperando respuesta mas no obtuvo nada- al parecer empieza a entender cómo trabaja tu mente.

Ella decidió no decir nada y comenzó por ingerir los alimentos.

-Y ¿en dónde está?

-Salió a dar un paseo con lucky, sabía que si lo encontrabas aquí te negarías a comer algo.

- Es extraño- corto de repente.

-¿Que es extraño?

-Pensé que las personas solitarias solo atraían a los gatos.

-Supongo que eso significa que Hao ya no esta tan solo- hablo y miro a la chica en forma de indirecta.

Anna le dedico una mirada penetrante e intimidadora mas no sirvió del todo con el tranquilo chico.

-Alma- hablo con voz firme y mirando hacia la ventana- fue por él cierto.

El chico sonrió de forma cariñosa al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_Su mirada incrédula, no era más que reflejo de su sorpresa, ante ella la imagen de dos seres alados sobre una columna similar a la de los grandes espíritus se encontraba plasmada y cercada por lo que parecía un incandescente fuego, miro con detenimiento a los personajes de tan grandiosa obra, un ser vestido de negro de pies a cabeza con alas tan macabras que solo podían pertenecer a un demonio en su apagada mirada se reflejaba el fuego que emanaba de la gran columna, y como si de su propio cuerpo emanara un ángel de color blanco lo abrazaba en un vano intento de confortarlo pero a diferencia del primero en su rostro la sonrisa irónica y cínica en conjunto con la penetrante y asesina mirada le brindaban un aspecto tan espeluznante como sádico._

_-Él- dijo comenzando con su interpretación la joven rubia- a pesar de su apariencia agresiva y lúgubre refleja un dolor tan palpable y un alma tan blanca como lo es él mismo, sin embargo el escenario frente a sus ojos solo logra corromper incluso a su misma alma, esa mirada de odio y rencor solo son sentimientos que tarde o temprano terminaran por carcomerlo._

_-Bueno ahora puedo estar feliz ya que alómenos alguien entendió lo que quise plasmar en este cuadro._

_-Debo admitirlo, hay que ser muy ciego para no verlo._

_-Si pero los humanos suelen ser muy diminutos en sus pensamientos solo comprenden lo que es lógico para ellos, no se atreven a creer en aquello que está lejos de su imaginación, no se dan la oportunidad de conocer el interior de los demás si no solo las cosas vanas y externas si todos diéramos una oportunidad tal vez entenderíamos las razones que mueven a los demás a ser como son._

_De repente esas palabras hicieron que Anna pensara en Yoh "ser como es"_

_-Si es cierto muchos cometemos ese error – "humanos diminutos donde había escuchado eso antes"-_

_-Sí y es nuestro deber corregirlo -dijo en un susurro que no logro llegar a los oídos de la chica-_

_-Veo que aún no le has puesto un nombre ¿has pensado en uno?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Y ¿cuál es?_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Mentiría si digo que él no fue mi única y completa inspiración.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

- El tiempo es algo tan poco irrelevante cuando se trata de él.

- Quieres dejar ese tono de filosofía, me enferma trata de ser más directo con tus respuestas.

-No entiendo por qué te es tan complicado entenderme, tan solo llevas 2 días y puedo jurar que tu perspectiva de él es totalmente diferente a lo que tenías en mente.

No intento si quiera ir en contra de las declaraciones del platinado después de todo un día entero en tratar de no pensar en Hao y lograr lo contrario había sido demasiado. Así que el silencio fue la mejor actividad que pudo desarrollarse entre esos dos.

==========================================================0====================================================

Se giró por séptima vez sobre su futon, era consciente de lo mucho que su cuerpo necesitaba descansar, sin embargo su cerebro no estaba tan de acuerdo con hacerlo, se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua y una vez que llego a la cocina y sacio su sed regreso a su habitación tan pronto pudo. Tan rápido entro en ella una voz la estremeció.

- ¿Problemas para dormir?

- Puedes decirme que rayos haces en mi habitación.

- Tranquila solo quise verificar que todo estuviera bien

- No necesito de tus servicios de niñera Hao.

- Lo sé, ya eres grandecita para eso- rio caminando hacia ella- y no creo que cuentes con el suficiente dinero, después de todo mis servicios tienen un precio alto.

- Lo haces sonar como algo que no quisiera contratar- rio con burla.

- Vaya- amplio su sonrisa- decaída o no, tu humor sigue tan agridulce como siempre.

- Hablo enserio Hao, no tengo humor para tus tontos comentarios, así que sal de mi habitación ahora.

- Elliot me conto que aún no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido.

- Así es y si eso es todo lo que querías saber ya puedes irte.

- Bien- dijo resignado caminando hacia la salida, se detuvo girando a verla- solo una cosa más.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- bufo irritada volteando a verlo.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas fue tan intenso como el escalofrió que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, pues nunca se imaginó el atrevido acto que el Asakura estaba haciendo, solo en un movimiento tan rápido como delicado la tomo de los hombros mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella lo último que sintió fue la cálida piel del asakura haciendo un estremecedor contacto con la de ella.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- hablo aun sonrojada.

-Solo mido tu temperatura- susurro casi sobre los labios de la rubia sin apartar su frente de la de la chica- la otra vez cuando subía las escaleras contigo note que tenías fiebre.

- Pues debo decir que es un medio muy tonto para medirla- hablo separándose solo ligeramente de él.

- Mi madre solía hacerlo- hablo con un profundo cariño reflejado en sus ojos- no creo que en mil años esa técnica haya caído en desuso.

Todas las ofensas preparadas por parte de la chica se borraron de su mente.

-Además- sonrió de manera dulce- es la única forma en que quise hacerlo contigo.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?- hablo con voz apagada mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Porque ese estúpido empeño por comportarte así conmigo?

- ¿Que por qué lo hago?- se alzó de hombros- no tengo la menor idea.

Anna bajo su rostro pues ciertamente no le agradaba escuchar una razón tan simple.

-Lo único que puedo asegurarte- dijo tomando el mentón de la chica y alzando su rostro- es que jamás lo haría por humillarte.

La sinceridad que sus pupilas reflejaron fue lo único que la Kyoyama necesito para creer tal vez por primera vez plenamente en él.

Lo siguiente fue tan inevitable como necesario, sus labios reclamaron de forma hambrienta a los de la chica, y ella en forma totalmente complaciente saboreo los dulces roces que los labios de él le ofrecían, delicadamente el chico la cargo en brazos dirigiéndose hacia el futon de la chica, y durante todo el transcurso no permitió ningún segundo que su boca se apartara de la de ella.

-Hao- hablo por fin separándose de él- en verdad necesito descansar.

-Descuida, después de todo no quiero ser el causante de tu mal humor para mañana.

Tan pronto el shaman abandono su habitación la joven rubia dejo salir las lágrimas que mantuvo retenidas en sus cristalinos ojos.

"_Que rayos iba a hacer ahora"_

_=====================================================0=========================================================_

Ignorarlo

Esa había sido su primera reacción desde la mañana, sin embargo no podía seguir retrasando un tema en especial y fue precisamente aquella necesidad que tenía que al ser manifestada solo logro despertar el coraje del castaño haciendo que él ahora fuese quien la ignorara por completo. Aun Anna se preguntaba si haber hecho esa pregunta sobre el paradero de su prometido había sido inteligente en esos precisos momentos.

-¿Aun no sabes dónde está?

- Se ha deshecho de todo su furyoku, en verdad no quiere que lo encontremos, Anna puedo preguntar ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

- Yo. . .

Un ladrido continuo e inquietante atrajo la atención de los dos chicos.

-Algo le sucede a Hao- hablo el chico mientras se levantaba de golpe.

No pudo evitar seguirlo después de que Elliot salió a paso apresurado del lugar.

-Hao, ¿qué te sucede?- hablo Elliot con tono alarmante.

La frente del chico moreno era cubierta por un sudor frio mezclado con gotas de sangre que escurrían de la herida en su frente, su respiración agitada y la mano a la altura de su pecho solo delataban el insoportable dolor que aquejaba al shaman.

-Ese desgraciado sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre.

-¿Yoh?- susurro angustiada el nombre de su prometido- Hao-dijo colocándose a un lado del shaman- dime ahora mismo que es lo que le sucedió a Yoh.

Volvió su sorprendida vista hacia la chica, la cual mantenía su perturbada mirada clavada en él, en lo que parecía un tonto intento por suplicar información.

-Anna- hablo Elliot- no creo que sea el momento. . .

-Es por él- reclamo furioso el incrédulo castaño- todo este tiempo a mi lado solo ha sido por él, ¿desde cuándo lo sabias?

- Yo- contesto con voz temblorosa- no quise. . .

- Todo este tiempo únicamente por mí maldito y estúpido hermano- los celos lo cegaron-que tan bajo podías caer Anna.

-Hao- reclamo furioso Elliot.

-Lárguense de aquí

-Pero. . .

- No necesito tu compasión- hablo dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia la chica- y descuida tu queridísimo prometido sigue con vida y a diferencia de lo que piensas- dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba lo que parecía unas hojas maltratadas- no necesito tu lastima.

Y sin más e incorporándose por completo, el shaman de fuego desapareció entre un remolino de fuego.

Sus pupilas perdieron el color ante las crudas palabras del shaman y ante lo que ella identifico como la bitácora de Matamue en las manos del Hao.

-Anna, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Elliot al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

- Dejame en paz- y fue así como la rubia corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de ahí.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llego hasta ahí, más la imagen le revelo rápidamente que había llegado al lugar correcto, la aldea frente a sus ojos le indicaba que lo único que le restaba ahora era buscar a su prometido. Solo pudo dar tres pasos más antes de que el dolor de su cabeza se volviera tan insoportable provocándole caer de golpe sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que poco a poco voces dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a resonar.

- Anna- el dolor había bajado de intensidad pero su temperatura aumento drásticamente- Anna

Volteo a todos lados y no veía nada más que neblina.

-¿Que rayos quieres ahora?

- Solo recordarte lo que nunca debiste olvidar- dijo el shaman de cabellera castaña quedando frente a ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

"_Esa niña es un demonio ella no puede ser mi hija" "es rara no puede juntarse con nosotras no quiero que sea nuestra amiga" _

-No - dijo tapando sus oídos

-No temas ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño -dijo quitando sus manos de su oídos- ahora tu eres mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Que intentas hacer conmigo?

- Yo te cuidare- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello- y no te dejare nunca- agrego mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque necesito que despiertes, si no lo haces no podremos estar juntos.

- ¿Que despierte? ¿De qué hablas?

- Anna esos demonios no son malos, son los únicos que estuvieron contigo todo este tiempo y fueron creados con un solo propósito.

- El destruir a los demás.

- Así es y eso es porque ellos lo buscaron fueron estúpidos al no querer comprender tus habilidades.

- Solo tienen miedo.

- Porque son ineptos, nunca entenderán el gran poder que tienes.

- Es una maldición.

- Eso no es cierto es un gran poder- rio con malicia- y es justo lo que necesito para lograr poseerlos- y después de esto el alma de YohKen se aferró al tembloroso cuerpo de la rubia penetrándolo- y ya no tenemos tiempo que perder.

===================================================0=========================================================

La noche fría y la luna rojiza solo eran señales de algo peligroso que se avecinaba y eso era algo muy claro ante la entristecida mirada del chico de cabello plateado.

-Aun no regresa- hablo en voz alta dejando que el castaño lo escuchara.

- No deberíamos preocuparnos por ella, después de todo ahora es solo problema de Yoh.

-Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma, ella se encontraba muy mal y . .

- Ya te dije que no es nuestro problema-alzo la voz- y más te vale que vayas cambiando el tono con el que te diriges a mí.

- Bien- dijo sin ánimos de contradecir al furioso shaman- me iré a dormir.

Tan luego volteo una fuerte sensación de miedo lo invadió por completo y el fuerte estruendo que se expandió por todo el lugar le congeló el alma, volteo inmediatamente a ver a Hao en busca de alguna respuesta.

Las pupilas desteñidas del moreno se perdieron en el horizonte, como si a simple vista pudiera encontrar la razón de su temor, el mismo que lo invadió de golpe al sentir el débil y latente pulso que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier minuto.

-Es ella- articulo con miedo.

Y antes de que Elliot pudiera preguntar, Hao había desaparecido junto al espíritu de fuego.

============================================================0=================================================

Su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil sobre el frio suelo, su ropa manchada con su propia sangre y aunque su respiración se tornaba cada vez más espaciosa su altivo ego la impulsaba a intentar incorporarse, pero el fuerte dolor sobre su costado le impidió hacerlo, cerro una vez más los ojos tratando de concentrar toda su energía en poder pararse, un gran alivio la invadió al sentir la calidez de unas manos rodear su cuerpo mezclado con una esencia tan conocida como necesaria para ella.

-Hao- No pudo evitar sonreír con las pocas energías que le quedaban- que bueno que estés aquí, yo . . . te necesito- logro declarar quedando segundos después inconsciente entre los brazos del castaño.

Las desteñidas pupilas del moreno temblaron ante el tono dulce en las palabras de la joven y al escuchar el crujido de unas hojas alzo su perturbada mirada dirigiéndola hacia su hermano que hacia acto de presencia, el mismo chico que su Anita había nombrado.

Continuara. . .

Wiiiiii termine, muy tarde pero termine, y con este capítulo les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un adelantado feliz año nuevo.

No tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo durante este largo año y solo espero seguir contando con él en el año que se avecina, cuídense mucho y bonitas fiestas.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **MaGiCgRiL, Carlos, lds, Kyoyama, Itako Anna Asakura, Zok, Hao asakura.**

**Sin ustedes no tendría ánimos para seguir, pues cada review es lo que motiva a un escritor de FF a seguir, cuídense.**

**XOXO**


	20. ENFRENTAMIENTOS

**ENFRENTAMIENTOS**.

Lucho por incorporarse tal vez por cuarta vez, era muy consciente de como la situación cada vez se tornaba menos favorable, sin embargo era aún más consciente de que rendirse ahora no era opción.

-Amo Yoh-

-Debemos cambiar nuestra táctica Amidamaru- hablo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba- es obvio que solo estamos sirviendo de entretenimiento.

Fijo sus castaños ojos en el gigantesco demonio frente a él, su piel color rojo sangre y su desquiciada y lúgubre mirada hacían de su imponente imagen algo tan terrorífico como impresionante, y aún más sorprendente era la velocidad que manejaba a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

- Y que pretendes hacer ahora- su voz seca y áspera resonó- tu cuerpo se encuentra cansado, tu furyoku está disminuyendo y el reiyoku de tu espíritu no es suficiente, además- una sonrisa arrogante acompaño a su frase- tu alma esta aún más dañada que todo tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi alma?- cuestiono el castaño-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo digo que tal vez lo más conveniente es que tu alma descanse de una vez por todas -dijo hablando y empezando a caminar en dirección al castaño-sabes… yo decido quien entra y sale de aquí- en un veloz movimiento el oni gigante se encontraba situado al lado de Yoh y con su enorme mano capturo la cabeza del shaman estrujándola - y eh decidido que te quedaras aquí- y después de esto azoto con toda su furia el rostro de Yoh contra el árido piso de lugar.

================================================0=============================================================

Dio un gran salto hacia tras asegurando una distancia pertinente entre su agresor y él, una mueca de dolor se visualizó en sus rostro, mientras que con una mano hacia presión sobre la piel de su desgarrado brazo.

-¡Maldición!- su mirada furiosa se clavó en el guerrero de piel negra frente a él, el cual cubría su rostro con una peculiar mascara con forma de la cabeza de un perro, ciertamente no pudo evitar escandalizarse cuando supo que el demonio contra el cual debía pelear era el mítico y legendario Anubis.

Al percatarse con la rapidez que este se dirigía hacia él sus pupilas se contrajeron y rápidamente adopto posición de defensa, mas no pudo hacer mucho por contrarrestar el fuerte impacto proveniente de la impresionante hacha estilo medieval de doble filo con la que aquel demonio atacaba.

Salió expulsado y su cuerpo termino por estrellarse contra la columna de rocas que se encontraba ahí, apenas pudiendo girar su cuerpo para liberarse de otro de los brutales golpes de esa hacha la cual termino por clavarse entre las piedras haciéndolas estallar.

Su acelerada respiración y pulso no dejaban de aumentar, la pelea se había prolongado demasiado, y estaba consciente que si seguía así su furyoku terminaría por agotarse.

-Es todo- hablo una voz detrás de la máscara, la sorprendida mirada del chico del norte se clavó en su oponente-resultaste ser débil e inservible, no puedes contra mí y obviamente no podrás nunca contra Hao.

-Cállate infeliz.

-Por qué no vienes y me callas, basura.

- Miserable- la rabia lo poseyó- no me subestimes.

- Y porque no debería subestimarte, acaso tienes algo más que enseñar fuera de tu patético intento de pelea, admítelo has perdido, eres débil e inservible al menos admite algo en tu vida Horokeu Usui.

Las incoloras pupilas del chico temblaron al escucharlo.

-No me llames así, nadie se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre.

Y con la misma furia con la que reclamo, desencadeno una violenta ola de golpes, golpes que Anubis se encargaba de esquivar sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Porque aun muerto sigues teniendo tanto miedo en negarlo- dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su mano y daba un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago del chico -acepta tu destino y vive con él- y termino por dar un fuerte golpe en su espalda estrellándolo contra el piso.

Sintió como si cada hueso de su cuerpo se hubiera fracturado tras ese terrible impacto, pero aun así el temor de sentirse derrotado fue lo que lo asusto más, un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente "todo ha terminado".

-Desde un principio tu derrota estaba escrita, solo aseguraste una derrota más humillante de lo que tenía planeado para ti, pero ya aceptaras quien eres cuando tu alma me pertenezca- y después de declarar sus palabras de victoria empuño con ambas manos su hacha y descargo un golpe en contra del cuerpo del chico.

Sin embargo el hacha salió volando partida en dos fragmentos al igual que Anubis salió disparado cayendo gravemente herido al piso.

-Pero qué demonios- declaro sorprendido-

-Es verdad- hablo el chico de cabellera azul mientras se incorporaba-soy muy débil, yo mismo me he subestimado más de una vez por ello- declaro con la mirada clavada en el suelo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia su oponente- pero también soy estúpidamente terco-miro a Anubis mientras sus brazos eran cubiertos por grandes bloques de hielo- lo suficientemente terco para saber que ser débil no significa que deba rendirme-

Una casi eludible sonrisa se comenzó por formar en sus labios y con esa nueva actitud lanzo varios ataques hacia Anubis siendo esta vez todos y cada uno de ellos imposibles de bloquear.

-Al fin lo entiendes mocoso- se mofo el demonio incorporándose- sabía que no eras tan patético como aparentas, sin embargo ya es tarde, eh leído cada minúsculo centímetro de tu inseguro y temeroso corazón, el temor por enfrentarte a Hao sigue carcomiendo por dentro.

- Cierto- dijo sorprendiendo al demonio pues ahora se encontraba situado detrás de él- Pero ya tendré tiempo para preocuparme por ese maldito, por ahora puedo decirte que estoy cansado de sentirme débil, hastiado de considerarme un maldito cobarde inferior a los demás y sé que si pretendo cambiar todos esos pensamientos que solo me limitan debo empezar por aceptarlos y aceptar mi personalidad.

-Hermoso discurso- aplaudió burlonamente- pero no basta solo hablar.

-Nuevamente estas en lo correcto- se burló- ahora gracias a ti se que si pretendo cambiar todos esos pensamientos que solo me debilitan debo aceptar lo que soy-una sonrisa triunfante y sincera surco en los labios de Horo mientras alzaba su rostro- un maldito lobo –declaro mientras el tamaño de los bloques de hielo en su mano aumentaban- Pero eso tu ya lo sabías- dijo retándolo con su mirada- y es precisamente esa personalidad la que sin importar que muera, peleara por el futuro de todos los shamanes y humanos de este planeta.

-Kamuiranke Opukeni- grito el chico de cabellos celestes mientras de él emanaba una ventisca helada tan sorprendente como el elevado poder que su furyoku ahora tenía, fue asi como Horo termino por lanzar sus dos grandes puños de hielo en un devastador y determinante golpe.

"Esa es la actitud niño" una sonrisa se formó detrás de esa mascara, Anubis no intento esquivar el golpe, después de todo sabia aceptar su derrota.

=================================================0===========================================================

-¡Amo Yoh!

- No te preocupes Amidamaru- hablo poniéndose de pie- estoy bien.

- ¿Que estas bien?- se mofo- no seas idiota es obvio que estás perdido.

-Lo siento- corto Yoh de repente mientras sacudía su ropa de forma tranquila- pero debo rechazar la oferta que me ofreces- sonrió- pase lo que pase, no me quedare aquí- e inmediatamente volvió a rehacer su posesión-

- Bien pues más te vale empezar a hacer algo para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

El ataque que el rey del infierno dio fue detenido por la posesión que Yoh había realizado, sin embargo fue cuestión de que Emma Daioh expulsara un poco de su poder para que el equilibrio del joven shaman se viera afectado y tomando ventaja de la situación el rey del infierno tomo a Yoh de un brazo elevándolo y comenzando una serie de brutales golpes en su estómago, llegando al grado de provocar que el chico emitiera un ahogado quejido al mismo tiempo que tocia un poco de sangre.

-Enséñame lo que tienes mocoso- lo tomo de una pierna azotándolo y volviéndolo a incrustar en el piso- o mejor aún, tan solo toma esto como una cálida bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- y con una fuerte patada lanzo al chico a metros de él.

- No te molestes con la bienvenida- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y levantándose nuevamente- ya que verdaderamente no pienso aceptar tu invitación. . .Amidamaru, al parecer es hora de poner a prueba lo que hemos aprendido.

-Entendido Amo Yoh.

Las pupilas de Emma se tiñeron de rojo sangre al mismo tiempo en que complacido miraba como el espíritu e Yoh se fusionaban en lo que consideraba una unión perfecta emanando gran cantidad de furyoku combinada a la perfección con el reiyoku del espíritu, una sonrisa que revelo sus grandes colmillos se dejo ver en sus rostro resultado de la satisfacción que provocaba saber que el entretenimiento no sería tan corto como suponía.

===============================================0=============================================================

Por su ojo derecho corría un poco de sangre, su ropa rasgada revelaba unos cuantos golpes y heridas en su pecho y brazos, su semblante denotaba cansancio sin embargo la mirada furiosa y su mandíbula contraída determinaba que eso para él aun no terminaba.

La hermosa mujer frente a él lo observaba, su mirada fiera y la sonrisa despiadada no habían dejado de verse ni por un segundo en su fino y pálido rostro.

-¿No piensas rendirte?

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-Pues entonces tendrás que pensar en algo nuevo, ya que estoy comenzando a perder mi paciencia- hablo irónica mientras volvía a agitar la hoz de su mano derecha al momento en que volvía a reiniciar el combate.

Un tercer combate con armas se siguió después de esto, los crueles ataques paraban de lleno en el cuerpo del joven shaman, Ren lucho por hacer que estos ataques resultaran menos agresivos hacia su cuerpo, pero la mayoría causaban profundas heridas y mucho dolor.

- ¿Es que ya no piensas combatir?, si piensas seguir sin dar pelea entonces morirás mas rápido de lo que crees.

- Cállate yo sé lo que hago.

-Insolente, si así es como lo quieres entonces MUERE-con esas palabras la joven dirigió el filo de su Hoz hacia la cabeza del chico en lo que se apreciaba como el golpe final de la batalla.

La chica de cabellos largos fue lanzada a gran distancia por el golpe que Ren dirigió hacia ella, aun así logrando caer de pie y tomando rápidamente posición de batalla.

-Cómo es que lo lograste- menciono tratando de ocultar la sorpresa ante el renovado poder que emanaba del chico-

-No podía perder mi tiempo y furyoku tan tontamente contigo.

-¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-No te ofendas- sonrió con altivez - lo que quiero decir es que no valía de nada combatir sin saber mi verdadero plan de batalla, plan que ahora se y me dará la victoria.

- No seas creído niño, tu no vas a ganar.

- Un buen amigo me dijo que las peleas no solo determinan el resultado, también determinan tu poder de aprender de ellas.

-Y a que vienen tantas tonterías.

- Eh analizado tu forma de pelear y al parecer como has dicho ya perdimos mucho tiempo, es hora de acabar con esto.

-Y aun sigues con tu ridícula actitud de superioridad.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero - comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ren- te has creído superior a todos cuando es obvio que has quedado muy por debajo de ellos- sonrió acercándose al perturbado rostro de Ren- no puedes ocultar la oscuridad en tu corazón, oscuridad que es alimentada incesantemente por tu inevitable rivalidad-

La reacción de Ren fue tardía, y más bien fue sólo por la irritante sensación de dolor causada por el filo de la hoz penetrando en la piel de su mejilla derecha.

Recibió una vez más una indeterminada cantidad de golpes, cada uno de ellos aumentado en su potencial de daño. Y cuando Izanami creyó que daría el golpe definitivo, Ren tomo su hoz rompiéndola frente a sus molestos e incrédulos ojos.

-Y que si siento envidia por ellos- rio arrogante- todo pecado es nacido por la débil alma de uno, no soy estúpido como para no haberme dado cuenta de todo- amplio su sonrisa- pero soy un estúpido que no reconoce ese hecho tan fácilmente.

La chica solo se dedicó a soportar la altiva mirada del chico de cabello violáceo.

-Si es necesario estoy dispuesto a aprender de esos idiotas- mostro una sonrisa cínica- y no me costara mucho ya que como ahora veras soy muy buen alumno.

-Bason es hora- ordeno y al instante su espíritu se coloco a un lado de él.

-Si señorito.

- No me digas- rio abiertamente la mujer- y que piensas hacer para mostrármelo.

-Demostrarte las técnicas que un buen shaman es capaz de aprender con solo observarla una vez.

Materializo su furyoku en una nueva espada de la cual emanaba una fuerte y peligrosa corriente eléctrica y una vez materializada el siguiente paso fue el ataque directo.

-Bushin Yuchi.

Por primera vez en toda la pelea Izanami cayó al suelo desprotegida, de su pecho comenzó a escurrir sangre de un color tan oscuro como tétrico.

-Maldito infeliz, te pudrirás en el infierno, no dejare que tu inservible alma salga de aquí- y tras decir esto una gran pila de cadáveres rodeo al chino formando una montaña sobre él hasta dejarlo por debajo de sus putrefactos cuerpos.

- Y en verdad crees que me da miedo- hablo desde adentro de esa prisión de cadáveres.

Una resplandeciente luz conjunta con un gran rayo se expandió reduciendo a todos los cuerpos que lo rodeaban en nada, al mismo tiempo en que Ren salía impulsado.

– Eh vivido en un maldito infierno desde pequeño- hablo en tono cínico- esto para mí es solo como un recuerdo de mi dulce infancia- rio arrogante y aun manteniéndose ligeramente suspendido en el aire aumento el poder en su posesión mientras dirigía todo el poder de su ataque hacia Izanami.

Las rojizas pupilas de la mujer se clavaron en el chico, una sonrisa de gozo adorno su rostro por completo y solo se limitó a aceptar el ataque sin poner oposición, púes el resultado de ese combate ya estaba designado.

=======================================================0======================================================

Grandes corrientes de fuego emanaban desde las profundas grietas que se habían formado en el suelo logrando formar un incandescente y asfixiante campo de batalla.

Los movimientos de Emma Daioh habían disminuido en velocidad e intensidad pero a pesar de esto aun mantenía ventaja ante el castaño.

Tomo el torso del shaman impactándolo contra el muro y seguido de esto comenzó con una serie de fieros golpes contra cada centímetro del cansado cuerpo del castaño, el ultimo golpe ocasiono que el muro se fracturara e Yoh saliera impulsado hasta caer al suelo pero gracias a la ayuda de su espíritu el impacto fue menos agresivo.

- Estas arriesgando tu alma solo por unos patéticos e inservibles humanos y por shamanes tan inútiles que solo buscan el interés propio, sus corazones avaros y corrompidos solo escudriñaran razones para traicionarse unos a otros con tal de obtener lo que desean.

- No me importa- declaro molesto mientras se mantenía en pie- en todos los lugares del universo existe escoria imposible de eliminar y soy consciente de que tanto en la tierra como en el infierno hay almas que no tienen salvación, asi como hay almas a las que le fue arrebatado la oportunidad de ser felices desde un principio, humanos y shamanes que merecen una vida tranquila y una segunda oportunidad para poder sonreír.

Y fue el semblante ligeramente entristecido y consternado en el rostro del castaño el que acompaño estas palabras, resultado que solo pudo ser provocado al recordar la promesa que aun sostenía con la joven rubia.

-Tengo una promesa pendiente y si la rompo- sonrió con dulzura- creo que el infierno me parecerá el paraíso cuando ella me reclame.

El rey del inframundo pudo percibir inmediatamente como la tranquilidad retornaba hacia el castaño, misma que era mezclada con la seguridad que emanaba de su esencia.

-Además, un apache me dijo que las personas no mueren hasta que sus almas sean entregadas, y lo lamento pero esta alma aun me pertenece.

Aun mantenía sus despectivos ojos rojos clavados en aquel castaño, el cual ahora no mostraba ni una mísera seña de vacilación y esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que llegó a hastiar al mismo demonio solo era señal de la seguridad que el joven ahora desprendía.

-Ahora Amidamaru es hora de demostrar lo que una perfecta fusión puede hacer.

Una ligera cortina de tierra en conjunto con algunas rocas comenzó a formarse alrededor del joven shaman y solo basto que Yoh concentrara ese poder en su posesión para que pequeñas fallas en el suelo se formaran logrando que una cantidad de magma comenzara a correr entre ellas, la tierra bajo los pies de Emma comenzó a vibrar sin embargo el enorme demonio no llego a inmutarse, siguió en su ardua tarea de contemplar fascinado la nueva posesión del chico frente a él.

Yoh dio un impresionante salto elevándose lo suficiente y asegurando su ultimo ataque, una fuerte explosión fue el resultado del choque de ambos combatientes.

Una vez que el polvo logro disiparse.

-Al fin lo entendiste muchacho- hablo Emma a espaldas de Yoh- al fin entendiste que para ganar es necesario que tu corazón no vacile, sin embargo eres demasiado amable mocoso- gruño molesto- y esa estúpida amabilidad por los demás te consiguió una victoria el día de hoy, esa alma aun es tuya- rio insolente- pero eso no significa que este segura en ese cuerpo -y después de esto el demonio cayo inerte al suelo, no dando ninguna oportunidad a que el castaño pudiera indagar sobre sus declaraciones.

-Amo Yoh que es lo que quiso decir.

-No tengo idea Amidamaru- contesto ligeramente perturbado a la par en que con movimientos torpes trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Amo Yoh!, que le sucede

-Al parecer fue inevitable escapar de su ataque- hablo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Un sudor recorrió repentinamente su rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Quiere decirme que logro herirlo?

-Rayos- apretó la mandíbula tratando de mantener la calma e impedir seguir alarmando a su espíritu acompañante, su acalambrado pecho ardía como si algo interno en el lo quemara, impulsándolo a liberar un fuerte quejido de dolor y tratar inútilmente calmarlo al subir ambas manos y ejercer presión sobre el.

-Amo tenemos que buscar ayuda.

-No creo obtener mucha en el infierno Amidamaru- bromeo tratando de contener su serenidad- sabes que esto pasa a veces, ahora cálmate.

-Pero…

-Ahora solo importa encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-Descuida en eso yo puedo ayudarte- hablo apareciendo frente a ellos, un sujeto de piel tan oscura como la de Chocolove y con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

==========================================================0================================

El primer paso que dio fue inseguro, la sensación de pesadez le hizo incluso creer que su cuerpo estaba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga, no sentía ninguna clase de dolor y sin embargo las vendas manchadas de sangre solo confirmaban lo que a ella le parecía un patético estado de salud, dio algunos pasos más abandonando por completo su futon no pudiendo evitar voltear a todos lados, el lugar era frio y oscuro, irreconocible a simple vista.

Junto las pocas fuerzas que ahora poseía y corrió la larga cortina que cubría parte de las ventanas de la habitación, un pequeño y débil rayo de luz se coló inmediatamente alumbrando lo suficiente para notar que aún se encontraba en la base militar, casi instantáneamente fijo su mirada en los moretones de su brazo el cual revelaba las marcas de unos dedos que obviamente se habían aferrado fuertemente a ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y sus pupilas blanquecinas denotaron su temor y ese fue el momento en que la mente de la sacerdotisa trajo a su presente todo lo sucedido.

"Odio"

Su alma estaba torpemente envenenada por el odio, odio por sí misma y por cada situación que le rodeaba, por ser débil y dejar que algo tan simple como los pensamientos humanos la perturbaran nuevamente, el mismo odio que trataba a toda costa sacar de su ser y que sin embargo ahora era solo rabia difundida por todo su cuerpo, la razón y la tranquilidad eran sentimientos que ya no albergaban en ella.

Subió su temblorosa mano hacia su cabeza, cada vez se sentía más ajena a su propio cuerpo, mientras la voz de Yohken seguía haciendo eco en su mente.

"Los humanos así como los shamanes inútiles son solo basuras que debemos eliminar de nuestras vidas, no puedes confiar en nadie, las ambiciones y el interés propio son los únicos factores que mantienen unidos a los seres vivos"

-E . .eso no es cierto- hablo tratando de sonar convincente-

-¿Pretendes convencerme a mí, o es que solo pretendes engañarte por más tiempo?, mira a tu alrededor Anna.

Los penetrantes ojos negros de la rubia miraron con sorpresa y una mezcla de temor a los demonios que ella misma había evocado minutos antes.

-No puedes negar que esta sucediendo otra vez.

-Y que hay de ti-hablo en voz alta, tratando de evadir su afirmación- ¿por qué me ayudarías, cual es el beneficio propio que tendrás a cambio?

- Tenerte a ti a mi lado.

- Y quien dice que estoy interesada en oferta tan estúpida.

- Porque por mucho que lo odies soy tu única salvación.

- Yo no necesito nada de ti ni de nadie

- A quien quieres engañar- se burló cruelmente- siempre has demostrado dependencia por promesas sin cumplir, primero alojaste tus esperanzas en tu sensei, una simple anciana que ahora te cree enemiga y en su nieto, ese inútil shaman que no pudo cumplir con su promesa de liberarte, acéptalo estas sola.

La temerosa rubia mordió su labio tratando de reprimir su frustración ante las verdades que escuchaba.

-Incluso arruinaste la única oportunidad de ayuda que te ofrecían

-No sé de qué rayos me hablas-

-Es que ya olvidaste, su mirada molesta- hablo haciendo referencia a Hao- la carga absoluta de odio al mirarte, él jamás volverá a creer en ti porqué al final hiciste lo que todos han hecho . . . lo has traicionado.

Y solo bastaron estas palabras para que la joven rubia se perdiera ante el razonamiento de su propia mente dejándose manipular por todo el dolor y la oscuridad que su corazón albergaba ahora.

Fue el momento preciso en que el alma de YohKen tomo posesión completa del cuerpo de la rubia.

Sus pupilas brillaron intensamente, una mirada sádica y retadora se reflejo repentinamente en sus profundos ojos, una mirada que ya no pertenecía a Anna.

====O======

- ¿Se puede saber a quién buscas?- indago molesta la chica de cabello plateado-

- A ti.

-¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?

- El factor del como llegue aquí no debería importarte- sonrió la rubia con crueldad- no cuando la duración de tu vida es lo que se debatirá ahora.

- Acaso eso fue un patético intento de amenaza.

- No, solo fue un patético intento de advertencia.

La joven platinada ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de repelar, solo se concentró en evadir el ataque del shikigami rojo, mismo demonio que la rubia se encargaba de manipular, con gran naturaleza y rapidez en sus movimientos evadió más de una vez la filosa hacha dándose incluso tiempo suficiente para observar el tranquilo y sereno semblante de la rubia.

-Te conozco- la miro molesta- tu eres esa sacerdotisa.

Sin responder la rubia volvió a mandar a su shikigami para atacar.

La chica se movió tan rápido como si de una ráfaga de aire se tratase, evitando el ataque y posicionándose detrás de Anna más un segundo demonio el cual ignoraba la atacó por la espalda, sólo fue cuestión de que ella elevará un poco su poder espiritual para que el ataque se anulada.

-¿Qué rayos pretendes hacer y por qué estás aquí?.

-Yo también podría preguntarte algo, dime- Anna se volteo enfrentando la mirada molesta de la platinada- ¿Qué pretendes hacer manipulando algo que no te pertenece?

-¿Qué?- el desconcierto de la chica fue reflejado en sus blanquecinas pupilas- ¿Acaso es que tú lo sabes?

-Tanto como tu deberías saber que no puedo perder mi tiempo, la batalla que sostiene en estos momentos Chocolove contra Mefistófeles está a punto de terminar y si no quieres que el muera también más te vale que me lo entregues ahora.

-No lo hare-

-Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Un feroz golpe por parte de Kouki fue dirigido hacia la chica sin embargo está permaneció inmóvil, la atenta mirada de la rubia solo se concentró en observar como el demonio rojo era cubierto por una corriente de aire que emanaba de la platinada, misma corriente que al contacto con el shikigami causaba un efecto de erosión reduciéndolo a cenizas.

-En verdad es complaciente ver lo que puedes hacer con ese espíritu, y es por ello que debe ser mío.

- No seas ridícula- Komeri empuño la espada que había formado con ayuda de su elemento- este elemento ya tiene un dueño y esa no eres tú.

-Estas segura- de la misma forma en que la platinada había formado la espada, la joven sacerdotisa formo una propia ante la incrédula mirada de la platinada- mantén los ojos abiertos tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos trucos.

Los plateados y molestos ojos de la chica se concentraban en analizar a su contrincante, algo no estaba bien en esa rubia y aun peor con ese tipo de posesión.

Los movimientos de ambas eran rápidos, el sonido seco que provocaban las espadas al hacer contacto denotaba la fuerza de cada golpe, la agilidad con que movían la espada era tan sorprendente como aterradora, los ataques que ambas dirigían iban con intensión mas allá de lastimar.

Las primeras gotas de sangre que mancharon el campo de batalla brotaron del herido hombro de la rubia, sin embargo esto no cambio en lo más mínimo la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Cómo diablos conseguiste hacer esa posesión- reclamo respuesta la chica de cabello plateado.

-Para que finges, es obvio que lo sabes.

Komeri dejó escapar un poco de aire mientras se alistaba para el siguiente ataque.

- Que pretendes Asakura, crees que manipulando a esta chica podrás obtener lo que no pudiste con Nichrome.

- Pues al juzgar por los resultados lo estoy logrando.

La platinada no entendió las palabras mordaces que fueron pronunciadas, no hasta sentir el fuerte y penetrante dolor proveniente de su muy herido costado, el cual no paraba de sangrar, no hubo ninguna muestra de pánico, con la misma tranquilidad que hasta ahora conservaba solo se limito a mantener la dura mirada de la rubia y solo basto expulsar un poco de foriuku para que la sangre dejara de emanar.

- Vaya es placentero ver que elegí al miembro más fuerte.

- Al elemento que te hará mas fuerte quisiste decir.

- Es verdad- sonrió sarcástica- tu eres tan simple que poco me importa la resistencia que demuestres, después de todo la ventaja la tengo yo.

- No te será tan fácil.

- Y quien dijo que me gusta lo fácil- antes de dejar de hablar ya se encontraba situada al lado de Komeri.

Volteo su ligeramente y sorprendido rostro para enfrentarla, apenas pudiendo esquivar el cortante y brillante filo de su espada, o al menos eso creyó ya que las gotas que resbalaron por su mejilla y el ligero ardor que sintió le demostraron que estaba equivocada.

La sonrisa arrogante en los labios de la rubia no se dejó esperar más esta vez fue borrada inmediatamente de sus rostro al sentir la fuerte corriente que expulsaba la chica de su cuerpo, una corriente de aire tan fuerte que la aparto de golpe, alzo los brazos para protegerse y una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro ya que la fuerte bocanada de aire no solo había logrado apartarla si no que comenzaba a producir diversas heridas sobre sus brazos y cuerpo rasgando su ropa y llegando a penetrar en su blanca piel, cortadas tan profundas que inmediatamente comenzaron a sangrar.

Komeri no pudo dejar de lamentarse al ver como la sangre de la rubia brotaba por cada uno de sus brazos, sin embargo estaba consciente de que era la única forma para detener al demonio que en estos momentos poseía a aquella jovencita, "no podemos permitir que nos arrebaten nuestros poderes"- recordó las palabras que Mamy anteriormente habia citado al pelear contra Nichrome- pase lo que pase.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un sudor frio la recorrió instantáneamente, todo como resultado de sentir la violenta y adolorida esencia que ahora emanaba de la rubia y solo basto ver su mirada sanguinaria para prácticamente quedar paralizada.

-Pase lo que pase- hablo la rubia con tono sombrío mientras se dirigía hacia la chica-

Komeri dio dos pasos hacia atrás y tan rápido como pudo despegar su perturbada mirada de la de la chica, pudo notar que se encontraba rodeada por mas de un demonio que eran obviamente manipulados por la rubia,

-Sin importar quien muera-volvió a hablar la rubia mientras en un sagaz y rápido movimiento dirigía su filosa espada al cuello de Komeri.

La chica platinada trato de responder rápido enfrentando y dirigiendo el filo de la espada de la Anna hacia otro lado, un último forcejeo entre ellas dos se desarrolló, lo ultimo que la platinada diviso fueron las negras y apagadas pupilas de la chica, esa mirada perdida y sin ningún rastro de culpa sobre ella.

Fue solo un instante en que pertenecieron con las miradas cruzadas, después de ello Anna solo atino a bajar su mirada hacia uno de sus brazos, del cual la chica platinada se aferraba con gran fuerza, tratando de alejar el filo de su blanca piel, segundos después la pálida piel fue manchada por un líquido de color rojo.

Después de ello todos los recuerdos en su cabeza eran nulos.

Aun de rodillas y en medio de la penumbra de aquella habitación, de los muertos y apagados ojos de la rubia escaparon algunas cristalinas gotas de agua, la desesperación comenzó a carcomerla en cuestión de segundos, su respiración se aceleró de la misma forma en que su presión sanguínea aumentaba.

-Tenías que hacerlo.

Volteo lentamente su pálido rostro en dirección de donde la voz venia, el rostro sereno y la mirada tranquila del chico la asqueo por completo.

-Ella no te dio opción- volvió a hablar aquel hombre.

-Yo no soy una asesina- hablo molesta mientras se incorporaba de golpe, pero el rudo movimiento solo abrió las heridas de su vientre y costado.

-Descuida pronto dejara de doler- hablo sereno mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

-Aléjate de mí- ordeno molesta.

-Bien como desees- se alejo sin repelar.

-¿Que sucedió con ella?

-Deja de preocuparte por ella, igual tarde o temprano tenia que morir.

-Entonces yo. . .

-Solo una tarea más Anna-sonrió- y tan pronto logres terminarla seremos liberados.

- Que rayos crees que . . .

Su atención fue atraída por el golpe hueco que rezumbo desde fuera de la habitación al mismo tiempo que dos voces en tono de reclamo comenzaban a resonar, cuando regreso su vista hacia YohKen descubrió que este ya había desaparecido.

-Imbécil que crees que haces- dijo mientras limpiaba el hilito de sangre que escurrió de su boca.

- Quiero respuestas Hao, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo y quién diablos le causo ese daño?, contesta- grito molesto- si me entero que tu has sido el causante de todo esto yo. . .

-Pero que estupideces dices- reclamo molesto empujándolo hasta azotarlo contra la pared- los únicos que han causado problemas en la vida de ella han sido ustedes, no vengas ahora a hacerte de santo, no tienes nada que reclamarme, pensé que la anciana ya había hablado yo no inicie esa pelea, o es que acaso- una risita cínica se dibujo en sus labios- hay algo más por lo que me reclamas- clavo sus ojos en los de él- que es eso que realmente esta molestándote.

-Ya te lo había advertido- contesto clavando su molesta mirada en la de su hermano- no te perdonare que algo le pase y aun mas, no perdonare que tú seas la posible causa de que ella salga herida.

- Yo no la lastimaría- declaro tratando de ocultar la molestia que le causaba la errónea declaración de su gemelo.

-Por supuesto que no, porque jamás te lo permitiría, después de todo por eso soy su prometido- declaro con semblante completamente serio.

La palabra resonó fuertemente en su cabeza sostuvo solo por un momento mas la mirada de su hermano después poco a poco lo soltó y sin decir nada dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

- Es enserio Hao, Anna es mi prometida no lo olvides.

-Entonces deberías empezar a cumplir como prometido –Volteo para enfrentarlo una última vez-y tal vez quizás de esa forma ella deje de buscarme- finalizo demostrando una sonrisa arrogante frente al pálido y molesto rostro del furioso shaman.

-¿Que estas insinuando?- furioso tomo a Hao de la ropa.

El mayor de los Asakura solo amplio la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Basta ustedes dos- reclamo molesto el chico de cabello plateado- ninguno de ustedes esta en condiciones de seguir con esta absurda discusión será mejor que se calmen y hablen como los hermanos que se supone son.

- Yo no tengo por que hablar con este imbécil- declaro Hao molesto- que tengas buena estancia hermanito a diferencia de tu estúpida familia yo si te acepto en mi hogar.

Giro dispuesto a irse sin embargo tan pronto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida se topo con la frágil figura de la chica de cabellos rubios, la misma chica que mantenía su consternada mirada clavada en él.

Lucho contra todos sus deseos por dejar de observarla y lucho aun mas por esconder la molestia e incomodidad que le provocaba ver a su otra mitad pasar a un lado de él y estrechar el cuerpo de la rubia como quizás el hubiera deseado hacer.

-Anna, que bueno que has despertado-menciono Yoh mientras abrazaba delicadamente a la chica.

Aun con la mirada clavada en las castañas pupilas de Hao se dejo abrazar, no pudiendo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa al hacerlo. Solo dejo de observarlo cuando Yoh en un movimiento dulce deshizo el abrazo y tomándola de las mejillas la obligaba a verlo directo a los ojos, rompiendo así el único contacto que mantenía con el shaman de fuego.

El castaño de cabellos largos rápidamente desvió su mirada y tan pronto recobro su orgullo salió de la habitación.

La mortificada mirada de Elliot no se despego de la silueta des castaño hasta que este abandono la habitación.

-Anna- la voz asustada del menor de los Asakura atrajo nuevamente la atención de Elliot, el cual noto como el chico castaño tomaba entre sus brazos el desvanecido cuerpo de la rubia, depositando su intrigante mirada en la ropa de la rubia la cual nuevamente se encontraba manchada con un poco de sangre.

=====0=====

- Descuida a dejado de sangrar- hablo el platinado mientras se aseguraba de volver a tapar a la rubia con la sabana- seguramente hizo un movimiento brusco al levantarse, ella es fuerte.

- Lo sé-una sonrisa apagada surco su rostro- aun así se que lo mejor es que Fausto la revise.

-Estás seguro que tu espíritu lograra traer a ese tal Fausto sin problemas.

- Claro, solo que tardara un poco.

- Acaso el no está en la aldea apache.

-Fue notificado sin embargo Fausto al igual que Ryo otro amigo mío decidieron que no tenían razón por la cual pelear, ya que como has de saber los combates ahora son individuales.

-Ven es mejor dejarla descansar un poco más.

Asi ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Permaneció con la mirada clavada en la mesa hasta que una taza de té fue colocada por Elliot al mismo tiempo que el tomaba otra y se sentaba frente a Yoh.

-Has cambiado mucho.

-La gente cambia no- contesto arrogante.

-Pero algunos cambios no deberían suceder.

-Las circunstancias lo obligan asi.

-¿Por qué aun si sabes que él no es el culpable, le reclamaste?

-Nadie me garantiza que él no haya sido.

-Yo te lo garantizo, el estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo- Yoh lo miro penetrantemente- y se que aunque ahora no soy de tu total agrado sabes que no miento.

El shaman bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la taza entre sus manos.

-Desde cuando ella está aquí.

-Solo un par de días, de hecho ella estaba buscándote cuando Hao la encontró, yo fui el que le ofreció asilo, aun asi ella decidió irse y sobre lo que le sucedió, en verdad no sabemos nada, pero al igual que tú sentimos esa fuerte esencia y el débil pulso de Anna, Hao solo quería ayudar.

-Lo sé- corto el castaño-lo sé . . . tanto como tú debes conocer la razón por la cual no quiero a Hao cerca de ella.

Elliot solo se limito a guardar silencio.

-Tengo que regresar mañana a primera hora a la aldea, confió en que Fausto no tardara, por favor cuídala.

-Lo hare.

-Gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie y sin tomar ni una sola gota de su té.

- ¿Iras a descansar ya?

-Antes debo sostener una charla familiar- sonrió- después de todo- soltó un suspiro acompañado de una risita- siempre desee tener un hermano mayor.

El aire cargaba con cierta tensión en el ambiente, no le había resultado difícil encontrar a Hao sin embargo si le había resultado difícil empezar con la conversación.

-Vas a seguir reclamando o solo a seguirás con tus amenazas.

- Eh ganado la batalla contra Emma Daioh.

- Felicidades, cuanto logres derrotar a Taizan Fukun tal vez empiece a preocuparme.

- Se que las posibilidades de ganarte son escasas pero aun así lo intentaremos.

-Eres muy considerado al advertirme.

-Cuídala.

Por primera vez en toda la plática Hao volteo para ver el sereno y sonriente rostro de su hermano.

-No se que es exactamente lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, pero se que ella ha llegado a confiar lo suficientemente en ti como para necesitarte- Hao no pudo evitar mostrar desconcierto en su rostro- ya que a diferencia de ti por más que eh tratado de esforzarme nunca estoy en el lugar correcto para poder hacer algo por ella.

-Y sin embargo para ella siempre estas presente-declaro con un tono tan neutro como le fue posible mientras volvía su mirada a contemplar el horizonte-La anciana te lo dijo cierto.

-Así es

- Y que piensas hacer.

-Aun confió en que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

- Sigues siendo igual de estúpido- sonrió- buenas noches Yoh y prepárate, por que en verdad esta vez no pienso perder.

El menor de los Asakura no pudo evitar sentir melancolía al escuchar las palabras de Hao, palabras que el sabia iban mas allá que el simple deseo de obtener título de rey shaman.

Continuara . . .

Después de casi 5 meses actualizo y lo que más me molesta es que no hubo mucho HaoxAnna

-.-, pero las batallas no podían esperar mas, aun quedando pendientes unas y la ultima revelación de la historia asi que como siempre digo aun queda algo considerando realmente si termino el fic en dos capítulos mas, guau al fin veo cerca el desenlace de todo TwT mi pequeño bebe tendrá un final al fin, y por ello mismo necesito y requiero saberlo QUIEREN LEMON PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?

Los agradecimientos son tan poco en comparación con lo mucho que me motivaron, se que vendrán mas quejas de lo mucho que tarde y sin embargo se que las merezco pero el próximo capitulo vendrá mucho HaoxAnna, lo prometo.

Agradecimientos súper especiales a:

**CD**: gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, tengo una duda tus demás comentarios fueron bajo el Nick "ML", cuidate mucho y mil gracias.

**MaGiCgRiL**: muchas gracias, tus palabras me emocionaron mucho y pues que puedo decir próximo cap. Mucho mucho HaoxAnna.

**Hao** **Asakura**: lo se tu participación fue muy corta, pero en el desarrollo de este capitulo no pude evitar llenar mi cabecita de ideas súper lindas n/n que te gustaran, yo también estoy feliz por contar contigo y tu gran apoyo, cuídate mucho y espero te guste este cap. Ah y un gran, gran saludo a Emma.

**Asakura Tao**: No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que solo crearas la cuenta por mi fic, gracias y pues espero no haber roto con las esperanzas de este capítulo cuídate mucho ^^

**Annita Asakura**: Gracias Annita y bueno pues yo aun no se a quien elijo por que Ren jejej también me gusta pero Hao, bueno pues es Hao , muchas gracias y espero sigas el fic.

**Kyo**: eh ahí la respuesta de quien dejo así a Anna, pero ahora y que paso con la platinada, una intrigante respuesta y más intrigantes sucesos en el siguiente cap.

**SAILORELIZ** : gracias por leer mi fic y claro ya entre a darme una vuelta por tu fic ^^ espero te haya gustado esta actualización, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

**Itako** **Anna Asakur**a : Yo soy la que pido disculpa es que en verdad la inspiración se me corto, ojala y este cap. También sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguirme.

**Zok**: pues jaja aun falta un punto súper clave en la historia y la razón del por que YohKen hace todo lo que hace, así que no dudes que te seguiré sorprendiendo.

**Lxfan17** : Gracias mil gracias yo también amo a Hao asi que se disfrutaras el siguiente cap. Cuídate y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Lady** **Mayt**: Lo que menos deseo y hare es desilusionarte lo prometo terminare este fi a como de lugar no lo volveré a dejar y menos tanto tiempo ya que eh decidido al menos empezar a terminar mis historias y como dije yo creo que máximo dos capítulos mas.

**Mariii Asakura**: Gracias por tomarte tiempo y dejar tu opinión y pues no hubo mucho HaoxAnna pero al menos el interés del castaño por Anna ya está declarado, así que espera el siguiente cap. Que será juju interesante.

**Maruke** **san**: Me alaga que te haya gustado, y pues como dije las tontas neuronas a veces me dejan quedar mal pero ahora si las pondré a trabajar a marcha forzada con tal de no tardar tanto, cuidate y espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**Love Anna K** : Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por seguir mi historia.

**SAILORELIZ,Green ,Spreadyourwings,Marii Asakura,Doremishine itsuko y Sherry-Yuuki** gracias por agregarme a sus historias favoritas ^^

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar y mil gracias a todos aquellos que aun confían en mi y siguen esta historia, cuídense mucho y éxitos en su dia a dia ^^


	21. UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR

_Este capitulo contiene lemon._

_**Capitulo 21**_

_**UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR.**_

_-Así que . . . ¿esta vez no pelearemos?- interrogo el chico de piel morena._

_-Y perder mas tiempo- negó con un movimiento de cabeza- ya te lo dije no estamos para eso, además no hay nada nuevo que yo pueda enseñarte._

_-Entonces es verdad que la desventaja es grande- hablo el chico de cabello afro ahogando su desilusión en un profundo suspiro-_

_-Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que sucederá- al ver la preocupación en el rostro del chico agrego-sin embargo todos ellos son fuertes no solo están consiguiendo derrotar a los demonios del infierno si no que también están consiguiendo derrotar a sus propios demonios internos._

_-Lo se, supongo que una vez que liberen sus temores y estén listos para dar todo sin dudar, será el momento en que conozcan su verdadera fuerza._

_-Sabias palabras para ser de un chico que la ultima vez que visito el infierno sonaba mas como un niño estúpido y asustadizo._

_- El morir por segunda vez no es fácil Pascal- hablo mientras dirigía su pacifica sonrisa hacia un chico de piel tan morena como la suya-además-una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro- no te parece que cuando hablo así de bonito parezco mas importante._

_- Ya veo-sonrió- es bueno ver que pase lo que pase seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre._

_-No dudo que lo logren- hablo en susurro . . . sin embargo yo .. . _

_- Es mas natural de lo que imaginas. . Todos tenemos algo a que temerle, temores infundados u ocultos, lo importante es nunca olvidar que cada miedo es tan malo como es la determinación de la persona por deshacerse de él, después de todo cada temor es infundado por uno mismo y alimentado por la inseguridad en tu corazón._

_Chocolove guardo silencio a lo que Pascal Agrego:_

_-Solo espero no equivocarme con la decisión que tome, no me defraudes Chocolove, sé que tu podrás contra Mefistófeles- y sin mas desapareció._

_-Oye, ¿pero de que hablas? si yo . . .- no dio fin a su frase gracias a que un incandescente haz de fuego se impacto en el estómago del chico no solo haciéndolo tambalear si no también sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones._

_La forma en que cada musculo de su cuerpo temblaba a causa del fuerte dolor era cada vez mas difícil de soportar, las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo ardían y la cálida sensación de sangre recorrer por su rostro lo alertaban, la desventaja estaba muy marcada y si no lograba hacer algo para terminar con eso, pronto pertenecería al mundo lejos de lo terrenal._

_Dirigió su cansada vista hacia el despiadado y corpulento demonio frente a el, su rostro era perfectamente ocultado por la sombría mascara con cuernos apenas dejando asomar su tosca y feroz boca así como su mirada sanguinaria y perturbadora, en su pálida piel abundaban las cicatrices así como el rojo sangre que la manchaba, el olor a sangre que emanaba de el solo aumentaba el sentimiento de repulsión y pánico en Lyserg._

_-Es todo lo que vas a hacer- se mofo con crueldad- solo vas a seguir comportándote como el niño mimado y temeroso que eres- el chico peli verde solo apretó la mandíbula al tiempo en que con mucha dificultad se incorporaba- en verdad das lastima._

_-No tienes por qué compadecerme. _

_-Y quien se compadece- lo tomo del torso y estrujo su ya lastimado cuerpo- me causas tanta lastima que me enfermas - comento con voz grave y rasposa, de su mano comenzó a emanar una incandescente llamarada de fuego, comenzando a carbonizar el herido cuerpo de Lyserg- eres todo cuanto creías ser-en sus ojos y labios se dibujaron los rasgos de furia y repulsión- Eres un maldito e inservible estorbo._

_Acto seguid elevo tan alto como sus brazos lo permitieron y aumentando su furia aventó al chico ingles hacia el piso_

_- Un débil y torpe mortal, un humano que solo sirve para causar problemas, en eso te reduces niño . . siempre has sido y seguirás siendo una simple carga._

_Su respiración se denotaba cada vez mas rápida y fatigada, su mirada lucia molesta y furiosa y sus puños cerrados a la par solo denotaban todo el coraje que encerraba en el mismo, pero lo que lo mantenía mas molesto era la enmarcada sonrisa en los labios de aquel demonio._

_Un joven de edad media con una mirada pacífica y sonrisa amistosa estaba frente a él, con un porte tan elegante como lo era su refinada forma de vestir, nada en comparación con la imagen que Chocolove esperara de un demonio._

_- ¿Y eso es todo lo que harás?- hablo en tono relajado_

_-Ya te dije que no te creas tanto y sobre todo que guardes silencio._

_-Y por que Chocolove, acaso tienes miedo de que pueda decir algo que duela aun mas- sonrió con amabilidad aparente- algo que sea tan doloroso y oscuro como tu pasado- ahora su rostro mostraba un poco de cinismo enmarcado- pasado del cual solo pocos estamos enterados y que causara que muchos te den la espalda._

_Tras obtener el desconcierto en la mirada de Chocolove, Mefistófeles sonrió internamente y prosiguió._

_-Por cuanto tiempo mas seguirás ocultando tu verdadero ser tras la apariencia de un bufón, por cuanto tiempo mas crees que podrás controlar tu carácter explosivo y puedas evitar asesinar a alguien mas._

_- Calla tu no sabes nada._

_- Por supuesto que lo se – camino con paso seguro hacia el chico mientras este daba pasos inseguros tratando de separarse._

_-Crees que dando la vida por ellos podrás hacer que se acepten todos tus pecados, pues te tengo una noticia ni muriendo mil veces podrás obtener el perdón de esos niños que dejaste sin padre._

_-Te eh dicho que te calles.- y tras gritar su orden dio varios golpes secos en contra de aquel sujeto, golpes que ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivar pues el joven Shaman estaba tan cegado de ira que no lograba atinar ni uno solo._

_-Eso es niño, demuéstrame tu lado salvaje y maldito, demuéstrame esa alma lastimada y herida- una risa arrogante resonó en el infierno y rio aun con mas crueldad al ver el cuerpo tembloroso e inmóvil del chico- No lo harás- reto- eres tan débil, aun luchas por reprimir tu verdadera esencia._

_-No soy un debilucho por si no lo sabes eh estado ya una vez en el infierno- hablo tranquilo trataba de mantener la mirada escrupulosa del demonio-_

_- Y con eso te crees superior?-sonrió- analízalo, tu ventaja era grande, tu furyoku debía ser mas fuerte que el de ellos solo por esa razón y sin embargo ellos te superaron fácilmente_

_La penetrante mirada de Mefisto se clavo en las pupilas de Chocolove estrujando de esa forma cada milímetro del alma intranquila del joven, tras unos segundos los ojos del joven de piel oscura perdieron brillo de la misma forma en que una sombra oscura lo rodeaba dejando su insegura alma voluble a sus palabras._

_Apenas pudo emitir un sonido de dolor cuando se vio derribado en el suelo a consecuencia del golpe que Mefisto le había proporcionado, el espíritu rugió con ira sin embargo el joven de piel morena aun mantenía toda su voluntad y razón perdida._

_-Es tan patético verte así,- de su mano emano rápidamente una haz de luz materializándose en una espada la cual empuño y dirigió sin vacilar en un hiriente movimiento hacia la cabeza del chico._

_La espada se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus ojos, una gran esencia brillo con coraje alrededor del joven misma esencia tan fuerte que incluso Mefisto era capaz de verla._

_La filosa espada choco con las feroces garras del chico solo fue cuestión de unos rápidos movimientos para que un poco de sangre escurriera de las manos de ambos contrincantes. . ._

_Mefisto miro maravillado el desconcierto en los ojos del chico._

_-Lo sabia, esa carga de tu pasado jamás te dejara libre, ese mismo dolor por cometer algo que tu mismo no querías, las personas hieren, lastiman, siempre te harán daño y juzgaran tus errores por muy razonables que sean, ellos nunca comprendieron el dolor que enfrentaste cuando alguien mas asesino de la misma manera a tus padres._

_-Eso es verdad- respondió el chico con voz molesta mientras que con un golpe de su mano derecha desasía la posesión de Mefistófeles- los humanos lastiman y juzgan sin conocer tus razones- tomo al chico del cuello y acerco su posesión de garras de cero a su cuello- pero entre toda la escoria existen personas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse, yo prometí volver la sonrisa al rostro de esa niña y daré todo lo que en mis manos este - Las pupilas de Mefistófeles mostraron confusión- Además se que si yo no logro hacerlo, Yoh lo hará cuando sea el próximo Shaman King – penetro parte de sus garras en la piel de Mefisto logrando herirlo- Me preguntas que cuantas veces daría mi vida por ellos- sonrió- eso es fácil las veces que sean necesarias para volver a verlos sonreír - solo dio un golpe logrando mandar muy lejos a Mefisto- y eso es por que después de todo y pase lo que pase seguiré siendo el mismo idiota de siempre._

_-Ventisca poderosa- fueron las ultimas palabras que el chico de piel morena pudo proclamar para que segundos después corrientes de aire atacaran desde diversos ángulos a su oponente asegurando el fin de su batalla y su triunfo._

_Rodo lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que el pesado cuerpo de Hades callera sobre él,_

_Las incandescentes llamas del infierno se alzaban y expandían de forma veloz, opacando su visión y debilitándolo de una forma mas rápida, era obvio que todos sus sentidos estaban alterados y también era obvio que el miedo lo penetraba cada vez mas, un nuevo golpe lo sorprendió y solo sintió como el inmenso puño de su contrincante se clavaba fuertemente en su mandíbula derribándolo y aventándolo lejos._

_-Maldición- grito desesperado- _

_La rabia lo invadía así como la adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzaba a recorrer de forma encendida._

_-Es mejor que comiences a calmarte-El chico de cabellera verde se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba levitando cerca de él-_

_-¿Quien eres tu?_

_- En verdad crees que ahora eso es importante, lo único que debe importarte es controlar toda esa furia que te invade, eres fuerte y capaz, pero tu temor por pensar que eres débil te intimida y hace que solo te ciegues y te des por vencido antes de tiempo._

_- Pero es que yo_

_- Es hora de cambiar de perspectiva niño, recuerda que la más peligrosa de todas las debilidades es el temor de parecer débil- hablo revelando una sonrisa que lleno de confianza al chico._

_El silencio entre los shamanes que se encontraban en esa habitación había perdurado mas de lo normal, tan pronto escucharon unos pasos aproximarse todos voltearon para ver como Chocolove hacia acto de presencia en la sala acompañado pasos atrás por el joven de cabello verde que entraba de igual manera pero siendo ayudado por Pascal. _

_-Y ahora que prosigue- Pregunto con desgano el chico de ojos gatunos una vez que todos estaban reunidos._

_-Los resultados fueron justo lo que esperábamos- comenzó a hablar Silver- cada uno de ustedes ha demostrado su capacidad para poder manejar a cada uno de los espíritus naturales, por ahora les recomiendo descansar, mañana conforme sea decidido por los grandes espíritus será el fin de esta larga espera. Después de unos minutos en los que curaron sus heridas y a su forma contaron las experiencias vividas al derrotar a los demonios del infierno todos quedaron en un estado de inactividad centrados en sus profundos pensamientos._

_- Sucede algo- pregunto un curioso Horo al ver el rostro ligeramente alarmado del castaño-_

_- Es Anna_

_- ¿Que?, ¿de que hablas Yoh que sucede con ella?_

_- Yo- sacudió su cabeza- olvídalo no pasa nada seguramente es solo que necesito un poco de aire fresco._

_- 'Estas seguro?_

_- Por supuesto- sonrió de forma tranquila y sin decir mas salió del lugar-_

_En sus pupilas se reflejo el rojizo y sangriento color que ahora teñía por completo a la luna, una ventisca helada azoto contra su cuerpo arrastrando consigo el fuerte rugido que se expandía desde lo mas profundo del bosque frente a él, un sudor frio cubrió su frente inmediatamente y una oleada de temor lo arrasó por completo, el nivel de furyoku de alguien se extinguía lentamente y tras unos segundos ya no tenia duda ese furyoku solo anunciaba que Anna estaba en peligro._

Camino alejándose cada vez mas de la base, todo había pasado tan rápido que incluso le costaba trabajo creerlo, centro sus apagada mirada por tercera ocasión sobre el paisaje, su delgada silueta resplandecía entre la oscuridad gracias a la luz proveniente de la majestuosa luna frente a él, se dejo caer pesadamente hacia atrás mientras se recargaba en el viejo árbol que se ubicaba lejos de la base, un suspiro tan hondo como lo eran sus deseos de que todo fuera diferente salió de sus labios.

El frio de la madrugada se colaba sin piedad sobre su piel, su rostro denotaba el cansancio de mas de una noche sin poder dormir, el tiempo se le agotaba y la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución ahora nuevamente sonaba inexistente.

Poco a poco el recuerdo de la conversación que había sostenido con su abuela vino a su mente.

_Sus pupilas temblaron con el mismo miedo y pánico que recorría su cuerpo_

_-Eso quiere decir que . ._

_-Aun no estamos lo suficientemente seguros- interrumpió Yomei-_

_- No están seguros o no quieren aceptarlo?- pregunto en un tono pesado._

_- Ya te dijimos que no podemos asegurarlo._

_- Pero si todo resulta tan claro ahora, mi estado de salud actual, las constantes pesadillas y los fuertes dolores en el pecho- volteo su rostro hacia su abuela - y por si fuera poco esa conexión tan fuerte que hemos desarrollado Hao y yo, sin mencionar la similitud de nuestras esencias-_

_- La modificación que sufrieron sus almas cuando Hao absorbió la tuya era inevitable, él sabia a la perfección que parte de sus esencias se perderían en el transcurso, mas nunca imagino que tu lograrías desarrollar el poder para poder regenerar por tu propia cuenta tu lastimada alma, es por eso que debemos pensar bien las cosas y necesitamos que te mantengas calmado._

_- Y como quieres que me calme si la única solución segura es que uno de los dos debe dejar de existir- grito furioso-uno de los dos solo para que el otro muera de la misma manera._

_- Sabes bien que todavía hay una posible solución para que tu esencia se regenere en su totalidad- hablo Kino_

_-Robar y adueñarme del alma de mi hermano mientras espero que con eso muera- apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos palidecieron- No soy un asesino y no pretendo convertirme en uno._

_-Esas almas por separado solo harán inevitable que ambos mueran- alzo su rostro para poder sostener la mirada de su nieto- por que no vas a negarnos que a cada día que pasa el dolor es mas continuo y duradero- el chico solo trato de esquivar la mirada acusadora de Yomei- por separado ambos podrían morir . . .pero juntas tal vez sea la única oportunidad de que uno de ustedes sobreviva, y estoy seguro de que Hao esta al tanto de todo esto._

Un segundo suspiro escapo de sus labios al momento en que pasaba ambas manos sobre su rostro en señal de frustración.

-Demasiado amable- susurro mientras recordaba las ultimas palabras que Emma había pronunciado, quizás esta vez su amabilidad si le costaría la vida pero es que acaso la unica solución siempre era el que Hao muriera, sacudió la cabeza culpándose por haberse atrevido a pensarlo, el derrotar a un demonio tan fuerte como Emma lo había hecho confiar en que incluso ahora encontraría una solución, sin embargo el tiempo se extinguía cruelmente, un comentario mas vino a su mente, uno que le desgarro el alma y sembró un gran temor en el "esa alma aun es tuya- rio insolente- pero eso no significa que este segura en ese cuerpo"

-Es natural sentir miedo

Se estremeció tan pronto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos al mismo tiempo en que volteaba para ver una silueta cubierta por una gruesa túnica.

- ¿Komeri, eres tú?- cuestiono con duda ya que al no poder verla solo se guio por su timbre de voz.

La chica asintió y resguardando una distancia pertinente entre ella e Yoh prosiguió.

-Estas tan asustado que es sencillo poder leer tu corazón.

- No sabia que tu también podías hacerlo.

- Todos podemos hacerlo, solo que algunos tienen la suerte de ignorarlo-

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Anna esta en peligro

Tan pronto se levanto y giro clavo su cuestionante mirada en ella.

- ¿Acaso tu sabes algo de lo que le ocurrió?

- Ese demonio esta terminando con ella.

- ¿De que demonio hablas?

- El control de su empatía es cada vez menor, si sigue como hasta ahora el demonio que trata de controlarla terminara por adueñarse de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres decir que todas esas peleas han sido contra ella misma, te refieres a los mismos Onís que la atormentaban de pequeña?

-Solo quiero decir que al parecer hay una promesa a la cual no podrás renunciar.

- ¿Pero que se supone deba hacer?

- Eliminarlo -dijo de una forma tan fría que Yoh sintió su sangre congelarse-

-Solo así lograras liberarla- lo miro de reojo-Solo uno de ustedes dos esta destinado a morir y por el bien de esa chica espero que no seas tu, si consigues la omnisciencia al convertirte en Shaman King lograras liberarla.

Aun totalmente incrédulo y poco capaz de conservar la concentración el joven castaño dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se negaba a ser convencido por las palabras de la chica.

- Hay algo mas que debes saber, el cuerpo de Anna se encuentra desprotegido y hay un demonio mayor en busca de uno, su alma esta tan débil y vulnerable asi que si ella pierde el control por un segundo podría incluso perder la vida, la decisión es tuya Yoh, de ti depende el futuro de los humanos y los shamanes y el que mas te importa . . . el de Anna.

Después de esas palabras la chica de cabello plateado desapareció, la confusión fue tal que el dolor de cabeza que lo invadió casi juraría terminaría por enloquecerlo, cayo de rodillas y permaneció inmóvil mientras sus pensamientos lo carcomían internamente después de unos minutos mas comenzó su camino hacia la aldea apache.

-Hablaste de mas- dijo una voz detrás de la chica que se mantenía viendo al castaño mientras partía de aquel lugar-

-Igual vas a eliminarme no es así.

- Así es- declaro sin la mas mínima culpa- pero antes agradeceré el gran aporte que haz hecho.

- De que hablas.

-Sabia que si te dejaba con vida tratarías de ayudarla, mas nunca pensé que vinieras directo a él, sin embargo me has dado una gran idea, solo tengo una duda, por que no le dijiste que se trataba de mi.

- Por que él no debe vacilar y debe concentrarse en eliminar a Hao, tan pronto lo haga tu plan quedara inconcluso.

-En verdad lo crees- rio con malicia- su estúpido e inútil corazón se aferraba a una sola esperanza sin embargo ahora gracias a ti nuevas dudas se han disipado en el, ahora solo piensa que la única solución es eliminar a su otra mitad, pero que hay de él, ahora el es una presa fácil, de hecho tu debías saberlo bien, Anna haría cualquier cosa por su prometido y ese es un extra que yo no obtendría con Hao.

La chica palideció y volteo mirándolo completamente incrédula.

- Estas insinuando que . .

Un incandescente haz de fuego cruzo su pecho derramando una considerable cantidad de sangre a lo que YohKen solo sonrió de forma despiadada y desapareció.

-No tienes que hacerlo- reclamo la chica de cabello rubio mientras Elliot la ignoraba y colocaba sobre su frente una compresa de agua fría

- Le prometí a Yoh que cuidaría de ti así que . .

- ¿En donde esta él?

-Hasta hace algunos minutos se encontraba a tu lado, no durmió en toda la noche por cuidarte, pero como veras en poco tiempo amanecerá y el tenia que ir hacia la aldea apache- volvió a mojar la compresa y la coloco nuevamente sobre su frente- me dijo que un tal Fausto vendrá a verte y si lo deseas podrás irte con él- hablo tratando de susurrar las ultimas palabras, se levanto lentamente mientras se separaba de la chica- No cometas un error al juzgarlo de forma equivocada.

La chica solo guardo silencio.

-Desde que me uní a él pude conocer el lado frio y resentido que lo manipula sin embargo a diferencia de pocos también tuve la oportunidad de conocer el lado humano y cariñoso que se esfuerza por eliminar- ahogo un suspiro-y fue solo cuando tu llegaste a este lugar que pude recordar el lado protector que aun alberga en el- sonrió con nostalgia- solo hasta ese momento pude recordar el lado gentil que siempre tuvo.

Anna se incorporo mirándolo de una forma incrédula pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo el ruido que provoco el recipiente al caer de las manos de Elliot la alerto, el joven de ojos rojos mostraba un semblante lleno de pánico sus pupilas dilatadas temblaron a la par que sus manos lo hacían.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

- No puedes ser . . . Komeri- susurro el chico- Anna por favor aguarda aquí- hablo con la respiración entre cortada- tengo que salir- y sin dar mas explicaciones se apresuró y salió de la habitación.

Varias horas después de que el chico abandonara su habitación habían pasado, la verdad es que la actitud tan rara de Elliot la había intrigado, se incorporo con mucho cuidado y tan pronto pudo ponerse de pie comenzó a hacer una especie de rezo el cual en cuestión de segundos ayudo a cerrar la herida de su costado asi como algunas que tenia en sus brazos y piernas no pudiendo lograr curarse por completo debido al ligero mareo que la advirtió sobre la necesidad de un poco de alimento.

Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos más tomo la determinación suficiente para encaminarse en dirección a la cocina, tan solo puso un pie dentro de ella gran parte de su determinación se disipo, el solo posar su mirada en la nuca del chico basto para sentirse nuevamente insegura, tomo un poco de aire y tratando de retomar su actitud camino hasta sentarse frente a él.

Mas lo que continuo fue algo que jamás espero, el chico solo dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té y tan pronto termino con el liquido se levanto de su asiento e ignorándola por completo se dirigió a la salida dejando con una sensación tan helada el incrédulo y confuso corazón de la chica.

Paso las siguientes horas encerrada en su habitación tratando de controlar la decepción y el dolor que no dejaban de fluir en ella, buscando inútilmente una forma de justificarse ante el sentimiento de culpa que emanaba de su corazón. _*Esa tonta sensación que te invade cuando solo quieres encontrar una forma de disculpar tus acciones y terminas hundiéndote aun más en la propia decepción. _

La inseguridad se había convertido ya en algo que la acosaba, se sentía tan estúpidamente mal, ahora todo cuanto era y decía ser se había ido al demonio.

Las cortinas de su habitación se agitaron con fuerza, el día había sido frio y las corrientes de aire no habían cedido por ningún minuto, después de mantener la mirada perdida en el vaivén de la fina tela tomo un respiro e incorporándose camino hasta la ventana, maldijo a la situación y a las circunstancias, y al maldito aire causante de llevarla hasta ahí, su molesta mirada se mantuvo ocupada en ver a el castaño y el trio indeseable a su alrededor y por una estúpida razón no entendió porque su corazón latió con una pesada sensación de dolor que se expandía en su pecho despertando un irracional sentimiento de molestia.

Aguardo el tiempo necesario para que el Shaman atendiera a sus "seguidoras", mas cuando se percato de la ausencia del trio fue el momento preciso que decidió debía actuar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El joven castaño ni siquiera hizo el menor intento por mirarla, solo se limito a escuchar y rápidamente se encamino dispuesto a irse.

-Te dije que tenemos que hablar- replico molesta.

-¿Acaso te estas dirigiendo a mi?- pregunto arrogante aun sin voltear a verla.

- No seas torpe es obvio que no hay nadie mas aquí ¿cierto?

-Asi como es obvio que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- No te atrevas a dejarme.

- Que te quede claro, tu no me das ordenes, por si no te diste cuenta yo no soy Yoh.

- Es verdad no eres Yoh- cerro sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas se incrustaron en su piel- y es por ello que no tengo por que preocuparme.

El chico detuvo su paso.

-¿Y acaso alguna vez lo hiciste?- cuestiono con arrogancia- por que sigues con eso, fue él el único que te importo "eso" ya me lo habías dejado claro y sinceramente espero que esto no sea algún tonto intento de entablar algún tipo de relación amistosa ya que eso no te va- hablo con crueldad- te lo había dicho y te lo repito yo no necesito de tu lastima.

-Nunca fue lastima.

-Igual no me importa- corto molesto- ¿algo mas que quieras agregar?

Su mirada era dura y cruel una mirada que la hacia sentir desprotegida y aumentaba su sentimiento de desilusión.

-Creo que no- hablo el castaño ocultando su decepción- hazlo Anna, pero si vas a preocuparte por alguien que sea por él ya que yo a diferencia de Yoh no tengo nada que perder ni nada que importe lo suficiente para evitar arriesgar mi vida en el próximo combate.

Y fue la mirada sin sentimiento lo que hizo que la chica por primera vez bajara la mirada ante él, procurando salir tan rápido como sus tensos músculos le permitían, pero justo antes de salir su altivo ego hizo un ultimo intento por defenderse.

-Gracias por todo Hao- el chico fijo su mirada en la espalda de la chica- gracias por tratar de recordarme por que debo odiarte- su voz se quebró al igual que su ego- aunque al final de cuentas hayas hecho tan mal trabajo.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron ante la sorpresa, es que acaso eso era un confesión por parte de Anna, es que acaso esa rubia le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad .

La chica salió de la habitación no sin poder impedir que el apuesto Shaman divisara la decepción en su rostro así como la casi inexistente gota cristalina en sus ojos.

El rojizo paisaje daba un tono melancólico al atardecer, la cálida sensación de los últimos rayos de sol sobre su piel eran tan placenteros que solo se concentro en cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlos, como si con esto lograra cesar el suave temblor que estremecía a su cuerpo, su alma y su ser fueron liberados en cuestión de segundos los mismos segundos en que una traviesa lagrima recorrió su mejilla, después de todo dolía y dolía tanto que ya no sentía fuerzas para poder negarlo.

El dolor mas grande que podía sentir no estaba en su cuerpo, todo su ser estaba cansado, fatigado y hastiado por soportar y tratar de ocultar algo tan natural en ella como una simple atracción- sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en forma de protesta- de que servía negárselo a ella misma si ahora estaba mas que consiente de que aquello era mas que una simple atracción.

Una fuerte corriente fría choco contra su vulnerable cuerpo, su respiración se vio alentada al igual que la irrigación de sangre, una sensación de vértigo se apodero de ella, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos un par de veces y solo fue capaz de sentir como su cuerpo se desplomaba asegurando su caída directa contra el suelo.

Apretó los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, preparándose para sentir el fuerte impacto, mas los fuertes brazos que la rodearon no solo detuvieron su caída si no que en pausados pero determinados movimientos la guiaron hacia el pecho del chico que de forma cariñosa besaba su nuca.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, ante el asombro de la situación y apenas pudo tener una ligera reacción de sus actos giro lentamente para toparse con el rostro del castaño, las palabras fueron completamente innecesarias pues solo basto mirar el brillo de sus profundos ojos oscuros para saber que el correspondía de la misma manera a ese sentimiento que sucumbía y aumentaba drásticamente en ella. Pudo percatarse de la intensión del Shaman por acercarse y lejos de impedirlo fue ella misma la que termino por poner fin a la distancia entre sus labios.

Se perdió en ese dulce y embriagante contacto, un pequeño roce que se profundizo conforme sus deseos lo exigían, ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, y todos sus sentidos concentrados solamente en disfrutar de tan adictivo sabor y fueron las cálidas manos del Shaman que recorrían su espalda lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera como resultado de una deliciosa sensación que comenzó por embriagar y recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

Sintió el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y fue deleitable sentir como la chica se aferraba a el mientras la transportaba dentro de la base, la forma en como hundía su precioso rostro en su cuello y sentir la suave y tibia respiración sobre su piel lo sucumbían al deseo, fue en un delicado y lento movimiento como deposito a la joven rubia sobre el futon y quedando aun ligeramente sobre ella reinicio el suave intercambio de besos.

Se estremeció tan pronto sintió las manos de Hao colarse por debajo de su ropa, el sentir el ardiente roce de sus dedos desprendieron de ella el primer gemido de placer, un tentador y atractivo sonido que el amo del fuego deseaba escuchar mas de una vez, poco a poco descubrió los hombros de la chica a manera que deposito suaves y constantes besos sobre ellos y fue así que comenzó por deshacerse del vestido y sostén de la chica y tan pronto lo hizo atrajo el desnudo cuerpo de su acompañante al suyo con el fin de proporcionar un poco de su calor corporal, sin perder contacto alguno recostó lentamente a la chica a la par que él se acomodaba quedando casi sobre ella.

Pasó sensualmente la palma de su mano de su costado a su vientre bajando y acariciando lentamente, la chica no pudo evitar temblar al sentir la traviesa mano del chico que en tirones suaves bajaba la de la ultima prenda que cubría su sexo.

El temor que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos azabache era obvio la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba debajo del suyo era imposible de ignorar, fue el preciso momento en que al ver su hermoso sonrojo y su acelerada respiración Hao supo que ya no le seria tan fácil detenerse.

La forma en como el recorría su mirada por su cuerpo fue suficiente razón para que su rostro acumulara toda la sangre en sus mejillas a la vez en que sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en el perfecto y desnudo torso del chico frente a ella embriagándose con cada centímetro de su morena piel, los movimientos de ambos eran tan complementarios que incluso no se necesitaban las palabras, tan pronto sintió como se abría camino con una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas actuó con un poco de timidez abriéndolas para facilitar que el se acomodara,

No pudo evitar voltear su sonrojado rostro al percibir como el chico se despojaba por completo de su ropa, pero el suave cosquilleo que los húmedos labios del Shaman sobre la piel de su abdomen hacían fue lo que hizo que se estremeciera a la par que volteaba para ver la forma en que el de una manera dulce pero posesiva la tomaba de la cadera y se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella, sus miradas se toparon y solo bastó de su química quizás sexual para que Anna entendiera en la mirada de Hao la invitación a seguir.

Sintió el cálido aliento del castaño pegar en sus labios como pidiendo permiso para continuar, en un acto de amor la chica entrelazo los dedos de sus manos con los de él y de forma por demás cariñosa lo atrajo hacia a ella sellando sus labios con los suyos en lo que expresaba su conformidad para continuar, fue asi como el chico beso de una forma un tanto brusca sus labios como si con ello quisiera opacar el ligero dolor que la recorría al ser lenta y cuidadosamente penetrada por el.

Su cuerpo sufrió una ligera sacudida mezclada con un poco de dolor, la mirada consternada del chico se clavo en ella al mismo tiempo en que detenía su acto de amor, fue Anna quien volvió a besar sus labios y moviéndose ligeramente complemento tal acto al sentir como era completamente penetrada por el, solo basto que el chico se moviera de una manera delicada a una mas marcada para que el dolor pasara rápidamente y el sentimiento de placer la recorriera, primero de una forma lenta y marcada fue como el chico marco sus profundas embestidas mas el delicioso éxtasis que reclamaban ambos cuerpos los hizo llegar a una mayor acción, se aferro y abrazo el cuerpo de la chica de forma posesiva atrayéndola hacia su pecho asi quedando esta vez ella sentada sobre el y rodeándolo con sus largas piernas.

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de ella para proporcionar placer a su acompañante, cruzo ambos brazos por detrás de la nuca de Hao y en un alocado movimiento hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás de manera que el frote de sus sexos se hizo aun mas placentero, su espalda se arqueo tras las caricias suaves que el Shaman proporcionaba a sus pechos, en un acto quizás lujurioso Hao no pudo evitar lamer el cuello de la chica,, y al sentir la agitada forma en que la chica se movía sobre el la abrazo nuevamente mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la chica para de forma dulce susurrar las primeras palabras que se habrían de pronunciar.

-Te amo.

El corazón de Anna se detuvo ante la confesión del castaño, sus movimientos se pausaron y creyó que el tiempo se congelaba, el Shaman sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo y rostro de la chica y con un poco de temor busco su mirada con la suya, la rubia pudo contemplar la incertidumbre en el apuesto rostro del castaño como si todo fuera una agonizante espera para él tan pronto pudo reaccionar busco una manera para finalizar con lo que parecía una cruel espera, subió ambas manos acariciando las mejillas del chico y tomándolas suavemente entre ellas planto un suave beso en sus labios

-Te amo – susurro sobre sus labios tan pronto se separo- Te amo Hao- volvió a susurrar sobre los hambrientos labios del chico.

No fue solo la confesión de amor lo que acelero el corazón del Shaman también fue escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella de una forma cariñosa en juego con la mirada sincera y llena de amor lo que hizo confiar plenamente en ella.

Con una mano Hao se aferro a la cintura de la chica mientras con la otra acariciaba su barbilla y mejilla, en un delicado moviendo atrajo su rostro para besarla al mismo tiempo en que daba su mas profunda embestida, una fuerte sensación los sacudió por completo, ambos pudieron sentir un fuerte éxtasis recorrerlos, una feroz sensación que los preparaba para el gran orgasmo que estaba por recorrerlos.

En un movimiento ligeramente salvaje Anna se apodero una vez mas de los labios del chico mientras sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía de forma deleitante gracias al fuerte orgasmo que recorría ambos cuerpos.

Hao no pudo sentir mayor excitación y recompensa que el ver como la chica cerraba sus oscuros ojos extasiada y el escuchar el profundo gemido de placer salir de su boca, beso la punta de su nariz mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cabello de la chica aspirando su embriagante aroma, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia el de una forma posesiva, Anna se aferro a la espalda del castaño dando pequeñas mordidas de forma provocativa sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras dejaba que la cálida esencia del chico la llenara por completo.

Dejo caer de una forma cuidadosa su cuerpo sobre el de ella, a lo cual ella recibió plenamente reconfortándolo con caricias y cortos besos que depositaba en su rostro y cuerpo, mientras el de forma cariñosa se acomodaba a manera de poder acariciar la desnuda piel de la itako.

Habían pasado solo un par de horas y a pesar de sentirse cansado por la muestra de amor que había vivido no podía evitar estar despierto mientras se concentraba en acariciar el cabello de la chica que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho.

Su pasiva mirada se vio drásticamente cambiada al sentir el fuerte dolor que sacudió su pecho oprimiéndolo de tal manera que un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de él, aun ligeramente agitado a consecuencia del dolor se movió lenta y silenciosamente apartándose de la chica, otro punzante dolor lo ataco de improvisto, y un sudor frio comenzó por recorrer su frente, algo realmente malo estaba pasando y tenia que investigar la razón de ello.

Su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas pausada y fatigada y tan pronto se vistió dio un ultimo vistazo hacia la chica, no pudo evitar ver con un poco de culpa la silueta de la mujer cubierta por la sabana, la misma mujer que había despertado en el después de un largo letargo un sentimiento tan pleno y poco explorado como lo era el amor, con este ultimo pensamiento desapareció entre una fina cortina de fuego, prometiéndose así mismo que pasara lo que pasara todo tendría que estar bien y fueron la ironía de sus pensamientos lo que hizo que sonriera con una gran nostalgia mezclada.

Sintió un poco de frio recorrerla, su somnolienta mirada busco el cuerpo de su acompañante y tan pronto noto su ausencia su pecho comenzó a invadirse nuevamente de temor, tomo su ropa vistiéndose con un poco de nerviosismo y salió de la habitación en busca de algún indicio, el eco de sus pasos por toda la base llego a estremecerla como nunca antes lo había hecho, un indescriptible temor termino por invadirla al sentir una especie de mal presentimiento respecto al Shaman de fuego.

-Es increíble como las emociones debilitan el corazón humano- hablo dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa amistosa- ¿O no lo crees así Anna?

Con gran sorpresa la chica clavo su mirada en el Shaman frente a ella.

-Y es aun más increíble que tu hayas caído presa de ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí, que es lo que quieres?

-Anna pero si eso ya lo había contestado, te quiero a ti y también te advertí que solo te quedaba una tarea mas- su sonrisa se torno a una atrevida- Debo agradecer previamente tu gran labor al confundir a esos torpes e inútiles hermanos , lo has hecho mejor de lo que imagine.

-No se de que diablos hablas.

- No importa- corto sin darle importancia- lo sabrás a su tiempo, es tiempo pequeña, es hora de que demuestres lo grandiosa que puedes ser y que demuestres lo bien que puedes manejar un elemento, la hora ah llegado, la hora de consumir y eliminar las malditas alamas de los Asakura y crear a un solo ser perfecto.

Fue quizás el temor mezclado con el nerviosismo que la invadió lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil ante el temor que despertaban las palabras de YohKen en ella y fue el momento perfecto para que Yohken penetrara nuevamente su cuerpo, tan pronto lo hizo las marcas anteriores que aparecieron en los brazos de Anna comenzaron a brillar, dejando el rastro de unas insignias que brillaron con intensidad.

-Es hora –declaro con voz firme la chica y tan pronto dio un paso un imponente espíritu apareció detrás de ella, el imponente espíritu del viento

Continuara . . .

Fueron tres sábados que dormi alrededor de las 3 a 5a.m. en compensación de todas aquellas personitas que me leyeron de madrugada, solo espero que no se vea reflejado el hecho de hacer un fic a altas horas de la noche n.n.

Se que tarde mucho pero es que hubo muchas distracciones en el camino que se les aburriría saber, mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por cada una de sus palabras o por simplemente agregarme a historia, autor favorito, ahora mi verdadero reto es no dejar a Yoh como el pobre chico sin prometida, la verdad el castañito menor me simpatiza demasiado como para dejarlo asi como asi.

Me eh propuesto seguir este fic sin dejar pasar tanto tiempo en la actualización para no perder la esencia del mismo, asi que espero en menos del mes pueda estar de vuelta.

Espero el lemon haya sido de su agrado pufff siento que me salió muy dulce y quizás esperaban algo un poco mas hard pero o oo o o pienso en un segundo lemon un poco mas subidito ustedes que opinan xD

Oki me despido y agradezco infinitamente a:

**Anneyk**** :** Mil gracias el saber que les gusta mi historia es lo que hace que valga la pena seguir, pues aveces trato de no extenderme tanto para no hacer los diálogos aburridos, en verdad mil gracias por compartir tus comentarios, cuídate y espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

**Asakura Tao****:** Te dije que asi no durmiera lo terminaría no? xD Gracias por todo Carlos y por acompañarme en las desveladas espero este capitulo también te haya gustado, cuídate.

**SAILORELIZ**: Y quien no es picara cuando se trata de un lemon HaoxAnna xD hahah mil gracias por tu comentario y como veras cumpli espero te haya gustado el lemon u

**Hao asakura**: Debo decir que aun tengo duda de esa pregunta , mil gracias y no me importo desvelarme en verdad debo decir que ya me estaba preocupando no quise faltar a la promesa que te hice de actualizar antes de que tus vacaiones terminaran -.- lo lamento si no pude actualizar antes, cuídate y espero te haya gustado.

**MaGiCgRiL:** hahaha a petición del publico lemon wiiiiiiiiii *w* hahaha ves si cumplo tarde pero cumplo, y pues ahora queda ver como queda Yoh por que en verdad no me gustaría dejarlo como el tonto que fue traicionado.

**Love Anna** : D: perdón si estuvo muy confuso en este capitulo trate de mejorar esa confusión, es que aveces preciso cortar un poco la explicación por temor a que se aburran leyendo tanto -.- aveces eso es lo que mas me cuesta escribo tanto que cuando ya casi estoy por subirlo borro tantas cosas, mil gracias y te juro prometo y re contra juro que ya termino en poco tiempo la historia cuídate.

**tentenxneji4ever**: xD es que hao es tan Hao osea lo sexy en cuerpo de chico hahahah mil gracias por tomarte tiempo para decirme esas lindas palabras que tanto me animan a seguir mil mil gracias y espero este HaoxAnna haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate.

**Ale:** Tu primer review y para mi TwT es un gran honor y leerlo en un dia O.O eso me sorprendio mas, mil gracias y espero no haberte desilucionado en esta larga espera.

**:** Pues si que necesite suerte con la inspiración -.- me la robaron los problemas emocionales perooooo ya estoy de regreso y espero te haya gustado, digamos que Hao estuvo mas que apapachado xD, cuídate y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zok:** Ya viene la gran batalla asi que espero sigas la actualización que prometo será esta vez mas pronta, cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado un poco de amor en esta historia.

**Annimo:** Lo siento si no actualice protno pero las neuronas se pusieron en huelga -.- torpes neuronas pero pues ya regrese y ahora espero no tener mas lapsus y terminar pronto, gracias por tu apoyo y darme animos a continuar,cuídate.

**Melanie Stryder** : D: ahhhhhh _ perdón por no actualizar rápido pero ya estoy de regreso para seguir, esta vez seguire la actualización mas rápido para no perder trama en el camino, mil gracias por apoyarme, cuídate y te espero en el próximo capitulo.

**Kyo:** como veras ese YohKen es todo un cruel ahora que pasara con Yoh D: que será que será, esperems saberlo pronto mil gracias por seguirme cuídate mucho y espero hayas disfrutado de la continuación

**Gzn:** Me parecio justo también desvelarme para compensar tus buenos comentarios toda esta semana eh estado durmiendo tarde y escribiendo con la luz apagada -.- pero espero haya valido la pena y te haya gusatado, cuando leo comentarios como los tuyos en que se leyeron los 20 y que les gusto tanto que terminaron hasta tarde puff me siento feliz, mil gracias por hacérmelo saber.

**Kity Patitas Suaves**** :** Pero que te puedo decir eres mi review numero 200 TwT fue tan lindo cuanod lo lei por que no pude pedir mas apoyo y bonitas palabras mil gracias en verdad no sabes como me alentaste y se que dije que tardaría menos pero las circunstancias y falta de inspiración me arruinaron los planes pero como dije de que acabo este fic lo acabo, cuídate mucho mucho y espero no te haya desilusionado, mil gracias.

Mil gracias también a quien me agrego como historia, autor o se apuntó para seguir mi historia:**Mariii Asakura,** **doremishine itsuko,****anneyk,Asakura Tao**,**Love Anna**,**tentenxneji4ever**,**Deidy-25, **,**Anna Gabriela Tao Usui**


End file.
